All The Pain Money Can Buy
by Blanxe
Summary: O encontro entre um bem sucedido empresário e um garoto marcado pelas dificuldades da vida.*** Finalizada ***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens de GW não são meus.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Angst.

Pairings: 1x2

_**Agradecimentos: Thanks, thanks, thanks e milhões de thanks pra Karura que me apresentou a música Art Of Life do X-Japan e me ajuda em momentos de blackout mental… Essa fic vai ser embalada por essa canção até o final… Valeu mesmu, K! Vc é show!**_

* * *

****

**Rosa do Deserto  
Porque você vive sozinha?  
Se você está triste  
Farei você deixar essa vida  
Você é branca, azul ou vermelha sangrenta?  
Tudo que vejo está se afogando em frias areias cinzas**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Heero deixava o complexo empresarial onde trabalhava as oito da noite. Havia sido um dia agitado, onde os clientes quase abusaram do limite de sua paciência. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Havia passado por uma reunião e teria que fazer uma viagem de negócios nas próximas semanas. Eram tantos compromissos, tantas preocupações, que sua vida estava limitada ao trabalho, sempre estivera. Como empresário, Heero Yui não tinha muito tempo para a família, que hoje, aos seus trinta e oito anos, se resumia ao filho de treze anos e a jovem namorada. Não se podia dizer que era um exemplo de homem, nunca fora, mas sua falecida esposa nunca contemplara, e agora sua nova namorada também parecia não se importar. Em sua vida não estava disposto a criar nenhum vinculo que lhe cobrasse mais do que estava disposto a dar.

Seu filho era outro departamento. Ele estava tendo uma boa educação e assistência com o tutor que contratara, mas às vezes dedicava um pouco de seu tempo para passar com ele, mesmo que fosse quase nunca. Para ele era o suficiente, já que a próprio menino não tinha muita afinidade com ele, por culpa de sua falta de atenção e carinho. Mas ele tinha problemas maiores com que se preocupar, do que com as birras de uma criança.

Ele estava na calçada, em frente ao complexo empresarial, esperando pelo seu carro e assim poder retornar para casa. Vestido impecavelmente num terno acinzentado, ele afrouxou a gravata, enquanto com a outra mão ainda segurava a maleta preta, que continham documentos importantes. Estava distraído e se surpreendeu quando foi abordado por uma figura desconhecida.

- Hei senhor, quer me comprar por uma noite?

A voz era jovem e tímida. Quando Heero voltou seu olhar para a figura, não tão distante, sentada no meio fio, imediatamente franziu a testa.

- Como? - ele indagou querendo confirmar se tinha escutado direito.

- Perguntei se o senhor não gostaria de me comprar por uma noite.

Heero olhou mais uma vez, agora inspecionando minuciosamente, mas incrédulo. Tratava-se de um jovem, um garoto por assim dizer, que não deveria ter mais do que quinze anos. Ele fora pego de surpresa. Já não era novidade para ninguém a prostituição de menores, mas nunca pensou que um dia seria colocado frente a frente com esse tipo de situação.

O garoto não era japonês, como toda certeza. Seus traços eram delicados e inocentes, duas jóias violetas brilhavam nos grandes olhos do garoto. Em toda sua vida, Heero nunca tinha visto olhos de tal tonalidade. Outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção, foram os longos cabelos castanhos, que estavam presos numa linda trança. Suas roupas eram bem normais para alguém que se prostituía: usava tênis, um bermudão caqui que ia até abaixo dos joelhos, uma camisa cinza e por cima desta um jaqueta verde-musgo, um boné voltado para trás cobria sua cabeça. Toda sua vestimenta aparentava ser antiga e gasta, mostrando que certamente suas condições não eram uma das melhores.

O carro que esperava finalmente chegou e o chofer desceu, abrindo a porta para que entrasse.

O garoto ainda o olhava com um jeito incerto e pensou que seria dispensado quando viu o homem lhe virar as costa e dirigir-se para a porta do carro de luxo, que havia lhe sido aberta. Logo virou o rosto para encarar novamente a pista onde os carros passavam constantemente.

Heero parou antes de entrar no veiculo e chamou:

- Vamos logo, garoto.

O jovem voltou imediatamente sua atenção para o homem que já entrava no carro e, sem se dar chance a um segundo pensamento, ele se levantou do meio fio, batendo a sujeira da bermuda e apressou-se, entrando na parte de trás do carro e sentando-se ao lado do homem, enquanto o motorista fechava a porta.

Assim que o carro começou a movimentar-se, Heero ordenou ao motorista que mudasse o curso que estava acostumado a fazer todos os dias e que seguisse para um motel de luxo, que usava de vez em quando, para encontros com sua própria namorada e algumas outras amantes.

Heero não dirigiu uma palavra sequer ao garoto, mas não se deteve em observá-lo atentamente, agora que estavam mais próximos. Tinha que admitir que o ele tinha uma beleza exótica, quase andrógena. Era lindo. Parecia um pouco nervoso, deslocado, com os olhos sempre voltados para o chão do carro e as mãos fechadas em punhos sobre fabrica do bermudão. Heero não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso irônico aparecesse no canto de seus lábios. Primeiramente porque não sabia ao certo o motivo de ter aceitado o garoto para aquela noite, nunca tivera tendências à pedofilia, apesar de sua própria namorada ser dez anos mais jovem que ele. Segundo por saber que depois daquele dia estressante, à noite apesar de tudo, poderia ser muito proveitosa.

-

Quando entraram no quarto do motel, Heero continuou observando o garoto, que olhava para a luxuria e beleza do ambiente com muita curiosidade e surpresa. Heero começava a desconfiar que talvez aquela rotina não fosse de total conhecimento do garoto. De uma forma ou de outra ele descobriria logo.

Andou até a mesa num dos cantos do quarto e pousou sua maleta sobre ela e ainda de costas, ordenou:

- Tire suas roupas.

Heero não precisou se voltar para trás para perceber que existiu uma pequena hesitação do garoto em cumprir com sua ordem, mas logo escutou o leve som das roupas sendo tiradas e caindo no chão. Sorrindo consigo mesmo, ele tirou a gravata e o paletó, colocando-os pendurados sobre as costas de uma das cadeiras e se virou começando a abrir os botões da camisa social de mangas longas.

Heero parou por um minuto a ação de desabotoar a camisa, totalmente extasiado pela imagem a sua frente. O garoto havia tirado todas as roupas, encontrando-se de pé totalmente nu perto da cama. Ele deixou-se analisar o corpo a sua frente e teve que constatar que teria cometido um grande desperdício se tivesse deixado de lado a proposta do jovem e voltado para sua casa. O garoto tinha o corpo delgado e a pele alva, quase totalmente desprovida de pêlos. Perfeito na visão e preferências de Heero, que sentiu imediatamente uma resposta imediata vindo de seu membro, confinado dentro de sua calça. Lentamente foi se aproximando do jovem, que tinha um certo rubor na face e tentava manter o olhar voltado para o chão.

Heero estava achando intrigante o modo com que o garoto agia, mas resolveu não abordar o assunto, não estava ali para isso. Sua camisa branca já toda desabotoada, deixando a mostra parte de seu tórax e abdômen bem esculpido, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava perto do corpo menor e nu do garoto.

Sem mais delonga, Heero pousou uma das mãos fortes na cintura do jovem e o trouxe para junto de si, fazendo-o instintivamente apoiar as mãos em seu peitoral para ganhar equilíbrio. Ele pousou no queixo do garoto a mão que estava livre e fez com que ele levantasse o rosto para encara-lo diretamente.

Havia medo e incerteza naqueles olhos, disso Heero teve certeza, mas o calor que irradiava do corpo que se moldava junto ao seu, era envolvente demais para se importar com os sentimentos que se passavam pelos orbes violetas. Sem hesitar um só segundo, Heero abaixou o rosto e capturou os lábios suaves e rosados do garoto, que a principio não correspondeu, mas guiado pelos movimentos em seus lábios, acabou se rendendo aquela imposição.

Heero sentiu toda doçura e inocência que aqueles lábios traziam para aquele beijo e foi assim que teve a certeza de que o garoto era especial, provavelmente intocado ainda, o que justificava toda sua atitude tímida e receosa, desde que entrara em seu carro. Se fosse verdade, o fato era um aditivo que só alimentava o fogo e o desejo que latejavam dentro de sua calça. Ele não aprofundou muito o beijo, pelo contrario, apartou daqueles lábios um pouco relutante, e pode ver o exato momento que os olhos do garoto voltaram a se abrir, ainda que perdidos pela intensidade que desfrutara no beijo.

Heero deixou o garoto e sentou-se na beira cama, abrindo o cinto, depois o botão e o zíper da calça do terno. Sem nunca deixar seus olhos desviarem do jovem, ele finalmente ordenou:

- Ajoelhe-se aqui. Você sabe o que fazer, não é mesmo?

O garoto só fez assentir com a cabeça e se aproximar. Ele se ajoelhou no chão entre as pernas do homem e cuidadosamente tocou e trouxe para fora da calça, seu membro excitado. Ele olhava um pouco assustado para o longo e grosso sexo em suas mãos e como num mantra em sua mente, ele recitava que podia fazer, afinal, uma vez vira sua mãe fazer esse mesmo tipo de coisa com seu pai. Era simples, apenas tinha que se concentrar para se lembrar e imitar tudo o que vira ela fazendo com a boca. E foi exatamente o que fez. Ele desceu a cabeça na direção do membro em sua mão e receoso, mas delicadamente, começou a lambe-lo, passando a ponta de sua língua sobre a cabeça e rodeando-a todinha em movimentos provocantes, em seguida deixando-a deslizar por toda longa extensão até a base e voltando, exatamente como se o estivesse saboreando.

Heero queria observar mais o garoto em suas ministrações, mas acabou se rendendo a sensação daquela língua, e assim que a boca se fechou sobre a cabeça de seu membro, lentamente deslizando pela longa extensão, ele se perdeu, fechando os olhos e se deleitando com o calor e a umidade que o envolviam e ganhavam movimentos exploratórios.

O único pensamento coerente que conseguiu formular foi se questionar se teria errado em seu julgamento no qual acreditava que o garoto era inexperiente no ramo da prostituição, porque sendo, ou não, ele estava fazendo um trabalho mais do que perfeito. O garoto era bom naquilo, tanto que fazia com que não quisesse que parasse.

Heero sentiu o clímax chegar rapidamente. Com a respiração ofegante e os olhos cerrados despejou todo seu sêmen dentro da boca do garoto, que sem alternativas, engoliu prontamente todo o seu gozo.

Ainda com a respiração pesada, Heero colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do jovem, primeiramente acariciando e sentindo a maciez dos fios sedosos, para em seguida fechar-se sobre eles e puxa-lo, fazendo com que ele o encarasse. Heero então se perdeu por um momento no rosto corado, onde havia resquícios de seu sêmen escorrendo pelo canto da boca, e os grandes olhos violetas lhe fitavam marejados.

Heero sentiu algo estranho no momento, mas mesmo assim achou extremamente excitante aquela visão, tanto que outra vez a necessidade e o desejo pulsaram dentro de si. Ele inclinou-se um pouco para baixo, sem em nenhum momento perder o contato com os olhos violetas, e correu levemente sua língua pelo traço de sêmen que escorria pelo canto da boca do garoto, fazendo com que limpasse o último resquício daquele ato.

Ele traçou com a língua o caminho que o levou até a boca entreaberta do garoto, onde delineou com a ponta, o contorno dos lábios que pareciam chamá-lo para um beijo, e quando viu os olhos violetas se fecharem mais uma vez, foi exatamente o que fez. Beijou o jovem de forma mais profunda, aproveitando a semi-abertura de seus lábios para deixar que sua língua deslizasse para dentro de sua boca. Explorou cada canto quente e perdeu-se quando encontrou a suave e úmida língua do garoto.

Como o garoto conseguia ser tão sensual e inocente ao mesmo tempo, Heero não sabia dizer. Só sabia que novamente estava excitado e ereto, e que precisava se aliviar, mas desta vez queria tudo.

- Levante-se. - ordenou apartando o beijo.

Com os olhos de quem estava saindo de um sonho, o garoto executou a ordem. Heero mais uma vez pôs-se a fitar o corpo nu bem próximo de si, notando logo a pequena ereção que começava a se formar no membro a sua frente.

Heero sorriu mentalmente, satisfeito em saber que seu beijo causara tal reação no garoto. Ele não resistiu e com uma das mãos colocadas na cintura, o trouxe ainda para mais perto, ficando cara a cara com as pélvis dele.

Heero lambeu o membro delicado do garoto, causando uma resposta imediata. Ele continuou a passar a língua, sentindo o órgão se endurecer mais e mais, até que o garoto deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Heero também gostou daquele gemido baixo e rouco e quis escutar mais deles.

- Você já esteve com algum cliente antes, garoto?

Um pouco ofegante e zonzo, sentindo agora a mão do homem começar a masturba-lo lentamente, ele respondeu a verdade:

- Nunca… estive… com ninguém, senhor.

Mais uma vez o sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios de Heero, confirmando que estivera certo desde o principio.

- Fique tranqüilo que vou ser cuidadoso com você e pagarei bem pela sua virgindade.

Heero se levantou e fez com que o garoto se deitasse na cama. Embriagado pela visão, ele retirou o resto das roupas que ainda cobriam seu corpo, notando o rubor que tomou conta da face do jovem.

Ele subiu na cama separando as pernas do garoto e colocando-se entre elas. Não queria esperar mais e, ao ver aquela pequena entrada, não se deteve em abrir o pacote de preservativo, que já tinha em mãos, e rola-la sobre seu membro protegendo-o assim. Com os dedos um pouco oleosos pelo lubrificante da camisinha, Heero tocou a entrada do garoto com a ponta do dedo, sentindo-o contrair-se instintivamente.

- Relaxe… você vai gostar.

O garoto tentou deixar o anus o mais relaxado possível ao toque estranho daquele homem e sentiu o dedo forçar passagem por seu anel.

Heero inseriu o primeiro dedo com cuidado e quando o afundou por inteiro, teve a plena noção do quão apertado era aquele orifício. Começou a massagear as paredes internas e assim inseriu um segundo e depois um terceiro dedo. A expressão no rosto do garoto parecia de agonia. Ele então começou a retirar os dedos e posicionou seu órgão pronto para invadi-lo, e assim o fez, lentamente, sentindo aqueles músculos envolverem sua ereção por completo. Começou a se mover em movimentos lentos e constantes, escutando o choro fraco do garoto, Heero abriu os olhos e constatou que ele tentava esconder o rosto com o braço, mas pelo que sentia, sabia que o ato deveria estar sendo doloroso para ele, mas não se importava.

Continuou investindo mais e mais profundamente contra o corpo que estava deitado na cama, e não demorou a escutar o choro cessar e ser substituído por suaves gemidos por entre uma respiração que se tornava ofegante. O garoto começava a sentir prazer no ato. Mais confiante ainda, Heero aumentou a freqüência de seus movimentos, bem como a intensidade. Ouvindo os gemidos roucos se elevarem, ele estendeu a mão e retirou o braço que tampava o rosto do garoto e o que viu só fez seu sexo latejar ainda mais.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos violetas, mas também havia prazer impresso no rosto corado, que parecia suplicar por mais. E foi quando encontrou a próstata do jovem, que arqueou as costas, soltando um grito de puro prazer. Heero tomou a ereção dele na mão e começou a masturba-lo, continuando com suas estocadas fortes contra aquele ponto sensível. Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e não demorou mais do que um minuto para o gozo do rapaz fluir em fortes jatos. O clímax fez com que os músculos internos trincassem ao redor do membro de Heero, que liberou seu sêmen pela segunda vez aquela noite.

Foi um frenesi que quase fez com que saísse de si. Ele deixou que sua respiração se acalmasse junto com as batidas de seu coração, para assim olhar a figura deitada sobre a cama. Heero tinha que admira-lo de novo. O olhar pesado, a face suada, assim como o resto de seu corpo. O garoto era mesmo lindo.

Heero saiu daquela hipnose e finalmente fez seu membro deslizar para fora do canal apertado. Estava mais do que satisfeito e quando se voltou para tirar a camisinha, notou o sangue que manchava o látex. Certamente o atrito da primeira penetração ocasionara o sangramento.

Ele finalmente seguiu para o banheiro, onde retirou a camisinha e a jogou no lixo. Aproveitou para tomar um banho, sentindo-se extremamente revigorado. Depois de se enxugar, vestiu um dos roupões do motel e voltou para o quarto, onde percebeu que o garoto sucumbira ao sono e agora dormia com uma expressão tranqüila. Heero sorriu ante a figura que dormia nua, curvada numa posição fetal.

Por um momento Heero sentiu-se culpado, afinal tinha transado com um menor. Mas sabia também que se não tivesse sido ele, provavelmente outro estaria em seu lugar, que talvez não tivesse tanta consideração quanto a que ele tivera.

Aproximando-se da cama, ele puxou o edredom e cobriu o corpo do garoto, deitando-se a seu lado e permitindo que o sono o dominasse também.

-

Quando acordou pela manhã, Heero sentiu um peso reconfortante sobre seu coração e os eventos da noite anterior vieram-lhe a mente, trazendo um sorriso de satisfação a seus lábios. Seus olhos reconheceram o corpo que se aconchegava em seu peito e ao contorno de seu próprio corpo. O garoto que lhe propusera uma noite de prazer em troca de dinheiro, ainda dormia. Heero então olhou para o relógio de prata em seu pulso, constatando que tinha pouco tempo para voltar para casa, trocar de roupa e retornar para a empresa.

Ele cuidadosamente se desvencilhou do garoto e começou a se vestir. Quando já estava praticamente pronto, pegou em sua carteira um valor generoso em dinheiro e colocou dentro de um pequeno envelope, deixando-o em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama.

Heero terminou de colocar o paletó e voltado de costas para a cama, pegou seu celular e discou pedindo que seu chofer viesse lhe buscar. Dando um último olhar para o garoto adormecido, Heero hesitou em deixar o quarto, sem saber porque. Um pouco de peso na consciência talvez fosse o motivo, mas ele não podia ficar se martirizando pelo que fizera, não seria o primeiro e nem o último a pagar para ter sexo com um menor. E no final das contas, ele gostara e muito da noite que tivera.

Heero sentou-se na beira da cama e continuou a observar o garoto, que começou a demonstrar os primeiros sinais de que despertaria, se mexendo por entre os lençóis e aos poucos abrindo os olhos sonolentos, que logo se tornaram alertas quando percebeu ter noção de onde estava. Num sobressalto sentou-se na cama, para logo se deparar com os olhos azuis que o olhavam com curiosidade.

- Bom que tenha acordado.

Vendo que Heero já todo arrumado, o garoto levantou-se e procurou suas roupas no chão.

- Desculpe, eu dormi demais.

Heero quase pegou o garoto pelo braço e o jogou de volta na cama, quando viu o corpo nu que deixara a proteção dos lençóis, mas conteve seu ímpeto, agradando-se da imagem e seus contornos delicados e frágeis, que aos poucos eram cobertos pelas roupas surradas.

- Eu preciso ir embora, mas você não precisa ter pressa. - avisou tentando quebrar o nervosismo do garoto.

Os olhos violetas o encararam incertos, mas mesmo assim terminou de se vestir.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir também.

- Seu dinheiro está logo ali. - disse apontando para o envelope na mesa.

O garoto já vestido, ajeitou o boné na cabeça, o ajustando do mesmo jeito com a aba para trás e se aproximou da mesinha, pegando acanhadamente o envelope que lhe fora apontado e olhando as cédulas que nele continham.

Heero não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver o olhar espantado do garoto. Suas reações eram divertidas e provavelmente aquela quantidade de dinheiro era bem mais do que tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

- Acredito que seja o suficiente pelo serviço.

As palavras fizeram o garoto apertar o envelope com mais força e uma sombra de tristeza passar por seu olhar. Heero percebeu e pensou que, provavelmente, ele sairia dali e logo estaria nas ruas de novo a procura de um novo cliente, que pagaria para usar seu corpo. Só de pensar no fato, causava desconforto em Heero.

- Qual o seu nome, garoto?

Confuso, ele o olhou, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Duo... Duo Maxwell.

Heero gostou do nome exótico do garoto, tão exótico quanto seus olhos violetas.

- Podemos fazer um acordo que seria tão vantajoso para você, quanto para mim

- Acordo? - repetiu Duo.

- Sim. - confirmou Heero. - Eu lhe pagaria bem, se em retorno você ficasse a minha disposição para qualquer hora e dia que eu lhe quisesse.

Duo ainda tentava processar as implicações da proposta que havia sido feita.

- Pense bem, garoto. Você não precisaria ficar se oferecendo a qualquer um pelas ruas e correr riscos desnecessários, pelo menos enquanto nosso acordo vigorasse.

Duo entendia. Era como se aquele homem quisesse exclusividade no corpo dele, e pagaria por isso durante um certo tempo. Ele sentia-se envergonhado, a verdade era que tinha motivos para ter procurado alguém para vender seu corpo na noite passada. Ele só precisava de uma quantidade de dinheiro para resolver um problema e a única maneira rápida que encontrara de consegui-lo, fora oferecer seu corpo a quem tivesse disposto a pagar. Ficara surpreso por receber muito mais do que pensava e necessitava. Mas aquela noite fora, de uma forma distorcida, importante para ele. Tinha se entregado pela primeira vez e aquele homem não poderia ser apagado, ou esquecido de suas lembranças. De certa forma, o japonês de belos olhos azuis tinha despertado estranhos sentimentos em seu intimo, principalmente porque naquela noite, pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha se sentido protegido. O homem tinha uma aura que lhe inspirava isso: segurança. Ele nunca tivera a intenção de se tornar um prostituto, mas se para ter um pouco mais daquele sentimento, precisasse se transformar em um, ele assim o faria.

- Eu aceito o acordo.

Heero esboçou um leve sorriso. A idéia de manter o garoto para seu prazer pessoal a qualquer hora e dia em que quisesse o agradava, e muito. Lembrando vividamente o prazer que desfrutara através daquele corpo tão jovem, sabia que por um tempo teria bastante satisfação.

* * *

Espero que gostem do tema que estou abordando nessa fic… Existirão situações bem mais complicadas durante o enredo…

Comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem.

_**Agradecimentos: Thanks, thanks, thanks e milhões de thanks novamente pra Karura que tah sempre me incentivando...e tb pra menina que anda enchendo o meu pc de músicas pra me inspirar a escrever, e que aqui na net assina como Ophiuchus no Shaina...Fabi, brigadão mesmu!**_

* * *

****

**Os ventos do tempo**

**Me derrubaram no chão**

**Estou morrendo de sede**

**Eu quero fugir**

**Não sei como me libertar para viver**

**Minha mente chora, sentindo dor**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Duo chegou em casa naquele final de manhã depois de caminhar alguns quarteirões de onde o ônibus o deixara. Apesar de ter tido uma noite de sono tranqüila, uma que há muito tempo não tinha, ainda se sentia cansado, e principalmente dolorido.

Ele morava num bairro humilde e sua casa seguia um padrão, como todas as outras do local. Pelo horário que chegava, seu pai já deveria ter saído. Ele abriu a porta da frente e entrou silenciosamente, constatando que realmente não havia ninguém. Apressou-se até seu quarto e retirou da jaqueta o envelope que guardava o dinheiro que recebera. Ele caiu na cama e começou a contar as notas. Estava impressionado com a quantidade. Heero lhe pagara muito mais do que precisava e agora era só cumprir a sua promessa.

Enrolou mais um tempo deitado na cama e pegou o celular no bolso do bermudão e o admirou por um momento. Quando ele aceitara o acordo com Heero, o próprio havia levantado uma duvida sobre como faria para entrar em contato sempre que quisesse, e tendo uma idéia o japonês telefonou imediatamente para seu chofer e pediu para que ele passasse na loja de alguém, que lhe deveria ser conhecido, e trouxesse uma encomenda. Em seguida, ligou parar esse conhecido e logo pediu para que lhe separasse um aparelho e que depois acertaria.

Pensando em tudo o que acontecera, Duo calculou que Heero deveria ser uma pessoa muito importante e influente. Ainda se perguntava o motivo do interesse tão grande do japonês por ele, a ponto de faze-lo gastar tanto em tão pouco tempo, pensava que pessoas como ele só usassem o sexo pago por diversão vez por outra, mas Heero estava disposto a mantê-lo por algum tempo e isso o intrigava. A primeira coisa que lhe passou foi que talvez ele fosse um daqueles homens que gostavam mesmo de ter sexo com menores. Outra idéia era de que Heero realmente pensasse que ele seguiria se prostituindo depois daquele encontro e teria ficado com pena. De qualquer forma ele achava que tinha tido sorte em ter abordado uma pessoa como Heero, pois não sofrera qualquer tipo de violência ou humilhação em sua primeira vez. Não que ele não se sentisse envergonhado pelo que fizera, pela atitude de ter que vender seu corpo, mas precisava daquele dinheiro.

Ele deixou seus pensamentos, precisava se apressar. Levantou-se, pegou sua toalha que estava jogada sobre uma cadeira, no armário peças de roupas limpas e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

-

Heero não teve tanto tempo de voltar em casa como queria. Como ainda teria que pegar uns documentos, telefonou para sua secretária avisando do atraso que seria certo.

Já não era tão cedo quando entrou no condomínio residencial de casas de luxo e de ornamentações grandiosas. Assim que o chofer entrou pelos portões e parou o carro, ele deixou o veiculo e entrou na residência sendo recebido pela empregada que vinha diariamente cuidar da organização e limpeza do lugar.

Ele não queria demorar muito ali. Ainda tinha que se reunir na empresa com alguns dos sócios para poder combinar os detalhes de sua viagem. O bem-vindo silêncio que tomava a residência, indicava que seu filho provavelmente já tinha partido para a escola. Ele seguiu para seu escritório, onde abrindo algumas gavetas separou os documentos de que necessitava e ajeitou-os dentro da maleta que levaria para o trabalho. No curto processo, ele escutou os passos que adentraram no ambiente.

- Bom dia, Heero. - escutou a voz cumprimenta-lo e nem precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava. - O trabalho te prendeu mais uma vez até uma hora dessas?

Sem muita paciência para cobranças, Heero que terminava de arrumar a pasta, ironizou:

- Eu pensei que esse papel era da Relena, Quatre.

Quatre encostou-se de lado no portal da porta, tendo os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e replicou:

- Você deveria passar mais tempo com o seu filho, invés de ficar empenhado em coisas menos importantes.

Heero suspirou. Mais uma vez Quatre o abordava com aquele assunto.

- O garoto vai muito bem sem a minha presença e caso tenha se esquecido, eu lhe pago muito bem pra cuidar da orientação dele.

Quatre pesaroso balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, meu amigo, quando é que você vai perceber que ele precisa muito mais de você do que de um tutor?

- Infelizmente não tenho tempo pra pensar nisso. - rebateu fechando a maleta e virando-se na direção do loiro. - Vou apenas trocar de roupa e voltar para a empresa, tenho uma reunião importante em menos de duas horas.

Quatre não tinha mais argumentos nem vontade para discutir com Heero. Ele abriu passagem para que ele passasse e apenas avisou:

- Você ainda vai ter muita dor de cabeça se continuar ausente na vida dele.

Heero se aproximou e simplesmente relatou o óbvio, pelo menos para ele.

- Me virei bem durante esses anos, não foi? O que seria diferente agora?

- Ele faz quatorze anos em menos de um mês, vai entrar na adolescência, aí você vai ver o que poderá chamar de problemas. - continuou seu alerta.

Heero passou por Quatre e apenas finalizou:

- E eu estou atrasado.

Quatre já se cansara de tentar abrir os olhos do amigo e chefe sobre o filho. O garoto embora a pouca idade já alimentava uma indiferença e magoa em relação ao pai, que Heero nem podia imaginar. Ele havia sido incumbido de cuidar para que desde pequeno o menino fosse educado e orientado da melhor maneira possível, e esse trabalho ele fazia muito bem, mas também se aproximara do jovem de uma maneira que gostaria que Heero tivesse feito. O garoto além de encontrar nele um amigo em quem podia confiar e conversar, também se espelhava muito em suas atitudes para constituir uma personalidade, apesar de ter muito da teimosia e orgulho do pai expressos em cada gesto, cada ação. Quatre esperava muito que Heero conseguisse abrir os olhos para a falta que estava cometendo, mas ele não insistiria mais naquele assunto.

-

Heero trocou de terno rapidamente e, sem mais demoras, voltou para o carro, indo diretamente para o centro empresarial. Chegara com tempo de sobra para reorganizar suas idéias e propostas para a reunião que teria com os sócios, e a reunião correu da forma tranqüila que queria. Estava bem relaxado aquele dia e poderia dizer que talvez por isso, tudo tivesse corrido tão bem.

Em sua sala, sentado a sua mesa, Heero parou um momento e seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para a noite anterior. Ainda não conseguira apagar a impressão que o garoto lhe deixara. Era estranho como se lembrava de cada detalhe e expressão que ele demonstrara. Como ele poderia ter aquela reação por alguém que era praticamente uma criança ainda? Ele próprio não sabia explicar. Nunca havia sentido desejo por alguém tão jovem, quem dirá do mesmo sexo. Nele existia uma ânsia, algo desconhecido, que queria muito descobrir o que era.

O barulho do interfone em sua mesa começou a tocar, e ele imediatamente apertou o botão para atender. Era Miku, sua secretária.

- Sr. Yui, a srta. Peacecraft está aqui para vê-lo.

- Pode dizer para que entre.

A porta da sala logo se abriu e ele logo foi presenteado com a visão de sua namorada. Como sempre muito elegante, a loira de olhos azuis trajava um tailler rosa claro e blusa de seda branca. Seu sorriso trazia toda a jovialidade de seus vinte e oito anos.

- Heero querido, por onde andou ontem que não se deu nem ao trabalho de me ligar. - disse ela se aproximando da mesa e dando um beijo superficial nos lábios do japonês.

Recostado na cadeira, ele se desculpou e mentiu ao mesmo tempo

- Me isolei um pouco para terminar uns documentos que eram importantes para essa reunião que tive hoje. Se ligasse sabia que você me distrairia do meu propósito.

Relena riu, sabendo muito bem de quais distrações ele se referia.

- Com certeza você não teria muita chance de terminar qualquer documento se eu estivesse por perto. - disse colocando-se por trás da cadeira e abraçando-o - Mas hoje você é meu, sr. Yui, e não aceito negativas como resposta.

Heero limitou-se a responder com um meio sorriso.

- Não pretendia recusar.

-

Duo abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e entrou tentando não fazer muito barulho. Pensou que o encontraria dormindo, mas logo se deparou com o par de olhos abertos e um leve sorriso nos lábios ao vê-lo ali. Duo sorriu um de seus mais belos sorrisos e se aproximou do leito.

- Pensei que estivesse descansando. - comentou pegando na mão pálida e fraca.

- Pensou errado. - disse com a voz fraca e abafada pela mascara de oxigênio. - Como vão as coisas em casa?

- Você não precisa se preocupar mais. - disse com um sorriso. - Eu consegui o dinheiro pra casa.

Ele mesmo assim fez uma feição preocupada.

- Onde você conseguiu esse dinheiro, Duo?

Duo viu o que se passava pela mente do irmão e logo tentou afastar aquela duvida.

- Não, Solo, eu não roubei pra conseguir a grana. Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso.

O fato só serviu para deixar o jovem acamado ainda mais preocupado.

- E onde você conseguiu essa grana, Duo? - indagou tentando impor a voz num tom mais forte de autoridade.

Duo desviou o olhar, sem saber como responder. Ele não poderia mentir, nunca fora de seu feitio fazer tal coisa. Falar a verdade lhe traria vergonha e mais sofrimento para o irmão doente. Não queria mais que ele se preocupasse, queria apenas que Solo se concentrasse em ficar bom e sair daquele hospital. Duo queria vê-lo forte e bem de novo.

- Isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que você fique despreocupado pois papai e eu vamos nos virar bem.

A expressão no olhar de Solo passou de uma preocupação para outra não menos importante.

- E ele? - indagou querendo saber. - Você tem feito o que eu te mandei?

- O papai está bem. E pode ficar tranqüilo que eu tenho feito o que você me mandou, Solo.

Solo sabia que Duo queria poupa-lo.

- Eu não tenho como evitar. - confessou ele. - Quando eu estava em casa ainda dava um jeito de segurar, mas mesmo assim teve vezes em que eu falhei.

Vendo o semblante de culpa do irmão mais velho, Duo ficou angustiado.

- Calma, Solo. Não foi culpa sua. - pediu. - Fique tranqüilo que eu posso muito bem me virar sozinho enquanto você não voltar.

Solo o encarou de forma triste.

- E se eu não voltar?

- Não fale besteiras, Solo! - exaltou-se num tom desesperado. - É claro que você vai voltar… Você tem que voltar, Solo…

- Vem cá. - chamou abrindo os braços para aconchegar o irmão que estava a beira das lágrimas, junto de si.

Solo sabia bem que Duo falava a verdade. A perda da mãe já fora difícil para o garoto superar, ele era a única pessoa a quem Duo tinha como espelho e apoio. Solo tinha plena noção de que Duo não agüentaria se ele lhe faltasse.

-

Duo queria tirar todas as preocupações com ele e a casa da mente de Solo. Na noite passada ele resolvera o problema da divida da casa, que era o irmão quem trabalhava para manter. Quanto a preocupação de Solo com seu bem-estar era outro departamento, ele tinha confiança de que conseguiria se virar sozinho, até que seu irmão pudesse voltar.

Ele deixou o hospital um pouco depois de seu irmão ter voltado da radioterapia. Já pagara a divida da casa e o dinheiro que sobrara ele guardara para futuramente se necessitasse.

Era final de tarde e ele finalmente se dava conta que o dia chegava ao fim. Era o segundo dia que faltava o colégio, mas estava decidido a não faltar amanhã. Solo ficaria possesso se soubesse que faltara dois dias consecutivos de aula.

Ele estava um pouco distante do bairro onde morava. O hospital onde seu irmão estava internado há quase duas semanas, ficava em parte oposta da cidade. Ele teria que andar um bom pedaço até chegar a estação.

Duo não queria chegar em casa depois que anoitecesse, então tentou pegar um caminho mais curto, desviando do grande fluxo de pessoas e carros da cidade. Ele se pegou andando por uma das ruas, e notava que mais aparentava ser uma área residencial. Sua despreocupação sumiu quando viu um pequeno grupo de jovens cercando um outro. Todos vestiam o que parecia ser um uniforme escolar de algum colégio particular.

Duo parou no mesmo instante a uma certa distancia, mas não gostou nada da disposição em que a cena se apresentava.

Um dos garotos tomava a frente dos demais e um pouco enfezado deu um empurrão no outro que se via em desvantagem, fazendo com que este batesse de contra um muro e deixasse a pasta que trazia nas mãos, cair no chão.

Duo não escutou sobre o que o garoto era ameaçado, não importava, aquilo era injusto e ele não poderia ficar alheio ao acontecimento. Logo se apressou colocando-se entre a briga que provavelmente se daria. Não se deu conta da expressão surpresa que o garoto atrás de si fez, pois estava mais concentrado em encarar o que seria o líder daquele pequeno grupo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, moleque? - indagou o garoto que tinha raiva e surpresa expressa no olhar.

- Não acho que sejam amigos dele e não acho que esta seja uma situação justa.

O garoto atrás dele se manifestou rispidamente.

- Vá embora. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não parece isso não. - disse Duo sem se voltar para trás. - Quatro contra um é um número muito desvantajoso.

O garoto a sua frente riu das palavras de Duo.

- Se você faz tanta questão de apanhar com esse moleque arrogante, que assim seja.

Ele partiu para cima de Duo. O garoto que estava perto do muro surpreendeu-se ao ver aquele desconhecido dominar seu atacante, desviando de um soco e em seguida girando o corpo, imobilizando-o no chão, torcendo seu braço para trás.

Um outro de seus colegas de classe atacaria o desconhecido por trás, então ele se afastou do muro e adiantou-se, tomando a briga para si e conectando de primeira um soco no rosto do colega, que com o impacto caiu tonto no chão. Os outros dois avançaram contra ele. Duo pensou rapidamente bateu a testa do garoto que segurava no chão, deixando-o desnorteado, e imediatamente se levantou, correndo para ajudar o jovem que mais uma vez estava em desvantagem. Foram socos e chutes par todos os lados, mas no final, ofegantes, os dois só viram os quatro garotos arruaceiros fugindo correndo.

Duo sorriu vitorioso, enquanto abaixava para pegar o boné que havia caído no chão. Ele o bateu no tecido do bermudão, afastando qualquer poeira e notou que o garoto a quem ajudara o observava de maneira estranha e séria. Não via muita diferença de idade entre eles, tinham a mesma estatura, mas notou a cor dos olhos, diferente para um oriental. O garoto tinha olhos azuis-escuros, uma tonalidade bonita, que criava um lindo contraste com suas feições orientais. Seus cabelos eram negros e caiam cobrindo seu pescoço num corte desalinhado. Aqueles olhos de certa forma o fizeram lembrar imediatamente daquele homem.

Duo ajeitou o boné na cabeça e em seguida abaixou-se pegando a pasta e estendendo-a para o jovem, que arrumava o terno escolar.

- Acho que eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de te importunar de novo. - comentou mantendo o sorriso.

Ainda observando aquele de garoto de olhos esquisitos e sorriso aberto, aceitou a pasta que lhe era estendida de volta e agradeceu:

- Obrigado por sua intervenção.

Duo estranhou o linguajar do outro garoto, mas deduziu que ele deveria ser um desses meninos ricos e bem instruídos da região.

- Sem problemas. Mas… por que eles estavam te perturbando? - indagou em sua constante e incontrolável curiosidade.

- São uns idiotas. É que eu não me disponho a fazer amizades com tipos arrogantes como eles.

Ficaram um momento em silencio sem saber o que falar, então Duo decidiu que era hora de continuar seu caminho para a estação.

- Bem, eu já vou indo.

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar, só então se deu conta que sua perna havia sido machucada no processo da briga e mancou de leve ante ao incomodo do desconforto que sentia.

- Hei! Espera!

Duo parou e se voltou para trás, vendo o garoto se aproximar e olha-lo de forma preocupada.

- Você se machucou. - comentou vendo o joelho sangrando do outro garoto.

Duo sorriu e colocou a mão na nuca.

- Foi só um arranhão bobo. Não se preocupe.

- Não moro longe daqui, podemos cuidar desse machucado lá.

- Não precisa, eu…

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela ajuda. - insistiu.

Duo pensou por um momento e não viu mal algum em ir até a casa do garoto e tratar daquele ferimento antes de seguir para casa.

- Tudo bem então. - concordou dando de ombros.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome. - quis saber antes de irem.

Duo sorriu.

- Me chamo Duo. Duo Maxwell.

Com certeza um sobrenome estrangeiro. - pensou.

- Sou Satoshi. - se apresentou - Satoshi Yui.

-

Duo estava impressionado com o lugar onde Satoshi morava. Nunca estivera numa casa tão grande e luxuosa quanto aquela. A enorme sala decorada com sofás brancos, móveis numa cor mogno forte, um bar com uma grande variedade de bebidas e taças expostas, logo mais adiante marcando o centro uma belíssima lareira. Era um contraste comparar aquele mundo, com o que vivia.

Satoshi parecia ter percebido a reação do garoto, mas nada quis comentar.

- Venha. - chamou.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça e com a mesma feição impressionada seguiu Satoshi. Por mais que quisesse o contrario, aquela sensação de estar deslocado ali não o abandonava. Ele foi guiado por alguns corredores, até subirem a escada em mármore até o segundo andar, onde entraram em um cômodo, que Duo logo deduziu ser o quarto de Satoshi, apesar de não parecer em nada com imagem de um quarto de um garoto da idade deles. O ambiente parecia quase esterilizado de tão limpo e arrumado.

Satoshi colocou sua pasta sobre a escrivaninha e voltou-se para Duo que ainda continuava parado perto da porta.

- Fique a vontade, Duo. Eu vou buscar o kit medico para cuidar desse ferimento.

Duo viu Satoshi passar por ele e deixar o quarto e aos poucos foi adentrando mais no cômodo. Ele olhou ao redor, mas logo ficou interessado por uma coleção de carros em miniatura que estavam expostos em cima da estante. Os modelos eram incríveis replicas de carros de formula 1 e Duo tinha certeza que deveriam ter custado uma fortuna, pois eram perfeitos.

Correndo o olhar pelos objetos dispostos na estante, ele prendeu a atenção a foto de uma bela e elegante mulher segurando um garotinho no colo, provavelmente seria Satoshi com a mãe, e seus próprios olhos ganharam uma expressão melancólica, ao lembrar-se da própria mãe que tinha morrido há alguns anos.

Sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Satoshi a seu lado. Sequer percebera que ele tinha se aproximado.

- Minha mãe. - comentou confirmando o que Duo já desconfiara.

- Ela é linda... - fez uma pausa e confessou. - Eu sinto falta da minha... ela morreu há um tempo atrás.

Satoshi o olhou em compreensão.

- Então somos dois, - disse em tom ameno olhando para a fotografia. - eu também perdi a minha quando era bem pequeno.

Duo deu um meio sorriso.

- Triste coincidência.

Satoshi resolveu por um fim naquela conversa triste.

- Venha. Sente-se que vou tratar desse machucado.

Satoshi fez menção para que ele se sentasse em sua cama e assim que Duo o fez, ele se abaixou no chão, onde limpou, tratou e fez um curativo no ferimento no joelho de Duo. Ele tinha razão, era apenas um machucado superficial, mas ele insistira para que Duo o acompanhasse pois não tinha muitos amigos e por algum motivo simpatizara com o outro garoto.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu com um sorriso.

Satoshi se viu retribuindo o sorriso e foi quando ouviu as batidas e a porta se abrir. Ele se levantou e virou-se para se deparar com seu tutor.

Quatre parecia surpreso e contente ao mesmo tempo ao ver o outro garoto ali com ele.

- Parece que trouxe um amigo afinal.

Satoshi o olhou criticamente, mas não o contradisse.

- Quatre, este é Duo. Ele me ajudou com um pequeno inconveniente no caminho para casa.

Quatre pode deduzir sobre que pequeno inconveniente a que Satoshi se referia, pois conversara com o jovem sobre o grupo que começava a importuná-lo no colégio.

- não teria inconvenientes se aceitasse voltar com o motorista.

Satoshi ignorou o comentário.

- Duo, este é Quatre, meu tutor.

Duo estranhou, mas tinha que se bater mentalmente e lembrar que este era outro ambiente, outros costumes, um tutor não era coisa rara de se ver num meio como aquele.

- Muito prazer, senhor.

Quatre sorriu.

- Prazer, Duo. - disse com um sorriso. - Mas não precisamos de tanta formalidade. Pode me chamar pelo nome.

Duo relaxou ante o sorriso do loiro e gostara muito da tranqüilidade que o olhar dele transmitia.

- É melhor eu ir então.

Quatre tentou intervir, já que algo passou por sua cabeça.

- Por que não fica um pouco mais e lancha conosco?

O convite o pegara de surpresa e ficou em duvida, já que estava ficando tarde e não queria abusar da gentileza.

- Vamos. - disse Satoshi encorajando-o. - Eu insisto.

Duo, com um sorriso, deu de ombros e aceitou o convite, o que pareceu deixar tanto Satoshi quanto Quatre satisfeitos.

Quatre guiou os garotos até a cozinha, onde a mesa já fora arrumada pela empregada. Duo ficou impressionado mais uma vez, pois a mesa era farta em variedade de pães, sucos, frutas e outras coisas que ele não saberia descrever o que. Viu Satoshi fazer menção para que o acompanhasse e sentasse a seu lado a mesa e sem pensar muito o fez. Ficou acanhado por um momento diante de tanta fartura, mas logo se descontraiu com a conversa fácil de Quatre.

Satoshi estava admirado pela facilidade com que Duo ganhara a atenção de todos ali, inclusive alguns empregados pararam para escutar as piadas e contos incessantes do garoto que pareciam não se esgotar. Ele reafirmava sua convicção de que não se enganara em seu julgamento de que Duo poderia ser uma boa companhia.

O tempo passou que eles sequer sentiram e quando Duo voltou o olhar para uma das janelas e viu que já estava escuro, levantou-se da mesa.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir embora. - disse e em seguida agradeceu. - Muito obrigado por tudo.

Um pouco contrariado por ter que deixar o novo amigo partir, Satoshi se levantou num mesmo movimento, assim como Quatre.

- Hum... Duo... a gente poderia manter contato?

Quatre vendo a disposição de Satoshi em querer fazer mesmo uma amizade com o outro garoto, incentivou.

- É mesmo, Duo. Você poderia vir visitar-nos sempre que quisesse. Adoraríamos a sua presença mais vezes aqui.

Duo os olhou como se não acreditasse no que estava escutando, mas logo sorriu e assentiu.

- Claro.

Ele deu o numero do telefone de sua casa para Satoshi e esse em retribuição fez o mesmo. Assim poderiam ficar sem perder o contato. Duo mais uma vez agradeceu pelo curativo e pela hospitalidade, e foi acompanhado por Satoshi e Quatre no caminho para a porta.

- Tem certeza que não quer que te leve em casa, Duo? - indagou Quatre já com os garotos na sala de estar.

- Não. Eu não quero dar trabalho. Além do mais, eu já estou acostumado a andar na rua por esses horários. Mesmo assim obrigado.

A porta da entrada se abriu e Satoshi soltou um suspiro chateado.

- E estava bom demais pra ser verdade. - comentou baixo ao ver o pai entrar com a namorada a tira colo.

Quatre sorriu ao ver o amigo chegar cedo em casa, mas ficou preocupado quando ele parou sem dar mais um passo a frente e parecer surpreso com alguma coisa.

- Bom que tenha chegado... tem alguma coisa errada, Heero?

Duo simplesmente perdera toda a cor e parecia ter esquecido que tinha que respirar. Seus olhos, logo que Heero entrara por aquela porta, haviam se prendido nele, num misto de surpresa, confusão e, por assim dizer, medo.

Heero também não sabia como reagir. Estava surpreso demais por ver aquele garoto ali. Mil coisas passaram por sua mente, menos o verdadeiro motivo que trazia o jovem prostituto para dentro de sua própria casa.

Relena percebeu a direção e a intensidade que o namorado olhava para o garoto, que estava ao lado de Satoshi e, por um momento, pensou entender a apreensão de Heero. Satoshi nunca trouxera ninguém para dentro de casa, nenhum amigo ou garota que fosse. Pensou que talvez, o fato o tivesse pego de surpresa e tentou quebrar um pouco daquele clima tenso que pesava no ar.

- Satoshi querido, não vai nos apresentar seu amigo? - incentivou com um sorriso jovial. - Estamos surpresos que finalmente tenha resolvido convidar alguém para compartilhar de seu tempo.

Satoshi a olhou com desdém, mas em respeito a Duo resolveu agir de forma amena e fazer as apresentações.

- Este é Duo Maxwell. - não quis entrar em detalhes e fez apenas o necessário. - Duo, esta é Relena Peacecraft, e meu pai Heero Yui.

Duo podia sentir o chão lhe faltar, mas não demonstrou o abatimento da tamanha coincidência em que se deparava. Como viera parar na mesma casa, onde morava o homem com quem saíra na noite anterior? Ele tinha um filho? Satoshi era filho de Heero? Todas respostas eram positivas em sua mente, que tentava se desembaralhar. Ele fora estúpido. Como não fora desconfiar? O olhar dos dois era idêntico. Quantos japoneses de olhos azuis naquele país você cruzaria com freqüência? Queria sumir. Fugir era uma boa opção naquele momento. Mas como?

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Duo. - cumprimentou Relena se aproximando para reparar com mais certeza o rosto do garoto. - Seus olhos são lindos, não são lentes, são?

Duo sentiu-se envergonhado, mas respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita. Obrigado pelo elogio, mas não são lentes não.

Relena estava mesmo fascinada pela tonalidade dos olhos do garoto. Ela voltou o sorriso para o namorado, que permanecia sério e imóvel.

- Veja, Heero. Que olhos ametistas lindos que esse garoto tem.

Heero quase respondeu: _"eu sei", _mas tentou despertar daquele baque de ver o garoto novamente e justamente ali no ceio de seu lar, para agir de forma mais natural e tentar descobrir o por que dele estar mesmo ali e como chegara até seu filho.

- Sim, são mesmo exóticos. - concordou com a namorada, adentrando mais na sala. - Estranho, Satoshi… Nunca trouxe ninguém para casa. Algum motivo especial?

Satoshi detestou o sarcasmo que carregava as palavras de seu pai, mas manteve o respeito pois não queria criar uma cena na frente de seu novo amigo.

- Duo se machucou ao ajudar a me livrar de uns causadores de problemas. - respondeu. - Nada mais justo e educado de minha parte cuidar do ferimento que ele ganhou por minha causa, não acha?

Heero olhou para o filho com o semblante irônico. O garoto realmente rebatera a pergunta com sarcasmo também, mas já foi meio caminho andado para ele entender mais ou menos o porque daquela situação.

Duo estava ficando nervoso e acuado naquele ambiente e, mais uma vez, se desculpou para ir embora.

- Eu sinto muito se causei algum incomodo, mas eu preciso mesmo ir agora.

Quatre resolveu insistir outra vez. Não achava bom um garoto novo como ele atravessar a cidade com a noite já tendo chegado.

- Duo, eu insisto para que não vá sozinho.

Duo sorriu para o loiro e negou mais uma vez:

- Fique tranqüilo, Q. Eu dou conta do caminho até em casa.

- Não, Quatre tem razão. É perigoso você voltar para casa sozinho já tendo anoitecido. - cortou Heero, voltando-se para namorada. - Incomoda-se de eu levar o garoto até a casa dele?

Relena sorriu e dando um beijo no rosto do namorado, incentivando-o:

- Claro que não. Eu espero aqui. Quatre e Satoshi me fazem companhia até você voltar.

Heero retribuiu o sorriso e escutou logo outro protesto de Duo, que estava ficando aflito com a situação.

- Não precisa não. Eu...

Heero o olhou de forma amena, mas seus olhos expressavam uma ordem quando falou.

- Eu insisto em levá-lo.

Duo apenas abaixou o olhar e nada mais falou, apenas despediu-se de Satoshi, que parecia muito contrariado e desconfiado da atitude do pai, e de Quatre, que tinha também uma certa curiosidade no que o amigo acabara de propor a fazer.

-

Heero fizera questão de pegar seu próprio carro, dispensando o motorista. Duo sentou-se ao seu lado no banco do carona, sem dizer uma só palavra. Sentia-se embaraçado com a situação ainda.

No transito, depois de escutar de Duo a direção que deveria tomar, finalmente Heero procurou puxar conversa com o garoto, que não lhe saíra da cabeça durante todo o dia.

- Então encontrou meu filho do nada no meio da rua e ajudou ele em uma briga?

Duo ainda com o olhar baixo, sentiu o tom da insinuação que Heero fizera.

- Foi o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito, se eu soubesse que era seu filho, sua casa, não teria me aproximado.

Heero desviou por um momento o olhar do transito para o garoto e não pode deixar de se convencer que ele não mentia.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa ficar se desculpando por causa disso. - falou voltando a atenção para o trafego. - Além do mais, foi para ajudar o Satoshi e eu agradeço pelo que tenha feito.

Duo levantou o olhar para o rosto do japonês e um tímido sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Não pode deixar de admirar as belas feições daquele homem e, por um momento, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e um sentimento quente lhe correr pelo corpo. Mas teve um sobressalto quando sentiu algo em sua perna e quando baixou o olhar, viu que era a mão de Heero que acariciava sua coxa e quando voltou o olhar para seu rosto mais uma vez, o viu sorrir de maneira maliciosa, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão continuava suas caricias deslizando para o meio de suas pernas.

Ele compreendia agora o motivo de Heero ter insistido em querer levá-lo para casa, mas perdeu parte de seu raciocínio quando a mão começou a fazer movimentos insinuantes por cima da roupa em seu membro. Ele fechou os punhos no acolchoado do banco e não conseguiu lutar contra a sensação daquela mão forte o excitando. Sequer notou quando Heero mudou o curso que faziam dirigindo para uma zona muita mais calma e deserta, onde parou o carro num local de pouca iluminação.

Ao sentir que o carro havia parado de se movimentar, Duo abriu os olhos e ficou assustado pela situação, só que mais uma vez foi privado de seus pensamentos quando Heero se livrou do cinto de segurança e inclinou-se para o lado, tomando seus lábios num beijo.

Heero já estava excitado só de ter tocado de forma mais intima no garoto. O beijo, que agora tomava, só fizera o calor entre suas pernas aumentar a um ponto inexplicável. Sabia que seu carro não era o lugar mais apropriado para tomar o jovem, mas também não agüentaria chegar até um motel. Estava dominado por aquele excitamento de uma forma que não conseguia pensar direito. Viu-se destravando o cinto de segurança que prendia Duo e em meio ao beijo, onde sua língua invadia e buscava tão urgentemente a dele, começou a retirar as peças de roupa que cobriam seu corpo, não se importando em deixá-lo nu ali dentro do carro. As portas estavam travadas, os vidros eram completamente filmados, enfim, não havia nada que o impedisse de despi-lo ali mesmo.

Duo queria gritar ante a sensação da língua que explorava tão habilmente sua boca, o fogo que se espalhava por seu corpo ao toque dos dedos de Heero em sua entrada. Seus gemidos eram abafados pela boca que cobria a sua e eles pareciam só instigar mais o tesão de Heero por ele, pois a cada novo gemido, sentia o dedo penetra-lo ainda mais profundamente. Dominado por aquele mar de excitamento, ele procurou o cinto do japonês e o abriu rapidamente junto com o botão e o zíper, assim colocando sua mão por dentro da boxer que ele usava e sentindo a ereção quente que pulsava num ritmo constante. Ouviu Heero deixar escapar um leve e pequeno gemido, quando ele trouxe o membro ereto para fora e começou a masturbá-lo.

Heero se não estivesse tão perdido no clima teria rido da situação, que mais parecia a de dois namorados perdidos num momento de amor e excitação. Amor ele jamais admitiria, mas excitação era o que não faltava para ele ali. O toque das mãos pequenas em seu membro, só fizeram com que perdesse ainda mais a sanidade naquele momento. Imediatamente puxou o corpo de Duo para cima dele, fazendo suas ereções se encontrarem e o beijo ser aprofundado em meio aquela sensação.

Duo seguindo os instintos pelo que estava sentindo, procurou mexer sua pélvis de contra a de Heero causando uma fricção constante de suas ereções. Precisava daquilo tanto quanto o japonês precisava. Heero havia despertado nele uma necessidade que antes não existia e agora se via perdido nela.

Duo não soube de onde Heero havia tirado aquela camisinha, nem quando a havia colocado no próprio membro, quando deu por si, ele já o levantava um pouco segurando e abrindo suas nádegas e posicionando a ereção de contra seu anus. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir ser preenchido totalmente por Heero e o gemido alto que deixou escapar, fez com que o japonês atacasse seu pescoço com a boca. Ele se perdeu naquele momento e, por um instante, pensou que não poderia existir nada melhor que aquilo, mas quando segurando em seus quadris, Heero começou a encinta-lo a mover-se, viu que estava enganado. A posição fazia com que cada vez que se movesse, fosse penetrado mais e mais profundamente e tocado naquele ponto constantemente durante quase todo o tempo.

Heero podia dizer que estava fora de si. Quando Duo começou a embalar seus quadris sobre sua ereção, a única coisa que sentia eram aquelas paredes apertadas pressionando-o e o cobrindo por inteiro. Duo podia ser inexperiente, mas tinha movimentos graciosos e sensuais, e pouco a pouco foi ganhando um ritmo que o enlouquecia.

Duo não estava mais agüentando, não podia segurar quando o membro de Heero atingia repetidas vezes sua próstata e sua excitação era tamanha. Não precisou nem ser tocado para deixar seu gozo fluir e em meio aquele clímax gemeu alto o nome do japonês.

Heero, ao escutar a voz rouca chamar por seu nome, abraçou forte o corpo menor de contra o seu e deixou seu sêmen explodir para fora de seu membro.

Duo sentiu Heero puxar sua cabeça para seu ombro e faze-la descansar ali e ainda ofegante e zonzo, deixou um sorriso débil delinear seus lábios avermelhados pelos beijos intensos que haviam trocado. Aquela proteção, o sentimento de paz e plenitude era o que mais lhe fascinavam.

Ficaram daquele jeito por um longo momento, mas depois de sentir que se continuasse adormeceria ali mesmo, lentamente se afastou do abraço confortável de Heero e saiu de cima dele. E foi quando notou que aqueles belos olhos azuis o fitavam de maneira estranha. Era como se eles quisessem buscar algo dentro de sua alma, mas não sabia dizer o que. Ele sentiu-se corar violentamente quando seu coração disparou mais uma vez ante a intensidade daquele olhar. Desviou sua atenção buscando catar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo carro.

Heero, ainda com a cabeça encostada no descanso do banco, sorriu olhando o rubor de Duo. O garoto fazia com que a tranqüilidade voltasse a sua mente. Seu corpo e seu jeito de ser o agradavam. Não poderia mesmo tê-lo deixado partir e entregá-lo as ruas, onde outros se aproveitariam daquele corpo. Ele desencostou um pouco do banco e inclinou-se, pegando no porta-luvas uma caixa de lenços, estendendo-a para Duo, que o olhou surpreso.

- Para você se limpar. - disse indicando o abdômen do garoto sujo.

Duo aceitou e limpou a sujeira que seu próprio corpo fizera, devolvendo a caixa depois para Heero que fez o mesmo, retirando a camisinha e limpando o próprio membro e um pouco do gozo de Duo que havia caído por sobre a camisa de dentro do terno.

Quando olhou de novo para o lado, o garoto já estava novamente vestido, deixando descansar no colo o boné. Heero sorriu ao ver que ele tentava não encará-lo. Deu partida no carro, definitivamente fazendo o caminho que Duo lhe indicara dessa vez.

Quando ele chegou ao local, não ficou surpreso ao ver que era um bairro humilde da cidade. Já esperava por isso, caso o contrario, não teria aquele belo garoto em seu carro naquele momento, nem a momentos atrás o teria possuído de forma tão completa. Ele parou o carro para que descesse, mas não antes de abrir a carteira e estender-lhe a mesma quantidade de dinheiro da noite anterior.

Duo o olhou com aqueles olhos enormes expressando surpresa, mas logo se lembrou do porque tinha aceitado o acordo que lhe tinha sido proposto. O que haviam feito a momentos atrás não passava daquilo. Sexo em troca de dinheiro, senão aceitasse, tinha medo de afastar Heero fazendo-o pensar que buscava algo além daquele sentimento que despertara em si. Envergonhado, mais uma vez pegou as notas que lhe eram estendidas, guardando-as no bolso fechado do bermudão, e viu que fizera o certo, pois Heero lhe sorria.

- Quanto a sua amizade com meu filho, acho que não deveria se acanhar em mantê-la. Pode ir visitá-lo quando quiser e ele pedir. - disse antes de Duo deixar o carro. - Seria bom esbarrar com você por lá.

Duo viu-se ruboriza e finalmente deixou o carro, batendo a porta e entrando apressado para dentro de casa.

Heero riu do modo em que Duo havia deixado o carro e mais uma vez deu partida, começando a fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

-

Duo entrou afobado dentro de casa e foi surpreendido pela figura que esperava sentado no sofá da sala e o olhava com uma expressão reprovadora. Seu pai.

- Por onde você andava, Duo Maxwell!

* * *

Acabei! Enfim terminei esse capitulo... quase desisto... mas taí...

Comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

Pairing: 1x2

* * *

**Estive vagando para achar a mim mesmo  
A quanto tempo venho sentido essa dor interminavel  
Caindo, a chuva caí em meu coração  
Na dor, eu espero por você  
Não posso voltar  
Não há lugar para voltar  
A vida está perdida, flores caem  
Se é tudo sonho  
Me acorde agora  
Se é real  
Apenas mate-me**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Naquela manhã Duo acordou cedo. Não pelo barulho do despertador, ou pelo sol batendo em seu rosto, mas pela dor aguda que sentia em suas costas, cada vez que se movia na cama. Estava literalmente quebrado. Solo o avisara tanto e ele acabou falhando em evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

Ele sentou-se na cama gemendo, ante as fisgadas da dor causada pelas pancadas que levara na noite anterior. Mas tinha que se levantar e se arrumar para ir para o colégio, não poderia faltar nem mais um dia, pois sabia que se Solo viesse a descobrir, ficaria decepcionado. Mas doía tanto.

Ele deveria ter esperado por aquilo, não deveria ter entrado em casa fora do horário. Dormir na rua teria sido uma opção bem melhor, mas Heero o confundira tanto, que entrara correndo e dera-se justamente com o pai. Ele já o esperava, vira isso nos seus olhos. Aquela punição era aguardada com uma certa ânsia desde a noite anterior e não teve como fugir. Ele não sentia raiva ou rancor do pai por aquela atitude. Tinha consciência que a morte da mãe o tinha afetado muito e ainda havia o efeito da bebida. Era o modo que seu pai encontrava para extravasar toda a magoa e tristeza por aquela perda.

Sua mãe tinha morrido de câncer. A doença a levou em poucos meses depois de ser descoberta. Agora seu irmão mais velho, que sempre havia sido o preferido por seu pai, também estava doente. Os acessos de raiva dele só tinham aumentado devido a esse fato. Não comentava nada com Solo, pois não queria preocupá-lo. Podia se virar, ou agüentar qualquer tranco que surgisse, desde que seu irmão ficasse bem.

Ele respirou fundo e encontrou apoio na cama para se levantar. A dor era terrível. Sua vista chegou a turvar pelas lágrimas que marejaram seus olhos. E era sempre assim.

Esperou a dor se amenizar para depois seguir para o banheiro. Depois de se despir, parou diante ao espelho e tentou ver alguma marca, algum hematoma que indicasse os socos que levara na região das costas, mas ali não havia nada. Apenas ele sentia a dor e somente em suas lembranças ficava guardado tudo o que sofrera, em mais uma agressão de seu pai contra ele. Na maioria das vezes, seu pai sabia muito bem como e onde bater para não lhe deixar marcado, mas só quando não estava muito tomado pelo álcool. Isso não diminuía a dor, mas pelo menos não tinha que ficar se escondendo, nem mentindo para encobrir a violência que sofria.

O banho quente relaxou um pouco seus músculos doloridos. Logo que terminou, colocou seu uniforme do colégio e quando procurou pelo pai na casa, viu que ele já tinha saído. Ele respirou aliviado, sabendo que não teria que escutar um longo sermão, de como era inútil e imprestável, e sobre toda a culpa do que acontecia ser dele.

Ele fez um breve café da manhã e em seguida saiu para o colégio.

-

Heero chegou a mesa para tomar o café da manhã, já estando arrumado para sair para o trabalho, e não foi surpresa alguma encontrar o filho já ali comendo. Satoshi sempre fora de hábitos como aquele, acordar cedo e ter responsabilidade por saber que Quatre logo chegaria para rever seus estudos. Ele sabia que essa parte o filho lhe puxara, mas o olhar intrigado, era exatamente como o da mãe, que costumava lhe lançar aquele tipo de olhar quando ele fazia algo fora de seu habitual.

Nada comentou. Apenas se limitou a sentar-se à mesa e servir-se de uma xícara de café. Não precisava questionar nada, quando sabia que não demoraria para Satoshi soltar o que estava preso naquele olhar. Já se acostumara.

- Qual foi o motivo daquela coisa toda de bancar o bom samaritano ontem a noite? – o garoto indagou o encarando.

Um sorriso irônico se formou nos lábios de Heero, que por um momento ignorou o questionamento do filho, no tempo exato de passar geléia em uma torrada.

- Tenho que lhe dar motivos agora? Pensei que o garoto fosse seu amigo.

Satoshi o encarou com petulância.

- Não sei… você sempre os tem para tudo. Não pense que eu engoli essa que de repente você quis levar o Duo para casa.

- Ele é seu amigo, não é? – indagou tentando obter a afirmação do filho.

- Uma grande propensão a ser. – confessou estreitando os olhos azuis. – Mas depois de você tê-lo levado para casa ontem, eu já não sei mais.

Heero sabia exatamente o que passava pela cabeça do filho.

- Aposto que está pensando que só me ofereci para levar o garoto porque queria alerta-lo para se afastar de você.

Satoshi deu de ombros.

- Ele não tem as mesmas condições que nós temos, e sei como sua cabeça trabalha em relação a aproveitadores.

Heero balançou a cabeça de forma displicente.

- Não é à toa que é meu filho… mas dessa vez você errou. Ele é o primeiro amigo que vi você trazer aqui, e durante o percurso até a casa dele, conversamos e tive uma boa impressão. – falou contendo o sorriso que quis aparecer ante as recordações daquela noite, e o quão boa fora à impressão que Duo deixara.

Satoshi, mesmo assim, ainda o olhava desconfiado.

- Por que ainda não confio nessa sua historia?

- Quer tirar suas duvidas? Entre em contato com ele. – desafiou Heero.

Satoshi sorriu no mesmo sinal de desafio.

- Pode apostar que vou fazer isso, velho.

No momento, Relena entrou no recinto. Tendo escutado o que Satoshi havia falado por último, ela indagou:

- Sobre o que é essa aposta? – dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de seu namorado.

- Nada de importante. – assegurou Heero, enquanto observava Relena sentar-se a mesa. – É que o Satoshi vai manter amizade com aquele garoto de ontem.

Relena olhou o filho do namorado, num misto de surpresa e alegria.

- Quem bom, Satoshi. É um bom começo para perder essa sua faceta anti-social.

O garoto estreitou os olhos azuis para a mulher, somente sendo percebido por seu pai.

- Vou esperar por Quatre em um ambiente menos infectado.

Com isso ele se levantou e saiu.

- O quê? – Relena indagou levantando o olhar para Heero. – Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Heero sorriu consigo mesmo. Tinha que admitir que o garoto tinha espírito e só não o repreendeu, porque Relena tinha sido muito inoportuna com aquele comentário.

Na noite anterior quando voltara para casa, pegou-se mais tomado em seus pensamentos por Duo. Era como se não pudesse ter o bastante dele, quanto mais o possuía, mais o queria por perto.

Tomou o resto de seu café da manhã escutando as conversas sem noção da namorada, mas seus pensamentos não estavam ali. Pensava no que Duo poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Veio a sua mente o modo como o conhecera, na rua oferecendo o seu corpo em troca de dinheiro. Fizera questão de, na noite anterior, dar a mesma quantia para assegurar-se de que fosse o bastante, para que o garoto não voltasse para procurar outras fontes. Não queria que mais ninguém o tocasse, pelo menos enquanto estivesse lhe servindo. Sentia-se estranho só de pensar no fato, de que poderia existir outro alguém tocando o garoto. Mas afastou a sensação, pois se garantia de que provavelmente Duo estaria na escola. A educação e o respeito que o menino sempre lhe demonstrara, só indicavam que ele freqüentava algum colégio. Saber que o lugar em que ele morava era humilde, não o surpreendera tanto, mas sim o fato de que, até então, não parara para pensar sobre as condições de vida do garoto. A primeira coisa que lhe passara na mente quando o conhecera, foi que fosse órfão, mas vendo que realmente tinha uma moradia, mesmo que não fosse uma das melhores, fazia com que divagasse sobre o motivo dele se prostituir. Ficou com vontade de saber mais sobre a vida daquele garoto e talvez, em seu próximo encontro, perguntasse a ele sobre tudo o que tinha curiosidade.

-

Quando Quatre chegou a residência dos Yui, procurou por Satoshi. O encontrou na sala de estudos, tinha os livros espalhados pela mesa e parecia concentrado no que lia.

Satoshi percebeu a chegada de seu tutor, mas não desviou a atenção do livro.

Quatre se aproximou e notou que, o que prendia a atenção do garoto, era um livro de física. Sorriu ao observar o garoto. Ele apesar de saber de sua presença, mantinha-se concentrado no livro. Usava para ler seus óculos de armação de metal simples. Parecia tão compenetrado que até o fez lembra-se de Heero.

- Como estamos hoje, Satoshi? – perguntou amistoso.

Satoshi levantou o olhar por cima dos óculos.

- Indo. – respondeu seco, voltando sua atenção novamente para o livro.

Pela resposta, Quatre sabia que o garoto provavelmente teria tido, mais uma vez, algum conflito com o pai.

- Seu pai de novo?

Conseguiu então a atenção total de Satoshi, que deixou o estudo do livro para olhá-lo diretamente.

- Acredita que ele levou o Duo ontem para casa e disse que foi sem qualquer intenção de afasta-lo, e ainda me desafiou a ligar para ele e confirmar isso?

Quatre arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a atitude incomum de Heero, descrita por Satoshi.

- Surpreendente. – disse sinceramente. – Mas eu também fiquei surpreso de você ter trazido alguém para casa.

- Até você, Quatre. – suspirou vencido, baixando os olhos para o livro. – Será que eu sou tão anormal assim?

Quatre ficou serio e fingiu pensar um pouco. Liberando um sorriso, ele afirmou:

- Sim. – viu Satoshi voltar a encará-lo com a expressão ofendida. – Mas é uma surpresa boa. Já que seu pai não é contra, por que não convida o Duo para o final de semana?

Satoshi pareceu pensar por um momento e, em seguida, confessou:

- Não sei… tenho medo dele não aceitar. Você viu como ele ficou ontem? Aquela pressa pra ir embora.

Quatre tentou ponderar a situação da noite anterior.

- Ah, já era um horário avançado, Satoshi. E além do mais, ele deve ter ficado um pouco desconfortável. Você sabe que ele não deve estar acostumado com isso tudo. – disse referindo-se ao status social em que viviam.

Quatre logo viu a expressão do garoto ganhar ares pensativos novamente, voltando a encarar o livro.

- Você quer mesmo tê-lo como amigo, não é?

Um pouco acanhado, ele levantou o olhar para o tutor e respondeu:

- Muito estranho se eu dissesse que sim?

Quatre puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a mesa ao lado dele.

- De forma alguma. – afirmou o loiro. – Ele realmente parece ser uma boa companhia. Esqueça a sua diferença social e ligue para ele convidando-o para o final de semana. Aproveite que seu pai está dando o aval dele.

Satoshi sorriu sentindo-se bem com o incentivo de Quatre. Ele decidiu que ligaria mais tarde para Duo e o convidaria para o final de semana. O máximo que poderia acontecer era seu convite ser rejeitado, mas de qualquer forma, já estava praticamente imunizado quando o assunto era rejeição.

-

Duo estava no final do período de física, mas não conseguia prestar atenção na aula. Estava com sono, cansado e, principalmente, dolorido. Suas costas latejavam. Era terrível.

Wufei explicava os últimos pontos da matéria, mas hora por outra voltava seu olhar para as carteiras finais, onde seu aluno de cabelo trançado estava de cabeça baixa, com o rosto escondido no meio dos braços cruzados, descansando em cima da carteira.

Por algum motivo o preocupou o fato do garoto, que era tão participativo e atento, agora estar daquela forma. Era difícil não notar Duo no meio de uma sala cheia de jovens orientais. Além de seu jeito natural irrequieto, o fato de ser estrangeiro o destacava muito dos demais.

Finalmente o que Wufei queria aconteceu, e o sinal tocou avisando que chegava ao fim mais um dia de aulas naquele colégio. O chinês viu os alunos em comoção arrumarem seus materiais e deixarem a sala. Mais uma vez ele estranhou ao ver que Duo continuava na mesma posição. Deixou de lado os livros que arrumava em cima da mesa e caminhou se aproximando de onde o americano estava. Logo percebeu, pelo suave ressonar, que o garoto dormia. Sorriu de forma inconsciente pela inocência da situação.

- Maxwell. – chamou num tom suave para não assustar o garoto.

O garoto nem se moveu. Wufei então tentou chamar mais uma vez sua atenção, tocando a mão em suas costas e sacudindo-o levemente.

Duo levantou o corpo num sobressalto, soltando um pequeno grito, que assustou Wufei de imediato.

- Maxwell, você está bem?

Duo finalmente olhou ao seu redor e viu que a aula já tinha terminado. A seu lado estava o professor, com o semblante num misto de susto e preocupação.

- Desculpe, professor Chang. – pediu envergonhado. – É que eu não dormi muito bem ontem e…

- Você está machucado? – cortou ainda preocupado com o grito de Duo.

Duo ficou um pouco nervoso por perceber que o professor deveria estar desconfiado de algo. Tentou pensar rapidamente numa desculpa.

- Não é nada, professor. Eu apenas me assustei e acho que estava tendo um pesadelo.

Wufei ainda o olhava desconfiado.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu.

Duo sorriu. Não podia deixar o professor descobrir que estava machucado.

- Claro. Não se preocupe.

Wufei deixou o assunto de lado, confiando no que o americano afirmava.

- Vamos então. – disse se dirigindo para sua mesa. – No caminho a gente para lá em casa e come alguma coisa.

Duo riu e começou a ajeitar suas coisas para poder ir embora.

- Você parece até o meu irmão, Wuffie – comparou com razão. – Ambos se preocupam demais.

- Maxwell. – advertiu o chinês, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

Duo mais uma vez riu. Implicava com o professor de propósito, por saber que ele detestava os apelidos que costumava usar para chamá-lo. Eles haviam se conhecido há um ano atrás. O chinês começara a lecionar em sua escola nesse período e se tornara seu professor de física. A amizade surgira quando ele se sobressaíra, mais do que os demais alunos de sua classe, naquela matéria e Wufei quis acompanhar de perto seu desenvolvimento. Mas ele ainda tinha que manter aquele respeito de aluno e professor dentro do estabelecimento escolar, só que às vezes, não se continham em cutucar seu amigo, apenas para vê-lo estressado.

Wufei simpatizava com o garoto. Admirava o modo aplicado com que se dedicava aos estudos, sempre mantendo notas altas em quase todas as disciplinas. Interessara-se por Duo assim e, ao se aproximar, acabou por conhecer um pouco mais da vida difícil que ele levava. Nesse tempo também ficou amigo de seu irmão Solo. Acompanhava o drama que vinha sendo a doença do irmão mais velho de Duo e sempre que podia, arrumava um tempo para acompanhar o garoto nas visitas ao hospital. Realmente esperava que Solo conseguisse se recuperar e voltar para casa, pois no pouco tempo que os conhecia, sabia da dependência que Duo tinha em relação ao irmão mais velho.

-

Duo desta vez chegou em casa antes do anoitecer. Seu pai ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, mas assim que abriu a porta da frente, escutou que o telefone tocava de modo insistente. Ele tirou os sapatos na entrada, jogou a pasta por sobre uma das poltronas e correu para atender. Desde que Solo havia sido internado que temia o toque daquele aparelho.

Um pouco afobado, chegou até o telefone, que ficava preso a uma das colunas da copa, e atendeu.

- Alô!

- Duo? – indagou a voz tão jovem quanto a dele próprio, que de pronto não foi reconhecida.

- Sim, sou eu, Duo Maxwell.

- Satoshi Yui. – identificou-se o garoto.

Imediatamente Duo se estapeou mentalmente, mas sorriu sabendo que se tratava do filho de Heero.

- Oi! Como vai, Satoshi? – cumprimentou jovialmente.

- Bem… e você? Seu joelho melhorou?

Duo parou para pensar. Ele sequer lembrava do machucado no joelho. Havia tanto que doía mais em seu corpo, do que aquele simples arranhão no joelho.

- Está ótimo, nada de dor.

- Fico contente por isso… - fez uma breve pausa e continuou - Bem, eu liguei para saber se tem alguma coisa programada para o final de semana.

Duo estranhou a pergunta, mas mesmo intrigado respondeu a verdade.

- Eu tenho um compromisso pela manhã tanto no sábado, quanto no domingo. – falou lembrando do horário em que poderia visitar Solo nos finais de semana.

- Só pela manhã? – insistiu Satoshi.

- Sim. – respondeu não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Bem… então depois que você resolver esse compromisso, não gostaria de vir até a minha casa para passar o final de semana?

Duo foi pego de surpresa. Não acreditava que Satoshi estava lhe chamando para passar o final de semana na casa dele. Eles mal se conheciam. Por que o garoto queria fazer amizade com alguém como ele? Havia tantos motivos para não aceitar aquele convite. O primeiro era Solo, pois tinha que visitá-lo os dois dias pela manhã. O segundo era seu pai, já que não sabia como ele reagiria se por acaso passasse outra noite fora. Havia tantos fatores contra, que aceitar aquele convite implicaria somente em problemas.

- Eu não sei, Satoshi. – disse sentindo-se culpado por estar rejeitando o convite.

Satoshi teve em seu pensamento que talvez seu pai tivesse mentido e havia mesmo coagido Duo à não aceitar sua amizade. O fato trouxe uma raiva que falhou em disfarçar em sua voz.

- O meu pai foi quem lhe falou para não aceitar a minha amizade? – indagou sendo direto.

Duo não entendeu o por que de Satoshi estar lhe fazendo aquela pergunta tão rispidamente.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver com o seu pai. Eu… - lembrou-se que aceitando o convite, talvez agradasse a Heero, afinal, ele havia dito que se Satoshi quisesse se aproximar, para não recusar. – Tudo bem, eu dou meu jeito aqui. A que horas quer que eu esteja aí?

Satoshi sorriu.

- Bem, você disse que teria compromisso pela manhã, então venha para o almoço.

- Está marcado então. – aceitou Duo. Seria fácil chegar no horário do almoço na casa de Satoshi, já que o hospital ficava perto daquela região.

- Eu te espero então.

- Até lá. – despediu-se Duo.

Duo recolocou o telefone no gancho. Visitar Solo era uma coisa fácil de se resolver, a única coisa que agora o preocupava era seu pai, pois teria que arrumar um modo de convence-lo, sem deixa-lo irritado. Era certo que não poderia fazer como as duas noites anteriores, dormir fora de casa ou chegar tarde sem o consentimento de seu pai seria extremamente inviável, a não ser que quisesse repetir a dose, que ainda sentia doer em suas costas, ou senão pior. Não tinha muito a que pudesse recorrer, quando Solo estava presente ele não tinha tanto com que se preocupar, pois o irmão segurava o temperamento do pai, sempre o defendendo de forma altiva, mas agora, a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar seu velho chegar em casa e rezar para que ele aceitasse deixa-lo passar o final de semana fora.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e deixou-se cair deitado sobre ele. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram de contra o estofado. Havia se esquecido por um momento de seu estado dolorido, mas um sorriso bobo correu os seus lábios. Passando o final de semana com Satoshi, ficava aberta a possibilidade de ficar perto de Heero, e só de pensar no japonês seu coração já se aquecia. A lembrança da última noite que passara com ele, em que fora tomado dentro do carro do empresário, ainda queimava em sua memória. Sabia que estava se apaixonando pelo homem, sabia que era errado, pois além da enorme diferença de idade, ainda tinha o fato de que Heero não o via mais do que um relés garoto de programa e logo que enjoasse de seu corpo, o mandaria embora como se faz com um brinquedo do qual já não se quer mais brincar.

Apesar de tentar sempre manter esse pensamento, de certificar em sua mente que para Heero, ele não era nada mais do que um passatempo, seu coração teimava em se afeiçoar e desejar mais e mais estar perto e fazer tudo ao seu alcance para agradá-lo. Como foi que aquele sentimento o arrebatara tão rapidamente? Tentava associar o fato de ter se apaixonado, ao do japonês ter tirado sua virgindade. Era um fator importante para ele. Ele sempre soube que era gay, não tinha qualquer interesse por garotas, mas até aquela sua primeira noite, jamais tinha experimentado nada além de beijos com um colega ou outro no colégio. Se não estivesse precisando tanto daquele dinheiro para não perder a casa, para ajudar nas contas do hospital para Solo, jamais teria cruzado com Heero, e a experiência que teve com ele fora única. Mesmo quando fosse descartado, levaria com ele aqueles momentos para sempre.

-

No momento em que Satoshi desligou o telefone, Heero acabava de chegar em casa. Notando imediatamente o filho com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, uma expressão que era tão difícil de se ver no garoto desde que a mãe morrera.

- Posso saber o motivo do sorriso? – perguntou curioso, adentrando na ampla sala de estar.

O sorriso logo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria. Satoshi voltou seu olhar para o antigo e caro relógio que ornamentava a parede acima da lareira e estranhou, afinal, aquele não era a hora que seu pai costumava a chegar em casa.

- Vai sair com a coisinha meiga hoje, ou a empresa faliu? – ironizou deixando-se largar sentado no sofá.

Heero sorriu, sem deixar-se abalar pelas provocações do filho.

- Nenhum, nem outro. – disse seguindo até o bar e começando a se servir de uma dose de whisky. – Tenho coisas melhores para fazer hoje.

Satoshi levantou uma das sobrancelhas e intrigado debochou:

- Nossa… quer dizer que aquele ser fútil e descerebrado já foi rebaixado de posição em suas prioridades… - disse referindo-se a namorada do pai a quem não suportava. - Até que durou.

Desta vez Heero não gostou da insinuação feita pelo garoto e com o tom mais ríspido cortou o deboche do filho.

- Não faça comentários ridículos. E não fuja do que eu lhe perguntei.

Satoshi se levantou do sofá e encarou o pai.

- O motivo do meu sorriso não lhe interessa, já que não tem nada a ver com você.

Dizendo isso, ele deixou a sala, passando por Quatre que vinha pelo corredor. O loiro não pode deixar de notar a forma irritadiça que o garoto lhe esbarrara, sem nem se desculpar.

Heero sentiu ímpeto de ir atrás do filho e lhe exigir mais explicações e respeito, mas Quatre chegando na sala e vendo o seu intuito, o impediu.

- Deixe-o, Heero. Não vai conseguir nada com ele, agora que o irritou. – já tendo ouvido a ultima parte da conversa dos dois, quando caminhava para a sala, Quatre se adiantou em revelar. – Se o que quer saber é o motivo de seu filho estar sorrindo, eu posso te elucidar. Ele convidou aquele menino de ontem, o Duo, para passar o final de semana com ele.

Heero olhou cético para o amigo. Seu filho havia feito o que disse que faria, quando o desafiou pela manhã. Tinha mesmo ligado para Duo, mas não só para se assegurar que ele não havia sido coagido a se afastar, mas também para convidar o garoto para passar o final de semana em sua casa.

- Ele aceitou? – perguntou muito interessado naquela resposta.

- Pelo sorriso que você diz ter visto no rosto de Satoshi, parece que sim. – opinou Quatre, se aproximando do bar onde estava o amigo. – Você deveria ficar contente, Heero. Seu filho finalmente está deixando cair um pouco daquela barreira. Ele realmente simpatizou com aquele menino.

Heero intimamente sorriu. A idéia de ter Duo tão perto, dentro de sua própria casa durante o final de semana, não lhe parecia ruim, definitivamente nada ruim. A amizade de seu filho, com o seu jovem amante, talvez fosse um ponto positivo, mesmo que não o visse pelo ângulo que Quatre lhe passava.

- Eu sinceramente desejo que Satoshi venha a ter uma grande amizade com o garoto. – admitiu vendo o olhar de estranheza do amigo.

- Eu estou muito feliz com essa sua súbita mudança de caráter, Heero e espero que ela perdure e que não haja qualquer outro interesse embutido nessa sua aceitação tão pronta e espontânea.

Heero lhe lançou um sorriso irônico e terminando de tomar a bebida de seu copo, deixou-o por ali na bancada do bar mesmo.

- Bem, eu tenho que sair. – disse pegando a maleta que pousara no chão próximo ao bar, com a intenção de leva-la para seu quarto. - Só vim deixar alguns documentos importantes em casa.

- Volta para o jantar? – perguntou o loiro curioso, mas já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Já caminhando para o corredor que levava a escada e subir para seu quarto, Heero sorriu displicente.

- Não conte com isso.

Heero tinha planos para aproveitar bem aquela noite.

-

Em sua casa, Duo já havia tomado um bom banho e feito o jantar para quando o pai chegasse. Organizara um pouco a bagunça da casa e agora assistia um pouco de televisão na sala. Assim que escutou a porta da frente se abrir e fechar, seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso. Era sempre aquela expectativa por não saber com que humor o pai chegaria em casa. Tentou não encará-lo muito quando este adentrou na sala. Sem dizer nem um boa noite, ele tirou o casaco e foi verificar na cozinha o que havia nas panelas postas em cima do fogão.

Duo sempre ficava incomodado com aquele silêncio, quando não eram os sermões, era aquele silêncio. Seu pai quando não estava lhe espancando, tentava ao máximo lhe ignorar e isso o entristecia imensamente, pois mesmo com tudo que lhe era imposto, ainda sim o amava e sentia falta do calor e do apoio paterno. Ele era sempre o primeiro a ceder, a puxar conversa, mas quase nunca ganhava a resposta que queria.

- A comida ainda está quente, eu fiz tem pouco tempo. – avisou, sentado no sofá, mas com o olhar vidrado nos movimentos do pai.

- Foi ver o Solo hoje? – perguntou secamente.

Duo já esperava por aquela pergunta, pois sabia que ao pai, Solo era a única coisa que lhe importava. Pelo menos não havia sinal de que tinha bebido, parecia bem sóbrio. Engolindo o bolo de tristeza por aquela indiferença, ele tentou sorrir ao responder.

- Fui sim. Ele estava cansado como sempre, mas o médico pareceu otimista aos resultados do tratamento da radioterapia.

Naquela tarde quase não conversara com o irmão, ele num ponto de sua conversa adormecera e não querendo incomodar o descanso, apenas foi conversar com o médico e retornou para casa.

- Espero que desta vez esses médicos façam jus a seus diplomas. – comentou com amargura, fazendo Duo se lembrar que aquele ressentimento em relação aos médicos daquele hospital, era por causa da morte da mãe.

Quando Duo ia comentar mais alguma coisa, sentiu o telefone em seu bolso do bermudão vibrar. Colocara-o naquele modo justamente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém ao aparelho que carregava, pois não teria como explicar como o conseguira.

Não esperava que o celular fosse tocar justamente aquela noite, justamente num momento daqueles.

_- Droga! Droga! – _praguejou mentalmente, tinha que atender o aparelho. Pensando rápido, pediu licença para o pai e correu para o banheiro, trancando a porta. Rapidamente tirou o aparelho que vibrava sem parar de dentro bolso do bermudão e já vendo o nome no visor, atendeu.

- Alô. – disse mantendo a voz o mais baixa possível para que seu pai não escutasse.

Como já era esperada, a voz forte de Heero do outro lado da linha exigiu uma explicação.

- Por que demorou tanto para atender o aparelho?

A voz do japonês parecia bem contrariada e Duo tentou se esquivar da resposta.

- Não pude atender de imediato, sinto muito.

Heero fez uma pausa refletindo a resposta e decidiu não estender muito aquela ligação, não queria perder tempo.

- Quero que me encontre no mesmo motel que estivemos da primeira vez, mesma suíte. Estarei esperando.

Sem dar tempo para qualquer contra-resposta, Heero desligou, deixando a linha muda ao ouvido de Duo.

Ele estava atônito. Heero demandava um encontro justo no momento em que seu pai já havia entrado em casa. Como faria para sair agora? Que desculpa inventaria para poder conseguir a permissão do pai para sair já tendo anoitecido e sem hora certa para retornar? Não gostava de mentir, mas não teria outra escolha se quisesse mesmo ver Heero e isso era o que ele mais queria.

Guardou o celular no mesmo bolso e para não criar desconfianças, puxou a descarga. Saiu do banheiro, voltando brevemente para a sala, onde desligou a televisão e viu que o pai já estava na mesa da cozinha jantando.

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse vendo o pai levantar o olhar para ele e quase sentiu que ele estivesse preocupado, pela surra que tinha lhe dado na noite anterior. – Eu acho melhor já ir me deitar.

- É o melhor que você sabe fazer mesmo. – implicou o pai. – Não sei a quem você puxou essa preguiça.

Duo sentiu mais uma vez aquele bolo de tristeza se formar em sua garganta e baixou o olhar, já se virando para ir para seu quarto.

Ele se apressou e assim que entrou, fechou a porta com a chave atrás de si. Vontade de chorar tinha muita, mas aquele não era momento para suas fraquezas. Tentou se concentrar na imagem de Heero para afastar a tristeza de ser, mais uma vez, espezinhado pelo pai e, assim que ganhou maior compostura, pegou na cadeira seu boné e a jaqueta, calçou o tênis rapidamente e caminhou até a janela, onde abriu com extrema cautela para não fazer barulho e a pulou, indo cair no jardim dos fundos. Sem olhar para trás ele correu, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

-

Duo chegou no motel de luxo e olhando para o relógio de pulso viu que até não se demorara muito a chegar ao local. Subiu até a suíte e quando bateu na porta, Heero já o recebeu apenas vestido de roupão. Os olhos azuis do japonês prenderam-se aos seus e, por um momento, ele ficou ali parado no corredor sem se mover. Seu coração descompassou ante a imagem de Heero lhe sorrindo de forma maliciosa, mas logo foi puxado para dentro do quarto, com a pegada forte de uma das mãos dele em sua blusa, sendo trazido para junto do peito forte e tendo imediatamente a boca tomada pelos lábios famintos de Heero.

O movimento brusco trouxe uma onda de dor nas suas costas, mas firme segurou-se, sem demonstrar nem um sobressalto. Acabou se esquecendo da dor, deixando as sensações lhe tomarem. Envolveu o amante passando os braços por seu pescoço e escutou a porta ser batida bruscamente.

Duo sentiu a excitação lhe percorrer. As mãos vagavam intimamente por seu corpo, lhe retirando as peças de roupas que impediam o contato mais direto e satisfatório. Não demorou muito para sentir-se completamente nu. A língua atrevida de Heero invadia sua boca em movimentos sensuais, buscando a sua, sempre tentando dominá-la. Fez questão então de puxar o laço do roupão e deixar o amante tão vulnerável quanto ele. Um gemido, abafado pelo beijo, escapou quando a ereção extremamente dura do japonês tocou e começou a movimentar-se roçando de contra a sua.

Heero sentiu-se descontrolar completamente quando ficou frente a frente com o garoto de pé no corredor. Os olhos violetas o encarando de forma inocente e afetuosa, os lábios tão sensuais entreabertos, parecendo que queriam dizer alguma coisa. O desejo o dominou e ele teve que agir daquela forma. Os lábios que tomara nos seus corresponderam a intensidade do que sentia. Suas mãos tocaram cada parte daquele corpo menor, e no processo despindo-o de suas vestimentas. Totalmente nu em seus braços, seu toque estava livre para sentir completamente a maciez da pele do garoto. Percebeu quando Duo soltou e também lhe despiu do roupão, aproveitou para impor-se mais de contra ele, friccionando se membro de contra o dele. O gemido abafado que ganhara em meio ao beijo, era a resposta que precisava para continuar.

Duo sentiu a dor em suas costas atacar-lhe mais uma vez quando Heero o guiou para cama e o posicionou totalmente de quatro em cima do colchão macio. Trincou os dentes para não gemer, e sentiu-se envergonhado por estar tão exposto aos olhos do japonês. Logo sentiu algo úmido tocar sua entrada e pela delicadeza e suavidade tinha certeza que não poderia ser um dedo. Arregalou os olhos assustados ao se dar conta que se tratava da língua de Heero, lambendo e instigando sua passagem. Sua dor foi esquecida mais uma vez, e os gemidos deixaram sua boca inconscientemente.

Duo depois de um tempo controlou os gemidos, sentindo a língua abandonar seu anus, agora totalmente melado de saliva, mas gemeu forte quando a cabeça do membro de Heero foi pressionada de contra aquele local e se afundou dentro de seu canal de forma lenta. Sentindo toda ereção do japonês dentro de si, começando a se movimentar para fora e de novo para dentro. As mãos fortes de Heero lhe seguravam pela cintura, ajudando cada vez que se impalava de contra seu corpo. A dor em suas costas se misturavam com o prazer que era sentir o sexo de Heero dentro de si, estocando firme de contra o ponto que fazia sua própria ereção tremer a cada toque preciso.

Heero querendo arrancar mais prazer daquele corpo, inclinou-se mais para frente e no ritmo de seus quadris começou a tocar a delicada ereção de Duo, que ao primeiro contato começou a gemer mais alto, até que chorava de prazer quando jatos de seu gozo fluíram, causando espasmos em todo corpo do garoto. A excitação de todo aquele momento fez com que em mais algumas investidas Heero também alcançasse seu auge.

-

Heero deitou-se na cama, ainda admirando o corpo nu de Duo, que permanecia ofegante e de bruços por sobre a cama. Era tão bonito, tão andrógeno e delicado. Estava cativado por aquela beleza. Sem se preocupar muito com sua atitude, ele abraçou o corpo menor de contra o seu, colocando ambos deitados de lado. Ficou daquele jeito, apenas em silêncio, abraçado ao garoto, sentindo o contato da pele nua de contra a sua, o aroma gostoso que os longos cabelos castanhos, e ainda trançados, exalavam. Um sentimento bom o envolveu com aquela proximidade tão carinhosa.

Duo corou sentindo o braço forte de Heero o envolver e puxá-lo para trás. Agradecia por ter se posicionado de costas para ele, senão com certeza lhe perceberia as faces vermelhas. A dor nas costas incomodaram com o movimento, mas como não foi nada brusco, rapidamente desapareceu. Seu coração batia tão forte, que tinha certeza que o japonês poderia escutar seus batimentos, mas estava feliz, realmente feliz com aquele gesto de carinho. Sabia que não poderia nunca esperar demais, mas era tão bom receber aquele calor, pelo menos imaginar que era verdadeiramente amado por Heero. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e deixou-se curtir aquela ilusão pelo tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

- Está acordado? – perguntou Heero chamando logo sua atenção.

Sem se virar para trás, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estou sim.

Uma pergunta tola lhe passou pela cabeça, mas resolveu aborda-la.

- Satoshi o convidou para passar o final de semana, não foi?

Sentindo que talvez Heero não estivesse satisfeito, ele tentou se desculpar.

- Sim, mas… se não quiser que eu vá, eu aviso ao Satoshi e…

Foi cortado quando Heero beijou sua nuca e riu:

- Claro que não, eu quero que vá.

Duo deixou o sorriso retornar aos lábios e apreciou o beijo carinhoso que ganhara em sua nuca.

- Você mora com seus pais, Duo? – perguntou e sentiu o corpo do garoto ficar tenso em seus braços.

Um pouco receoso de contar, ele não entrou em muitos detalhes.

- Sim, com meu pai e meu irmão.

- E por que você se prostitui? Sei que fui seu primeiro, mas por que começou?

Duo engoliu a seco. Como ele poderia responder que não estava com ele precisando do dinheiro e sim porque se afeiçoara? A primeira vez ele realmente fizera pelo dinheiro, precisava para poder ajudar nas dividas e a Solo, mas não havia mais necessidade para ficar vendendo o seu corpo, a não ser que seu irmão não voltasse mais para casa. Aí as coisas mudariam de figura.

- Dívidas. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Seu pai e seu irmão sabem que você está conseguindo dinheiro pra essas dividas vendendo seu corpo?

- Não! Nem podem… - disse alarmado segurando com mais força sem perceber o braço de Heero que o envolvia. – Eu não contei… consegui desviar o assunto quando meu irmão perguntou de onde eu tirei o dinheiro.

Heero agora conhecia um pouco mais sobre a situação do garoto a quem pagava para ter sexo. Mas não insistiu mais, pois via que alguma coisa naquela conversa estava incomodando Duo. Por hora, aquelas informações eram suficientes, mas certamente iria abordar mais o assunto futuramente. Outra coisa lhe passou pela cabeça e isso era algo que o incomodava bem mais.

- Você tem cumprido com sua parte no nosso acordo?

Duo, a principio não entendeu bem o significado da pergunta, mas lembrou-se do outro lado do acordo, no qual Heero exigira que enquanto estivesse lhe servindo, não poderia procurar por outros clientes. Isso o fazia sempre voltar a dura realidade de que para Heero ele não passava de um prostituto.

- Não se preocupe. Você é a única pessoa com quem me deito e me deitei até hoje. – seu tom saiu magoado, mas ele não queria ter deixado transparecer aquilo.

Heero notou a mudança no tom de voz de Duo, mas ignorou pensando que o motivo seria o fato de ter implicado alguma dúvida ao acordo que tinham. De qualquer forma a resposta o agradou. Saber que o belo garoto pertencia somente a ele, lhe trazia uma certa tranqüilidade.

Com delicadeza virou Duo para si e segurando seu queixo com uma das mãos, aproximou seu rosto do dele e, sem perder o contato de olhar com as grandes orbes ametistas, ele sussurrou num tom que oscilava entre o carinhoso e o de ameaça:

- Acho bom mesmo, por que eu não gosto de ninguém tocando o que é meu.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Heero capturou mais uma vez aquela boca macia na sua.

* * *

Finalmente consegui terminar esse capitulo… peço desculpas pela demora, mas minha mente não está funcionando como eu gostaria ultimamente (droga de blackout!)… de qq forma, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo…

Comentem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing: **1x2

**Agradecimentos: **Lithaaaa! Brigadão de novo!

* * *

_Estou construindo a muralha em meu coração  
Não quero deixar as emoções escaparem  
Me assusta olhar o mundo  
Não quero parecer perdido aos seus olhos  
Tentei afogar meu passado em cinza  
Não queria nunca mais sentir dor  
Fugi de você sem dizer nenhuma palavra  
O que eu não queria perder era o amor_

* * *

Capítulo 4 

Naquele sábado, Duo sorria no percurso do caminho para casa de Satoshi. Tinha acabado de deixar o hospital onde visitara Solo e estava mesmo contente porque o irmão parecia estar respondendo bem ao tratamento. Isso era tudo o que importava em sua vida. Quando Solo retornasse para casa, tudo voltaria ao normal, pois não estaria mais tão solitário, como vinha se sentindo desde sua internação e, principalmente, não precisaria mais ter medo toda vez que se confrontasse com o pai. Solo conseguia se impor e protegê-lo das surras e dos maltratos que recebia, fazendo com que se sentisse seguro. Mas por algum motivo, seu pai estava mais tranqüilo aqueles dias que se seguiam, talvez fosse a noticia de que Solo estava melhorando, mas o fato era que ele não se opusera, ou proibira quando pedira para passar o final de semana fora. Ele tinha dito a verdade: que passaria o sábado e o domingo na casa de um amigo. O estranho fora que o pai simplesmente permitira, indiferente, sem lhe cobrar nada. Tinha ficado feliz por aquilo também, pois cumpriria com sua palavra dada a Satoshi e não precisara mentir para conseguir a permissão do pai. Não gostava de mentir e preferia evitar ter que usar algo falso a seu favor.

Duo esperava que no final de semana, pudesse conhecer mais sobre Satoshi. Ele lhe parecera, a primeira impressão, ser alguém muito introvertido e solitário, talvez assim como ele próprio era. Queria saber o motivo que lhe fazia sentir que em algo os dois eram iguais.

- x -

Satoshi guiava Duo pela casa. Estivera um pouco temeroso que o garoto tivesse desistido do convite e que não aparecesse, mas quando um dos empregados anunciou a sua chegada, ficou aliviado. Não sabia bem porque fazia tanta questão da presença de Duo mais uma vez por perto, mas se vira ansiando para que o final de semana chegasse logo, para poder reencontrar com o garoto de trança.

Ele pediu para um dos empregados levar a mochila de Duo para o quarto de hospedes, enquanto se dirigiam para a parte dos fundos da casa.

- Fico contente que tenha vindo mesmo. - confessou o garoto de olhos azuis.

- Eu disse que viria. - confirmou Duo num tom sério. - Não costumo quebrar a minha palavra.

Eles saiam da proteção da casa, para o grande quintal dos fundos e Satoshi sentiu-se um pouco incomodado por ter feito um comentário que parecia ter afetado Duo.

- Me desculpe por duvidar de você. - pediu, mas percebendo que o garoto parara de acompanha-lo, se voltou para trás preocupado. - O que foi?

Satoshi descobriu o que acontecia quando viu o olhar de surpresa e admiração de Duo, que mirava toda a extensão daquela parte dos fundos da casa, que tinha um belo jardim e mais adiante uma enorme piscina onde as águas cristalinas cintilavam com o brilho do sol.

- Nossa… - foi tudo o que Duo conseguiu balbuciar.

Ele nunca tinha visto um lugar como aquele. Era como uma casa de sonhos mesmo. Tanto luxo, tanta beleza, fez com que ele se perguntasse que diabos estaria fazendo ali. Mas Satoshi não deu tempo para que se sentisse deslocado.

- Venha! - ordenou pegando em sua mão e o puxando com ele. - Vamos almoçar e depois podemos nadar se você quiser.

Duo deixou Satoshi o guiar até uma das mesas ali fora, onde provavelmente seria servido o almoço, mas tentou argumentar sobre outra coisa.

- Eu acho melhor não, eu nunca nadei antes. - confessou com um pouco de vergonha.

Satoshi parou e olhou para Duo, vendo o leve rubor na face do novo amigo. Um incomodo surgiu em seu coração naquele momento e, após alguns segundos tentando analisar o que poderia ser aquilo, decidiu ignorar.

- Não tem problema. Se quiser te ensino.

Satoshi viu que tinha feito a coisa certa em se oferecer para ensinar Duo a nadar, pois viu os olhos violetas brilharem e um sorriso contente iluminar ainda mais suas feições.

- Se é assim. - concordou alegre.

Duo deixou que Satoshi o guiasse até a mesa, que já estava praticamente posta. Ambos se sentaram e logo Quatre veio se juntar aos dois. O loiro ficou nitidamente satisfeito pela alegria que seu pupilo demonstrava, apenas com o olhar, pela presença do outro garoto. Nunca vira Satoshi tão relaxado como estava naquele momento.

- Como vai, Duo? - cumprimentou se aproximando da mesa.

- Vou bem. - respondeu e empolgado contou: - Adivinha! Satoshi vai me ensinar a nadar.

- Isso é bom. - apoiou observando o semblante quase sorridente do pupilo. - Satoshi é um ótimo nadador e tenho certeza de que será um excelente professor. A propósito Satoshi, parece que seu pai terá que viajar nessa próxima semana.

Satoshi olhou para Quatre expressando indiferença.

- Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Duo ficou sério notando o comentário do amigo, mas nada abordou sobre o assunto naquele momento.

- Bem, você já está avisado. Eu hoje vou embora mais cedo. Creio que com Duo aqui você esteja com companhia suficiente pra não precisar de mim.

- Pode ir tranqüilo, Quatre. - permitiu Satoshi.

- Até segunda então. - despediu-se. - Divirtam-se!

- Bye-bye, Q! - acenou Duo.

- x -

Heero chegou em casa depois de belo dia passado ao lado de Relena. Ele prometera passar o final de semana com ela, como uma compensação pelos dias em que ficaria ausente por causa da viagem. Iria diretamente para seu quarto, estava decidido a passar o resto da noite estudando os contratos que levaria para a viagem, mas quando foi até a cozinha pegar uma bebida, sua percepção se aguçou ao escutar as risadas vindas do lado de fora, mais especificamente da área da piscina. Satoshi rindo era uma surpresa chocante para ele, mas a outra risada também era. Duo estava em sua casa. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que o garoto passaria o final de semana a convite do filho. Era a primeira vez que escutava a risada do amante e viu-se apreciando aquela novidade. Pelos ruídos soube que os dois jovens estavam na piscina. O barulho da água se revolvendo ante a alguma brincadeira dos garotos, era inconfundível. O fato o incomodou um pouco, não pela alegria de Duo e sim quem estava arrancando aquelas risadas tão gostosas dele.

Decidido, ele deixou a cozinha e subiu para seu quarto. Já não tinha em mente voltar sua noite para um cansativo estudo de relatórios e documentos para a viagem que faria em breve. Não haveria como se concentrar sabendo que Duo estava ali tão perto e, ainda por cima, se divertindo na piscina com seu filho.

- x -

A noite já havia tomado conta do céu. As luzes dos refletores acenderam trazendo uma iluminação mais forte para aquela área, onde Satoshi e Duo estavam agora sentados nos degraus da piscina, tendo os corpos cobertos parcialmente pela água cristalina. Conversavam depois de terem nadado e brincado bobamente de afogar um ao outro. Duo se surpreendera como Satoshi relaxara mais durante o tempo que estava ali. O garoto que parecia ser tão sério e indiferente agora sorria espontaneamente, apesar de ser ele o mais tagarela e brincalhão dos dois.

Como estavam abertos numa conversa, Duo não viu mal algum em perguntar mais sobre Heero. Desde que chegara que não tinha visto o japonês e, de certa forma, estava curioso em conhecer um pouco sobre os hábitos de Heero.

- Seu pai não passa muito tempo em casa, não é mesmo?

Satoshi, até então estava achando aquele o melhor dia de sua vida, desde que perdera sua mãe. A presença de Duo estava trazendo uma alegria que jamais pensou que sentiria novamente, mas a simples menção sobre seu pai, fizera com que se retraísse um pouco naquele sorriso fácil que exibia até então.

- Não. - respondeu deixando o olhar se perder no fundo da piscina. - Ele tem responsabilidades mais importantes do que passar o fim de semana com o filho.

Impossível não notar a ironia e mágoa no tom usado por Satoshi.

- Ele me pareceu ser uma boa pessoa. - comentou, tendo que se limitar em qualquer outro ponto de vista que pudesse abordar.

Satoshi voltou o rosto para encarar o amigo e afirmou:

- Não se engane. Você o conhece muito pouco.

De certo modo Satoshi estava certo. Conhecia bem pouco do homem com quem vinha se deitando, mas estava certo que o amigo não tinha uma boa opinião sobre o pai.

- Você não se dá bem com ele?

Satoshi tornou a olhar pra água da piscina e confessou:

- Não… para falar a verdade se ele desaparecesse não faria falta nenhuma.

Duo riu.

- Você diz isso da boca pra fora.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? - indagou o encarando novamente.

A expressão do americano pesarosa dizia que se ele pudesse gostaria de não entender.

- Seu pai pode não estar sempre presente, mas ele te ama… ele cuida bem de você. - falou num tom baixo, desta vez sendo ele a desviar o olhar.

Satoshi não gostou do que viu no olhar do amigo que, até então, sempre se mostrara tão brilhante e alegre, mas não se refreou ao responder o que realmente sentia.

- Não é o suficiente.

- Você reclama de barriga cheia. - criticou firme. - Quem dera eu tivesse um pai que se preocupasse comigo e me tratasse da maneira que o seu te trata.

Satoshi continuou incomodado pelo rumo que aquela conversa estava levando Duo a demonstrar um lado que o fazia se alterar.

- Sua família… Você sabe tanto sobre mim e eu até agora não sei nada sobre você.

Era verdade. Até agora Duo era um completo desconhecido em relação a sua vida e Satoshi queria muito conhecer mais do americano que já considerava tanto em tão pouco tempo de convivência.

- Não há muito o que contar. - disse dando de ombros, mas viu-se na obrigação e consideração de falar sobre o pouco que existia de bom e ruim em sua vida. - Eu moro com meu pai e meu irmão mais velho. Minha mãe morreu de câncer há anos atrás.

Satoshi parou por um instante refletindo e acabou ficando curioso sobre uma coisa.

- Você não mora para esses lados, não é mesmo? O que você estava fazendo por aqui naquele dia quando você me ajudou?

- O que eu faço todos os dias depois que meu irmão foi internado com a mesma doença da minha mãe. - contou Duo vendo os olhos azuis de Satoshi ganharem um tom de surpresa. - Eu o visito diariamente. Está em tratamento num hospital que não fica longe daqui.

- Então é esse o compromisso que você disse que teria no final de semana?

- É. - confirmou assentindo com a cabeça. - Eu não falto a uma só visita…

- x -

Quando ele entrou na área do jardins, parou um instante vendo a cena a sua frente. Os dois garotos não perceberam a sua presença e Heero deixou-se ficar observando Duo e escutando um pouco da conversa dos dois. Tinha escutado boa parte do que o americano revelou sobre a mãe ter morrido e o irmão estar internado. Praticamente ligou em sua mente que talvez o motivo de Duo ter decidido vender o corpo em troca de dinheiro fosse para pagar pelas despesas hospitalares do irmão.

- …Solo é a única coisa boa que me restou. - escutou Duo confessar com pesar.

- E seu pai? - Satoshi perguntava curioso.

- Ele não… nós não somos muito chegados.

Heero resolveu deixar se fazer presente aos dois quando finalmente caminhou se aproximando da piscina. Eles voltaram suas atenções para a figura que chegava, ambos surpresos em ver o japonês.

Satoshi imediatamente fechou ainda mais a expressão, descontente com o fato. Ele não estava acreditando que o pai estava ali para ficar, mas confirmou sua desconfiança quando o viu tirar a blusa e se livrar dos chinelos, ficando apenas com a sunga.

- Vejo que os dois estão mesmo se divertindo. - comentou parando por um momento para fitar a imagem dos garotos, sentados um ao lado do outro nos degraus rasos da piscina. Dirigiu-se a Duo então: - Fico contente que tenha resolvido vir e fazer companhia para meu filho.

Duo tentou não ruborizar quando se deparou com o tórax bem definido de Heero, se contendo para não deixar seus olhos se fixarem nas pernas fortes, na sunga preta… levantou o olhar concentrando no rosto de Heero que se mantinha sério, mas de certo estava satisfeito pelo efeito que lhe causara.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer o convite de Satoshi, Sr. Yui. - disse de forma tímida e humilde.

Heero sorriu de forma amena e o corrigiu.

- Me chame de Heero, Duo. - pediu, voltando o olhar para o filho e vendo muita raiva no rosto do garoto. - E você, Satoshi? O que está fazendo para entreter seu novo amigo?

Satoshi respirou fundo e a única coisa em que pensou foi em respeitar a presença de Duo ali, para que não falasse seus costumeiros desaforos para o pai. Não queria rebater de forma agressiva e passar para o amigo uma imagem ruim justo no primeiro dia em que estavam juntos. Mas também queria entender algumas atitudes serenas que o pai apresentava e que não lhe cabiam o mérito.

- Eu estava ensinando o Duo a nadar. - respondeu seco.

Heero balançou a cabeça como se achasse o fato admirável e aprovasse.

- Aposto que ele deve ter aprendido o básico bem rápido, já que você é um ótimo nadador e é determinado quando quer.

Satoshi não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar intrigado para o pai e muito surpreso pelo elogio que lhe fora oferecido. Pensou por um momento que aquele homem pudesse ter sido abduzido por alienígenas, ou, que na mais fácil das hipóteses, teria batido forte com a cabeça em algum lugar. Só podia ser. O Heero Yui que conhecia não lhe faria elogios, mas sim cobranças. Aquele homem quase sorridente que estava ali, não parecia com o pai que estava acostumado a lidar.

Como Satoshi nada falou, Duo resolveu concordar com o que Heero afirmara sobre o filho.

- Sim, o Satoshi está sendo um ótimo professor. - disse fitando o amigo com um sorriso agradecido. - Ele foi muito gentil se oferecendo para me ensinar.

- Eu sei. Satoshi é mesmo muito dedicado a tudo que se propõe a fazer. - elogiou mais uma vez o filho. - Espero que não se incomodem com a minha presença aqui. - indicou que realmente ficaria pela piscina.

- Faça como quiser. - Satoshi deu de ombros se mantendo indiferente.

Heero sorriu prontamente e tomou posição na borda, onde em seguida saltou num mergulho, começando a nadar em braçadas firmes de uma ponta para outra na extensa piscina.

Duo finalmente analisou o semblante do amigo e preocupado indagou:

- Algum problema?

- Não sei. - disse muito vagamente mirando o pai nadar. - Isso não é muito do feitio dele. Me elogiar, confraternizar… ele está muito estranho.

Duo deu de ombros e tentou passar alguma explicação.

- Vai ver que ele quer se aproximar e você está imaginando coisas que não existem.

Satoshi sorriu de forma misteriosa, negando com a cabeça o que Duo tinha lhe falado.

- Não… eu conheço bem meu pai. Pode ter certeza, tem coisa aí e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou descobrir o que é.

Duo sentiu um frio no estomago quando escutou a determinação de Satoshi e pensou no que poderia acontecer se o amigo viesse a descobrir que ele não passava de um prostituto a quem o pai agora pagava para ter sexo.

Uma outra figura se aproximou e eles logo constataram que se tratava de um dos empregados.

- Sr. Satoshi, há um telefonema para atender. - avisou a mulher que Duo já identificara ser uma governanta da grande casa.

Satoshi suspirou contrariado, se levantando e saindo da água.

- Eu não demoro, Duo. - desculpou-se e caminhou, pegando uma das tolhas que estavam colocadas numa das espreguiçadeiras e enxugou-se enquanto seguia a governanta.

Duo ficou observando Satoshi se afastar, sem perceber a aproximação de Heero. O japonês havia parado de nadar quando percebera que o filho se retiraria momentaneamente.

- Você parece que está se dando muito bem com meu filho.

Duo sobressaltou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz de Heero tão próxima e imediatamente voltou seu olhar para encarar o rosto do japonês.

- Ele é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. - disse com um sorriso sincero. - Eu gosto dele.

Heero ficou admirando o sorriso nos lábios do garoto. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em como o garoto americano era lindo e, a cada novo encontro, a cada novo detalhe que descobria dele, só o faziam exaltar mais aquela beleza. Mas sua natureza não lhe permitia deixar escapar o quanto estava incomodado com o último comentário de Duo.

- Tenha muito cuidado com essa sua aproximação com Satoshi. - seu tom era de aviso. - Não vá faze-lo querer algo além da sua amizade.

- Não entendi o que você quis dizer. - olhou o japonês verdadeiramente confuso.

Heero sorriu de forma debochada e afirmou:

- Entendeu sim, mas se você faz tanta questão que eu coloque de forma mais explicita, eu o farei. Eu não quero você se insinuando pro Satoshi. Já tenho problemas demais tendo que lidar com a personalidade revoltada dele pra ainda ter que me preocupar com uma paixonite por um prostituto, por isso, coloque limites nesse seu relacionamento com ele.

Duo escutou ao alerta de Heero com olhos arregalados e indignados, mas acima de tudo magoados. Era fato que o japonês não sabia seus verdadeiros motivos para estar naquela situação, ele não sabia de seus sentimentos, mas não ficaria calado dessa vez ante ao julgamento perverso do japonês.

- Eu me deito com você por dinheiro e apesar de tudo o respeito, mas não sou obrigado a aturar suas indiretas cretinas. - disse em tom baixo, mas com raiva.

Era a primeira vez que Duo falava naquele tom com ele. Parecia que aquela noite estava sendo primeira vez para muita coisa que ainda não conhecia sobre o garoto. Surpreendeu-se pelo fato de ver os olhos violetas perderem um pouco do ar submisso e ganharem aquele brilho de raiva. Mas o desafio não o irritou, muito pelo contrario.

Heero simplesmente puxou Duo pelo braço, fazendo-o desajeitadamente se levantar e moldar seu corpo de contra o dele, para em seguida o beijar a boca que ainda estava entreaberta em surpresa.

Duo sentiu-se incomodado ante a ousadia do japonês, mas viu a raiva esvair-se e as pernas amolecerem, entorpecido pelo efeito que um beijo daquele homem sempre lhe causava. A língua de enroscava na sua de forma exigente, dominando-o e de certa forma, mostrando quem tinha o poder ali.

Heero buscou todo seu auto-controle para apartar seus lábios dos de Duo. Por mais que quisesse arrancar o short do garoto e arremeter-se dentro daquele corpo quente, tinha que se conter. Satoshi poderia voltar a qualquer momento e não queria ter que explicar o motivo de estar agarrado ao seu novo amigo.

Ele se afastou e fitou o rosto do americano que tinha os olhos ainda embaçados pelo êxtase que o beijo lhe transmitira. Finalmente respondeu ao ultimo rompante que Duo transmitira antes do beijo.

- Não é uma indireta, Duo. - seus olhos presos aos do garoto que ofegava. - É um aviso.

Dito isso, Heero se afastou voltando a nadar, não confiando em si próprio se ficasse mais um minuto tão perto do garoto.

Duo ficou por um instante atônito observando Heero se afastar e nadar, tanto pelo torpor do beijo que ainda tinha seu efeito sobre ele, quanto pelas palavras que escutara. Era a segunda vez que o japonês lhe falava com aquela sombra de ameaça e por motivos semelhantes, mas nesse ultimo não sabia se a reserva era por causa dele, ou por Satoshi. Ainda queria entender o porque da atitude de Heero e queria por tudo evitar de assimilar o comportamento a algo que lhe levasse a pensar que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Não poderia ter ilusões, pois quando o momento da separação chegasse, seria bem mais doloroso ver que tudo não passara de imaginação.

Satoshi voltou e viu Duo pensativo, sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras olhando para o pai que ainda nadava da mesma forma de quando se afastara para atender ao telefone. Sério… estranhamente sério. Ele se aproximou e mansamente lhe falou, não querendo assusta-lo com sua chegada, já que Duo parecia não ter se dado conta se sua presença a seu lado.

- Tudo bem, Duo?

Como se saído de um sonho distante, Duo piscou os olhos algumas vezes, forçando-se a sair dos pensamentos que o dominavam e finalmente encarou o amigo, que o observava de modo intrigado.

- Tudo bem sim. - confirmou com um sorriso constrangido. - Por quê?

- Você estava sério e pensativo. Achei… estranho.

- Não se preocupe. - sorriu de forma mais amena. - Só estava pensando, nada demais.

Satoshi não insistiu em saber mais, afinal, ele estava conhecendo Duo mesmo naquele final de semana e não poderia dizer se aquela atitude do amigo era realmente normal ou não.

- Vamos. Ainda dá tempo de tomarmos um banho antes do jantar ser servido.

De dentro da piscina Heero ficou vendo os dois garotos se afastarem e, por um breve momento, teve a impressão que se arrependeria por ter incentivado a amizade daqueles dois.

- x -

O jantar correu de forma tranqüila. Como não poderia ser diferente, Heero acompanhou-os a mesa e ficou impressionado com a facilidade que Duo, com seus comentários extrovertidos, arrancava sorrisos de Satoshi. Era surpresa até mesmo para ele que o filho tivesse aquela capacidade de se deixar levar pelas brincadeiras do outro garoto, mas ele próprio se pegou sorrindo ante uma piada e outra que Duo contava. Teve que se policiar para não ser pego encarando por muito tempo o jovem americano, pois receava que Satoshi percebesse. O filho não era nada bobo e qualquer deslize que viesse a deixar acontecer, seria uma peça para o filho juntar em seu quebra-cabeça, que Heero sabia que ele já tinha na mente.

Quando o jantar finalmente terminou, Duo e Satoshi se despediram e subiram para o quarto. Heero viu que já se passavam das nove horas da noite, mas não subiu para seu quarto de imediato. Os empregados logo se recolheram também e, apenas o som da musica e das risadas vindas do quarto de Satoshi, quebravam o silêncio da casa.

Ele caminhou até a sala de estar, onde preparou um duplo de whisky e, em seguida, foi para o escritório, onde se sentou a mesa do computador e ligando o aparelho, abriu os arquivos dos relatórios com pleno intuito de já adianta-los para a viagem de segunda-feira, mas principalmente, tentar afastar seus pensamentos que pareciam se chocar entre as risadas dos garotos e as imagens do jovem prostituto que tinha na mente, do momento em que o beijara na piscina.

Ficou ali a perder de tempo. Tinha conseguido se concentrar em seu trabalho e quando deu por si, já não escutava mais nem a musica, nem as risadas, apenas o silêncio. Com os olhos um pouco cansados, fixou a vista no relógio do computador e constatou que já passavam das duas da madrugada. Surpreendeu-se por ter perdido a noção de tempo, mas satisfeito por ter terminado tudo o que ele queria.

Sem mais motivos para continuar ali, ele finalizou o programa e desligou o computador. Levantou-se da cadeira e apagou a bela luminária, que era a única fonte de iluminação naquele cômodo. Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os poucos spots de luz que se mantinham acesos pela casa, traziam iluminação suficiente para que caminhasse sem problemas, fazendo o caminho pelas escadas para o andar dos quartos.

Heero parou assim que subiu o ultimo degrau, olhando para os corredores a sua frente, onde eram distribuídos os quartos principais. O lado esquerdo levava para seu quarto e onde ficava também o de Satoshi, para o lado direito seguia-se para os quartos de hospedes. Ele ficou por um momento parado naquela interseção dos corredores e após tomar uma decisão, deixou um sorriso libidinoso se formar em seus lábios.

- x -

No domingo pela manhã, Duo se mexeu na cama ainda tendo os lençóis cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo nu, e sentindo um leve incomodo pelo sexo que tivera com Heero naquela madrugada. Era a lembrança viva de que não havia sonhado, mas se caso fosse, teria sido um sonho muito bom. Heero havia simplesmente entrado em seu quarto silenciosamente e mais uma vez o tomado com a mesma intensidade das outras vezes. A principio ele ficara assustado e temeroso, principalmente porque estavam na casa dele, com Satoshi dormindo no outro quarto. Mas acabou envolvido pelo momento, pelos beijos e pelas caricias ousadas que as mãos fortes do japonês faziam ao percorrerem seu corpo, assim esquecendo onde estava e de que poderia ser flagrado. A cada nova experiência com Heero, apreciava mais o ato e o prazer que lhe proporcionava, mas tinha consciência que a cada novo contato e agora aquela convivência tão próxima, caia mais e mais pelo amante. Suspirou num misto de tristeza e também contentamento, certo de que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia se afastar. Seus sentimentos eram intensos demais.

Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e viu que já passavam das oito da manhã. Afastou o lençol e notou em seu corpo os resquícios do próprio sêmen. Decidiu que um banho seria muito bem vindo antes de qualquer outra coisa. Levantou-se e fez o caminho até o banheiro, que ficava dentro do próprio quarto e permitiu-se banhar, nas águas mornas do chuveiro, sem qualquer preocupação, mas sabendo que não poderia se demora muito, pois ainda queria visitar Solo no hospital.

Já tendo saído do chuveiro e se enxugado, Duo agora apenas desembaraçava os longos fios castanhos com uma escova e dentro do banheiro, com a porta encostada, falhou em escutar as batidas suaves na porta de seu quarto.

- x -

Satoshi bateu três vezes na porta do quarto de hospedes, sem obter qualquer resposta. Pensou consigo mesmo que talvez Duo já tivesse acordado e descido, mas resolveu certificar-se. Abriu vagarosamente a porta, que estava destrancada, e com um pouco de resguardo entrou no aposento constatando a cama vazia, com apenas lençóis e a colcha remexidos, provando que alguém ali dormira. Mas teve a certeza de que Duo ainda estava no quarto, quando escutou a movimentação e pequenos ruídos vindos do banheiro.

- Duo? - chamou para alertar o amigo de sua presença e não parecer tão intruso.

A porta do banheiro se abriu completamente e o americano apareceu, vestido apenas com o bermudão, os cabelos úmidos e soltos, levemente jogados para o lado, enquanto ainda corria a escova sobre a longa extensão de fios.

- Bom dia, Sato! - cumprimentou o amigo com um lindo sorriso, mas este o olhava de forma estranha.

Duo se preocupou vendo que Satoshi não o respondia e apenas o fitava com a expressão quase que atônita. Parou de pentear os cabelos e se aproximou do amigo.

- Hey, Sato? Tá tudo bem?

Rapidamente Satoshi sorriu constrangido e tentou se recompor de qualquer efeito que sofrera naquele momento.

- Nada demais. Apenas fiquei surpreso por vê-lo com os cabelos soltos. - desculpou-se dizendo a verdade em termos.

Duo riu.

- Não existe muita gente que me vê com os cabelos soltos, por isso acredito que tenha esse impacto pra quem não está acostumado.

- Não é muito pratico, mas é bonito… pelo menos em você. - confessou quase se estapeando mentalmente. Desde quando achava outro garoto bonito?

Duo corou ante o elogio do amigo.

- Termine de se arrumar logo. - desconversou o garoto japonês, ao ver que tinha constrangido o amigo. - O café logo estará servido.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça e apressou-se em trançar o cabelo e terminar de se arrumar. Assim que se viu pronto, desceu junto com Satoshi.

- x -

Quando se sentaram a mesa para o café, Heero já estava lá. Ele lia calmamente o jornal e só parou para observar a chegada dos dois garotos.

- Bom dia aos dois.

- Bom dia. - responderam em união, enquanto sentava-se lado a lado a mesa.

Enquanto Satoshi estava distraído se servindo, Heero aproveitou para implicar um pouco com o amante.

- Dormiu bem, Duo?

O garoto o encarou de forma constrangida, principalmente pelo sorriso irônico que Heero lhe oferecia.

- Muito bem, Sr…

- Heero. - cortou, corrigindo a forma que Duo queria lhe tratar. - Me chame de Heero.

- Dormi bem sim… Heero. - respondeu um tanto a contragosto. Para ele parecia extremamente errado aquele tipo de tratamento tão pessoal, na presença de Satoshi, mas o próprio amigo parecia não se importar.

O café passou praticamente em silêncio e quando Duo viu que todos já tinham terminado, se levantou. Era hora de ir ver Solo.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir.

Ambos, pai e filho fitaram o americano com expressão de surpresa. Heero por que não sabia o motivo da partida do garoto tão cedo e Satoshi por ainda não querer se separar do amigo.

- Já!

Duo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho mesmo esse compromisso que não quero faltar.

Satoshi compreendeu, porque se lembrava que Duo queria visitar o irmão, mas Heero não e logo levou em seus pensamentos a palavra compromisso para o pior lado que poderia imaginar, preocupado se o garoto não estaria indo ver outro cliente.

- Que compromisso importante teria um garoto da sua idade em pleno domingo? - seu tom sarcástico alarmaram o filho.

Satoshi ficou extremamente envergonhado com a indiscrição cometida pelo pai.

- Pai! - repreendeu de forma taxativa.

Heero não deu muita atenção a manifestação do filho e continuou encarando sério o jovem amante, com olhos que exigiam uma resposta. Duo, por sua vez, não viu porque não contar a verdade.

- Vou até o hospital ver o meu irmão. - mas ainda sim sua voz expressou um pouco de rispidez, inconformado com aquela atitude de Heero. - Se me dão licença. - se levantou deixando a mesa.

Satoshi angustiou-se pensando na possibilidade do pai, de alguma forma, ter ofendido Duo e que este desfizesse a amizade que tinham começado a construir. Não perdoaria seu pai se aquilo acontecesse.

Ele imediatamente fuzilou o pai com o olhar e adiantou-se em se levantar e intervir.

- Duo, espera! - pediu vendo o amigo parar e olha-lo intrigado. - Será que eu poderia te acompanhar?

- Sério? - indagou Duo de forma duvidosa, mas com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério.

Ele deu de ombro e meneou a cabeça para que o seguisse.

- Então vamos.

- Eu os levo. - interrompeu a voz de Heero antes que eles pudessem partir.

Satoshi não gostou, principalmente depois do que se passara ali.

- Não há necessidade, eu peço ao motorista.

Heero se levantou e insistiu:

- Eu faço questão.

Satoshi deu de ombros. Não iria criar uma discussão ali na presença de Duo. Era fato que o pai estava mesmo muito estanho e já ligara o que acontecia a presença de Duo, só ainda não sabia atinar para o por que. Gentileza e elogios não eram típicos do comportamento de Heero Yui. Era certo que normalmente o pai ignoraria a presença deles e se trancaria no quarto ou no escritório para trabalhar, adiantando seus papeis da empresa ou até estaria com a miss futilidade, fazendo a única coisa que ela deveria saber fazer bem. Mas estava pagando para ver até onde o pai iria, assim descobriria fácil quais eram suas intenções em tantas gentilezas.

- x -

Heero guiou os garotos de carro até o hospital. Quando lá chegaram, na recepção pegaram permissão para a visita. Ele notou o quanto Duo parecia ansioso para ver o irmão e percebia que realmente era importante para o garoto estar ali.

Quando eles estavam prontos para seguir para os elevadores, algo fez com que os três parassem.

- Duo! - a voz masculina chamou.

Quando se viraram, depararam-se com um homem de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, que se aproximava. Tinha seriedade no rosto, mas seu olhar abrigava carinho pelo garoto de trança que fitava.

Heero nada gostou quando viu Duo sorrir abertamente para o oriental, apressar-se em sua direção e sem qualquer reserva abraça-lo, sendo também correspondido.

- Wuffie! Veio visitar o Solo também?

- Sim. - afirmou o chinês. - Não pude vir ontem, mas hoje consegui.

A verdade era que Duo sentia-se bem mais tranqüilo com Wufei ali. Afastou-se do abraço e quando se voltou para seus acompanhantes, gelou ao ver o olhar que Heero lhe lançava. O japonês tinha algo reprovador em suas orbes azuis, que indicava que havia sido desagradado e muito. Tentou ignorar o fato e puxando Wufei pelo braço, se aproximou de Satoshi e Heero.

- Wuffie, este é meu amigo Satoshi e seu pai Heero Yui.

Wufei percebera que o japonês parecia incomodado com alguma coisa e que o encarava quase que ameaçadoramente.

- Sato, Heero, este é Wufei Chang, meu amigo e também professor no colégio onde estudo.

Cumprimentaram-se, mas Heero não perdeu aquele ar contra o chinês, mesmo sabendo que o homem era professor de Duo. Que tipo de professor mantinha um relacionamento tão aberto, como aquele, com o próprio aluno?

- Então é professor do Duo?

- Sim. Leciono física e ele é um dos meus alunos mais brilhantes.

- Imagino. - disse com um tom estranho.

Duo não queria mais prolongar aquela tensão que estava sentindo por causa de Heero, além do mais, queria mesmo era ver o irmão.

- Será que podemos subir? - indagou Satoshi chateado. - Acho que o Duo quer aproveitar o tempo de visita com o irmão.

Duo sorriu seguindo o amigo, que caminhava para os elevadores, ignorando os dois adultos.

Heero ainda não estava conformado, principalmente com atitude do filho, mas no momento nada pode fazer a não ser seguir os dois garotos.

Wufei não entendera qual era o motivo da hostilidade do japonês, mas depois conversaria com Duo com calma para saber como fizera amizade com o filho daquele homem. Primeiramente queria concluir o que tinha se proposto a fazer ali, que era visitar o amigo.

- x -

Solo escutou o barulho da porta de seu quarto se abrindo e nem precisava ser nenhum adivinho para saber que era Duo chegando. Como sempre, ele não falhava em suas visitas diárias. Era verdade que nos últimos dias vinha se sentindo bem melhor e o fato fazia com que pudesse pensar com mais clareza. Há pouco tempo Duo lhe garantira que havia cuidado da divida que a casa tinha pendente. Já que o salário de seu pai estava cobrindo as despesas hospitalares e as outras despesas de consumo deles, não havia como suprir aquela despesa, mas queria mesmo saber onde Duo havia conseguido tanto dinheiro para poder arcar com o valor que deviam. Temia muito pela resposta que viria a receber dele em relação a isso. Podia imaginar varias possibilidades que responderiam facilmente aquela sua dúvida, mas uma em especial queria afastar de seu pensamento, principalmente se chegasse ao conhecimento de seu pai. Provavelmente Jim Maxwell ainda não teria atinado para o fato da cobrança já ter sido paga e, logicamente, Duo não deveria ter feito questão de contar. Mas se aquele dinheiro tivesse vindo de algo promiscuo e chegasse aos ouvidos do pai, temia ainda mais pela integridade física do irmão mais novo.

Duo não tinha ninguém lá fora para defende-lo. Solo odiava verdadeiramente o pai naqueles momentos em que este perdia completamente a razão e descontava todas suas frustrações no irmão menor. Duo sempre fora alvo fácil e aprendera com o tempo a não revidar para garantir que o espancamento não fosse pior do que era intencionado. Perdera a conta de vezes que evitara do pai mata-lo de pancadas. O pai o respeitava, tinha uma certa veneração por ele, mas quando as agressões aconteciam quando ele não estava perto, a única coisa que podia fazer era chorar de frustração e impotência quando encontrava o irmão menor, machucado e encolhido em algum canto da casa.

Os dias em que estava internado e que pareciam mais que uma eternidade, verificava sempre o irmão em busca de algum sinal de violência, mas para seu alivio, desde que estava restrito a aquele leito de hospital, Duo tinha se apresentado sempre bem. Já tivera vários pesadelos aonde Duo não aparecia para visitá-lo e ficava sabendo que o pior tinha acontecido. Mas o garoto vinha religiosamente todos os dias e a cada nova visita, um alivio sempre tomava conta de seu ser.

Quando virou a cabeça e viu que o irmão vinha acompanhado, inclusive por Wufei, teve a certeza de que não conseguiria ter a resposta que queria naquela visita. Não fazia idéia de quem era aquele garoto e aquele homem que acompanhavam Duo. Pelo jeito eram parentes, provavelmente pai e filho, principalmente porque notou os raros olhos azuis nos dois japoneses.

Quem quer que eles fossem, não o inibiram de sorrir como sempre para receber Duo, que imediatamente se adiantou em abraçá-lo.

Heero prestou atenção no irmão de Duo e constatou que fisicamente eles não tinham grandes semelhanças. O rapaz deitado no leito tinha cabelos de um loiro fechado, olhos azuis e os traços eram bem mais fortes e masculinos do que os do amante.

- E aí, moleque? Dando muito trabalho pro Wufei nas aulas? – perguntou com pleno intuito de implicar com o chinês.

Wufei teve que dar um ponto para Solo.

- Pode acreditar, porque essa semana seu irmãozinho dormiu durante todo período.

Duo se desvencilhou do abraço e olhou reprovador para Wufei, mas não teve tempo de argumentar, pois Solo já começou a lhe chamar atenção.

- Duo? – Solo questionou estranhando, pois não era normal de seu irmão aquele tipo de atitude.

- Ah, Solo… foi só que eu perdi a noção da hora à noite vendo um filme e acabei ficando cansado. Não vai acontecer de novo. – mentiu, detestava, mas o fez, já que não poderia contar que seu pai o agredira mais uma vez e que passara o resto da noite com tanta dor, que praticamente não dormira. Viu que o olhar do irmão permanecia intrigado e rapidamente aproveitou para desviar a atenção para outro assunto. – Solo, este é meu amigo Sato… err, Satoshi e seu pai Heero Yui.

- É um prazer conhece-los. – disse Solo cordialmente. – Pena que as condições não sejam as melhores.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – tranqüilizou Heero, sendo educado. – É um prazer conhece-lo também.

Solo olhou para o irmão e o cutucou:

- Não vai nos contar onde conheceu seu novo amigo?

Satoshi resolveu responder pelo amigo.

- Ele me ajudou a escapar de uns inconvenientes na rua. – contou sem entrar em detalhes. – Assim nos conhecemos. Esse final de semana ele está passando em nossa casa e por isso viemos acompanhá-lo.

Solo apesar de achar inusitado o que o garoto contava, ficou contente pelo irmão. Duo apesar de ser um garoto espontâneo e sempre alegre, tinha dificuldades em fazer amizades pelo fato de ser estrangeiro.

- Espero que ele não esteja dando muito trabalho e agradeço por olharem por ele.

- Não se preocupe, ele é um garoto excepcional e é um prazer tê-lo conosco. – afirmou Heero gentilmente.

Duo ficou mais tranqüilo com o modo como Heero se comportou, nada de ironias nem frases dúbias. Ficara muito preocupado que o amante dissesse algo que levantasse a suspeita de seu irmão para o relacionamento que mantinham, mas ele se comportou como um verdadeiro pai de amigo. Isso o deixava mais do que contente. Solo jamais poderia saber que era amante de Heero, principalmente que era pago para isso. O irmão era capaz de matar ou morrer ali mesmo de desgosto.

Enquanto Heero conversava com Solo, Duo voltou-se para Wufei. O olhar do professor o vinha incomodando e afirmava isso naquele momento. Parecia que o chinês estava mesmo desconfiado de alguma coisa e, suas orbes negras, prometiam um interrogatório quando estivessem novamente cara a cara e sozinhos. Heero havia acertado no comportamento diante de Solo, mas deslizado feio quanto ao encontro com Wufei. Sabia que por aquilo ainda ficaria em maus lençóis.

- x -

Quando eles retornaram do hospital, qual não foi a surpresa de Heero ao encontrar Relena esperando por ele na sala de estar. Ela estava linda, como sempre, mas ele tinha mesmo se esquecido que tinha marcado de passar o domingo com a namorada, promessa feita por não poder leva-la nessa viagem. Ele foi imediatamente recebido por Relena com um beijo nos lábios.

Satoshi imediatamente torceu o nariz ao ver a mulher que mais parecia um bibelô. Não gostava dela e o sentimento era gratuito, porque ela nunca lhe fizera nada que causasse tamanha repulsa. Simplesmente não simpatizava com o jeito altivo que ela esbanjava.

- Por onde andava, querido? – perguntou ela acariciando o rosto do japonês. – Cheguei a pensar que tinha esquecido de nosso compromisso hoje.

E tinha esquecido mesmo, mas não admitiria.

- Claro que não. Como eu poderia me esquecer de você. – disse vendo pelo canto do olho, Satoshi fazer feição enojada e revirar os olhos. – Apenas fui levar meu filho e o amigo até um lugar.

Relena finalmente despertou para a presença dos dois garotos. Ela soltou um pouco Heero e sorriu para os meninos de forma gentil, mas mesmo assim, não conquistou nenhum dos dois, cada um por seu motivo pessoal.

- Satoshi querido, como tem passado? Vejo que o menino de olhos exóticos está em sua companhia outra vez, isso quer dizer que decidiu mesmo levar a frente a sua amizade com ele.

- Satoshi e Duo estão se conhecendo melhor e parece que serão grande amigos. – Heero adiantou-se a falar antes que o filho viesse com uma de suas tiradas afiadas.

Duo observava o carinho de Heero com Relena, que agora tinha a mão delicadamente posicionada na cintura fina da loira, que retribuía o leve abraço, reclinando-se um pouco no peito do japonês. Não demonstrava, mas estava incomodado com aquela proximidade. Era ciúme, sabia bem. Mas quem ele era para ter aquele tipo de sentimento por Heero? Era um tolo por nutrir aquela paixão.

- x -

No seguir do domingo, Relena passou o tempo inteiro grudada ao namorado como estava acostumada a ficar, entre carinhos e sorrisos.

Satoshi não estava nada satisfeito. Detestava como o pai permitia que Relena parecesse fazer parte da família. Desconfiava que ele tivesse sérias intenções de faze-lo aceitar aquela mulher como madrasta, mas estava enganado se pensava que seria passivo ao fato. Se pudesse sumir daquela casa e da vida que a ele era imposta, não pensaria duas vezes em largar tudo e se perder no mundo. Satoshi também notou que Duo se retraíra um pouco com a presença de Relena. Pelo menos o amigo parecia não gostar de Relena tanto quanto ele.

Heero, por algum motivo, estava se sentindo sufocado com a namorada a seu lado. Os carinhos e afagos sempre tinham sido muito bem vindos, mas naquele momento, o estavam incomodando. Isso porque ele não conseguia acompanhar mais de perto os dois garotos. Queria ficar de olho neles, mas com Relena agarrada o tempo todo, ficou praticamente impossível.

Após almoço, ela finalmente engajou em uma conversa pelo celular com uma amiga. Ele ficou aliviado com aquela conversa consumista entre ela e Dorothy, pois finalmente conseguiu se movimentar pela casa sozinho. Sem querer, não demorou muito para encontrar Duo.

O garoto estava sozinho na sala de estar, de costas para ele, parecendo não ter se dado conta de sua presença. Olhava com atenção as varias fotografias espalhadas pela estante.

Heero sorriu por tê-lo encontrado também desprovido da companhia do filho. Começou a se aproximar e não demorou para que Duo percebesse que não estava sozinho, quando o japonês se colocou de pé a seu lado.

Heero notou que as fotos que Duo admirava eram retratos dele mais jovem, junto com a esposa. Haviam muitas outras dele com ela e Satoshi, este último ainda bem pequenininho. Olhando assim, pareciam mesmo uma família perfeita e, na realidade, eram.

- Viu algo de interessante nelas? – perguntou irônico.

Duo voltou sua atenção para os retratos, ainda com admiração.

- Você a amava? – perguntou subitamente.

A pergunta pegou Heero de surpresa e, por um momento, pensou não ter entendido bem.

- Como? – quis se certificar.

- Você a amava? – repetiu com tom tranqüilo e completou: – A mãe do Sato.

A pergunta pegou Heero um pouco desprevenido e ficou mais intrigado com o motivo que levara o garoto a questiona-lo, mas não precisou nem pestanejar para responder.

- Sim, eu a amava. – era verdade, amara Sae e muito. – Por que da pergunta?

Duo deu de ombros e respondeu o que tinha em mente.

- Curiosidade. Pelo pouco tempo que nos conhecemos me deu a impressão de que você era uma daquelas pessoas inatingíveis, que não se importava muito com sentimentos. – disse o que pensava realmente. – Mas hoje eu vi o carinho e apego como tratou a senhorita Relena e percebi que estava enganado. Vendo essas fotos de você com sua esposa me ocorreu isso.

Heero ficou um pouco confuso com tudo o que escutara de Duo e o irritava o fato do garoto não se importar para que lado seus sentimentos pendiam. Duo parecia não se importar se ele tinha namorada, se esse relacionamento era profundo ou não. Percebera nos poucos momentos em que pudera, que o americano não se importava com seu relacionamento. O fato só realçava que tudo não passava mesmo de apenas um acordo. Isso o irritava imensamente. Mas afinal, o que ele queria? Pagava para ter sexo com um garoto de quinze anos e era exatamente o que tinha, por que de repente sentia-se enraivecido por não ter as afeições dele? Por que sentia aquela necessidade de ter a atenção de Duo só para si? Tinha que centrar seus pensamentos e lembrar que ele não passava de um garoto de programa.

- Eu vou viajar durante uma semana. – avisou, mas se lembrando das condições do irmão de Duo. – Vou deixar dinheiro para caso você precise na minha ausência.

Duo o olhou num misto de surpresa e desolação. Heero ficaria longe por uma semana e só de pensar já sentia o coração vazio.

- Não precisa. – afirmou sabendo que não precisaria de dinheiro. Já estava sentindo-se mal por receber tanto dinheiro pelo que fazia, mas se arrependeu do que disse quando viu os olhos azuis do japonês se estreitarem.

- Não precisa? – indagou estranhando. – Por que não precisa?

Heero não teve sua resposta e Duo sentiu-se mais do que aliviado por ver Relena entrar naquela sala e interrompe-los.

- Querido, parece que há uma ligação para você do Trowa no escritório.

Heero suspirou sentindo-se contrariado em ser interrompido no meio daquela conversa, mas mesmo assim pediu licença e seguiu para o escritório a fim de atender o telefonema de Barton, deixando Duo e Relena sozinhos na sala.

- Heero deve confiar muito na sua integridade para deixa-lo a tira colo do filho. – comentou Relena se aproximando do garoto.

Duo simplesmente a olhou com estranheza e indagou:

- Como assim?

- Não se ofenda, querido. – suas palavras eram sinceras e desprovidas de qualquer malicia. – mas Heero sempre teve um zelo enorme para com o filho em relação a gente de sua classe que possam tentar se aproximar na intenção de tirar algum proveito. – ela viu o garoto ficar tenso com o que havia dito, mas não parou. – Espero que você entenda a generosidade de meu noivo em deixá-lo desfrutar de tudo isso, afinal, nós temos certeza que Satoshi só procurou pela sua amizade para irritar o pai.

Relena deixou a sala seguindo na mesma direção tomada por Heero.

Duo olhava-a atônito demais para contradizer alguma coisa. E poderia ele negar o que estava sendo dito ali? Afinal, vira a reação de Satoshi quanto ao pai não querer sua amizade com ele e o próprio lhe confirmara que Heero não fazia gosto em amizades que não fossem com pessoas que tivessem o mesmo nível social que ele. Será que não tinha se enganado no julgamento quanto aquela mulher, ou ela estaria dizendo a mais pura verdade? Ele dormir com Heero por amor ou por dinheiro, diferença não fazia, mas aquelas ofensas e insinuações estavam sendo demais. Não estava sendo amigo de Satoshi por causa de Heero, ou qualquer outro motivo que fosse escuso. Talvez tivesse se achado merecedor da amizade de Satoshi erroneamente. Era ilusão pensar que poderia interagir igualmente com o outro garoto e deixar a questão de classes de lado. Heero só o via como um prostituto e Satoshi, provavelmente estava agindo pelo que Relena insinuara, apenas para afrontar o pai. Era óbvio que seu amor não tinha futuro, mas porque continuar uma amizade falsa?

Satoshi entrou na sala de estar empolgado por ter conseguido instalar um programa no computador e queria mostrar para Duo, mas falhou em perceber que o amigo guardava uma leve decepção e tristeza no olhar que não conseguia disfarçar.

- Eu consegui, Duo! – disse empolgado se referindo ao programa, mas lembrou de Relena ter deixado a sala logo quando chegara e isso o alertou. – A Relena não te chateou muito não, não é?

Duo sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, pelo contrario. – fez uma pequena pausa e comentou: - Ela e seu pai parecem se gostar muito.

- Pode-se dizer que há interesse dos dois ali além de amor, mas parecem mesmo feitos um para o outro. – disse com um pouco de repulsa. – Estão juntos a quase um ano, fato que, para o senhor Yui, é um recorde, pois é mais tempo que qualquer outro relacionamento dele tenha durado.

Duo sorriu mais uma vez e achou que não conseguiria mais ficar ali.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, Satoshi.

Primeiramente estranhou o tom com que Duo lhe comunicara aquilo. Parecia chateado. E o que ouve com "Sato", que era como o amigo vinha contente lhe chamando durante o dia? Olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que ainda era cedo.

- Já? – indagou um pouco decepcionado. – Queria lhe mostrar o programa.

- Eu moro longe, Satoshi e meu pai não gosta que eu chegue depois que anoitece, já disse isso. Amanhã eu também tenho aula cedo. – tentou arrumar as desculpas que podia para sair o quanto antes dali.

Satoshi o olhou por um momento. Algo estava muito estranho. Falhara em perceber de primeiro lance, mas agora estava claro que Duo não era o mesmo que deixara na sala, antes de subir para ajeitar as coisas no computador, mas não poderia prende-lo ali, suas desculpas eram mais do que suficientes.

- Tudo bem… - sua mente gritava para questionar Duo, mas não fez.

Subiu com o amigo para pegar suas coisas no quarto de hospedes e isso fez com que percebesse o quanto já estava se sentindo vazio, vendo-o ajeitar os pertences dentro da mochila para partir. O final de semana tinha sido especial, diferente dos que sempre passava na solidão de seu quarto. Se pudesse, não deixaria Duo partir, mas esse poder não lhe pertencia.

Satoshi acompanhou-o até a porta.

- Me deixe pedir para que o motorista o leve até em casa.

- Não, já disse que me sinto melhor andando sozinho. – negou a oferta de Satoshi, mas sempre com suavidade e um sorriso ameno nos lábios. - Não há necessidade, eu prefiro assim.

Satoshi suspirou derrotado por não conseguir convencer Duo. O amigo era mesmo diferente das pessoas que conhecia, enquanto outros não pensariam duas vezes em aceitar sua oferta, ele era teimoso e orgulhoso demais para isso.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, Satoshi. –agradeceu de coração, pois sabia que não daria outra oportunidade para que aquilo acontecesse. Apesar de tudo, aquele havia sido um final de semana alegre como não tinha fazia muito tempo.

- Que isso… - disse com um sorriso. - Somos amigos, não somos?

Duo sentiu um nó se formar no estomago e para ele foi sincero confirmar, pelo menos mais uma vez, aquilo.

- Sim, somos. – ele simplesmente se adiantou em abraçar o outro garoto.

Satoshi arregalou os olhos e corou surpreso com a atitude tão espontânea de Duo, porém seu coração acalentou-se por aquele gesto e viu-se retribuindo o abraço. Eram amigos e aquilo deveria ser a forma com que o americano expressava a intensidade do que sentia, mas falhou mais uma vez em enxergar que se tratava de uma despedida.

- Adeus, Satoshi. – despediu-se se afastando.

- Até, Duo.

Com a mochila nas costas, Duo partiu e não olhou para trás.

* * *

_Well… o capitulo demorou não foi por falta de inspiração, na verdade ele já estava escrito pra mais de duas semanas, mas havia um trecho mínimo que eu tinha travado e deixado pra depois e justamente depois eu não conseguia escrever… Graças a querida Litha-Chan esse problema foi solucionado…_

_Agradeço a ela pela força e a todos pela paciência…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2

* * *

_Atráves dos meu olhos  
O tempo passa como lágrimas  
Minhas emoções perdendo a cor da vida  
Mate meu coração  
Libere toda minha dor  
Estou gritando alto  
A insanidade me segura_

* * *

Capítulo 5 

Naquele domingo, quando Heero soube por Satoshi que Duo tinha ido embora sem se despedir, usou toda sua fachada para esconder sua raiva. Queria ter terminado aquela conversa com o garoto antes dele partir. Queria ter dado o dinheiro como havia planejado… queria ter se despedido. Agora estava há milhas de distancia, corroendo tudo aquilo dentro do seu quarto no hotel. O que mais o angustiava é que já tentara por diversas vezes, tantas que já até perdera a conta, telefonar para o celular de Duo, mas o maldito aparelho caia repetidas vezes na secretaria. Era simplesmente frustrante.

Já era noite de segunda. Tinha chegado da primeira reunião e ali estava ele, sem paletó e gravata, os sapatos haviam sido descartados para algum canto do quarto, já desabotoara os punhos da camisa social branca e alguns botões da parte da frente, que deixavam parte de seu peito exposto. Estava sentado na beira da grande cama de casal e tentando pela enésima vez telefonar para o celular do garoto.

Trowa entrou no quarto e quando viu o amigo mais uma vez pendurado no telefone, assoviou em deboche e brincou:

- Parece que alguém deu mesmo uma chave mestra em você, hein.

Heero não sorriu, pelo contrário, ao escutar outra vez aquela mensagem de secretaria do celular, bateu com raiva o fone no gancho do aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira, causando espanto no companheiro.

- Merda!

Trowa se aproximou e acabou recostando-se numa das paredes para analisar o japonês. Não era comum aquele tipo de atitude tão emotiva. Em todos aquele anos trabalhando ao lado dele, era uma das pouquíssimas vezes que o via estressado e frustrado daquela forma.

- O que está acontecendo, Heero? – indagou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Assim como o amigo estava vestido com a calça do terno e apenas a camisa de debaixo do paletó, mas ainda a mantinha fechada e com a gravata em seu devido lugar. – Problemas com a Relena?

- Não. – respondeu sem olhá-lo e se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Trowa ficou curioso para saber o que era suficientemente forte para tirar Heero Yui do sério daquela maneira.

- Hum… então tem alguma conquista nova que dessa vez te balançou mesmo.

- Vai procurar sua turma, Barton! – se estressou.

_Na mosca!_ – mentalmente Trowa gritou. Havia espetado a ferida do japonês.

- Eu sabia. – se vangloriou. – Eu te avisei que um dia isso acabaria acontecendo. – fez uma pausa analisando se corria algum perigo de agressão, mas como o japonês continuava a não lhe encarar, continuou: - Ela deve ser muito boa de cama pra você estar tão frustrado assim.

- Eu não estou frustrado. – rapidamente negou, ainda tentando fazer um buraco no chão de tanto que andava de um lado para o outro.

Trowa riu e se corrigiu:

- Oh desculpe! Frustrado não seria a palavra adequada, mas sim cabeça virada… eu deveria até dizer apaixonado, Sr. Yui. – debochou sem piedade.

Isso fez com que Heero parasse imediatamente e olhasse indignado para Trowa.

- Você bebeu? – sua feição era de total incredulidade. – Será que essa sua franja além de bloquear uma visão sua, está bloqueando também seu cérebro de pensar?

Trowa balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas de forma displicente.

- Pelo contrário, Yui. Está claro como o dia. – afirmou convicto. – Quem quer que seja essa mulher, está te fazendo começar a comer na mão dela.

- Não tem mulher nenhuma, Barton!

- Eu reparei muito bem nas suas atitudes desde que chegamos. – esclareceu se afastando da parede. – Você não largou desse telefone, está pendurado tentando falar com alguém que está obviamente te ignorando. – começou a caminhar na direção da porta, sabendo que era acompanhado pelo olhar mortal do amigo. – Se resolver parar de namorar e espancar esse telefone, me encontre no bar do hotel.

Com isso Trowa deixou o quarto, sabendo que deixava um Heero Yui mais irritado do que antes. O japonês chegou a cogitar em voltar para Tóquio e ir direto a casa de Duo para arrancar-lhe boas satisfações pelo que estava fazendo, mas não poderia, primeiro deixar seus compromissos e outra, se expor em deixar levantar alguma suspeita sobre seu relacionamento com o garoto. Refletiu sobre as palavras de Trowa e suas atitudes. Estaria mesmo descontrolado a ponto de passar aquela imagem de apaixonado? Riu consigo mesmo de forma debochada, sentando-se mais uma vez na beira da cama. Não estava apaixonado por Duo, não por aquele moleque de apenas quinze anos, que tinha exóticos olhos violetas, lindos e longos cabelos castanhos e o corpo de pele mais suave que já tocara.

Jogou-se de costas bruscamente de contra o colchão e soltou um grunhido de frustração. Que droga era aquela? Ele nunca tinha sentindo atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas com Duo era diferente, quase não conseguia pensar direito quando estavam muito próximos. Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo antes que começasse a si prejudicar.

- x -

Naquela segunda pela manhã, Quatre entrou na sala de estudos e, como o de costume, encontrou Satoshi já sentado a grande mesa com seus livros espalhados, mas desta vez, nenhum deles estava aberto. Através de seus óculos, o garoto mantinha seu olhar perdido na capa de um dos livros de física, enquanto tamborilava sobre a madeira, fazendo um barulho constante e irritante.

O loiro intrigado levantou uma das sobrancelhas, se aproximou, percebendo que o garoto sequer tomara conhecimento de sua presença, ou então o estava propositalmente ignorando. Satoshi estava perdido em pensamentos que Quatre não poderia decifrar, nem que quisesse, pois seu semblante era completamente impassível.

De forma sutil sentou-se ao lado do jovem japonês, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e dando suporte a cabeça com a mão. Ele ficou observando os olhos azuis de Satoshi praticamente desfocados. Mantendo o sorriso irônico, estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto, causando um sobressalto de susto no garoto, que o olhou surpreso, ao mesmo tempo envergonhado por seu lapso de ter inconscientemente ignorado a presença de seu tutor.

- Posso saber onde estava? – perguntou curioso. – Nem percebeu que eu tinha chegado.

- Desculpe, Quatre. – pediu empertigando-se na cadeira. – Eu estava apenas pensando.

- Sei… e como amigo posso saber no que pensava de tão interessante que fez com que se perdesse dessa forma?

Satoshi relembrou o que vinha remoendo em sua mente nos últimos trinta minutos em que estava sentado ali. Haviam duas coisas que o irritavam imensamente. Uma delas era seu pai.

Ele fitou o tutor por um instante, mas não demorou a falar.

- Meu pai… no final de semana ele agiu de uma forma muito estranha.

Quatre ficou ainda mais interessado. Não era a primeira vez em que Satoshi assimilava a palavra estranho ao pai em tão pouco tempo.

- Explique-se. – pediu.

- Ele foi gentil com o Duo, conversou sem qualquer ironia ou implicância… e quer saber mais? Ele até me elogiou.

Quatre não se deteve em achar o fato curioso, principalmente porque Heero nunca elogiava Satoshi, cobrava, exigia, mas elogiar nunca. E quanto a Duo, era no mínimo estranho que o amigo estivesse o tratando com tanto respeito.

- Realmente incomum. – Quatre concordou com o garoto, ele próprio tentando achar um motivo para entender aquilo.

- Sim, muito. – Satoshi confirmou, levantando-se e andando até a janela, observando por um instante o jardim do lado de fora. – O Sr. Yui foi cordial, gentil, passou um tempo conosco e fez questão de pessoalmente dirigir e nos levar até o hospital para visitar o irmão do Duo.

- Impressionante. – admitiu Quatre realmente admirado. – Heero ou está tendo uma drástica mudança de caráter, ou enlouqueceu.

Satoshi, ainda sério, se voltou para encarar Quatre, recostando-se no parapeito da janela.

- Sou mais a possibilidade de ele estar fazendo isso com alguma outra intenção. – expôs exatamente o que desconfiava. – Eu ainda não sei o que é, mas vou descobrir.

- Eu vou conversar com ele depois. – disse também determinado a descobrir o que se passava com Heero, mas resolveu mudar de assunto. – E como foi o final de semana, digo, você e Duo? Divertiram-se?

Um sorriso logo surgiu nos lábios do garoto, suavizando a expressão que antes estava severa. Isso já indicava bastante para Quatre, já que era tão difícil arrancar um sorriso sincero do garoto.

- Sim, nos divertimos muito. – disse sem perder o sorriso e, nem mesmo os óculos foram capazes de ofuscar, o brilho nos olhos ao se lembrar do final de semana. – Ensinei-o a nadar e não foi tão difícil, ele pegou rápido o básico. Ele é tão divertido e alegre o tempo todo, mas tem bastante em comum comigo. Tem poucos amigos, a mãe morreu há alguns anos e parece que o relacionamento com o pai também não é muito bom.… e ainda tem o irmão mais velho que está internado fazendo tratamento para câncer. – ele continuou sem notar o sorriso irônico nos lábios do tutor, que analisava tudo o que ele falava. – Mas mesmo com tantas dificuldades, ele ainda consegue sorrir com tanta sinceridade… e você não acreditaria o quão longos os cabelos dele ficam fora daquela trança.

Quatre nunca vira Satoshi falar tanto e com tanto entusiasmo, então resolveu dar corda.

- É mesmo?

- É… - ainda tinha aquele ar sonhador nos olhos, parecendo se lembrar do momento em que vira o amigo de cabelos soltos. – É impressionante vê-los soltos. Ele fica tão…

- Bonito. – Quatre não perdeu a chance de instigar.

- É e tem os olhos e… - ele parou por um momento pegando-se na confissão que fizera e corando terrivelmente. Inutilmente ainda tentou corrigir. – Não, eu não quis dizer isso.

Quatre riu se divertindo com o embaraço do garoto.

- Você quis dizer sim. – afirmou certo de que fazia Satoshi ficar ainda mais constrangido.

- Não quis não. – disse fechando o cenho e com a voz irritada. – Você me induziu.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, nem negar que acha o Duo bonito. Ele realmente é. – tentou acalmar, mas no final acabou implicando novamente. - Quem sabe você não esteja vindo a gostar dele mais do que um amigo?

Satoshi resolveu não dar parâmetros para aquela conversa continuar com medo do que a mente deturpada de seu tutor pudesse estar imaginando. Afastou-se da janela caminhando para se sentar a mesa de novo.

- É melhor pegarmos os livros e deixarmos de conversa fiada.

Quatre sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Satoshi estava começando a despertar sentimentos que desconhecia e até então não queria, ou faria questão de entender. Mas Quatre conhecia o garoto há tanto tempo e sabia, ele vira o que Satoshi expressara enquanto falava de Duo. Para Satoshi era bom se apegar a alguém como aquele garoto. Queria acompanhar de perto a evolução daquilo tudo.

Satoshi resolveu colocar seus pensamentos nos estudos e tentar esquecer as insinuações de Quatre. O tutor estava com idéias demais que não compatiam com a realidade. Era verdade que achava Duo bonito, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Quatre era um tolo.

- x -

O dia passou. Satoshi foi para o colégio e quando as aulas terminaram no final da tarde, se viu apressado para voltar para casa, ansiando poder telefonar para o amigo e conversar. Poderia parecer ridículo, mas aquele final de semana havia mudado algo, e de repente ele não se sentia tão sozinho no mundo, Duo era uma pessoa que ele sabia que poderia compartilhar um pouco da sua vida. Um amigo verdadeiro.

Ele entrou no quarto, jogando a pasta sobre a cama e pegando rapidamente o telefone na escrivaninha, discou rapidamente os números que já havia gravado na memória. Só que desta vez não foi o amigo quem atendeu, como acontecera da última vez, e sim um homem. Este rispidamente disse que Duo não estava. Satoshi logo deduziu que aquele seria o pai com quem o amigo não se dava bem e tentou pelo menos deixar um recado, mas quando se identificou, foi bombardeado com a voz lhe dizendo que Duo deixara recado para que ele não voltasse a ligar. Foi presenteado com o som do click do aparelho sendo desligado, sem que mais nenhuma palavra pudesse dar, ou argumentar.

Duo e ele estavam bem, haviam se despedido de forma amigável naquele domingo… Foi então que sua mente atinou para aquela palavra e uma desconfiança lhe abateu. Duo se despedira com um abraço e um adeus. Seria pra valer? Duo estaria desfazendo de sua amizade? De certo era a única explicação.

Procurou desesperado por um motivo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Talvez alguma falha em seu comportamento explicasse o que acontecia. Não havia. Estavam bem. Duo o tinha deixado acompanhá-lo no hospital e apresentara seu irmão. Tinham rido, brincado, até… até que ele se afastou para ver o programa do computador e quando voltara, vira Relena deixando a sala. Reprisou bem aquele momento, fora ali que Duo pedira para ir embora, mesmo ainda sendo cedo. A namorada de seu pai era o xis da questão. Provavelmente ela teria dito alguma coisa que tivesse chateado o amigo. Mas o que Relena poderia ter falado para que Duo virasse as costas para a amizade deles?

Estava com raiva, muito raiva. Fora estúpido por deixar aquilo passar desapercebido. Que espécie de amigo estava sendo que nem conseguia prestar atenção em detalhes como aquele? O que quer que Relena tivesse feito ou dito, tinha que arruma um modo de consertar. Precisava.

- x -

Duo voltava do hospital mais uma vez. Estava cansado pelo dia corrido. Quase não conseguira chegar a tempo para ver o irmão e, acima de tudo, estava ficando deprimido por estar virando as costas para Satoshi. Pedira ao pai que dispensasse o amigo quando este ligou e isso lhe quebrara um pouco. Satoshi era a primeira amizade que fazia que realmente parecia ser sincera. Mas foi melhor assim, afinal, aquela amizade teria mesmo que acabar mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Quando Heero o dispensasse, teria que conseqüentemente se afastar e Relena lhe fez o favor de dizer a verdade.

O sol já se esvaia e, ainda vestido em seu uniforme escolar, ele chegava em casa. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Satoshi a sua espera, sentado nos degraus da entrada.

O japonês, ao vê-lo, se levantou ansioso. Estava nervoso e feliz por estar frente a frente com o amigo outra vez. O endereço havia conseguido ao se lembrar da ficha que vira no computador da recepção do hospital, quando haviam visitado Solo e aquela sua indiscrição pelo menos lhe ajudara de alguma forma.

Duo, invés de suas recepções calorosas e sorrisos, só conseguiu permanecer sério e olhá-lo de forma incrédula.

- Acho que temos que conversar, Duo. – Satoshi se pronunciou, já que o americano nada falava.

Duo resolveu aceitar a situação e deixaria bem claro que não queria mais a amizade de Satoshi. Era a única forma de evitar mais mágoa.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, Satoshi. – tentava manter a voz impassível.

- Como não? – Satoshi indagou quase num tom desesperado, enquanto se aproximava de Duo, que desde que chegara e o vira ali, não movera mais um músculo. – O que aconteceu? Eu liguei para cá e seu pai disse que você não queria mais falar comigo.

- E por que não escutou o que eu deixei de recado com ele?

Satoshi quase recuou ante a indiferença com que Duo falava, mas não sairia dali enquanto não tivesse uma explicação satisfatória.

- Por que eu quero entender o que aconteceu. Estávamos bem, não é mesmo? O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz de errado?

O olhar de Duo não resistiu e se abrandou ante a angustia que Satoshi expressava em suas palavras.

- Você não fez nada, Sato… eu é que acredito facilmente que algumas coisas podem ser diferentes. – respirou fundo e continuou. – Você deveria deixar essa implicância com seu pai e procurar amigos que tenham mais a lhe oferecer.

Satoshi balançou a cabeça negativamente, franzido o cenho. Não entendera, mas sabia de quem era a culpa de tudo aquilo.

- Relena te disse alguma coisa que fez com que você tomasse essa decisão, não foi?

Duo virou o rosto, fugindo dos olhos azuis e fitando o chão da calçada. Não queria acusar ninguém, nem parecer que fora influenciado.

Satoshi estava com raiva daquele silêncio e da verdade que começava a aparecer.

- Diga, Duo! – ordenou num tom que fez com que o americano se lembrasse de Heero. – O que foi que ela te disse?

Ele voltou a encarar os olhos de Satoshi. Estavam tão firmes e decididos, assim como os de Heero eram.

- Ela só disse a verdade, não pode negar que só quis ser meu amigo pra poder afrontar o seu pai.

Foi a vez de Satoshi ficar sem palavras. Então era aquilo que Relena usara para magoar Duo? Seu silêncio foi interpretado de forma errônea.

- Eu não… não precisa ficar assim, Sato. – disse Duo em simpatia, achando que o japonês estaria se vendo numa situação difícil. – Mas você deveria parar de querer irritar seu pai e usar os outros pra isso.

- Eu nunca procurei sua amizade para provocar ninguém. – finalmente se defendeu – Julgando a minha amizade quando sequer me deu um voto de confiança. Foi logo acreditando no que a Relena disse.

- Eu… eu…

Satoshi não queria discutir, não queria aquela situação. A única coisa que queria era seu amigo de volta.

- Eu só vim até aqui porque não quero perder a sua amizade, nem por causa da Relena, nem por qualquer outro motivo… eu nunca procurei a sua amizade para provocar ninguém, Duo.

Percebendo que tinha sido tolo e que havia sinceridade nas palavras de Satoshi, Duo tentou se desculpar.

- Eu sinto muito. Você tem razão… eu não deveria ter julgado antes de falar com você… sou mesmo um idiota. – o tom era quase derrotado.

O coração de Satoshi finalmente se acalmava e ele só queria uma confirmação.

- Somos amigos… ainda somos, não é mesmo?

Duo sorriu e assentiu:

- Sim, nós somos.

- x -

Satoshi tinha ido até ali por conta própria, sem motoristas e até mesmo sem Quatre saber. Provavelmente o tutor estaria preocupado. Mas era uma coisa que ele precisava fazer e não conteve o ímpeto de sair sozinho para resolver aquele mal entendido entre ele e Duo. Agradecia por ter conseguido colocar tudo nos eixos de novo e desfazer a situação que ameaçara tão gravemente a amizade deles. Estava mais aliviado. Já estava quase perto do ponto de ônibus quando andando colocou a mão no bolso. Mentalmente se estapeou pelo esquecimento. Tinha trazido aquele presente para dar a Duo e acabara se esquecendo. Não estava tão longe assim da casa dele, poderia voltar e entregar antes de ir embora definitivamente.

Tomada a decisão, ele começou a refazer o caminho para a casa de Duo. O dia já se esvaia por completo, e as luzes dos postes se acendiam perante a escuridão que começava a cair. Esperava realmente que Duo gostasse daquele presente, era importante para ele.

Quando foi se aproximando da casa, sorriu ao ver as luzes já acesas, mas conforme foi se aproximando mais, algo ativou seus sentidos em alerta. Uma discussão. Barulhos e gritos abafados. A voz que falava alto, sem se importar se alguém pudesse estar perto e escutar, o assustou e o fez parar no mesmo instante.

_- Você não passa de um bastardo!_

_- Pai… _- a voz era chorosa e suplicante.

_- Por que você insiste em me chamar assim. –_ um grito de dor saiu abafado e após alguns segundos a voz, forte e descontrolada, continuou._ - Sua mãe te impôs sob o meu teto quando ficou grávida de outro e seu pai não quis te assumir… Eu não sei porque ainda te agüento dentro desta casa!_

Somente o choro era ouvido, baixo e doloroso.

_- Agradeça a Solo por eu ainda te sustentar aqui, moleque, porque senão fosse por ele, eu já o teria colocado daqui pra fora._

Satoshi ficara realmente assustado, mas não podia ficar ali parado. Tinha medo do que pudesse estar acontecendo naquela casa. Ele se apressou até a porta, mas antes de chegar e bater, esta se abriu e ele deu-se com um homem alto, de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos bem claros, que imediatamente lhe lembrara Solo, o irmão mais velho de Duo. O homem parecia transtornado e, com a pouca distancia, podia sentir o cheiro de bebida alcoólica que vinha dele. Ele nem teve tempo de perguntar ou falar nada, pois o homem o ignorou e passou por ele, lhe esbarrando bruscamente no processo.

Satoshi sentiu-se angustiado ao ver aquele homem que, sem sombra de duvidas, deveria ser o pai de Duo, deixar a casa naquele estado. Sem pensar em sua educação e respeito, ele entrou se desfazendo apenas dos calçados e logo estava na sala, onde pode ver um aparelho de celular quebrado no chão. Não demorou para escutar os soluços baixos, mas no seu campo de visão não via o amigo.

Sem nada falar, ele seguiu o som daquele choro a passos cautelosos e foi de encontro a um cômodo onde a porta se encontrava entreaberta. Sem cerimônias ele estendeu a mão e abriu o resto da porta, revelando ali um quarto. Não teve tempo de reparar em nada em seu interior, pois a primeira coisa que constatou a sua frente foi Duo, encolhido num canto entre a cama e a parede, tendo o corpo convulsionando por soluços e um choro que tentava inutilmente conter, enquanto abraçava as pernas e a cabeça descansava nos joelhos.

Não estava errado, algo tinha mesmo acontecido ali.

- Duo… - chamou num tom de incerteza, mas ao mesmo tempo, se aproximando do amigo.

Os soluços subitamente foram contidos e um par de olhos violetas assustados e incrédulos se ligaram aos seus, mas não foi o olhar que o fez perder por um momento sua respiração e sim o rosto machucado do amigo, que além de tudo estava banhado pelas lágrimas.

Quando Duo ainda tentou lhe oferecer um sorriso envergonhado, Satoshi não hesitou em se apressar até ele e ajoelhar-se a sua frente no chão.

Analisando o rosto delicado, ele pode deduzir que os machucados provavelmente iam muito além do que o lábio cortado sangrando que via ali.

- Duo, eu vou ligar para o Quatre e pedir que ele venha e te leve ao hospital. – disse já pegando o celular no bolso da jaqueta.

- Não! – negou Duo num tom de aflição, adiantando-se para segurar a mão de Satoshi que já discava alguns números.

O japonês o olhou de forma intrigada, mas mesmo assim acatou o pedido de Duo e fechou o celular.

- Duo, você está machucado. Precisa que um médico te examine.

- Eu estou bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Sato. Eu já estou acostumado.

Satoshi entendeu o por que de Duo ter valorizado tanto seu pai quando estavam juntos no final de semana. Era inaceitável aquela situação.

- Nós temos que chamar a policia, Duo. – disse com um pouco de raiva. – Ele, seu pai… ele não pode fazer isso.

Duo sabia que tinha apanhado por um motivo que talvez achasse justo. Seu pai havia descoberto que ele havia pago a dívida da casa e veio lhe questionar de onde havia tirado aquela quantia de dinheiro. Como se negou a responder, ele, que já estava alto por causa da bebida, fez valer sua autoridade como pai mais uma vez. Ainda sentia-se queimando pelos chutes, socos e pontapés que havia levado por todo seu tórax. Do murro que levara no rosto ainda tinha o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Não! Nada de policia! – ele não queria que seu pai fosse preso. Colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro garoto e pediu: – Promete, Sato. Promete que não vai contar pra ninguém.

Satoshi não poderia fazer aquele tipo de promessa. Não queria que Duo se machucasse de novo.

- Duo, ele pode tentar de novo e você…

- Eu já disse. Eu estou acostumado. – afirmou ele, fazendo Satoshi entender, de uma vez por todas, que aquela não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que era espancado pelo pai. – Promete, Sato. Você disse que era meu amigo. Promete.

Satoshi via a suplica no olhar de Duo, que havia conseguido conter totalmente as lágrimas e soube assim, que manter aquilo em segredo, era importante para o amigo de alguma forma, mesmo que desconhecida para ele. Não queria desapontar aquela amizade, mas também não queria ter a incerteza de que sairia dali e não saber se seu amigo estaria bem ou não.

- O que você está me pedindo é loucura, mas eu vou acatar a sua vontade. – concordou Satoshi, trazendo o braço de Duo para cima de seu pescoço e dando apoio para ajuda-lo. – Venha, eu te ajudo a se sentar na cama.

Duo retraiu-se ao tentar se levantar e sentir as fisgadas de dor que se espalhavam por seu corpo graças aos movimentos. Satoshi tentou ser o mais cuidadoso possível em levar o amigo a se sentar mais confortavelmente na cama e quando conseguiu olhou sério para ele.

- Me deixe ver. – pediu, mas logo vendo pelo olhar de Duo que seria negado. – Eu quero ajudar, Duo. Por favor.

Duo suspirou e começou a se despir, cuidadosamente, das camisas de seu uniforme escolar. E quando terminou ganhou um olhar extremamente apavorado de Satoshi, que praticamente empalideceu ao ver o dorso do amigo. As marcas que se encontravam ali naquela pele alva, já estavam nitidamente visíveis e só traziam a certeza de que mais tarde ficariam piores. Satoshi sentiu um ódio verdadeiro pelo pai de Duo, que cometia tamanha atrocidade contra o próprio filho.

Duo sentiu vergonha diante daquele olhar do amigo. Era mesmo uma situação que jamais queria que o amigo, ou qualquer outra pessoa viesse a tomar conhecimento.

- Você tem algo para passar nesses ferimentos? – perguntou Satoshi, sentindo o desconforto do amigo e logo retomando sua postura neutra.

Duo assentiu sem encarar Satoshi diretamente.

- No meu banheiro, segunda gaveta a esquerda. – informou ainda incomodado.

Satoshi deu meia volta e foi até o banheiro que ficava no quarto de Duo e pegou a pomada em gel na gaveta onde Duo indicara e também uma toalha que umedeceu um pouco uma das extremidades. Retornou em seguida para junto do amigo. Sem pedir permissão, ele próprio com a toalha, limpou o sangue que escorria do canto dos lábios do amigo e, em seguida, abriu o tubo do gel e começou a aplicar nos locais que estavam visivelmente magoados.

- Por que você voltou? – essa era uma questão ainda em dúvida para Duo.

Mais uma vez, Satoshi lembrou-se do motivo de ter voltado e um pouco acanhado deixou de tratar por um momento de Duo para pegar no bolso da jaqueta o que havia voltado para entregar. Um pouco hesitante ele estendeu a mão para que o amigo pegasse e quando o mesmo tomou em sua mão o objeto, a confusão logo veio ao seu olhar, ainda magoados pelas lágrimas derramadas anteriormente.

- É um presente pra você. – disse antes que Duo pudesse questionar. – Eu queria entregar, mas acabei esquecendo, por isso, voltei.

Duo ficou olhando para a jóia em suas mãos, ainda abalado pela dor que sentia em seu corpo, mas, mesmo assim, intrigado por estar recebendo algo que parecia ser tão valioso.

- Esse cordão foi da minha mãe. É uma das poucas coisas que eu guardei dela.

Duo ainda não entendia.

- Mas por quê? É importante pra você e eu… por quê?

Satoshi deu de ombros.

- Você é o primeiro amigo que eu faço e queria lhe dar algo que provasse a importância disso pra mim. – explicou de forma sincera.

Duo ainda olhava para o cordão que provavelmente seria de ouro e trazia um belo pingente de cruz, mas, mesmo tocado pelo ato, negou com a cabeça e estendeu-o de volta para Satoshi.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Sato… - a voz saiu fraca, talvez pelo cansaço, talvez pela dor que sentia. – É da sua mãe… é importante pra você.

Satoshi estendeu a mão, mas fechou a do amigo sobre o cordão com a cruz e a empurrou de volta para ele.

- Mas eu quero que fique. – insistiu com o olhar mais ameno. – Não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai?

Duo viu pelo olhar de Satoshi que aquilo era mesmo importante para ele. Aceitou sentindo-se realmente honrado pela consideração. Era uma coisa tocante, ele próprio não tinha nada de sua mãe para se lembrar, seu pai se desfizera de tudo e até mesmo as fotos guardara em algum lugar longe de seu alcance.

- Eu sinto muito que tenha presenciado isso. – havia vergonha, tristeza e dor nas palavras de Duo, que preferiu ainda evitar o contato de olhar com Satoshi.

Satoshi sentiu um impulso de abraçar Duo, mas se conteve, primeiramente porque não tinha certeza desse ato e segundo porque temia que acabasse incomodando ainda mais os ferimentos do amigo.

- Por que ele faz isso, Duo? – perguntou procurando entender a situação. – Por que você agüenta e ainda o protege assim?

Duo ficou em silêncio e só de lembrar dos motivos, as lágrimas tornavam a ameaçar cair. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, não queria ter que passar aquele assunto a frente. Já lhe doía demais seu próprio entendimento sobre a situação.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse com a voz tremula e não conseguindo evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

Duo detestava a forma como estava se mostrando vulnerável, mas não conseguia evitar. Sentia falta de Solo e queria tanto que ele estivesse bem e ali, talvez se não tivesse adoecido, aquilo não tivesse acontecido, ou se acontecesse, teria o consolo nos braços dele. Heero também lhe veio a mente, sentia-se protegido quando estava com ele, mas este estava longe e só voltaria no final da semana, pelo que sabia. Saudades… sentia tanta saudade dele e esse sentimento só fez com que mais lágrimas escorressem por sua face.

Foi quando sentiu ser envolvido cuidadosamente num abraço e quando piscou afastando o borrão que as excessivas lágrimas causavam em sua vista, notou que era Satoshi ali sentado ao seu lado na cama, o segurando em seus braços e tentando lhe passar algum consolo. Automaticamente viu-se agarrando forte aquela pessoa, não se importando com a dor que aquilo lhe infligia. Queria deixar extravasar tudo aquilo, ele precisava chorar, precisava daquele contato desesperadamente.

Satoshi apenas se assustou com a intensidade com que seu gesto foi retribuído e o choro que Duo deixou desabafar recostado a seu ombro. Era estranho ver aquela pessoa que sempre se mostrara alegre, mesmo no pouco tempo em que se conheciam, estar ali tão desolado. Queria saber o que se passava na vida de Duo, o porque de tudo aquilo, realmente não entendia, mas queria. Não insistiu em procurar saber mais naquele momento, nem falou nada que pudesse soar patético, deixou que o amigo chorasse em seus braços e fizesse com que aquela dor se esvaísse, pelo menos um pouco, com suas lágrimas.

Após algum tempo, não soube dizer quanto, quando o choro cessou, sentiu aos poucos o corpo envolvido a seu abraço relaxar e não teve duvidas que finalmente o amigo sucumbira ao sono. O cansaço mental e físico tinham exaurido Duo.

Ele deitou o corpo mole sobre a cama de forma cuidadosa e observou-o por um momento. Os hematomas no peito, o lado do rosto um pouco inchado. Não poderia deixar Duo sozinho. Levantou-se da cama e cobriu o corpo adormecido com o cobertor, em seguida caminhou e fechou a porta do quarto para que, se o pai de Duo voltasse, não pudesse entrar. Foi então até o banheiro do quarto e guardou a pomada, logo encostando a porta para abafar o som de sua voz que se faria ouvida no telefonema que começava a fazer pelo celular.

O número que discou chamou poucas vezes e a voz afobada de seu tutor veio na linha.

- Quatre, eu…

_- Satoshi, onde diabos você se meteu? – _Quatre estava num misto de raiva e alivio._ – Eu já ia ligar para o seu pai._

Satoshi respirou fundo e suspirou.

- Seria perda de tempo e você sabe disso. Até parece que ele ia deixar a viajem de negócios dele para vir saber do filho desaparecido. – não esperou que Quatre replicasse e continuou. - Olha, Quatre, hoje eu não vou voltar para casa. Estou ligando só para avisar que estou bem e que não há motivo para se preocupar.

_- Vai dormir fora? Mas onde? Por quê?_

- Não se preocupe, Quatre. Eu estou com o Duo na casa dele. – informou sem querer entrar em detalhes. – Provavelmente amanhã estarei de volta.

Pareceu que falar em Duo e que estava com ele, acalmara o tutor, que mal sabia do que se passava ali.

_- Quer que eu mande o motorista para te buscar?_

- Não, eu estou do bem e da mesma forma que cheguei aqui eu pretendo voltar. Não se preocupe.

_- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa me ligue. -_ Quatre resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao garoto.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite, Quatre.

Satoshi fechou o celular e deixou o banheiro, mais uma vez se deparando com a forma frágil de Duo. Tinha feito a coisa certa, pois se o amigo precisasse de alguém durante a noite para ajuda-lo, ele estaria ali.

- x -

Duo começou a despertar sentindo seu corpo protestar ante a dor dos golpes que sofrera na noite anterior. Ele não se lembrava muito, mas recordava-se de ter apanhado bastante de seu pai. Mexeu-se mais um pouco gemendo, mas se aconchegando ainda mais naquele abraço e no peito onde sua cabeça descansava. Abraço? Peito? Abriu imediatamente os olhos e deparou com o rosto ainda adormecido de Satoshi e lembrou-se então do amigo lhe abraçando, do choro e daí em diante tinha quase certeza que fora quando pegara no sono. Satoshi não o tinha deixado sozinho e o fato o fez sorrir trazendo a lembrança do soco que levara no rosto, já que a dor se apresentou pelo gesto. Se tinha alguma duvida sobre a amizade de Satoshi, todas haviam morrido aquela noite.

Pela intensidade do sol, que brilhava do lado de fora da janela, pensava que já passavam pelo menos das nove da manhã e se fosse, não sabia como tinha conseguido dormir tanto com aqueles machucados.

Duo não teve que esperar muito tempo até que Satoshi começasse a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava acordando e quando seus olhos azuis se abriram, procurando se ambientalizar, a primeira coisa que reconheceu foram os olhos violetas, que lhe observavam com extremo carinho. Duo ainda estava deitado em seu peito, como havia se aconchegado na noite anterior, quando se deitara a seu lado. Havia achado o gesto tão inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão intimo que não se importou em acolhe-lo daquela forma durante a noite toda, apesar de seu braço estar um pouco dormente pela posição.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Duo com um sorriso.

Como ele conseguia ainda sorrir depois de tudo o que tinha passado? – pensava Satoshi abismado.

- Como se sente? – perguntou com preocupação.

- Como se um carro tivesse me atropelado e depois tivesse dado ré só pra garantir. – riu um pouco da brincadeira, mas garantiu em seguida. – Eu vou sobreviver.

Satoshi não achou nada engraçada a piada que Duo fizera da situação. Não sabia nem como ele conseguia brincar com algo tão sério quanto o que tinha passado.

- Por que ficou aqui? – perguntou Duo. – Quatre deve estar preocupado com você.

- Eu o avisei. Não queria deixar você sozinho depois de ontem.

O sorriso de Duo se tornou ameno e ele agradeceu sincero.

- Obrigado, Sato.

- É para isso que servem os amigos, não é mesmo? – falou com Duo deitado em seu ombro.

- É sim. – concordou abraçando o corpo do amigo.

Satoshi viu-se abraçando cuidadosamente o corpo de Duo de volta, gostando daquele contado que estava ganhando. Era diferente, talvez porque a única lembrança que tinha de um calor assim dentro de seu peito, era de quando sua mãe ainda estava viva e o mimava com afagos o tempo todo. Era um sentimento similar que tinha naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente, contudo o importante era que podia ter alguém como Duo tão perto assim.

Ajudado por Satoshi, Duo se levantou. Estava mesmo sentindo-se quebrado, como todas as vezes que tinha que passar por aquela mesma situação. Ele se negou de novo a ir até um hospital, quando o amigo insistiu para que fosse. Não via necessidade e não queria saber sobre questionamentos sobre como se machucara daquela forma.

Quatre não demorou a ligar para o celular de Satoshi e este, mesmo contrariado, disse que voltaria para casa.

Quando eles deixaram o quarto, Duo sabia pelo horário que seu pai não estava em casa e ele, por sua vez, perdera mais um dia de aula, justo quando tinha dois períodos com Wufei. A ultima coisa que queria era ter que lidar com o chinês que já estava com a pulga atrás da orelha por causa de Heero.

Depois de tomar um banho quente, Duo finalmente viu o estrago feito diante do espelho e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Segurou as lágrimas e apenas sorriu colocando no pescoço o presente que o amigo lhe dera.

Quando retornou a sala e Satoshi viu o cordão brilhando por fora da camiseta que Duo usava, não se conteve em sorrir. Tinha mesmo feito a coisa certa.

- Ficou muito bem em você. – elogiou ainda sentado no sofá.

Duo suspirou e pegou no pingente de cruz com carinho.

- Eu acho que não deveria…

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo. – cortou com semblante reprovador.

- Muito obrigado, então. – agradeceu contente. – Ele é realmente lindo. Eu prometo que vou ter cuidado com ele.

Duo, com a ajuda de Satoshi, preparou um café da manhã para ambos e, após uma breve conversa e finalizarem a refeição, muito relutante o jovem japonês voltou para casa, mas prometendo ligar quando chegasse. Ele até propôs a Duo que passasse alguns dias com ele, mas este se negou firmemente dizendo que só pioraria sua situação. Uma situação que ele ainda queria entender bem qual era.

Enfim sozinho em casa, Duo pode refletir sobre como lidar com dois problemas: Solo e Wufei. Teria que mentir, não tinha escapatória, pelo menos para Wufei. O irmão ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria, nunca fora bom com mentiras, por isso, sempre tentava evita-las, e com Solo teria que ser sincero e contar o que acontecera, o que infligia contar onde conseguira o dinheiro para pagar a dívida da casa. Seria difícil, mas iria faze-lo.

- x -

Quando Solo viu Duo entrar pela porta do quarto naquela tarde, sentiu seu mundo ficar tão pequeno que não sabia se gritava de ódio, ou chorava de tristeza. Havia acontecido de novo. Pelo hematoma no rosto do irmão mais novo sabia que tinha que amaldiçoar aquela doença por distancia-lo de casa e não poder protege-lo.

Percebendo o estresse de seu irmão só pelo olhar, Duo tentou amenizar aquela culpa que sabia que estaria lhe correndo.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Solo. A culpa foi minha, eu quis enfrenta-lo e acabei levando a pior como sempre. – explicou se aproximando da cama.

Solo tinha medo até de chamar o irmão para um abraço, receoso dos machucados que a camiseta e a jaqueta escondiam. Mas o fez, sentindo Duo se aconchegar como sempre, mas tendo cuidado ao tocá-lo, mesmo assim, quando o fez, sentiu o corpo menor se retesar.

- Eu vou acabar com isso quando sair daqui, Duo. – prometeu segurando para as lágrimas não escaparem. – Vamos sair daquela casa e ir pra um lugar bem distante dele.

Duo sorriu em meio ao abraço e a promessa do irmão mais velho. Era tão bom ouvi-lo falar assim, saber que Solo ainda tinha planos pro futuro e finalmente não estava pensando que a doença o venceria. Para ele não importava realmente se sairia daquela casa, ou não, só queria que Solo ficasse bom novamente e pudessem estar juntos mais uma vez, mas pensar naquela possibilidade de se afastar, só eles dois, também o deixava extremamente feliz, mesmo que ainda amasse seu pai.

- Fique bom, Solo. É a única coisa que eu quero.

- O que foi que acendeu o estopim dessa vez? – perguntou sentindo o corpo mais uma vez ficar tenso e, desta vez, não era de dor.

Duo se afastou do abraço, sabendo que havia chegado o momento de contar a verdade, mas olhando diretamente nos olhos de Solo, hesitou. Tinha medo do desprezo, de que o irmão o odiasse pelo que fizera e ainda fazia, mesmo que seu acordo com Heero fosse por um sentimento real e maior que qualquer dinheiro que ganhasse dele.

Solo ainda esperava a resposta de Duo, que veio depois de o mais jovem respirar fundo.

- Papai chegou bêbado em casa. Ele descobriu que a dívida da casa havia sido paga por mim e quis saber de onde eu tinha tirado o dinheiro. – contou com a voz baixa. – Eu neguei e você sabe onde as coisas sempre terminam.

Aquela resposta ele mesmo também queria saber. Solo ainda não havia conseguido do irmão uma confissão contando de onde ele havia tirado tanto dinheiro, de uma hora para outra, para saldar a dívida da casa.

- Onde você conseguiu esse dinheiro, Duo? – inquiriu sério, vendo que o irmão não o encarava, apenas olhava para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. - E desta vez não me enrole.

Tinha medo, tinha vergonha, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Eu… eu vendi meu corpo… em troca do dinheiro.

Se Duo não tivesse permanecido de cabeça baixa, teria visto o irmão mais velho empalidecer consideravelmente ante aquela revelação, mas em sua mente podia imaginar o baque que Solo estaria recebendo, por isso, não protelou em contar logo o resto.

- A gente precisava pagar urgente aquela dívida, Solo e o que o papai ganha mal está dando para pagar o hospital e as nossas necessidades básicas lá em casa. Não tinha outro meio. – fez uma pausa para ganhar fôlego, talvez coragem para prosseguir. – Aquele homem que esteve aqui no domingo, Heero… foi com ele que…

Solo saiu do choque para processar rapidamente o que o irmão lhe informava naquele momento.

- Você ainda está…

Duo não permitiu que ele terminasse a frase.

- Estou sim, mas não é mais pelo dinheiro, Solo. – desta vez levantou o olhar para encarar diretamente os olhos do irmão. – Eu não estou fazendo pelo dinheiro, entende?

Solo fitou os olhos violetas do irmão, tão idênticos e transparentes quanto os de sua mãe, e entendia por eles plenamente o que queriam expressar. Como poderia ter raiva ou desprezar Duo por uma situação daquelas? Quando ele primeiramente se sacrificara por ele e seu pai para não perderem a casa e agora via tamanho sentimento vindo daquela última confissão. Não estava contente com nenhuma das duas situações, mas não tinha o direito de repreender Duo por suas decisões.

- Eu não queria você tivesse se sacrificado assim, Duo… nem muito menos que desenvolvesse esse tipo de sentimento por uma pessoa como esse homem. – falou o que queria, mas de forma amena. – Você sabe que ele provavelmente só está te usando.

Duo se tranqüilizou um pouco pela forma que Solo estava encarando tudo. Ao contrario do que pensava, o irmão mais velho estava tentando entender suas decisões e atitudes.

- Eu não me importo, Solo. – confessou sorrindo. – Eu só quero ficar perto dele enquanto eu puder.

- Quando isso terminar você vai sofrer. – ainda tentou colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha, mas foi em vão.

- Sofrerei de qualquer jeito, Solo… antes, depois, não importa porque o sentimento já está aqui, entende?

Solo não tinha mais argumentos depois daquela confissão tão direta de Duo. As conseqüências ele sabia muito bem, mas esta era, mais uma vez, opção de seu irmão, que também estava ciente dos riscos. Nada mais podia fazer.

- Não pense que isso me agrada, porque não agrada, Duo – disse sério e um pouco severo. – Não me agrada o que você fez e principalmente esse relacionamento sem futuro que está levando com esse homem que tem idade pra ser seu pai. – viu o olhar do mais novo ganhar tons de tristeza. – Não me peça pra aceitar isso, pois vai ser perda de tempo, mas quando essa loucura terminar, eu vou estar do seu lado, não se esqueça disso.

Duo sorriu e abraçou Solo. Aquela pessoa era a única que nunca poderia viver sem.

- x -

A semana passou lenta. Duo voltou ao colégio, mas evitou Wufei de toda maneira e forma possível, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a seu encalço. Satoshi lhe ligava todos os dias para saber sobre suas condições e acabavam horas no telefone conversando muito mais coisas que nada tinham a ver, mas Duo estava contente por ter em sua vida uma pessoa que ajudasse a afastar aquela solidão que vinha sentindo. O encontro com Heero lhe dera muitas coisas além do dinheiro para quitar a divida da sua casa e, por isso, morria de saudades daquele homem.

- x -

Heero mal podia acreditar que a semana havia finalmente terminado. Estava retornando para Tóquio e a única coisa que tinha no pensamento era reencontrar Duo. Passara aqueles dias disperso e, com custo, havia conseguido concluir todos os compromissos com êxito, apesar de Trowa ter lhe perturbado a semana inteira tentando descobrir quem seria a mulher misteriosa que o abalara daquela maneira. Perguntava-se o que o sócio diria se contasse que o motivo de sua inquietação era na realidade um garoto de quinze anos.

Querendo admitir ou não, estava se apegando ao jovem prostituto mais do que deveria e tivera plena convicção disso durante a semana em que ficara sem nenhum contato com ele. Precisava vê-lo, mas como o telefone celular continuava sem resposta, fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar no momento. Ligou diretamente para seu motorista e lhe incumbiu de ir buscar o menino, enquanto ainda estava a caminho. Assim ganhava tempo e também não se expunha, afinal, não queria que chegasse ao conhecimento de ninguém seu envolvimento com Duo.

- x -

Era final de tarde quando Duo voltava mais uma vez para casa, mas havia algo diferente ali em sua rua. Parado perto de sua casa estava o carro de luxo de Heero. Conhecia bem aquele veiculo e reconhecia a pessoa que aguardava encostado junto a esse com os braços cruzados. Era o motorista do japonês e não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que ele fazia ali. O homem pareceu surpreso quando ele se aproximou e viu a marca em sua face, que não desaparecera por completo e ainda mantinha aquele tom arroxeado na extensão próxima a seu lábio.

- Você está bem, garoto? – o homem perguntou, um pouco preocupado pelo que via no rosto do rapaz.

Duo sorriu ante a consideração daquele estranho ao fazer aquela pergunta.

- Não se preocupe. – o tranqüilizou. – Isso não foi nada.

O motorista sabia que uma marca daquelas nunca poderia ter sido feita do nada, mas não queria especular como ela poderia ter sido feita. Qualquer leigo entendia que jovens como aquele garoto, que se vendiam para conseguir dinheiro, nem sempre saiam com pessoas como seu chefe.

- O patrão pediu para que te buscasse. – informou abrindo a porta de trás para que Duo entrasse. – Vamos.

Duo respirou fundo num misto de ansiedade, alivio e medo. Finalmente Heero havia voltado e poderia acabar com aquela saudade que o estava corroendo, mas ainda não sabia como explicaria sobre o celular. Tinha plena certeza que o amante havia mandado o motorista busca-lo porque não conseguira alcança-lo pelo telefone e sabia que provavelmente ele deveria estar irritado por aquele fato. Tinha noção da sorte que tivera de seu pai não estar por perto naquele horário, pois isso sim seria um problema ainda maior. Mas tudo isso era tão insignificante diante do fato de que estava prestes a ver Heero de novo. O carro fez o percurso até o motel, agora já tão conhecido por Duo.

Parecia que Heero tinha bastante prestigio naquele lugar, deveria ser cliente assíduo, pois sabendo que era seu amante, mesmo sendo tão jovem, a mulher já lhe indicava que poderia subir, pois o empresário o esperava na suíte.

- x -

Heero estava agoniado, mesmo estando ali naquele quarto a apenas dez minutos. Seu motorista lhe telefonara para avisar que tinha encontrado Duo e que o estava levando até o motel, mas a raiva por ter sido ignorado a semana inteira, ainda o corroia. Queria uma boa explicação para aquilo e tinha que ser muito convincente também.

Tinha tirado o paletó do terno cinza que vestia, ma continuava trajando o restante das vestimentas. Estava sentado na beira da cama quando o telefone do quarto tocou e a recepção anunciou que o garoto estava subindo. Foi o tempo de recolocar o fone no gancho e escutar a tímida batida na porta. Não se levantou, apenas avisou que a porta estava aberta. Viu a porta se abrir, pronto para disparar uma série de acusações e toda sua insatisfação pela atitude de Duo, mas tudo o que queria falar morreu em sua garganta antes de ser vocalizado. Sua determinação acabou quando olhou a figura que entrava, ainda trajando seu uniforme escolar e trazendo no rosto um sorriso lindo ao vê-lo ali sentado, mas, principalmente, pelo fato de ter se surpreendido e angustiado ao ver a marca arroxeada na delicada face do rapaz.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou exigindo uma resposta imediata, mas que Duo confundiu com outra coisa.

- Me desculpe pelo celular, eu… - foi cortado com rispidez por Heero, que se levantou e foi ao seu encontro no meio do quarto.

- Não estou perguntando sobre o celular. – não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela marca, tão próxima ao lábio de Duo e imaginar vários fatores que poderiam ter ocasionado aquilo. – O que foi isso no seu rosto?

Duo imediatamente levou a mão ao ferimento tocando-o brevemente e ainda sorrindo tentou se livrar de responder aquela questão.

- Não foi nada. Eu fui descuidado e…

- Não me venha com historias fajutas ou mentiras, Duo. – cortou mais uma vez, começando a se enfurecer pela evasão do garoto. – Isso é uma marca de soco. Onde você conseguiu isso?

Duo ficou nitidamente nervoso. Teria que mentir e odiava ter que fazer aquilo, mas não poderia contar a verdade. Já bastava Satoshi estar sabendo daquela sua vergonha, não queria envolver Heero naquilo também.

- Eu me meti numa briga com uns garotos da escola. - disse tentando manter-se o mais casual possível para não despertar qualquer desconfiança. – Não foi nada de mais.

Heero continuou a observá-lo de forma séria e ainda um pouco cético, mas mesmo não muito convencido, acabou cedendo ao que lhe era contado, até que tomou Duo num abraço e o sentiu se contrair e gemer. Rapidamente o afastou de si, ainda pegando um pouco da expressão de dor no semblante dele.

Depois de quatro dias, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, mas Duo desta vez não conseguira conter a dor que sentira como da última vez em que estivera ali. Desta vez havia sido muito pior do que da anterior e ficou mesmo incomodado com o olhar de especulação que Heero seriamente lhe dava. Nada falou quando o japonês de forma determinada começou a desabotoar o blusão do uniforme e depois de se livrar dela, jogando-a no chão do quarto, tirou a outra branca que vinha por baixo.

Duo virou o rosto para não ter que encarar, qualquer que fosse a expressão de Heero, ao ver as marcas espalhas de forma disforme por todo seu tórax.

Heero ficou chocado ao ver os hematomas que marcavam o corpo do garoto e, por um momento, especulou que tipo de briga fora aquela que ele se metera que havia chegado a tal ponto de deixá-lo marcado daquele jeito, afinal, pelo que Satoshi contara, Duo brigava bem e o havia até mesmo protegido dos colegas da escola que queriam lhe importunar.

- Tem certeza que isso foi resultado de briga com outros garotos da escola? – perguntou dando a Duo a chance de desmentir se fosse o caso.

- Já disse que foi. – mentiu ainda sem encarar os olhos azuis do japonês. – Foi por isso que queria me desculpar pelo celular, - emendou querendo aumentar e reforçar aquela historia. – No meio da briga ele acabou quebrando.

Heero já tinha a explicação que queria para o telefone não estar funcionando e isso, de alguma forma, dissipou aquela desconfiança e raiva que o estavam consumindo. Mesmo ainda chocado pelo que via no corpo do belo garoto, não diminuía o que ele sentia naquele momento. Ele levantou o rosto delicado com uma das mãos e descansando a outra na cintura fina, fazendo assim encarar diretamente o olhar envergonhado que ainda parecia inseguro de alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe com o celular, eu resolvo isso depois. – disse com a voz o mais suave possível e dando um leve beijo nos lábios do garoto, fazendo com que este relaxasse um pouco mais. – Você está bem mesmo?

Olhando naqueles belos olhos azuis, Duo só conseguiu esboçar um suave sorriso e assentir com a cabeça. No fundo estava estranhando e, ao mesmo tempo, adorando a forma gentil com que Heero estava lhe tratando. Não queria nada mais do que ficar ali sentindo o calor do corpo dele perto do seu.

Heero o abraçou carinhosamente, desta vez tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo, descansando de leve a face na cabeça de Duo, onde os cabelos sedosos exalavam uma fragrância que ele sentira falta naqueles dias.

- Está com fome?

Duo se aconchegou um pouco mais no peito forte do japonês, sem entender a súbita mudança na atitude de Heero, que agora se mostrava tão afetuoso e preocupado e que, ao invés de querer fazer valer o que pagava e toma-lo de uma vez, apenas se contentava em abraça-lo. Queria aproveitar mais daquele carinho.

- Um pouco.

Heero sorriu verdadeiramente e beijou a cabeça de Duo com carinho, sentido-se já satisfeito com aquele simples abraço.

* * *

Para o caso de alguém não ter pego a mudançana continuidade do enredo… O primeiro trecho deste capitulo, onde Heero e Trowa interagem, acontece na noite quando Duo é agredido pelo pai e este quebra seu celular… 

Well, agora abro espaço pra uma breve divulgação que a Litha-Chan está fazendo, leiam com atenção e espero que o interesse de vocês desperte para o assunto.

_**Warm Fanzine - Compilação de fanfics.**_

_A proposta da Warm Fanzine é a de aumentar o interesse na leitura de fanfics de vários fandons e de incentivar o escritor, divulgando assim os seus trabalhos._

_Ano passado tivemos como colaboradores conhecidos, Dee-chan, Tod-chan e Angell Kinney. Com fics de Gundam Wing, Sakura Card Captor, Saint Seiya e Originais. E o zine foi citado em uma entrevista, a uma leitora, pela Ohayo! _

_"... O "Warm Fanzine" feito pelo "Five Angels Group" é um fanzine que somente possui fanfics de Sakura e Cavaleiros. "Com poucas ilustrações as histórias se tornam mais sérias, mas muito empolgante", diz Ana Paula, uma consumidora do zine se empolga ao comentar sobre a história Confissões a Luz da Lua (Card Captor Sakura)...". (Trecho tirado do site Ohayo!)_

_Este ano queremos repetir a dose e para isto a sua colaboração, escritor, se faz necessária. Junte-se a nossa proposta!_

_Se você quiser participar, passe por estes dias no seguinte endereço para saber mais:_

_http: (2barras) warmfanzine. weblogger .terra. com. br_

_Em breve todas as informações sobre 'participação' para o Warm Fanzine vão estar no ar._

_Agradeço a atenção..._

_**Litha-chan**_

_Atual responsável pelo Warm Fanzine - Participante do Five Angels Group_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2

**Agradecimento:** Ophiuchus No Shaina pela revisão do capítulo!

* * *

_******Eu começo a perder o controle de mim mesmo  
Minha luxúria, destrói minha mente  
Ninguém pode parar, minha mudança para loucura  
**__**Não importa como você tente me manter em seu coração  
Porque você quer erguer essas muralhas?  
Eu não conheço o significado de odiar  
Minha mente explode escutando palavras mentirosas  
Eu só queria manter o seu amor**_

* * *

Capítulo 6 

Heero abriu os olhos e logo se deparou com o corpo encolhido ao seu lado. O belo rosto descansado do garoto no travesseiro trazia uma inocência fora do comum para ele naquele momento. Não haviam feito nada na noite anterior. Apesar de Heero querer muito, não quis forçar Duo tendo todos aqueles machucados pelo corpo. No fundo estava preocupado com isso, mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta. Correu os olhos pelo corpo semi-nu deitado na cama e, mais uma vez, analisou as marcas que se espalhavam por todo dorso. Imaginava que deveria ser doloroso. Por algum motivo, ainda não se convencera sobre a historia que o garoto lhe contara sobre ter se metido numa briga e ter apanhado. Não sabia porque sempre o pensamento de que ele teria conseguido aqueles machucados com algum cliente violento que estivesse atendendo durante sua ausência. O ódio que o consumia só de pensar nessa possibilidade era assustador até mesmo para ele. Por isso, deixara o assunto quieto na noite anterior. Porque queria aproveitar a presença do garoto depois de ter estado longe por uma semana. Queria poder tomá-lo, mas tinha medo de machucá-lo ainda mais.

Ali, observando Duo dormir, acabou por se assustar ao escutar o telefone tocar. A paz daquele momento havia sido quebrada por aquele maldito aparelho. Deveria tê-lo desligado. Moveu-se na cama, esticando o braço para pegá-lo e quando viu quem era no display, suspirou descontente. Relena. A namorada provavelmente deveria estar possessa por não ter lhe telefonado durante a viagem e nem quando chegara. Não queria acordar Duo, por isso, apenas desligou o aparelho. Quando recolocou o telefone de volta e virou-se para continuar observando Duo, surpreendeu-se em ver que agora era ele quem era observado.

Duo tinha os olhos o fitando de uma forma estranha, podia dizer que um pouco triste.

- Era sua noiva, não é mesmo? – o garoto perguntou com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

Heero franziu o cenho de forma divertida e respondeu:

- Relena não é minha noiva. Mas ela não é importante agora.

Duo no fundo se sentiu feliz pelo comentário e o olhar que recebeu de Heero. No entanto, lembrou-se que já era dia. Tinha mais uma vez dormido fora de casa sem a autorização do pai e isso era péssimo. Duas surras na mesma semana provavelmente o deixariam quebrado por algum tempo e isso o privaria do colégio e de ir ver Solo. Num estalo, ele se levantou, assustando Heero que logo se colocou sentado na cama.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou confuso, vendo o garoto catar as roupas do chão.

Duo o olhou com remorso, e falou:

- Hoje é sábado. O hospital tem um horário restrito para visitas nos finais de semana. Se eu não me adiantar não vou poder visitar o Solo.

Heero não pode deixar de pensar em como o garoto se preocupava mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. Era mesmo uma pessoa estranha e difícil de se encontrar nos dias atuais. Mas ainda era bem cedo e não queria se afastar dele. Moveu-se sentando na beira da cama, como os pés tocando o chão.

- Deixe suas coisas aí e venha aqui. – era um tom sério, de ordem.

Duo não soube ao certo o que fazer, precisava sair dali para poder ir ver o irmão, mas também não poderia ir de contra Heero.

- Mas eu preciso…

- Duo, você não me escutou? Venha aqui.

Sem ter muito com o quê argumentar, ele se viu deixando as roupas caírem no chão e caminhou até o japonês, que tomou sua mão e fez com que se sentasse em sua perna forte.

- Não se preocupe em chegar até o hospital. – pediu olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas que estavam apreensivos. – Eu vou levá-lo até lá.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam num misto de confusão e um pouco de alegria e se pegou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas você deve ter outras coisas pra fazer, não precisa… eu não quero ser um incomodo.

- Não faço nada contra a minha vontade, garoto. E você hoje vai passar o dia comigo.

Duo mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Estava mesmo estranhando as atitudes do japonês desde a noite anterior. Ele simplesmente fora carinhoso, não quisera lhe tomar, se contentando apenas em ficar perto e dormir junto dele. Parecia até que compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele. Poderia ser? Mentalmente, ele teve que segurar e acalmar suas expectativas. Heero era um homem formado, culto e rico, era impossível que se apaixonasse por ele, justo ele, um garoto descendente de americanos, que se dava a ele por amor, usando o pretexto de precisar de dinheiro. Era pedir demais ter Heero Yui apaixonado por ele, mas mesmo assim, ficava imensamente feliz em toda aquela atenção que estava recebendo.

Heero não sabia o porquê de estar agindo tão maleável em relação a Duo, mas sabia que era o que queria, o que precisava. Ter ficado afastado do garoto durante aquela semana o fizera perceber isso, que de alguma forma estaria desenvolvendo uma dependência estranha em relação a ele. Mas não era um sentimento ruim, pelo contrário, gostava daquelas emoções que estavam surgindo. E poderia aproveitá-las porque tinha Duo para ele a hora que quisesse, já que este precisava de seu dinheiro.

Tendo Duo sentado em seu colo, pode reparar melhor no cordão que este usava. Na noite anterior se preocupara com os machucados do garoto que sequer observara direito a jóia. A princípio até imaginara se o garoto o teria comprado com o dinheiro que estava provendo, mas naquele momento, vendo o fino cordão de ouro e o pingente de perto, não pode se deter em estranhar.

Heero cuidadosamente pegou o pingente entre os dedos e, certo de que então não se enganava, perguntou:

- Onde conseguiu isso aqui? – sua voz e seu olhar expressavam curiosidade e incredulidade.

Duo tinha até se esquecido de que usava aquele cordão e quando o reconhecimento parecia tão nítido no semblante de Heero, ficou envergonhado e temeu pela reação que receberia quando contasse a verdade.

- O Sato me deu de presente. – contou vendo Heero se contrair ao escutar. – Ele disse que era da mãe e queria que eu ficasse… eu tentei devolver, mas ele insistiu.

Heero escutava cada palavra de Duo sem poder realmente acreditar que o filho tinha mesmo dado algo de tanto valor, principalmente sentimental, para o outro garoto. Satoshi estimava demais tudo o que fora da mãe e jamais permitira que até ele próprio se desfizesse de certas coisas que haviam lhe pertencido. Aquele cordão com a cruz era uma delas. Era uma das jóias que raramente ele vira longe do pescoço da esposa e quando esta morrera, mesmo pequeno, Satoshi pegara para si e desde então jamais a vira de novo, não até aquele momento, com Duo.

O fato que mais incomodava Heero, não era Duo estar usando algo pessoal de sua falecida esposa e sim Satoshi ter dado algo tão importante a ele. Isso só podia significar que para o filho, seu jovem amante era muito especial e isso o irritava.

- Você não deveria ter aceitado, de forma alguma, esse presente. – disse com severidade na voz.

Duo se contraiu perante a mudança de humor do japonês.

- Eu não tive como negar e ele insistiu muito.

- Eu lhe dei um aviso na semana passada, não foi, Duo? – lembrou da noite na piscina que lhe alertara para não criar expectativas em Satoshi. - Você se esqueceu dele?

Aquilo estava começando a incomodar Duo. Ele não se esquecera do aviso cretino que recebera do amante, mas o fato é que começava a achar que Heero lhe via como uma propriedade e não uma pessoa e, principalmente, uma pessoa com uma índole que levaria a seduzir o melhor amigo. Era uma coisa absurda e magoava-o profundamente.

- Heero, se quiser eu devolvo o cordão, mas não me acuse de estar querendo alguma coisa com o Sato, porque não é verdade. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Ele se tornou seu "melhor amigo" muito rápido, não acha não, Duo? – disse com veneno.

Aquilo realmente o magoava muito. Ele poderia gritar que amava aquele homem, poderia dizer tudo o que passava e o que suportava, toda sua solidão, toda sua dor, talvez tentar despertar em Heero algum sentimento sincero que não fosse a desconfiança, mas não o fez, não tinha coragem. A verdade era que tinha medo. Receava muito que se falasse demais, aquela parte que achava boa que acontecera em sua vida, simplesmente deixasse de existir, que Heero pudesse se afastar e não lhe querer mais. Mas também não poderia se deixar humilhar daquele jeito.

- Sinto muito se é o que pensa de mim, Heero. – disse num tom sério. – Afinal, eu não tenho como mudar o que sou, mas talvez você queira acabar com esse acordo logo, assim eu me afasto de seu filho e você não terá mais aborrecimentos comigo.

Heero o olhou impassível, mas dentro de si a proposta de Duo fizera seu coração se comprimir. O garoto estava disposto mesmo a quebrar o trato que tinham por causa de sua insistência em acusá-lo, mas não queria isso. Não queria ficar longe daquele moleque, daquele corpo que aprendera a apreciar tanto. Vivenciara a falta de Duo durante aquela semana e ter que passar sem ele definitivamente era algo que angustiava só de imaginar.

Mas não confessaria. Não daria o braço a torcer àquele danado de jeito nenhum, ao contrário, faria que este sucumbisse a ele.

- Não me provoque, Duo. – disse num tom de ameaça segurando o queixo de Duo com uma das mãos e olhando diretamente nos olhos que tentaram desafiá-lo. – Quem ainda dá as ordens aqui sou eu e enquanto eu estiver te pagando, são as minhas vontades que deve acatar.

Duo ia tentar mais uma vez replicar, mas assim que abriu a boca para um rompante indignado, esta foi coberta agressivamente pela de Heero, que não perdeu um só segundo ao invadi-la com sua língua.

Heero de certa forma sabia seu ponto fraco, do poder que exercia sexualmente sobre ele e se aproveitava do fato também. Duo quase que imediatamente se viu perdido e correspondendo intensamente ao beijo voraz, que logo foi acompanhado por toques mais íntimos por seu corpo e quando deu por si, já estava sobre a cama, com o japonês se arremetendo sem piedade dentro de seu corpo num ritmo forte e eloqüente. O prazer era tão grande que as dores que sentia se tornaram mínimas durante o ato. Sua coerência morreu quando gozou forte pela masturbação feita pela mão de Heero em seu membro.

Quando o japonês deitou a seu lado e acalmou a própria respiração, virou a cabeça para o lado e por um instante admirou o rosto corado de Duo, até que finalmente falou:

- Não me importa que fique com o cordão, mas não volte a aceitar mimos de Satoshi, ou muito menos me desafiar com essa idéia de quebrar o nosso acordo.

Duo, que ainda ofegava, abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para encarar diretamente o azul profundo dos olhos de Heero e fez a única coisa que conseguiu naquele momento. Ficou em silêncio. Tinha argumentos para poder começar outra discussão, só não tinha vontade de criá-la. Seu corpo ainda se aproveitava do torpor causado pelo clímax e ele tinha plena noção que no final de nada adiantaria tentar fazer Heero entender. O que sentia jamais poderia ser revelado para que pudesse mostrar o porquê jamais o trairia do jeito que o japonês pensava que faria. Queria pelo menos poder dizer que não estava se dando a ele por dinheiro.

-

Heero avisou a Quatre que não voltaria para casa pelo final de semana, não deu detalhes do que faria, mas o amigo e tutor de seu filho sabia muito bem que ele estava com algum de seus "passatempos" e, por isso, assegurou-o de que ficaria de olho em Satoshi no final de semana.

Quatre não gostava de ficar passando sermões em Heero sobre sua conduta em sua vida sexual, mas também não se mostrava satisfeito quando recebia um telefonema daqueles em que nitidamente o japonês rejeitava ficar com o filho, para passar em algum motel satisfazendo suas necessidades sexuais.

O loiro estava na sala de estudos quando desligou o telefone e Trowa que havia chegado há pouco tempo para pegar o namorado, já o olhava desconfiado.

- Eu não acredito, Trowa. Ele não vai vir para casa. – revelou incrédulo e irritado.

Trowa, por sua vez, não viu mal algum em compartilhar com o amante o que desconfiava sobre Heero, afinal, conheciam o japonês há muito tempo. Estava em pé, recostado na mesa de leitura quando começou a contar.

- Heero passou a semana inteira sobre os calcanhares. – viu o loiro o olhar de maneira curiosa e então respondeu: - Ele está aficionado por alguém. Isso posso dizer com certeza. Nunca o vi tão nervoso e sem concentração.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso. – E a Relena?

Trowa o olhou com estranheza.

- Você sabe que o Heero nunca foi de se prender a fidelidade, principalmente com Relena. Parece que alguém conseguiu dobrar mesmo o homem de gelo.

- Você quer dizer que ele…

- Apaixonado? – cortou, sugerindo. – 99.9 de certeza que sim. – riu vendo o namorado puxar uma cadeira e se sentar abismado. – Tinha que vê-lo, Quatre. Passou a semana inteira tentando fazer contato com esse alguém e parece que foi ignorado. Ele estava prestes a mandar o encontro e as reuniões para o espaço e ir atrás de quem quer que seja essa pessoa.

Quatre estava espantado com a revelação de Trowa e refletiu pelo lado positivo.

- Se esse alguém tem mesmo esse efeito no Heero, espero que o faça chutar a Relena e crie um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele em relação ao filho.

- Esperamos que sim. – Trowa concordou. – Enquanto isso não acontece, que tal chamarmos o moleque para sair um pouco?

Quatre de pronto se levantou se sorriu com a sugestão.

- Vamos fazer isso sim. Provavelmente ele vai querer se empolgar e chamar o novo amigo para nos acompanhar.

- Novo amigo? – questionou intrigado.

- Sim, um menino muito bom chamado Duo.

- Parece que pai e filho encontraram alguém para trazer um eixo à vida deles. – comentou.

- Coincidência ou não, pelo menos para Satoshi sei que a amizade desse outro menino está sendo muito bem-vinda.

-

Heero levou Duo até o hospital para que pudesse ver o irmão, mas não quis subir com ele dessa vez. Preferiu esperar no carro e aproveitar para refletir sobre suas atitudes. Aquele menino estava mesmo virando sua cabeça, pois ali estava ele, servindo de motorista para um moleque de quinze anos, quase a mesma idade de seu filho, e ignorando a própria namorada, com quem poderia estar passando um final de semana sem problemas. Estava tentando nitidamente agradar a um prostituto que simplesmente o deixava confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos e desejos. 

Quando Duo o abordara querendo vender o corpo, porque não deixou que fosse apenas aquilo, apenas uma boa transa, uma experiência nova e só? Por que não deixou que o americano seguisse qualquer que fosse o caminho que tinha e continuou ele com sua vida regrada do jeito que sempre fora? E ainda por cima, por que tinha aquele enorme sentimento de posse sobre o garoto, que só de pensar que este poderia estar de vadiagem com outros, perdia completamente a cabeça?

Ele não queria chegar aos termos de seus próprios sentimentos. Não queria admitir que via em Duo muito mais do que um prostituto que lhe prestava momentaneamente serviços exclusivos.

Naquele instante pensou na proposta feita pelo garoto de finalizarem com aquele acordo de uma vez, mas acabou imediatamente afastando a idéia da cabeça. E via como um jogo poderia se inverte tão ironicamente. Seria ele quem estaria ficando dependente do garoto, quando era para ser o contrário? Não queria saber daquela resposta.

Quando Duo retornou e Heero o viu caminhando sorridente em sua direção, pode simplesmente sentir a extensão do efeito que o menino tinha sobre ele.

O sorriso de Duo era lindo e acima de tudo sincero. Era inútil tentar se debater em descobrir o motivo pelo qual aquele sorriso brilhava, principalmente, o que o fazia ser tão especial para ele. Só tinha a certeza de que era.

Deixou o hospital com o garoto e invés de voltar para o motel, decidiu sair. Guiou o carro para a zona litorânea.

Duo logo notou o percurso estranho quando pegaram a via expressa. Imediatamente franziu o cenho e olhou para o japonês.

- Eu pensei que voltaríamos para…

Sem tirar a atenção da pista, Heero o cortou:

- Preferia ficar preso a um quarto?

- Não… mas eu pensei…

- Não pense. – cortou-o mais uma vez e o olhou com um sorriso. – Confie em mim.

Duo assentiu com a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso contente, sem questionar mais nada. Heero lhe sorrira e era tão bonito vê-lo daquele jeito. Continuava feliz por notar que ele ainda mantinha aquela postura mais maleável e gentil. Fazia até parecer que não estava com ele apenas por sexo. O que pudesse fazer para agradá-lo e manter por mais tempo aquela nova faceta que vinha conhecendo, ele assim o faria.

-

Aquele sábado, para Duo, foi um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Heero o levou para ver o mar e seu deslumbre foi grande, pois ainda não conhecia o oceano. Parecia uma coisa tola, mas para um menino como ele, era muita coisa.

O japonês se divertiu verdadeiramente vendo o garoto se habituando a sensação estranha dos pés nus na areia. Deixou-se sentar na praia, enquanto observava o menino se aproximar da água e molhar os pés na água salgada.

A brisa marítima fazia a trança se movimentar em suas costas e algumas mechas acabarem por se desprender de seu confinamento, o que só serviu para deixar o garoto ainda mais belo. Não era um dia de sol e apesar desse fato, estava tudo mais do que perfeito ali.

Heero escutou-o gargalhar ante a sensação da água gelada nos pés e viu este se voltar para trás e fazer sinal para que se juntasse ele. Sorriu e imediatamente negou com a cabeça.

Duo não desistiu e correu até o japonês pegando-o pelas mãos e fazendo um esforço para puxá-lo. Heero riu da ingenuidade do garoto em achar que teria forças para arrastá-lo.

Naquele momento, Duo ficou fascinado por escutar aquele riso fácil e sincero vindo do japonês. Era a primeira vez que o escutava rir, sem ironias ou deboches e aquilo lhe trouxe ainda mais contentamento, pois fora ele capaz de fazer com que Heero risse e por estar podendo presenciar aquilo.

Não se conteve e sequer se importou com as pouquíssimas pessoas que estavam no local. Deixou-se cair de joelhos na areia, entre as pernas do japonês e fechou o olhar no dele. Tendo o rosto do oriental seguro por suas mãos delicadas, o beijou. Não pensou se, por acaso, Heero poderia repeli-lo por estar fazendo aquela demonstração de carinho em publico. Duo queria apenas expressar o que sentia e se não podia gritar ao mundo que o amava, pelo menos, queria deixar claro o quanto aquele momento fora para ele.

De certo modo, Heero pareceu compreender plenamente e, ao invés de afastá-lo, entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo, mas de forma terna e carinhosa.

Ambos se deixaram perder naquele beijo simples, sem se importar com nada. E quando Duo se afastou, apenas abraçou Heero e agradeceu.

Heero retribuiu o abraço e queria que, se pudesse, aquele momento não se desfizesse e pudesse ter o garoto daquela forma para sempre. Sempre. Essa era uma palavra por demais definitiva, mas era o que sentia. O sentimento de querer proteger e ter sempre aquela pessoa perto de si.

-

No final daquele dia, Duo descansava contente no peito forte de Heero, enquanto este brincava com os fios soltos de seu cabelo, que já não estavam mais presos a trança. Estavam deitados numa cama de um motel, próximo a praia e descansavam após terem feito amor.

Duo estava contente por vários motivos. Heero o tinha levado para ver o mar, depois haviam almoçado juntos e, apesar de ter negado, o japonês fizera questão de lhe comprar roupas novas, já que além de tudo, ainda vestia o uniforme do colégio de quando o motorista tinha lhe buscado.

Duo estava se sentindo bem, completo e sem qualquer preocupação com nada. Estar com Heero sempre lhe dava aquela sensação de estar imunizado de qualquer mal e isso fazia com que lembrasse de seu pai. Quando voltasse para casa provavelmente seria castigado.

- Por que o deixa tão longo?

Duo saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar a pergunta estranha do amante.

- O quê?

- Por que você deixa seu cabelo tão longo?

Duo deu de ombros como se não fosse uma coisa tão importante.

- Não sei. Eu apenas gosto dele assim. Por quê?

Foi a vez do japonês dar de ombros.

- Nada em particular. Só acho que é tão fora do normal e não pratico.

Duo sorriu e levantou o rosto para encarar as feições bem definidas do rosto de Heero.

- Você pareceu até o meu pai falando.

Heero fechou a expressão, ficando realmente contrariado com o comentário.

- Eu não sou seu pai, garoto.

Duo refletiu sobre suas palavras e ficou sério ao pensar no peso delas em todos os sentidos.

- E eu nem quero que seja ele.

Heero não gostou de ver o sorriso do menino se esvair por completo. Pensando naquele momento, Duo falava tão pouco sobre o pai e agora, sentindo um certo peso nas últimas palavras ditas por ele, não sabia dizer se o tinha magoado com a rispidez de sua resposta ou se havia algo mais por trás que ainda não havia compreendido.

- Uma vez eu escutei você conversando com Satoshi sobre não se dar muito bem com seu pai.

Duo abaixou a cabeça e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Parece que Sato e eu temos algo em comum, né?

Heero não ficou zangado com o comentário, pois não viu qualquer deboche ali e sim muito pesar e tristeza.

- Nós dois já sabemos do porquê de meus problemas com Satoshi, mas quais seriam os seus com seu pai?

Duo respirou fundo e resolveu contar parte de seu problema, já que encontrava confiança o suficiente no incentivo feito por Heero.

- É que… eu não sou filho legítimo dele.

Heero franziu o cenho e indagou:

- Você é adotado?

- Não… minha mãe teve um caso e engravidou. Meu pai a perdoou, depois que meu pai verdadeiro não quis me assumir e até me registrou em seu nome… mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. – fez uma pausa e admitiu: - Ele nunca me tratou da mesma forma que trata o Solo.

Heero ficou por um instante sem palavras. Não imaginava que a história de Duo com o pai pudesse ser tão complicada e densa.

- E você pelo menos chegou a saber quem era seu pai verdadeiro?

- Não. Também nunca procurei. – contou. – Se ele não quis saber de mim antes de nascer, imagina agora.

Heero entendia perfeitamente o raciocínio de Duo. Sentir-se indesejado por um pai biológico e por um pai de criação já deveria ser penoso, quem dirá se tentasse procurar por esse pai biológico e poder vir a ser ignorado seria bem pior do que deixar as coisas como estão. Resolveu não aprofundar mais aquele assunto com o garoto, temendo deixá-lo mais triste e acabar estragando com a paz e tranqüilidade que estavam desfrutando juntos.

-

Quando Duo chegou em casa no domingo à noite, estava bem mais do que feliz. Fora um final de semana perfeito com Heero e a única coisa que temia agora era a reação de seu pai. Ele tentara ligar para avisá-lo que passaria os dias fora com um amigo, mas este não estava em casa, ou não quisera atender ao telefone.

Entrou um pouco ressabiado e logo localizou o pai na sala, assistindo televisão, completamente largado no sofá e com uma lata de cerveja na mão. Ainda não aparentava estar bêbado, mas ainda assim foi cuidadoso ao se dirigir a ele.

- Cheguei, pai.

Seu pai, sem desviar a atenção do programa que assistia, perguntou:

- Por onde você vadiou o final de semana inteiro, moleque?

Sem querer se aproximar muito, respondeu parado onde estava.

- Eu tentei ligar para avisar… eu passei com um amigo.

Finalmente o pai desviou o olhar do programa de tv para fitá-lo de maneira desconfiada.

- Amigo?

Duo engoliu a seco. Seu pai não era tolo e já estava desconfiado de como havia arrumado dinheiro para pagar a dívida da casa. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-lo reparando de cima a baixo as roupas novas que vestia e levantar-se do sofá com uma expressão de ironia no rosto.

Ainda assim tentou explicar.

- Ele tinha essas roupas que não usava mais e me deu. Nada demais. – nada demais se não estivesse mentindo e como odiava aquilo.

Um sorriso debochado se formou nos lábios de seu pai, que parou bem a sua frente. Quando este levantou a mão, Duo se contraiu inteiro esperando receber o primeiro golpe. Mas este não veio e o que sentiu foi a mão calejada lhe vir a face e fazer um inesperado e estranho carinho. Olhou, muito desconfiado, para o semblante do pai.

- Você tem esse rostinho, tão bonito e inocente, que poderia atrair qualquer idiota que quisesse, mas é tão transparente que a mim não engana. Foi assim que conseguiu o dinheiro para a dívida da casa, aquele celular e essas roupas, Duo?

- Eu não sei do que o Sr. está falando. – conseguiu falar, tentando se passar por desentendido, mas o medo e o receio nítidos em seus olhos, lhe entregavam mediante a desculpa que fosse.

E foi quando se desequilibrou caindo bruscamente no chão com o forte tapa que ganhou da mão pesada do pai.

- Não deboche de mim, moleque! – exigiu furioso. – Você não me engana! Não teria como você arrumar aquela quantidade de dinheiro em tão pouco tempo e não explica essas roupas e aquele aparelho celular caro. Confesse logo, Duo. Quero ouvir você dizer de onde está vindo todo esse dinheiro fácil.

Duo ficou em silêncio. Solo aconselhara a não rebater, não contrariar qualquer que fosse a discussão. Seus olhos seguravam as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar e era assim, o fim de seu final de semana perfeito, já que ali não havia qualquer ilusão e sim, somente a dura realidade.

Felizmente não houve tortura e tudo terminou com apenas mais um chute forte que bateu em uma de suas pernas.

- Você mesmo tão novo não nega ser filho de quem é. Se eu descobrir que está desonrando o nome que eu te dei, você vai se arrepender amargamente, moleque. Guarde bem minhas palavras.

O pai desligou o aparelho de tv jogando o controle no sofá e em seguida saindo sem mais nada dizer ou fazer.

Duo, a princípio, não entendeu o porquê do pai não ter acabado com ele como das outras vezes. Sabia que ou ele não estava bêbado suficiente ou queria mesmo flagrá-lo para não ter como existir desculpas para o corretivo. Era terrível, mas seu pai era capaz daquilo. Ele era paciente quando queria ser. Sua maior tristeza era naquele momento lembrar que o único carinho que recebera do pai fora proveniente de um deboche.

Já soluçava e sequer percebera. Sé seu deu conta mesmo quando o telefone começou a tocar e, assustado, engoliu o choro quase imediatamente. Não queria atender, mas poderia ser do hospital. Então se esforçou para colocar-se de pé, de modo desajeitado secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e mancando, caminhou até o aparelho. Quando atendeu, tentou disfarçar ao máximo o tremor em sua voz.

- Alô?

A voz preocupada e alterada que vinha do outro lado da linha ele já conhecia.

- Duo, onde foi que você se meteu? Eu tentei falar contigo o final de semana inteiro e não consegui. Seu pai disse que não sabia onde você estava e eu fiquei com medo de que ele… você sabe.

- Desculpe por tê-lo preocupado, Sato. – era a única coisa que poderia dizer ao amigo naquele momento. Confortava-lhe saber que pelo menos existia alguém, além de seu irmão, que conhecia sua situação e se importava com seu bem-estar. – Eu passei o final de semana fora.

Não quis dar maiores explicações, afinal, o que ele poderia dizer? Que passara o final de semana com o pai dele? E o principal era que tristemente seria ele o culpado por Heero não ter ficado em casa com Satoshi. Sentia-se um desgraçado em todos os sentidos da palavra e aquela vontade de chorar só aumentava.

- Duo? – Satoshi chamou preocupado com o silêncio estranho do amigo. – Você… você está bem?

- Não se preocupe, eu já disse. – tentou mais uma vez afirmar, mas nem a ele próprio achava que estava conseguindo enganar com aquela voz embargada.

- Duo, você está chorando?

- Não. - e ainda por cima tentava mentir ainda mais.

- Eu vou arrumar um jeito de ir até aí. – Satoshi decidiu aflito. - Peço para o motorista me levar.

- Não! Eu estou bem… Já é tarde, Sato e seu pai não vai gostar se…

- Eu não quero saber se ele vai gostar. Você precisa de mim e eu vou até aí.

Duo só conseguiu chorar mais, quando escutou o clique indicando que Satoshi havia desligado o telefone.

-

Satoshi se arrumou rápido, pegou sua jaqueta e desceu chegando à sala de estar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai chegava. Queria ter podido sair antes que ele colocasse os pés em casa e assim evitar que lhe dar explicações, ainda mais porque não esquecera o que a namorada dele havia feito a Duo.

- Vai a algum lugar, rapazinho? – perguntou reparando que o filho estava pronto para sair.

Heero parou na frente da porta, colocando sua mala junto à parede, assim parcialmente impedindo que o menino ousasse sair sem lhe responder.

- Vou sim. Pode dar licença, por favor?

- Não. Onde pensa que vai já tendo escurecido? – perguntou desconfiado.

Satoshi não queria ficar perdendo tempo. Onde poderia ir que não fosse até Duo?

- Eu vou até a casa do Duo. Pronto, já respondi, pode me deixar passar?

Heero franziu o cenho irritado por dois motivos. Primeiro era o fato do filho estar com pressa para ir atrás do garoto americano, que não fazia muito tempo que deixara em casa; segundo era aquele ar de autoridade que o menino mantinha a sua frente.

- E o que tem de tão importante para tratar com ele que não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Ele precisa de mim. – disse já ficando agoniado com aquele retardamento. – Agora dá pra me deixar passar?

Heero finalmente se invocou, principalmente por aquela intimidade do filho dizer que Duo estaria precisando dele.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – disse simplesmente. Desconfiava que Satoshi queria ir ver Duo porque apenas descobrira que este havia chegado.

Satoshi angustiou-se. Precisava chegar até Duo. Milhares de coisas passavam por sua cabeça e seu maior medo era de que o pai dele o tivesse machucado. Não queria ver Duo ferido como naquele dia. Não queria que ele chorasse.

- Por favor, pai. Eu preciso chegar até lá.

- Por que dessa insistência? – Heero quis saber, estranhando o tom e o fato do filho estar quase suplicando para que o deixasse ir.

- Ele não está bem.

Como ele não estaria bem? Tinha acabado de deixá-lo em sua casa e Duo estava perfeitamente bem para ele.

- Como você sabe disso?

Satoshi não viu outra opção a não ser responder rápido.

- Eu telefonei para ele. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas estava chorando. Deixe-me ir, por favor.

Heero não conseguiu impedir de se preocupar imediatamente.

- Eu te levo até lá.

Agora Satoshi tinha um problema. Não queria que o pai fosse com ele. Se Duo estivesse machucado, quebraria a promessa que fizera a ele de não deixar ninguém saber.

- Não precisa se incomodar. Eu peço ao motorista.

- Eu já disse que o levo.

Era uma palavra definitiva de seu pai e sabia que não poderia fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Satoshi respirou fundo e concordou. Duo teria que perdoá-lo, mas para assegurar-se de que ele estava bem era mais importante do que o fato de seu pai descobrir sobre o espancamento que sofria em sua própria casa.

-

Heero queria afastar o sentimento de ciúmes e preocupação, mas só conseguia revolvê-lo ainda mais. Por que Duo não lhe telefonara se estava com algum problema? O que afinal teria acontecido? Que angústia maldita era aquela que estava sentindo?

O filho se mantinha em silêncio a seu lado, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, tão séria e concentrada, era obvio deduzir que estava preocupado. A última vez que o vira com aquele semblante foi no leito da mãe doente. Ficou tentado a perguntar mais alguma coisa. De certo, Satoshi sabia bem mais do que havia dito, mas temia que só servisse para causar alguma discussão entre eles.

Fez mais uma vez o percurso até a casa de Duo, em menos tempo do que seria estimado, e viu Satoshi saltar do carro assim que o veículo parou de se movimentar. O assustou a pressa impelida pelo garoto, que correu para a porta da casa do americano e aflito bateu na porta chamando pelo nome do amigo.

Heero saiu e travou o carro, ao mesmo tempo em que viu Satoshi mexer na maçaneta da porta e, ao constatar que estava aberta, entrou sem cerimônias.

Aquilo só fez com que Heero estranhasse ainda mais. O ato era uma falta de educação e respeito, que sabia que Satoshi jamais cometeria. Apressou-se seguindo o caminho feito pelo filho e entrou na casa.

Por um momento reparou no local. Estava meio bagunçado. Havia louça suja na pia e algumas latas de cerveja jogadas pelo chão. Notou também que a bolsa onde Duo tinha trazido as coisas que lhe tinha comprado durante a viagem, estava colocada ali perto de uma das poltronas.

Decidiu se mover e procurar pelo filho. Seguiu pelo cômodo da sala, passando por um corredor, que levava aos quartos e foi quando finalmente escutou. Um choro e a voz de Satoshi sussurrando palavras de consolo. Seguiu rápido até o local de onde vinham os sons e quando empurrou a porta que estava entreaberta, ficou sem ação ao ver a cena a sua frente.

Satoshi estava com Duo agarrado a si, a cabeça do americano escondida em seu pescoço, enquanto soluçava sem se conter.

Sua vontade era arrancar Satoshi dali e acabar com aquele contato entre eles, mas ficou chocado demais em ver Duo chorando. Era como se a realidade lhe chocasse em definitivo e o fizesse enxergar que Duo era, ainda, apenas um menino.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2

**Agradecimentos:** A Ophiuchus no Shaina pela revisão do capítulo; Litha pela paciência, pelas idéias que foram utilizadas e desempacaram a fic em momentos críticos deste capitulo; Dhandara pelos conselhos no msn (graças a ela esse capitulo está sendo postado de uma única vez e não dividido em duas partes) e a Karura por suas opiniões, apoio e, acima de tudo, amizade.

* * *

_**Eu acredito em uma loucura chamada "Agora"  
Passado e futuro aprisionam meu coração**__  
**O tempo é cego  
Mas eu quero trilhar o meu amor  
na parede do tempo, por sobre a dor em meu coração**_

_**Arte da Vida  
Lamina insana apunhalando os sonhos  
Tente quebrar todas as verdades agora  
Mas eu nao posso curar esse coração partido em dor  
Não posso começar a viver, não posso dar fim a minha vida  
**__**Continuo chorando**  
_

* * *

Capítulo 7 

Satoshi ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido com Duo para causar aquela crise de choro. Quando batera na porta da casa e ninguém respondera, não pensou duas vezes em entrar percebendo que a tranca estava aberta. Assim que o encontrou no quarto e se aproximou, ele se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar. Aparentemente não tinha visto nada na feição de Duo que indicasse que o pai tivesse lhe batido, mas estava preocupado mesmo assim.

Escutou os passos vindos do corredor e soube que o pai estava logo ali os observando, mas não ligava, nem mesmo se ele descobrisse que Duo era espancado pelo próprio pai. A verdade era que estava querendo isso mesmo, talvez assim conseguisse fazer o amigo parar de sofrer tanto.

Heero tentava controlar o ciúme de ver Duo agarrado a Satoshi. Ele próprio tentava conter o ímpeto de afastar o filho e tomar o garoto trançado em seus braços para confortar qualquer que fosse seu sofrimento. Os soluços do menino lhe angustiavam, assim como aquela maldita proximidade e cumplicidade que via entre os dois. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar vendo aquela cena muito tempo sem quebrá-la.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou num tom indiferente, mesmo que, por dentro, existisse uma vontade enorme de gritar.

Duo se assustou ao escutar a voz de Heero. Rapidamente se desvencilhou do abraço de Satoshi e tentou engolir o choro. Olhou para a porta de seu quarto e confirmou. Ele estava mesmo ali. Heero tentava passar sua mesma frieza rotineira, mas Duo podia ver que no fundo daqueles olhos azuis estava uma raiva contida que ele sabia muito bem porque queimavam.

Desviou o olhar para encarar Satoshi e viu no seu semblante o pedido de desculpas por ter trazido o pai junto. De maneira nenhuma poderia ficar zangado com seu amigo, pois tinha certeza que ele realmente não teria feito aquilo por mal, mas também não poderia deixar Heero saber sobre seu pai. Tinha medo que o japonês viesse a denunciá-lo e que prendessem-no. Não queria mal nenhum para seu pai e sofreria se isso acontecesse por sua causa.

- Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu, mas como poderia passar firmeza em suas palavras se seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas e sua voz soava tão fraca e trêmula.

Heero poderia se zangar com aquela resposta mentirosa, mas não foi o caso.

- Então está chorando por quê? E porque Satoshi ficaria querendo vir até aqui se não tivesse um motivo forte?

Meia verdade foi o que contou.

- Nada demais. Briga de pai e filho, só isso. Normal. Nada com que se preocupar.

Satoshi olhou pesaroso para Duo. Por que o amigo protegia o pai daquela maneira? Por que se submetia calado àqueles mal-tratos?

Heero, por sua vez, sentiu-se aliviado. Afinal, brigas entre pais e filhos era uma coisa normal. Ele próprio, com Satoshi, vivia numa linha fina, que sempre arrebentava de vez em quando. Duo havia lhe contado os motivos de não se dar bem com o pai. Imaginava o quê de tão ruim poderia ter acontecido numa discussão que fizesse com que o garoto de olhos violetas chorasse daquela forma. E Satoshi? Já saberia dos motivos também? Seria esse o motivo de tanta preocupação? Heero ainda sentia que algo não se encaixa ali.

- Sato se precipitou, não foi nada demais. – garantiu, vendo a dúvida persistir nos olhos azuis de Heero.

- Duo, porque não vem conosco? – Satoshi sugeriu. – Poderia ficar lá em casa até seu irmão voltar.

O americano sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O pior já passou, Sato. Só pioraria as coisas se eu fosse com você. – disse tentando passar um pouco de tranqüilidade ao amigo.

Satoshi queria muito conversar mais abertamente com Duo, só que com seu pai ali, era impossível fazê-lo, sem acabar revelando a verdade sobre o que o amigo passava realmente.

- Tem certeza? – Satoshi perguntou incerto.

- Tenho sim. – Duo garantiu, vendo que Satoshi ainda parecia suplicar com o olhar para que voltasse atrás naquela decisão e fosse embora com eles. – É melhor vocês irem embora antes que meu pai volte, senão vou ter que explicar por que estão aqui.

Satoshi desistiu e abraçou Duo mais uma vez, sussurrando em seu ouvido, de modo que seu pai não escutasse.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, por favor, promete que me liga?

Duo sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, mas se segurou e apenas sorriu.

- Eu prometo.

Duo levantou o olhar e notou a forma como Heero os encarava. O japonês de satisfeito não tinha nada e sabia bem o porquê. Afastou-se imediatamente de Satoshi, mas de forma delicada, para que o mesmo não percebesse seus motivos.

- Para o carro, Satoshi. – Heero ordenou. – Vamos embora.

Um pouco relutante o garoto se levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Por um instante Heero ficou encarando Duo, que ainda estava sentado na cama. Queria poder se aproximar e abraçar o amante, mas também repreendê-lo por aqueles laços que estava criando com Satoshi. Naquele momento desejou que o que dividiam pudesse ser mais do que só sexo. Desejou poder ter com Duo a mesma confiança e cumplicidade que viu ali entre ele e Satoshi, que nos breves momentos que tinham passado ali, pareciam se entender apenas com o olhar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Heero se virou e foi embora. Duo sorriu em pura tristeza. Era querer, mais uma vez, esperar demais uma palavra de consolo vinda do amante. Havia realizado uma coisa naquele momento. Seu pai e Heero, para ele, não eram tão diferentes. Para ambos, sempre estava mendigando migalhas de afeto, procurando de alguma forma poder agradá-los e assim ganhar um pouco de amor. E era fato que, de ambos, jamais alcançaria nada daquilo.

-

No dia que se seguiu, a mesma rotina. Ele foi para o colégio, seu pai agiu como a pessoa indiferente de sempre e sequer tocou no assunto da discussão da noite anterior e, dessa vez, não existiu nem a famosa descarga de você é o culpado pelo que aconteceu.

Quando voltou da visita do hospital, tratou de limpar a bagunça em que se encontrava a casa e quando terminou de fazer a janta para o pai, foi tomar seu banho.

-

Naquela noite, Heero havia chegado acompanhado da namorada e Trowa para que pudessem jantar todos juntos. Quatre e Satoshi já esperavam por eles e assim que se sentaram à mesa, o menino não parava de encarar a loira que se sentava ao lado do pai. Aquela mulher quase fizera com que perdesse a amizade de Duo e remoia uma raiva ainda maior por isso. Ainda não havia contado para o pai, mas assim que encontrasse oportunidade faria com que aquela pose altiva dela se quebrasse.

Quatre estava mais preocupado com uma data em especial que estava por vir e queria garantir que Heero não se esquecesse dela.

- Heero, o que pretende fazer no aniversário de Satoshi?

Heero levantou sua atenção para o loiro e conscientizou-se de que realmente faltava pouquíssimo para o aniversario do filho.

- É mesmo. – voltou o olhar para o garoto, que aparentava estar alheio a conversa. – Já pensou em alguma coisa, Satoshi?

- Ainda não. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Sem ser questionada, Relena resolveu dar seu palpite.

- Que tal passar o aniversário nas montanhas? Você poderia chamar aquele seu amiguinho para comemorar lá no chalé.

Satoshi levantou os olhos azuis para ela e agradeceu intimamente pela oportunidade que a loira estava lhe abrindo.

- Desde que você mantenha distância dele e essa sua boca fechada, para mim está ótimo.

Heero imediatamente lhe chamou a atenção:

- Satoshi, tenha respeito!

- Ela não respeitou um convidado meu dentro de nossa casa, então devo dizer que estamos quites.

Heero franziu o cenho e virou o olhar imediatamente para Relena. A namorada se fez de desentendida.

- Eu? O que eu fiz para irritá-lo assim?

Satoshi estreitou os olhos com raiva da dissimulação daquela mulher.

- Eu quase perco a amizade do Duo por sua causa!

Heero não estava entendendo nada, mas a discussão lhe interessara a partir do momento em que Satoshi citara Duo.

- Por quê? Ele se ofendeu ou interpretou mal algo que eu disse? – Relena falou num tom que trazia embutido um certo deboche.

- Você colocou em dúvida os motivos da minha amizade por ele! – exclamou indignado.

Foi a vez de algum entendimento chegar a mente de Heero e o que ele presumiu não lhe agradou em nada. Duo havia passado por algo dentro de sua casa e não ficara sabendo.

- Relena. – chamou o nome da namorada, em tom que exigia uma explicação.

- Ora, Heero. O menino está exagerando! Eu só conversei com o amiguinho dele e provavelmente ele deve ter se perdido e não entendido direito as minhas palavras, afinal, pessoas do nível dele costumam não acompanhar direito conversas mais inteligentes.

Quatre resolveu se intrometer na conversa. Não gostava muito de Relena e o incomodara aquele jeito delicado de chamar Duo de burro.

- Sinto discordar da sua opinião, Srta. Relena, mas eu conversei com Duo e de lerdo e burro ele não tem nada. E não é para colocar mais lenha na fogueira, mas na minha opinião, a Srta deveria ter medido suas palavras com Duo, pois, por sua causa, Satoshi quase perde a amizade de um ótimo garoto.

- E para que ele quer manter amizade com um menino daqueles? Pensei que era apenas para irritar Heero.

- Eu acho que seu problema é pensar demais. – Satoshi ironizou num tom baixo.

- Já chega! – Heero exigiu se levantando da mesa e em seguida olhando para a namorada. – Relena, eu quero conversar com você agora.

Um pouco insatisfeita a loira se levantou e acompanhou Heero para fora da sala de jantar.

Os três, que ali ficaram, aturdidos pelo mesmo motivo.

- É impressão minha, ou ele acaba de tomar meu partido? – Satoshi duvidou.

- Heero está mesmo esquisito. Permitir sua amizade com um menino de classe inferior e ainda parecer que está te defendendo não são mesmo atitudes que esperamos dele. – comentou Trowa, confirmando o que o garoto pensara.

- Existe mesmo alguma coisa, ou alguém mexendo com a cabeça dele. – Quatre concluiu.

Os três deixaram o tópico de lado e terminaram o jantar. Heero e Relena não retornaram para a mesa e, pelo que notaram, os dois estavam no escritório a portas fechadas. Não se escutava barulho de discussão, mas estavam curiosos para saberem o que poderia resultar daquele estresse.

Satoshi não ficou esperando para saber o resultado e logo se despediu de Quatre e Trowa, subindo para seu quarto. A primeira coisa que fez, foi ligar para Duo.

-

Duo saiu apressado do quarto, onde terminava de se vestir, para poder atender ao telefone que tocava na sala. Seu pai devia estar para chegar e estava aliviado por ter conseguido deixar tudo no lugar e o jantar pronto para quando ele chegasse, por isso, até sua voz soou um pouco mais animada quando pegou o fone.

- Alô.

- Duo? – estranhou a voz mais tranqüila do amigo.

- Sato! – exclamou feliz por ouvir a voz do outro garoto.

- Como você está? – perguntou querendo saber sobre a noite anterior.

Duo já esperava aquela pergunta do amigo e, mais uma vez, ficava contente pela preocupação que o outro tinha para com ele.

- Eu estou bem. Já disse que não precisa se preocupar.

- Ontem à noite eu pensei… eu sinto muito por ter levado meu pai, mas ele se impôs e eu não tive como…

Duo riu do embaraço que Satoshi estava demonstrando por sentir-se mal ao ter ido até sua casa levando Heero.

- Tá tudo bem, Sato. Não fiquei aborrecido com isso, não. – garantiu para o amigo. – E ontem foi só uma discussão. Não aconteceu muita coisa.

Com um pouco de raiva pela situação de Duo, Satoshi, mais uma vez, tentou expressar seus pensamentos.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir a polícia e…

- Sato. – chamou com a voz em repreensão e cortando o que o amigo iria falar.

- Tá, não vou insistir. – suspirou vencido. – Eu estou ligando mesmo para saber se você não gostaria de vir conosco para passar o final de semana que vem nas montanhas em comemoração ao meu aniversário.

Duo sorriu alegre ao escutar aquilo.

- Seu aniversário mesmo, Sato?

- Mesmo. – confirmou feliz pela empolgação na voz do americano. – E então? Vem com a gente?

Por um momento o sorriso ficou menos intenso ao lembrar de um detalhe.

- Mas se eu for com vocês não vai ter como voltar para ver Solo.

- É mesmo. – Satoshi também se lembrou um pouco desanimado que provavelmente não teria o amigo naquela data como queria. – Eu tinha me esquecido…

Duo não queria decepcionar Satoshi, principalmente porque o amigo estava sempre junto dele quando mais precisava. Não era justo negar aquele final de semana para ele.

- Eu vou. – decidiu sem qualquer arrependimento.

- Você vai? – indagou esperançoso.

Duo voltou a sorrir e confirmou:

- Sim, eu vou. Posso conversar com Solo essa semana e explicar que estarei fora só esse final de semana. Ele não vai se importar.

- Isso seria ótimo!

Duo ficou acalentado pela satisfação que Satoshi tinha em ter sua presença sempre perto. Por isso, soube que estava fazendo o certo, mesmo que sacrificasse suas preciosas visitas ao irmão no hospital, estaria retribuindo a mesma intensidade de amizade com que Satoshi sempre demonstrava ter por ele. Os motivos eram diferentes, mas o sentimento de querer estar junto, compartilhar, era o mesmo.

Pelo menos sentia que uma coisa ainda era verdadeira e sincera de ambas as partes, e isso era a amizade que dividia com Satoshi.

-

Quando Duo desceu do carro, ficou fascinado com o local. Era um lindo chalé na área montanhosa e pelo que Satoshi contara, ele e o pai não visitavam o local há algum tempo. Isso fazia com que se perguntasse o porquê, afinal, o local parecia tão maravilhoso para se passar férias e dias de folga. De qualquer forma, estava feliz por estar ali. Avisara a Solo sobre a viagem e, apesar dele saber que estava indo com Heero, não criou caso porque lhe assegurou que estava viajando por Satoshi. Quanto a seu pai, este não havia conseguido coragem para contar que passaria outro final de semana fora, provavelmente ele vetaria, então pediu a Solo que lhe explicasse quando este fosse ao hospital.

Satoshi estava contente por ter a companhia de Duo mais uma vez por aqueles dois dias. Infelizmente, a namorada do pai viera junto com eles também. Não ficou sabendo o que o pai conversara com a loira, mas ela, desde então, o olhava meio atravessado. Sendo boa coisa ou não, o fato é que dessa vez não permitiria que ela tivesse chance de falar besteiras para seu amigo.

- Aqui é lindo. – Duo comentou pegando sua mochila e olhando tudo a seu redor com admiração.

- Venha. Vou mostrar por dentro. – Satoshi falou, entrando no chalé e sendo seguido imediatamente por Duo.

Heero pode apenas observar os dois garotos entrarem, enquanto terminava de tirar as coisas que restavam da mala do carro. Tentava controlar o ciúme de ver tanta proximidade entre Duo e Satoshi. Pode refletir momentaneamente sobre sua estúpida idéia em achar que seria uma boa idéia incentivar a amizade entre os dois garotos. A única coisa que pensara quando a situação se dera, era que poderia ter o americano por perto e poderia tirar vantagem daquela situação, mas agora só desejava afastar aqueles dois. Era um pensamento egoísta que lhe girava na mente, de não querer que ninguém mais se aproximasse, tocasse ou tirasse a atenção do garoto dele. Quando aquele sentimento se tornara tão monstruoso? Não sabia. Mas ele estava lá. Existia e lhe corroia lhe dizendo que Duo era dele e que ninguém mais tinha o direito de ter suas afeições. Ao mesmo tempo havia o conflito de pensamentos que lhe traziam coerência e sensatez, lhe mostrando que não poderia reagir porque não queria que viesse a tona seu relacionamento proibido com um menor de apenas quinze anos.

Quando Satoshi lhe contara sobre Relena ter destratado Duo em sua própria casa, havia ficado com raiva da namorada, mas, como sempre, ela tinha seus métodos para persuadi-lo, porém, isso não queria dizer que não havia lhe proibido de insinuar qualquer coisa que fosse magoar o garoto. Para ele ainda era confortável a situação de manter a namorada e ter Duo para sua satisfação pessoal nos momentos em que desejasse. A única coisa que não via era que os papéis estavam se invertendo no que dizia respeito as suas prioridades.

- Satoshi está mesmo muito empolgado com esse amiguinho dele, não é mesmo, Heero? – Relena se aproximou do japonês reparando no jeito estranho que este estava agindo.

Heero manteve sua voz fria e colocou de forma a não dar muito que falar com a namorada.

- Satoshi não faz amigos com facilidade, acho que isso é no mínimo esperado.

- Por isso mesmo. – insistiu pegando uma das bolsas das mãos de Heero. – Veja bem, Satoshi é um menino solitário e que pode muito bem confundir essa empolgação toda que tem com esse garoto por não saber diferenciar bem as coisas. Eu me preocupo com seu filho, Heero e não quero ver você tendo que se preocupar com Satoshi tendo tendências homossexuais.

Heero parou e olhou para a namorada. Poderia ter ficado irritado com a insinuação dela, mas não foi o que aconteceu. De certa forma, viu sentido no que ela lhe falava. Satoshi poderia confundir amizade com algo a mais pelo simples fato de estar se apegado demais a Duo. Mas a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento era vigiar e cortar qualquer aproximação maior, porque até então, Satoshi não tinha demonstrado qualquer outro interesse por Duo a não ser aquela amizade e, tinha que confessar pelo menos a si próprio, que estava gostando de ver o filho tão mais sorridente e feliz. Ele podia não ser tão afetuoso ou estar tão presente na vida de Satoshi, mas isso não queria dizer que não o amasse e não quisesse sua felicidade. Duo estava fazendo bem tanto a ele, quanto ao seu garoto e não podia negar esse fato.

-

Satoshi mostrou o quarto onde dormiriam. Era um cômodo que havia sido reservado para hóspedes, tinha duas camas de solteiro e móveis de madeira envelhecida para combinar com o chalé.

Ele abriu as janelas para que o ar pudesse circular e a claridade entrou dando um aspecto mais reconfortante ao lugar que há tanto tempo estava fechado.

- Por que com um lugar desses vocês não fazem viagens mais freqüentes? – Duo perguntou pousando a mochila na cama.

Satoshi deu de ombros e recostou-se no parapeito da janela estilo colonial.

- Meu pai não tem tempo para gastar com passeios ou férias. E sozinho vir para cá não tem muita graça. – trazendo um pouco de nostalgia no olhar e na voz, ele continuou: - Minha mãe costumava vir para cá comigo e passar dias. Acho que foi só por isso que meu pai não vendeu esse lugar, pois era um dos lugares preferidos dela.

Duo sentiu o pesar nas palavras do amigo.

- Se seu pai mantém esse lugar por essas memórias, então ele não é uma pessoa tão ruim assim, já pensou nisso?

Até aquele momento não. – pensou Satoshi. Mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer, tinha que concordar com o amigo naquilo.

- Pode ser, mas não muda muita coisa para mim.

Duo fez uma expressão displicente e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu falo com as paredes.

- Provavelmente. – Satoshi garantiu irônico e de repente teve uma idéia. – Hei! Eu sei de uma coisa que podemos fazer.

- O quê?- perguntou curioso.

- Tem um rio não muito longe daqui. – contou olhando para fora da janela e em seguida perguntou por sobre o ombro. – Já pescou alguma vez?

Duo riu.

- Nunca.

Satoshi se voltou novamente para o amigo e decidiu.

- Então é isso. Vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas e pescar.

-

No hospital, Wufei visitava Solo e estranhou o fato de não ver Duo naquele dia ali agarrado ao irmão. Ele tinha notado que o garoto estava agindo de forma estranha há algum tempo e nas aulas, às vezes, ou estava aéreo ou quase cochilando. Não era normal dele aquele tipo de comportamento e muito mais esquisito ele não estar presente no horário de visitas no final de semana. Duo era quase obsessivo em relação àquelas visitas. Podia o mundo cair, mas ele dava um jeito de poder estar junto do irmão mais velho no pouco tempo que podia.

- Como você está se sentindo? – o chinês perguntou se aproximando da cama, onde Solo estava recostado à cabeceira.

- Bem, melhor agora. – Solo respondeu com um sorriso.

Wufei retribuiu o sorriso e pegou na mão de Solo fazendo um suave carinho.

- E onde está o Duo? – perguntou ainda sem esquecer da preocupação com o garoto.

Solo sabia exatamente onde o irmão mais novo estava e com quem estava. Aquilo no fundo o irritava, mas não expusera isso a Duo e nem contaria a Wufei sobre o que o menino estava fazendo. Provavelmente o chinês denunciaria o homem com quem Duo estava saindo. Wufei tinha um senso de moral muito forte e preocupava-se com seu irmão como se fosse um filho. Tinha certeza que se ficasse sabendo que este estava se prostituindo para um homem que tinha mais que o dobro da idade dele e, mesmo que existisse sentimentos envolvidos, Wufei iria atrás de Duo naquele exato momento e acabaria com o tal Heero. De qualquer forma tentou ser evasivo.

- Eu acho que hoje ele não vem e nem amanhã também.

Frisou as sobrancelhas negras estranhando o que Solo falava.

- Não vem? – olhou para o loiro desconfiado. Tinha certeza agora que este lhe escondia alguma coisa. – O que está acontecendo com ele, Solo?

Solo riu. Era difícil tentar enganar o chinês, quando este já parecia conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Calma. Deixe o Duo quieto. Ele está passando por uma fase.

Wufei via claramente que Solo tentava não abrir o assunto de forma clara e aquilo começava a irritá-lo.

- Fase? Que fase? Esse garoto de um tempo pra cá está indo de mal a pior e você diz com essa calma que é uma fase?

- Paixão, Fei. – disse vendo o semblante do chinês se abater pela surpresa da revelação. – Ele está gostando de alguém.

- Apaixonado? – ecoou um pouco aturdido.

- É. – Solo confirmou displicente. – Ele está assim meio avoadinho porque está gostando de alguém e esse final de semana ele me pediu pra quebrar a rotina dele para que pudesse viajar.

Wufei estava analisando a situação. Não tinha visto Duo andando com ninguém novo no colégio. Como poderia ser?

- Duo gostando de alguém? Mas quem, se ele não tem andado com ninguém diferente… - lembrou-se então do último final de semana em que haviam se encontrado na recepção. – A não ser que…

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi aquele homem japonês e a forma hostil que lhe encarara, mas não podia ser. Não poderia ser ele a paixão de Duo, pois este era muito mais velho e era pai de um menino que tinha praticamente a mesma idade do americano. E foi quando deduziu que talvez pudesse ser aquele garoto, o novo amigo de Duo, já que sabia das preferências sexuais do aluno.

- Aquele menino que estava com ele naquela visita?

Solo sentiu-se acuado com aquela pergunta, mas quase suspirou aliviado quando o médico entrou no quarto acompanhado de seu pai. Wufei soltou a mão de Solo antes que qualquer um dos recém-chegados pudesse perceber.

Solo sorriu ao ver o pai, mesmo ainda estando ressentido pelo que este fizera a Duo. Mas apesar de tudo era seu pai e o amava, assim como Duo também sempre relevava as surras que levava por amar aquele homem como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

- Bom dia, Solo, Wufei. – cumprimentou o médico ao se aproximar do leito. – Seu irmão não veio hoje? – perguntou estranhando a falta do menino que sempre esbanjava alegria e sorrisos pelos corredores do hospital.

Solo olhou receoso para o pai e respondeu.

- Não. Ele está com um amigo passando o final de semana distante da cidade.

Duo havia lhe pedido para conversar com o pai e contar sobre sua viagem, mas não queria que ele pensasse que o irmão mais novo estava lhe escondendo as coisas, pois viu o pai franzir o cenho assim que terminou de falar o paradeiro de Duo.

- É uma pena que ele não tenha vindo hoje. Ele ficaria contente de saber que o tratamento está surtindo efeito melhor do que o esperado e que você logo vai poder voltar para casa.

Solo piscou algumas vezes e Wufei sorriu pela notícia.

- Eu vou ficar realmente bem? – perguntou ainda incrédulo.

O pai sorriu entendendo a relutância do filho em acreditar que pudesse mesmo estar chegando ao fim daquele pesadelo. Para ele também era um grande alívio ter a certeza de que não perderia o filho como perdera a esposa.

- Sim, filho. – confirmou para Solo. – Eles querem agora apenas finalizar o tratamento, mas você vai ser transferido para outro hospital para isso.

O médico apenas confirmou o que o pai havia contado.

- Isso mesmo. Vamos transferi-lo para outro hospital para terminar com a radioterapia.

Solo mal acredita que havia mesmo terminado. Aqueles dias de tratamento no hospital, a única coisa que habitava seus pesadelos era a imagem da mãe definhando por causa do câncer numa cama de hospital. A felicidade que o abatia era incrível. A simples certeza de que tinha a chance de viver sua vida verdadeiramente e não ter que deixar Duo sozinho no mundo era tudo o que precisava. O irmão mais novo era a coisa que tinha de mais importante e agora que sabia que sobreviveria, faria cumprir a promessa que tinha feito a ele. Jamais permitiria que ele sofresse nas mãos do pai outra vez.

Quando o médico deixou o quarto, Solo pediu para que Wufei lhes desse licença, pois queria conversar em particular com o pai. Queria deixar tudo claro, para não existir qualquer confusão depois.

- O que houve, Solo? – o pai perguntou desconfiado.

Solo estava sério e não criou rodeios para falar o que queria. Foi claro e direto.

- Eu só quero avisar que quando eu deixar o hospital, vou pegar o Duo e nós vamos embora.

A surpresa era nítida na expressão madura do pai, que a principio não quis compreender o que havia sido dito.

- Como? Eu acho que não escutei direito.

Solo não baixou a guarda. Não poderia, mesmo que no fundo sentisse pena do pai.

- Escutou sim. Você esgotou a minha paciência. – falou em tom firme. – Eu não vou permitir mais que você machuque o Duo.

Finalmente vinha a compreensão e o pai estreitou os olhos, com um pouco de raiva.

- Você vai dar as costas para o seu pai por causa daquele bastardo? É isso, Solo?

Solo se irritou por mais uma vez o pai estar se desfazendo da paternidade do irmão mais novo com aquelas palavras tão duras.

- Ele pode não ser seu filho de sangue, mas te ama como um pai de verdade, mesmo o senhor fazendo o que faz. E acima de tudo ele é meu irmão e não agüento ver ele sofrendo toda vez que você está frustrado e o espanca.

A expressão do pai se fechou totalmente.

- Ele dá motivo. O insolente não sabe respeitar minhas ordens.

- Eu sou testemunha do quanto o Duo tenta te agradar, enquanto o senhor o trata pior do que a soleira de nossa casa.

- E você sabe como aquele moleque conseguiu dinheiro para pagar a dívida da casa?

Solo gelou. Se seu pai soubesse que Duo havia vendido o corpo para conseguir aquele dinheiro, provavelmente mataria o irmão.

- Esquece isso. Coloque na sua cabeça que ele se sacrificou muito para garantir que não perdêssemos aquela casa. – voltou a olhar com raiva para o pai e o acusou. – E você em gratidão o espancou até deixá-lo marcado… Eu não quero isso pra ele. É só um menino e merece paz.

Não havia mais o que discutir. Solo quando tomava uma decisão não costumava voltar atrás. E quanto a ele, sabia bem de quem era a culpa por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

-

Heero estava chateado e frustrado. Sentia-se preso, pois Relena não o deixava nem por um minuto e para piorar, Satoshi não desgrudava de Duo. Desde que haviam chegado, não conseguira chegar perto do garoto e vê-lo passar, sorrir, e não poder abraçar, beijar, tocar, era uma tormenta. Fingir que estava agradado da presença de Relena ali era tortura e assim como saber que a alegria que o americano distribuía, não era causada por ele, mas sim por seu filho.

Agora estava ali em sua cama, depois de ter feito sexo com Relena, que havia investido aproveitando a ausência dos garotos. Olhando para o rosto adormecido da namorada, quase riu de si mesmo. A princípio quis repelir o contato íntimo com a loira. Simplesmente não lhe excitava mais o pensamento de ter sexo com ela, mas durante os beijos e carícias, sua mente trouxe a tona a imagem do garoto de trança e olhos violetas. Depois disso, viu-se consumido pelo momento e acabou por fazer todo o ato com a ilusão de que tomava o belo e jovem prostituto.

Ali, deitado em sua cama, mais uma vez sua mente vagava para onde estariam Satoshi e Duo e o que estariam realmente fazendo. O filho tinha pego o material para pescar e disse que iriam até o rio. Insistia em si dizer que estava ficando neurótico demais, que nada poderia acontecer entre os dois garotos, que eram amigos. Mas o maldito incômodo de imaginar diversas situações o fazia quase esquecer de quem era ou toda aquela encenação.

-

Na beira do rio, que corria em suas águas calmas, Duo tentava aplicar alguma das técnicas que Satoshi havia lhe ensinado para tentar fisgar algum peixe, mas no balde com água, só havia dois, que tinha sido o amigo quem pescara.

Pescar era algo que exigia paciência e isso era uma coisa que não fazia parte das virtudes de Duo. Ele sentia-se frustrado e tinha certeza de que estava fazendo algo errado. Satoshi tentava não deixar ser pego em seus olhares displicentes para o amigo, mas era tão engraçado ver as expressões que Duo fazia. Num momento emburrado, no outro entediado. Teve uma hora em que pensou que o outro garoto iria cochilar sentado, mas assim que esse despertou assustado depois de cutucá-lo, não agüentou o riso e, por isto foi quase jogado dentro do rio pelo amigo.

- Aaahhh! Eu desisto. –Duo declarou, retirando o anzol da água e largando a vara na grama a seu lado.

Satoshi viu Duo se jogar para trás e deitar sobre o tapete verde que a grama baixa fazia ali, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça lhe servido de travesseiro.

- Eu acho que não levo jeito para pescar mesmo, ou esses peixes não gostam de mim. – Duo resmungou num falso tom de mágoa.

- Você não tem é paciência. – Satoshi constatou, retirando o anzol da água também. – Já está escurecendo mesmo, mas podemos tentar amanhã outra vez. Quem sabe você não tem mais sorte?

- É mesmo. - Duo confirmou, olhando para o céu e vendo que este já tingia num tom bem mais escuro.

Ambos ficaram por mais tempo apenas em silêncio enquanto observavam a noite chegar e as estrelas surgirem no céu.

- Na cidade não dá para ver tantas estrelas assim. – Satoshi comentou.

Duo sorriu e lembrou-se de um fato que ocorria sempre entre ele e o irmão.

- Quando éramos menores, Solo e eu costumávamos subir no telhado da nossa casa e ficávamos horas olhando para o céu e as estrelas, conversando sobre besteiras, mas nós sempre esperávamos ver uma verdadeira estrela cadente.

Satoshi levantou uma das sobrancelhas e indagou desconfiado:

- Acreditavam naquele mito de quando se vê uma estrela cadente, se faz um pedido e este se realiza?

Duo deu de ombros e continuou a sorrir.

- É. Estúpido, não? Eu hoje sei que é, pois o meu nunca se realizou.

- Então você viu mesmo uma? – Satoshi perguntou interessado e viu o amigo assentir positivamente com a cabeça. – E o que você pediu?

O sorriso de Duo se tornou um pouco melancólico.

- Quando eu era menor, tinha esse sonho besta de conhecer meu pai verdadeiro e eu pedi para encontrá-lo. Naquela época, eu ainda acreditava em desejos e não entendia que meu pai verdadeiro nunca me quis.

Satoshi ficou triste pelo amigo e sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo e afastar aquela mágoa do rosto dele.

- Quem sabe esse desejo não esteja na fila de espera e vá se realizar ainda. – disse em simpatia.

- Nah… isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Além do mais, se ele quisesse mesmo me ver, teria me procurado.

- Eu sinto muito. – Satoshi disse verdadeiramente sentido pelo amigo.

- Eu também. – confessou sincero.

Satoshi ficou observando com atenção e pesar o rosto de Duo, enquanto este entristecido ainda olhava para o céu. Pensou que seria bom se uma estrela cadente caísse naquele momento e pudesse pelo menos, por aquela noite, acreditar e fazer um pedido.

- Hei, vocês não acham que já está tarde demais, não?

Os dois garotos sobressaltaram-se de susto. Duo colocou-se imediatamente sentado e junto com Satoshi se voltou para trás, fitando a face séria de Heero, que se aproximava em passos lentos e com uma lanterna em uma das mãos.

- Você quer nos matar de susto? - Satoshi reclamou. – Podia pelo menos fazer algum barulho que indicasse que estava chegando.

- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Você nos assustou chegando desse jeito sorrateiro. – Satoshi disse ainda chateado.

- Vim busca-los. Já está tarde e não comeram nada desde o almoço. – Heero falou se aproximando o bastante para reparar no balde perto dos garotos. – Conseguiram mesmo pegar alguma coisa?

Duo sorriu e confirmou.

- Sato quem pescou. Segundo meu amigo aqui, eu sou preguiçoso. – riu do olhar aborrecido do amigo e finalizou: - Mas como ele magnificamente pescou, eu vou prepará-los para janta hoje.

Heero arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, e indagou:

- Vocês vão preparar esses peixes?

Duo o olhou displicente.

- Claro. E correção, eu vou preparar. Qual seria a graça de pescar e não comer?

Satoshi olhou para o pai dando de ombros, também não muito certo de que o amigo poderia dar conta do que estava falando.

Heero quando viera procurar pelos garotos havia deixado Relena um pouco contrariada. Ela alegava que os meninos eram bem crescidinhos e quando sentissem fome voltariam para o chalé. Ele sabia que ali não havia perigo algum para os garotos, mas ainda estava sendo guiado por sua ânsia de saber o que estariam fazendo sozinhos e até àquela hora.

Quando os viu sentados, apenas conversando, por um instante se achou ridículo por ficar imaginando mil e uma besteiras.

Sentiu o pesar de Satoshi quando escutara o americano falar sobre o pai e aquilo fez que repensasse sobre sua situação com o próprio filho. Não desejava aquele tipo de mágoa em Satoshi. Talvez Duo estivesse mesmo lhe deixando mais sensível a aquele tipo de reflexão.

O problema foi ver ainda no olhar de Satoshi algo diferente e gostaria mesmo de saber o que pensava o filho com aquele brilho de ternura no azul de seus olhos.

-

Duo e Satoshi voltaram para o chalé com Heero. Relena torceu o nariz quando Duo foi para cozinha e, como tinha prometido, começou a preparar o jantar. Infelizmente ela teve que dar o braço a torcer e cumprimentar o garoto, pois a comida estava mesmo boa.

Eles passaram um tempo na sala jogando monopólio, enquanto Heero lia um livro e Relena assistia a algum programa fútil na televisão, mas não demoram a se recolher ao quarto.

Enquanto se ajeitava para se deitar, Satoshi reparava no corpo delgado de Duo que havia se despido para colocar uma roupa menos pesada para dormir. Ainda podia ver marcas fracas da agressão que o americano sofrera. Estavam quase desaparecidas, mas olhando com atenção, era possível ver que ainda estavam lá. Sua maior vontade era contar a alguém o que Duo passava para que o pai dele fosse denunciado, mas infelizmente tinha que respeitar a estúpida promessa que tinha feito a seu amigo e guardar aquilo como segredo. Sentia raiva ao lembrar do pai de Duo. Como alguém podia sequer cogitar a idéia de machucar alguém como ele?

Duo parou de se vestir, reparando o modo pensativo como Satoshi estava lhe observando e franzindo o cenho, perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem, Sato?

O garoto japonês piscou algumas vezes saindo de seus pensamentos e sentindo-se um pouco constrangido por ter sido pego encarando.

- Desculpa, eu só estava pensando. – disse voltando a desforrar a colcha da cama.

- Posso saber pensando em quê?

- Nada de importante. – disse tentando evitar trazer pensamentos ruins e qualquer desconforto ao amigo naquele final de semana.

Duo ainda olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas não insistiu no assunto. Não queria forçar Satoshi a falar nada que não quisesse realmente.

-

Duo acordou um pouco desorientado e quando a escuridão tomou sua vista, soube que ainda era noite. Endireitou-se e olhou para a outra cama ao lado, vendo que Satoshi dormia tranqüilamente. Suspirou suavemente e empurrou as cobertas para longe de si, girando o corpo e levantando-se. Por mais que tivesse a certeza de que estava tudo bem, não conseguia evitar sentir-se mal por não ter ido visitar Solo aquele final de semana. Era como se estivesse quebrando algo muito especial e realmente era. Aquelas visitas ao irmão no hospital eram tão sagradas para ele, mas Satoshi era um amigo especial e não queria decepcioná-lo, mesmo porque o mesmo estava sempre pronto para estar a seu lado qual fosse a ocasião, então se via mais do que no dever de retribuir esse mesmo afeto que lhe era dedicado.

Sua insônia repentina era provavelmente causada por aquele sentimento de culpa por sua falta com o irmão mais velho. Mas existia também aquela opressão de sentimentos por causa de Heero. Para ele, não estava sendo fácil sorrir e agir normalmente quando tinha que presenciar troca de carinhos entre ele e a namorada. Ele não tinha direito de sentir ou expressar qualquer forma de ciúmes e tinha que se conformar com isso, pois aceitara ficar com Heero independente de tudo. Isso não o impedia de refletir se o que estava vivendo valia mesmo a pena. Perguntava-se do porquê de ter aquele sentimento tão forte pelo japonês e ainda se questionava, tentando imaginar que se tivesse sido outra pessoa no lugar dele, teria criado esse mesmo tipo de afeição. Era uma grande interrogação. Não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

Tentando não fazer muito barulho, ele deixou o quarto e desceu até a cozinha. Achou que não faria mal tomar a liberdade de pegar um copo de água na geladeira.

-

Heero não havia subido para dormir junto com Relena. Preferiu ficar mais tempo acordado, passar a ocasião lendo, já que não estava mesmo com sono. O que causava aquilo? Uma tentação em forma de um adolescente de olhos violetas. Como se arrependia de ter aceitado a proposta de passarem o aniversário do filho naquele chalé. Estava totalmente de mãos atadas. Tinha que se conformar em olhar e não tocar o amante, pois tinha sua namorada e seu filho o tempo todo junto a eles.

Foi quando escutou os passos descendo a escada de madeira que ligava os andares. A princípio pensou que seria Relena, que talvez tivesse acordado e como já era de madrugada, percebeu a sua falta e viera lhe procurar, mas quando os passos seguiram para outra direção, a pessoa sequer se apercebendo da fraca luminosidade das luminárias da sala. Desconfiado, ele deixou o livro ali mesmo na mesinha de centro e cautelosamente andou até a porta da cozinha e não conteve o sorriso ao ver que quem estava ali era ninguém mesmo que o jovem que vinha perturbando sua mente.

Heero deixou o olhar vagar pelas feições delicadas do garoto, enquanto este ainda não parecia ciente de sua presença ali. Duo estava pegando um copo de água na geladeira e a claridade da mesma, iluminava o belo rapaz, que vestia um conjunto de moletom. Ali, a noite, realmente fazia um pouco de frio, mas Heero podia pensar em mil e uma maneiras para arrancar aquelas roupas e fazer com que o garoto sentisse mais do que calor naquela madrugada.

Duo terminava de recolocar a garrafa na geladeira e fechar a porta da mesma, quando se assustou ao sentir braços lhe envolverem e um corpo moldar-se ao seu por trás. Não precisava se virar para saber quem era, mas as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido lhe garantiram o reconhecimento.

- Pensei que não teria uma oportunidade como esta durante o final de semana.

Duo conteve um gemido em sua garganta quando o japonês mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e correu a mão por de baixo de sua blusa até um de seus mamilos. Mas apesar do efeito imediato que Heero tinha sobre ele, sua mente ainda conseguiu pensar sobre a situação.

- É melhor não. Se alguém acordar e…

Heero cortou qualquer contemplação que pudesse vir a fazer quando o virou para si e o beijou repentinamente. Qualquer pensamento ou cautela escapou de seu entendimento e a única coisa que sentia era a urgência de corresponder ao beijo do amante e sentir o corpo forte se impondo contra o seu.

Duo reprimia os gemidos durante o beijo ao sentir os toques ousados das mãos de Heero. Era ridículo negar que o que mais queria era que o japonês lhe despisse e lhe tomasse ali mesmo.

-

Relena não podia acreditar no que via. Tinha acordado no meio da noite e percebera que Heero não havia ido para cama ainda. Um pouco preocupada, desceu até a sala para tentar persuadir o namorado a subir e passarem um tempo juntos, mas o que encontrara não fora bem um japonês compenetrado em sua leitura. Heero estava compenetrado sim, mas em tentar se fundir com o garoto amigo de Satoshi, num beijo fervoroso.

Ela simplesmente ficou estática. Como se tentasse digerir a cena que via bem diante de seus olhos e com a esperança de por acaso acordar e rir daquele sinistro e nojento pesadelo. Pois ali estava o seu namorado, atracado ao corpo de um garoto de quinze anos, tocando-o de forma vulgar, beijando-o e demonstrando um desejo que era prontamente correspondido.

Foi quando ela percebeu a presença de alguém a seu lado e quando se virou constatou que ali estava um tão igualmente chocado Satoshi Yui.

O garoto, assim como Relena, havia acordado e notado a falta do amigo. Preocupado, havia descido para procurá-lo. Dizer que estava chocado era pouco. Havia um turbilhão de emoções diferentes que lhe percorriam que o impediam de ficar passivo ao que via ali.

Não entendia, não queria entender o porquê de seu pai estar agarrando seu melhor amigo. Sentia nojo, ódio, repudia, pois via que Duo correspondia aos avanços que lhe eram feitos.

Em toda sua fúria, ascendeu a luz da cozinha, fazendo com que os dois finalmente se afastassem e percebessem que tinham audiência.

- Oh meu Deus… - Duo murmurou se afastando de Heero o máximo que podia e encarando a confusão nos olhos azuis de Satoshi. O que ele temia havia finalmente acontecido. Consumido pelo constrangimento, ele deixou o recito correndo, passando por Relena e Satoshi sem dizer uma palavra. Seus passos rápidos subindo as escadas puderam ser ouvidos claramente e Satoshi, mesmo querendo enfrentar o pai, logo se viu indo atrás do amigo.

Apesar da iniciativa ter vindo de Satoshi, quem exigiu explicações foi Relena, que com aquela atitude havia saído do estado catatônico e envolvida por um sentimento de indignação imenso.

- O que significa isso, Heero Yui?

Heero, apesar de ter sido pego naquela situação com Duo, não expressava qualquer reação de culpa ou vergonha, pelo contrário, parecia calmo. Ele simplesmente contou a verdade para a namorada sem qualquer remorso.

-

Duo não sabia o que fazer. E a única coisa que via em sua mente era o olhar de Satoshi. Era a raiva e incompreensão, que distinguira nos olhos do amigo, que lhe fazia angustiar-se e pensar que nada daquilo valia a pena. Era seu puro e tardio entendimento de que só existiriam perdas daquele relacionamento que mantinha com Heero. Perdas irreparáveis para aos quatro que estavam naquele final de semana ali.

Quando Satoshi entrou no quarto que estava dividindo com Duo, encontrou-o arrumando as coisas dentro de sua mochila. E foi quando as vozes na parte inferior da casa se elevaram e puderam escutar nitidamente a discussão que se dava entre Relena e Heero.

Seus olhares se encontraram enquanto escutavam as vozes alteradas.

- Eu não estou te entendendo, Relena. Você nunca se importou com as minhas amantes antes!

- Ele é um homem, Heero. Você está se deitando com um homem, ou melhor, um garoto que tem a idade do seu filho! Provavelmente esse vagabundo está fazendo algo para te manipular!

- Quando um prostituto barato vai me manipular? Você enlouqueceu! Ele me dá o que eu quero e recebe bem por isso, nada mais!

Duo engoliu a seco as palavras de Heero e permitiu guardar as lágrimas para si. Desviou o olhar de Satoshi e voltou a arrumar ainda mais rápido suas coisas. Não sabia o que falar para o outro garoto, se é que havia necessidade de que algo fosse dito.

Satoshi continuava olhando para Duo um tanto magoado e aturdido. As palavras do pai ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Não era difícil de raciocinar e descobrir o que acontecia. Era óbvio o porquê de Duo estar aos beijos e carícias com seu pai na cozinha àquela hora da noite. Mas ele ainda buscava uma razão para aquela traição. Um motivo para aquilo tudo estar lhe doendo tanto. Não sabia ao certo se era pelo fato de desconfiar que a amizade que tanto prezava tivesse sido desde o princípio uma farsa, ou por Duo ter omitido ser um prostituto e ser amante justamente de seu pai, ou ainda pela dor que vira no olhar do americano quando escutara aquelas palavras duras vindas do andar inferior da casa. Seu sofrimento era uma mistura de tudo aquilo, mas infelizmente era maior quando pensava na última hipótese.

Finalmente achou sua voz e não conseguiu medir suas palavras ásperas contra Duo.

- Quer dizer que você não passa de um garoto de programa que está subordinado ao meu pai?

Duo havia terminado o que fazia e olhou ainda mais ferido para Satoshi. Talvez estivesse preparado para perder Heero desde o princípio, mas não queria ter perdido aquilo que tinha com o amigo. O que ele poderia falar? Satoshi estava na razão dele e não tinha o direito de replicar.

Vendo que Duo havia colocado a mochila pendurada nas costas, Satoshi deu um riso irônico e indagou:

- Pretende colocar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir sem ao menos me dar uma resposta? – havia uma raiva contida nas palavras, mas acima de tudo rancor. – Amizade de araque, não? Se aproximou de mim naquele dia já sabendo quem eu era? Talvez pensando em tirar mais vantagens entretendo o filhinho do amante, não é mesmo?

Duo sentia seu coração de retrair dolorosamente a cada palavra acusadora de Satoshi e ante a elas, não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria. Sabia que a ilusão chegaria ao fim, só não esperava que fosse acontecer tão rápido, nem contava que a dor fosse ser tão intensa, principalmente pelas acusações daquele a quem considerava seu melhor amigo.

Satoshi sentiu-se esmorecer mais uma vez ao ver as lágrimas de Duo. Não era exatamente isso que mais odiava ver no rosto de seu amigo? Mas Duo era seu amigo? Por que ele não desmentia, negava tudo, ou pelo menos tentava lhe explicar, fazer sua mente acreditar que estava errado?

Viu Duo se aproximar e tirar algo de seu pescoço. Teve um leve sobressalto e quase puxou de volta sua mão quando esta foi tomada pela do outro garoto, mas se deteve quando carinhosamente pousou o cordão que lhe havia presenteado naquele dia… no dia em que fora tentar recuperar uma amizade que Duo relutara em lhe devolver.

- Eu sempre soube que deveria ter deixado as coisas como estavam daquela vez. – escutou Duo lhe dizer com a voz baixa e olhar triste. – Eu sempre soube que sofreríamos no final e que jamais fui merecedor desse seu presente… mesmo assim eu quis viver essa ilusão… mas tenha certeza de uma única coisa, minha amizade nunca foi falsa.

Satoshi não conseguiu reagir ao ver Duo se afastar indo a direção da janela e dela pulando. Ele ficou ali imóvel e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi olhar para a cruz do cordão que estava na palma de sua mão. A imagem daquela jóia lhe trouxe uma agonia crescente ao coração e a sensação de que aquela seria a última vez que veria Duo novamente. E era isso o que ele queria? Não estaria ele julgando os motivos do outro da mesma maneira que condenara o americano quando havia dado valor às palavras de Relena? Por que ele sentia que conhecia o íntimo de Duo e isso lhe dava tamanha certeza de que estaria se precipitando? Estaria mesmo disposto a perder a única coisa boa que acontecera em sua vida desde que perdera a mãe?

-

Duo caminhava a passos rápidos pela trilha iluminada apenas pela claridade da lua, na tentativa de chegar o mais depressa a estrada principal para tentar pegar um ônibus ou uma carona de volta a cidade. Afligiu-se ao escutar passos corridos vindo do caminho que deixava para trás. A voz de Satoshi lhe chamando fez com que tentasse andar mais rápido ainda.

Ele não queria parar. Não queria escutar mais acusações dolorosas. Infelizmente foi obrigado, porque o japonês lhe segurou pelo braço e o surpreendeu abraçando-o por trás. Um abraço tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso, que não tentou lutar contra ele, ou continuar seguindo seu caminho.

- Somos amigos, não somos? – escutou a voz de Satoshi junto ao seu ouvido num sussurro quase angustiado.

Era uma esperança cruel que não queria alimentar.

- Por que você iria querer ser amigo de prostituto barato?

Satoshi estava escutando da boca de Duo o eco das palavras ditas por seu pai e na voz dele soavam com pura humilhação e tristeza.

- Duo, eu… - fechou os olhos ainda não querendo deixar o abraço, tentando guardar naquele momento a sensação de ter o outro tão perto de si, pois tinha medo de não conseguir reverter aquele quadro ao que era antes. – Você é importante pra mim e… eu só não quero perder o que temos.

Duo levou a mão ao encontro do braço de Satoshi e lhe fez um carinho.

- Se você aceitar as minhas explicações… não precisaremos perder um ao outro.

Satoshi deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar de seus lábios e afrouxou o abraço. Assim não hesitou em recolocar o cordão de volta no pescoço de Duo.

- Isso te pertence. – Satoshi afirmou - Não ouse tirá-lo do pescoço novamente.

Duo colocou a mão sobre o crucifixo e se virou. Encarou as feições do amigo que pensou ter perdido para sempre e, com um sorriso triste o abraçou, sendo imediatamente correspondido. Era bom poder abraçar Satoshi outra vez e sentir que ainda tinha sua amizade, sentir que alguém ainda se importava com ele acima de tudo e de todos.

Ainda abraçado ao amigo, Duo resolveu fazer um pedido.

- Eu queria que fizesse um favor pra mim.

Satoshi assentiu com a cabeça e afastou-se para encarar os olhos violetas.

- O que quiser.

Duo sorriu com aquela amizade incondicional que Satoshi parecia estar lhe oferecendo outra vez e pegou em sua mão.

- Vamos. – disse puxando o amigo e continuando a caminhada pela trilha.

Satoshi acompanhou Duo até a estrada, onde eles conseguiram pegar um ônibus de volta para a cidade e no caminho, foi esclarecido com a história que Duo lhe contou sobre o que realmente acontecia entre ele e seu pai. Apesar de ainda sentir-se um pouco traído pelo fato de Duo não ter lhe contado antes, conseguiu encontrar discernimento suficiente para entender o constrangimento que deveria ser contar que vendia o corpo em troca de dinheiro. Duo não quisera entrar em muitos detalhes, mas ficou sabendo sobre a casa e sobre o acordo que os dois mantinham há algum tempo. Aquilo, de certa forma, o magoava de uma forma estranha. Saber que Duo entregava o corpo a seu pai era algo que o incomodava e o que mais sentia por seu pai era ódio e inconformismo, afinal, ele estava mantendo um relacionamento com um garoto de sua idade. Era um crime tão abominável quanto os espancamentos que o pai de Duo lhe infringia. Mas com o pai resolveria depois.

Ele acompanhou Duo até sua casa e ainda estava escuro quando chegaram. Duo entrou um pouco ressabiado e já sabia que este temia um encontro com o pai, mas por alguma obra de sorte ou do destino, este não se encontrava em casa.

Satoshi acompanhou Duo até seu quarto, observando-o abrir o armário e tirar, de dentro de uma caixa, um envelope cheio, que imediatamente lhe estendeu para que pegasse.

Um pouco intrigado Satoshi pegou o envelope e indagou:

- O que é isso? – perguntou tomando a liberdade de abrir e se surpreendeu com a grande quantidade de dinheiro que ali continha.

- Esse é todo o dinheiro que Heero me pagou enquanto estivemos juntos.

Um pouco surpreso, Satoshi olhou para o amigo e perguntou:

- Você guardou tudo?

- Não tudo… o primeiro pagamento eu usei para saldar a dívida da nossa casa, mas o restante está todo aí.

Aquilo deixou Satoshi mais intrigado. Temia perguntar e uma suspeita que tinha vir a tona. Ele olhou nos olhos de Duo e viu a resposta para o que buscava saber.

- Você nunca se prostituiu realmente, não é mesmo? – perguntou com tristeza.

Aquilo trouxe novas lágrimas aos belos olhos do americano e com a voz um pouco embargada ele respondeu:

- Acabou, Sato. Ele só me vê como um brinquedo, um divertimento. – o viu afastar as lágrimas com as costas da manga do moletom e pedir: - Quero que devolva para o seu pai esse dinheiro e diga que acabou.

Satoshi não queria aquilo. Não queria a terrível constatação de que Duo se apaixonara por seu pai e agora sofria por isso.

- Eu acabei com seu aniversário, não é mesmo? – Duo disse se sentindo um pouco culpado.

Com aquela confusão, Satoshi sequer se lembrava que naquele dia, domingo, estaria fazendo aniversário e aquilo, de fato, não tinha a menor importância para ele depois de tudo o que havia se passado.

- Nunca fui mesmo a favor de se comemorar por estar ficando velho. – disse tentando quebrar o clima ruim que ainda pesava.

- Mesmo assim eu sinto muito. – Duo insistiu se penalizando.

Havia tanta tristeza no olhar e nas palavras de Duo, que Satoshi sabia que nem um terço era relacionado a um aniversário não comemorado. Amaldiçoou seu pai pelo mal que fizera a Duo, mas ainda tinha esperança de ser capaz de consertar aquilo.

Ele se aproximou e abraçou o amigo outra vez, passando conforto e sentiu-o retribuir e suspirar como se tentasse assim expulsar tudo de ruim que tinha no coração, se atendo apenas àquele instante de carinho.

- Não fique triste, Duo. – naquele instante, mesmo querendo evitar, as imagens do pai beijando o amigo com tanta volúpia lhe invadiram a mente e um sentimento que não era o de repulsa, mas sim de ciúmes lhe atingiu. Lembrar que o pai havia tocado em Duo de maneira tão íntima, lhe fez notar que a revolta anterior era por puro e simples ciúme.

Queria apagar aquela lembrança, esquecer que Duo havia sido usado daquela forma.

- Obrigado, Sato… - murmurou agradecido. – Obrigado por não ter virado as costas pra mim.

Aquelas palavras lhe fizeram sorrir. Sabia então que Duo precisava dele, tanto quanto ele precisava de Duo.

Satoshi afastou o amigo carinhosamente e lhe falou olhando nos olhos.

- Eu nunca poderia lhe virar as costas, Duo…

Ele estava ali, com Duo tão perto de si. O rosto frágil, tão lindo e cativante, o atraia tanto. Deixou os olhos azuis vagarem pelos traços esculpidos na pele alva, até pararem nos lábios.

Duo não entendia o porquê de Satoshi estar em silêncio e o olhando com tamanha intensidade e veneração. Pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas suas palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando percebeu a aproximação ousada do amigo. Não conseguiu ter uma reação, pois ficou cativo aos olhos que lhe passavam tanto carinho.

Satoshi aproximou o rosto, fazendo uma tentativa contra os lábios de Duo, sentindo de leve a maciez da boca delicada. O americano estava assustado com aquele tipo de interesse partido do amigo. Sabia que poderia afastá-lo, mas não teve forças para rejeitá-lo. Como não fez objeção, o beijo se aprofundou. Duo correspondeu, sentindo o coração bater forte. Era diferente de Heero, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão familiar. O beijo era cheio de adoração e compensava a falta de experiência. Mas a pergunta era porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que Satoshi o estava beijando e por que estava deixando ser beijado por ele? Mesmo que estivesse incerto sobre o interesse dele, via-se incapaz de negar qualquer coisa. Quase estragara tudo o que tinham e não queria decepcioná-lo mais. A necessidade de compensar Satoshi apagou qualquer coerência da mente de Duo, mas também se sentia confortável com aquela demonstração de carinho, que parecia suprir suas maiores carências naquele momento. Levou as mãos ao pescoço dele, entrelaçando os dedos para puxá-lo para mais junto de si.

Satoshi mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Estava beijando Duo, seu melhor amigo, e estava sendo correspondido. Apesar de sua própria incredulidade, estava fascinado pelas sensações que aquela demonstração íntima com o outro garoto lhe traziam. Estava confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo, ciente do que fazia.

Quando interromperam momentaneamente o beijo, estavam sem fôlego. Satoshi deixou sua testa apoiar na de Duo e ambos trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Duo, eu… - o que poderia dizer ali depois daquele beijo que o excitara tanto e diante daqueles olhos tão lindos? – Eu acho que eu…

- É melhor você ir pra casa. Meu pai pode chegar e o seu deve estar preocupado com você. – aconselhou cortando qualquer que fosse a confissão que o amigo fosse fazer.

Satoshi suspirou. Não queria lembrar do pai, não queria que voltasse a sua mente o motivo de estarem ali, mas não replicou, não insistiu. Não queria entristecer, nem brigar mais com Duo, principalmente depois daquilo ter acontecido entre eles.

Ele queria pelo menos dizer o que estava sentindo.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã podemos nos ver?

Duo sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

- Seu aniversário, você quem sabe.

- Eu só queria ficar perto de você e conversar.

Duo o abraçou e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Sim, nós precisamos conversar. Amanhã.

Satoshi se afastou um pouco relutante do corpo de Duo e recebeu um olhar que ainda tentava disfarçar a confusão sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles. E resolveu pelo menos deixar uma coisa certa.

- Eu achava que gostava de você mais do que deveria e agora que tive certeza disso.

Duo corou e assim Satoshi foi embora, deixando-o para trás ainda mais abalado do que já estava.

-

Duo não dormiu, ficou sentado em sua cama pensando. Não estava cansado, pelo menos não fisicamente. Com a partida de Satoshi ficara com muitas dúvidas perturbando sua mente. Uma das principais era o beijo que havia trocado com o melhor amigo. Lembrar do acontecido fazia com que se enternecesse e ao mesmo tempo pensasse no qual errado fora. Errado porque ele não poderia se apaixonar por Satoshi. Primeiro porque amava Heero, mesmo que este não sentisse nada além de desejo sexual por ele; e segundo porque mesmo que conseguisse esquecê-lo, não acreditava que seria uma situação boa ter sido amante do pai e depois criar um relacionamento amoroso com o filho. Era algo que em sua cabeça parecia estranho, principalmente pelo amor que tinha por Heero. Não sabia se aquele sentimento iria passar e não queria iludir Satoshi, não queria que ele sofresse como estava sofrendo.

Mas não podia negar que havia gostado do beijo, que ainda sentia o alento que lhe trouxera.

Suspirou frustrado por aquela súbita virada de acontecimentos em sua vida. Pelo menos ainda tinha Solo. Como voltara antes do que esperava, poderia ir aquele domingo visitá-lo. Satoshi disse que o acompanharia e já ia se levantar para se arrumar quando escutou a porta da frente se abrir e bater com força.

Seu pai havia voltado.

Tinha certeza que ele tinha passado a noite pela rua bebendo. Duo tinha medo de sair do quarto e topar com a fúria dele, se por acaso estivesse zangado por ter deixado a Solo a tarefa de contar sobre sua ausência de casa no final de semana.

Tentou manter-se em silêncio. Fingir que não voltara para casa, mas seu pai parecia ter um sexto sentido que desconhecia e acabou por vir verificar seu quarto.

- Finalmente resolveu voltar? – o pai se aproximou reparando nas olheiras do filho. – E pela sua cara parece que não foi o final de semana da sua vida.

Pelo tom de voz, Duo sabia que o pai não estava tão bêbado quanto costumava estar. Ainda continuava sentado na cama, abraçado aos joelhos.

- Voltamos antes. Pelo menos vou poder ver o Solo hoje.

As palavras de Duo fizeram o pai se lembrar da ameaça de Solo. Solo queria ir embora e levar Duo com ele. Aquilo o magoara em vários sentidos e queria magoar na mesmo proporção ou mais do que havia sido. Queria que Duo sofresse o mesmo que sentia, para assim ter pelo menos uma compensação por tudo o que passava.

- Solo? Agora que você vem se preocupar com seu irmão? – disse com escárnio. – Se não estivesse tão ocupado nas suas safadezas poderia ter ligado para o hospital para ficar sabendo do estado de Solo.

Duo se alarmou com o tom e as palavras do pai.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, pai? – perguntou preocupado, endireitando-se na cama.

O pai gostou do tom alarmado que vinha da voz do filho mais novo e não o poupou com as palavras.

- Lembrou agora que tinha irmão? – disse se aproximando da cama. – Enquanto você vadiava por aí, seu irmão teve uma complicação no hospital. Ele passou mal na madrugada passada e não resistiu…

Duo arregalou os olhos violetas, sentindo a garganta ressecar e um baque doloroso e inesperado em seu peito.

- Solo… morreu? – indagou debilmente

- Deveria ter sido você, bastardo… nunca ele. – o pai num tom de tristeza com mágoa e se sentou na beira da cama e levou a mão ao queixo do filho, fazendo-o encará-lo nos olhos. Reparou no brilho das lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair.

- Não pode ser… não pode ser… ele prometeu… não pode ser.

Ele passou a mão no rosto do filho, afastando as lágrimas que caiam e sorriu irônico.

- Igual a sua mãe. Ela podia esmorecer qualquer um com aquelas lágrimas. – sua voz era nostálgica, quase imaginando alguma situação em que presenciara a mulher chorando. Inclinou o corpo mais para frente e trouxe o garoto para um abraço.

Duo estava tão abalado pelo baque daquela notícia que se fechou momentaneamente para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Sentiu o calor do abraço do pai, mas não registrava que os beijos em seu pescoço não eram nada paternais. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Solo. A pessoa mais importante da sua vida estava morta e ele não estava por perto quando isso aconteceu. Percebia um dos braços ainda se manter em suas costas sustentando o abraço, mas não ligava para a mão que vagava por debaixo de sua blusa e descia agora, ousada, ultrapassando o elástico da bermuda que usava. Somente conseguia processar as imagens que guardava dos momentos vividos com o irmão mais velho. Havia um peso sobre seu corpo, sussurros longínquos para o alcance de sua mente, embora estivessem tão perto de seu ouvido. Algo rijo roçando de contra sua pélvis e logo depois sentiu uma dor incomoda que o fez finalmente voltar à realidade e simplesmente entrar em pânico. Seu pai estava sobre si, lambendo e chupando seu pescoço, uma das mãos entre suas nádegas, lhe acariciando o ânus.

Duo se debateu e tentou empurrar o corpo do pai para longe de si.

- Pára pai! – pediu em meio ao desespero em que tentava inutilmente se livrar da situação.

Mas este não estava disposto a ouvir suas súplicas, nunca estivera e ali, apenas impelira mais força para mantê-lo firme onde estava.

- Shii… vamos ver se você tem alguma serventia afinal. – o pai sussurrou e Duo pôde sentir forte cheiro de álcool em seu hálito.

O barulho do zíper sendo aberto fez com que Duo se alarmasse e tentasse se debater com mais força.

- Pai! Pára, por favor! Pára! – gritava em súplica, as lágrimas caíam sem refreios pelo pânico de saber o que estava por vir. Não sabia o que tinha dado em seu pai, ele era violento, mas nunca havia tentado lhe molestar daquele jeito.

O som da campainha não fez com que o ataque parasse.

- Não! – gritou quando sentiu que ele tentava arrancar o short que vestia.

Ele tentou chutar o pai para longe de si, quando sentiu o corpo maior folgar um pouco para deslizar o short por suas pernas e, de alguma forma, achou que aquilo só facilitara. Não era forte o bastante para fazer frente ao pai, mesmo assim resistiu quando de forma brusca suas pernas foram afastadas e o outro corpo se encaixou entre elas.

Um estrondo ecoou pela casa, mas nem Duo, nem o pai pareciam ter reparado. Duo, por estar em pânico, querendo se livrar da situação em que estava e o pai concentrado em se aproveitar do corpo do filho.

Duo sentiu o alívio do peso ser tirado de cima de si num único tranco e registrou ainda apavorado que havia alguém dentro do seu quarto e que este jogara seu pai de contra o armário, mas não conseguia bem distinguir quem era. Não queria saber. Tratou de pegar seu short e recolocá-lo rápido em meio aos soluços do choro que não queriam cessar. Quando a pessoa tentou se aproximar, não conseguiu entender o que queria lhe dizer. Para ele estava tudo embaçado e não conseguia reconhecer nada. Quando viu que aquela pessoa continuava a se aproximar, o pânico aumentou e ele se levantou num pulo, empurrando aquele alguém no processo e saindo correndo da casa. Vagamente escutou seu nome ser gritado e isso só fez com que seu desespero aumentasse e corresse ainda mais.

-

Heero havia chegado em casa exausto. Depois de uma longa discussão com Relena, ao procurar por Duo e Satoshi para tentar conversar com os dois, havia descoberto que ambos não se encontravam no chalé. As coisas de Duo haviam sumido. Dizer que ficara preocupado era pouco, mas a governanta telefonou para seu celular avisando que o filho havia chegado em casa naquela madrugada, mas sozinho. A mulher estranhara o fato do menino, que deveria estar com o pai para o final de semana, de repente aparecesse sozinho e achou melhor comunicar ao patrão. Heero perguntara por Duo e a mulher confirmou que o garoto não estava acompanhando Satoshi. Então deduziu o óbvio e deu uma ordem a ser seguida por seu motorista.

Heero largou tudo como estava ali e com uma Relena nada conformada desceu para cidade. Depois de deixar a loira em seu apartamento seguiu direto para casa. Chegou amanhecendo o dia e não hesitou em ir direto ao quarto do filho, que para sua surpresa não estava dormindo e estranhamente parecia esperar por sua chegada.

Heero sabia que não seria fácil conversar com Satoshi. Seu gênio forte e a mentalidade mais madura, mesmo para idade que tinha, lhe davam o falso direito de que podia lhe responder no mesmo tom de voz e exigir coisas que não lhe diziam respeito, mas, daquela vez, queria tentar não perder a cabeça com ele.

Satoshi estava angustiado e um tanto sonhador. Depois de ter beijado Duo, era a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Não queria tê-lo deixado depois do que tinham partilhado, queria ter esclarecido melhor as coisas, conversado, principalmente porque ainda lhe perturbava o fato de saber que Duo sentia alguma coisa por seu pai. Há quanto tempo tinha aquele sentimento por Duo e não havia percebido? Quatre tinha se referido sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao melhor amigo, mas não quisera levar a sério. Precisou passar por uma situação daquelas para perceber o que sentia pelo americano. O que mais abalava era o fato de que tinha medo. Medo do que sentia, medo de quando conversasse com Duo talvez não fosse correspondido e, pior ainda, de que assim quebrasse o que eles tinham. Não queria perder a amizade de Duo, mas também não sabia como lidar com aquela descoberta sobre seus sentimentos por ele.

Quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir e a figura de seu pai entrar, qualquer pensamento sobre aquilo desapareceu e o que restou foi a raiva e o ressentimento. Não se moveu de onde estava, sentado a mesa de seu computador, mas o encarou como se desafiasse a começar as suas explicações que sabia que ele tentaria dar. O fato era que tudo o que ele falaria já sabia de cor, pois Duo tinha lhe contado exatamente o que havia se passado e, mesmo o americano tendo feito de forma a amenizar toda a situação, isso não diminuía nem um pouco a repulsa que sentia agora pelo pai.

- Você voltou com Duo para a cidade sem sequer avisar. O que pensa que estava fazendo?

Satoshi manteve a voz calma.

- Ajudando um amigo que foi usado e humilhado por você.

Heero teve um pequeno sobressalto ante a acusação. Deveria estar preparado para aquilo, mas mesmo assim, escutar o ódio embutido nas palavras e a maneira que Satoshi colocara tudo, fez com que se retraísse.

Duo… estava preocupado com o garoto. Depois que haviam sido flagrados, só tinha visto o garoto fugir constrangido para fora da cozinha e só não foi direto falar com ele, pois não imaginava que este fosse querer ir embora daquela maneira.

- Ele está bem?

Satoshi se corroia por dentro. Era raiva por saber que seu pai monopolizara Duo e ciúmes por aquele tom de preocupação.

- Como pode perguntar se ele está bem! – explodiu se levantando da cadeira. - Você não liga mesmo! Nunca ligou pra nada a não ser a si próprio!

Era exatamente aquele tipo de atitude que irritava Heero. A capacidade de se revoltar de Satoshi e transformar tudo num escândalo desnecessário.

- Primeiro abaixe essa voz e segundo eu me preocupo sim. Pode não acreditar, mas eu me preocupo com você… e com ele também.

Satoshi deu um riso sarcástico e ironizou:

- E quando foi que demonstrou isso? Quando chamou ele de prostituto barato, ou quando disse que ele te dava o que queria e recebia por isso e nada mais? – acusou vendo a reação do pai se tornar mais irritada. Não perdeu tempo então e pegou o envelope em cima da mesa e o estendeu para o pai que franziu o cenho em estranheza. – Duo me pediu para te devolver isso.

Heero sentiu um baque ainda maior ao escutar aquilo. Quando pegou o envelope e viu que ali continha uma absurda quantidade de dinheiro não se deteve em perguntar.

- O que significa isso?

- Duo disse que é o dinheiro que você pagou a ele.

- Mas por que? Eu… esse dinheiro era dele, por que devolver? – Heero indagou com uma agonia crescente em seu peito, mas muito bem disfarçada em sua voz indiferente.

- Ele mandou dizer que acabou, para você não procurá-lo mais. – informou no fundo sentindo um pouco de prazer naquilo. Dizer ao pai que ele não teria mais Duo era um tanto satisfatório, dada as circunstâncias.

Heero só teve uma reação. Inconformismo.

- O que ele está pensando? Ele não pode. Nós temos um trato.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou indignado. – Ele só tem quinze anos. Isso é crime! Isso é… isso é nojento!

Heero estava no limite de sua paciência e se a batida na porta do quarto não o tivesse interrompido e a governanta entrado pedindo licença, teria perdido a cabeça com o filho.

- Desculpe, Sr. Yui, mas Matsuo chegou e pediu para falar-lhe com urgência.

Heero franziu o cenho e estranhou. O motorista havia sido instruído para ir buscar Duo, mas estar requisitando urgência em vê-lo não poderia ser uma coisa boa. Temia que Duo tivesse se negado a vir com ele, já que Satoshi estava lhe dizendo que o garoto havia decidido acabar com o trato que tinham. Mas se Duo pensava que poderia se livrar do que tinham estava muito enganado.

Colocou o envelope no bolso do casaco e dando um último olhar para Satoshi, avisou:

- Nossa conversa não acabou. Pode me esperar aqui que eu vou voltar. E comece a medir seu tom de voz e suas palavras comigo porque não vou tolerar seu ataque de menino mimado.

Virou as costas e saiu do quarto com destino certo até a sala, mas sentiu em suas costas o olhar mortal que o filho lhe lançava de pura raiva.

Quando chegou ao amplo cômodo, viu que o motorista que sempre havia visto com o semblante tranqüilo e calmo, parecia perturbado e nervoso.

Olhou-o com estranheza e perguntou diretamente o que queria saber já que não via Duo por ali.

- Onde está o garoto? Porque não o trouxe?

O empregado de confiança não sabia ao certo como contar, não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria a reação de seu patrão quando contasse tudo o que vira e o que acontecera. Já trabalhava há bastante tempo para os Yui e a forma protetora com que vira o patrão da última vez que mandara buscá-lo o havia surpreendido. Temia que ele não fosse gostar nada de saber do que acontecera.

- Sr. Yui… eu não sei nem como dizer isso.

- Apenas conte e me poupe tempo. – disse de forma seca, mais ansiando pela resposta do que ser agressivo.

- Eu não pude trazer o menino porque ele fugiu… ele… eu, quando cheguei lá e toquei a campainha, escutei o choro e os gritos dele e quando não houve resposta e o menino continuou a gritar, eu arrombei a porta e corri para ver o que acontecia. Quando cheguei no quarto, ele estava lutando… o pai dele o estava molestando… mas quando eu arranquei o pai de cima e tentei me aproximar, o menino ficou fora de si e fugiu. Tentei alcançá-lo, mas o perdi.

Heero ficou momentaneamente atônito. Tentava assimilar o que o motorista nervosamente lhe passava e ainda era com incredulidade que chegava a certeza de que Duo havia sido molestado pelo pai.

- Sr. Yui.

Ficou preocupado com o olhar que o homem estava dando para mais atrás de si. Estranhou, virando-se imediatamente para o olhar do motorista guiava e se deparou com o filho que parecia ter escutado a conversa e estar em choque.

- Satoshi, eu não mandei que ficasse em seu quarto?

O garoto não respondeu ao pai, mas caminhou até o motorista quase que no mesmo instante.

- Você estava falando de Duo, não é Matsuo? – Satoshi viu o motorista desviar o olhar para Heero como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer e insistiu com a voz tremula e o semblante angustiado. – O pai dele, não foi? Ele machucou o Duo, não é mesmo?

Heero ficou preocupado com o filho, apesar dele próprio estar numa tempestade interior de ódio e angústia pelo que acontecera ao americano.

- Satoshi, o que o Matsuo estava contando, não é bem…

- Eu não sou idiota e escutei muito bem o que ele disse! – elevou a voz de forma descontrolada. Baixou o olhar como se tivesse se acalmado e falou como se para si próprio. – Ele violentou o Duo… Eu não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho… a culpa é minha.

Heero franziu o cenho e se aproximou do filho colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Do que você está falando, Satoshi?

Satoshi estava abalado. Levantou os olhos marejados para o pai e viu que não queria mais guardar aquele segredo de Duo. Não queria trair aquilo que havia prometido, mas para ele era mais importante ter seu amigo bem, do que o peso de uma promessa. Doía-lhe saber que por sua hesitação, por seu respeito à palavra dada ao amigo, algo daquele grau havia acontecido.

- Ele me fez prometer que não contaria, por isso eu não… O pai dele o maltrata. Ele é violento e o espanca quando Duo o desagrada de alguma forma… eu deveria ter contado, mas eu não imaginei que… Duo me fez prometer.

Heero chegava a final conclusão sobre as marcas no corpo de Duo. O garoto lhe mentira ao dizer que havia conseguido aqueles hematomas numa briga. Como fora tolo em acreditar, e mais ainda por cogitar a idéia de que Duo teria conseguido aqueles machucados se deitando com outro cliente. Agora entendia o desespero de Satoshi em querer chegar à casa de Duo naquela noite e o porque de ambos terem uma ligação tão forte como a que presenciara.

- Eu preciso achá-lo, procurar por ele… - Satoshi decidiu, meio sem razão, já querendo se encaminhar para porta, mas foi segurado por Heero, que o deteve pelo pulso. Satoshi reagiu, querendo arrancar o braço à pegada do pai, mas este o manteve firme. Olhou-o com raiva e lutou verbalmente. – Me deixe ir! Ele precisa de mim! Você pode não estar se importando com o que aconteça a ele, mas eu me importo!

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ordenou em definitivo. Ele precisava pensar rápido no que fazer. Não tão diferente de Satoshi, ele queria encontrar Duo e certificar-se de que ele estava bem. – Ele não está em casa, onde você pretende ir para procurá-lo se não sabe sequer para onde ele foi?

Satoshi via razão nas palavras do pai e por aquele momento deixou de lutar. A constatação de sua inutilidade em não ter como encontrar Duo, a culpa por saber que estivera com ele há tão pouco tempo e imaginar o que ele deveria ter passado com o pai, trouxeram as lágrimas à tona.

- Mas eu tenho que encontrá-lo… - de repente algo clicou em sua mente e se agitou mais uma vez. – Solo! Ele pode ter ido ao hospital.

Heero entendeu o que Satoshi queria dizer. O local mais provável para o garoto fugir era para o irmão, mesmo que esse estivesse hospitalizado.

- Eu vou até lá verificar e você fica aqui. – disse ao filho vendo de imediato a recusa em suas feições. – Satoshi, se eu encontrá-lo vou trazê-lo para cá, por isso, não há necessidade de…

- Eu vou! – disse decidido.

- Não, não vai e isso é uma ordem. Você vai esperar aqui até eu voltar.

Satoshi o olhou com ódio e apenas deixou a sala a passos pesados, subindo para seu quarto, onde controlou as lágrimas de frustração e preocupação pelo amigo, que já não era em seu coração simplesmente aquilo. Em meio a todos os acontecimentos conseguiu lembrar com ironia que naquele dia deveria ser seu aniversário. Um belo aniversário por sinal. O pior de sua vida e que ainda não sabia que ficaria marcado como muito mais do que um dia ruim.

-

Heero pediu para que o motorista ficasse e assegurasse de que Satoshi não tentaria sair de casa. Ele próprio dirigiu para o hospital. A idéia de que Duo pudesse ter fugido para lá era a mais plausível e por que não dizer que era a único lugar que poderiam realmente procurar. Mas e se ele não estivesse lá, o que faria? Tinha vontade também de primeiro ir até a casa de Duo e acabar com o maldito que ousara tocá-lo. O próprio pai. Como aquele homem tinha o atrevimento de violentar o garoto? Era verdade que este não era o verdadeiro pai de Duo, mas o havia criado. Como em anos de convívio laços não poderiam ter sido criados com alguém como o jovem americano?

Heero apertou com raiva o volante e controlou-se para não dar uma guinada e realmente ir matar o homem antes de ir procurar por Duo no hospital. No fundo também se culpava por não ter percebido que o garoto era espancado. Se soubesse desse fator, jamais teria permitido que ficasse perto daquele homem. Mas infelizmente talvez Satoshi tivesse razão. Talvez estivesse tão cego por satisfazer apenas a si próprio, que não percebera o que de realmente importante acontecia ao seu redor.

Duo era importante para ele? Agora tinha certeza que sim.

-

Quando entrou no quarto de Solo, Heero foi recebido por um olhar confuso e de insatisfação. O loiro estava sentado na cama do hospital e pareceu estranhar a presença dele. Seu coração então pesou quando constatou que Duo não estava ali.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou endireitando a postura.

Heero não respondeu de imediato e Solo sabia que o irmão havia ido viajar com aquele homem e o filho dele. Odiava pensar que Duo estava se dando a um homem que pagava para ter sexo com ele. Não entendia o raciocínio do irmão mais novo, principalmente seus sentimentos de se apaixonar por um homem como aquele, tão mais velho e distante da realidade em que viviam. Mas o que lhe acometeu no momento foi que se Heero estava ali e deveria estar viajando com os garotos, onde estaria Duo? Preocupou-se de imediato.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu irmão?

Heero respirou fundo e ainda falou.

- Ele não esteve aqui, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não! – disse ficando nervoso. - Pelo que me consta ele deveria estar com você e seu filho. O que diabos aconteceu?

Heero tinha como explicar tudo o que havia acontecido? Teria como dizer de toda a confusão sobre Duo lhe vender o corpo e do pai tê-lo violentado?

O silêncio de Heero, que parecia ponderar sobre alguma coisa, irritou Solo que estava angustiado por querer saber sobre o irmão mais novo.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você faz com o meu irmão, então me poupe de crises de consciência agora e me diga o que aconteceu com o Duo.

Heero ficou um pouco surpreso por Solo confessar que sabia sobre seu relacionamento com o garoto. Entendia então o porquê da insatisfação no olhar do loiro, quando este o vira entrar, mas para isso não dava muita importância. Se Solo sabia seria, em parte, mais fácil de explicar. E foi o que fez. Contou tudo o que havia acontecido e mesmo não expressando, sentiu-se mal em contar sobre a violência que Duo sofrera antes de fugir.

Solo não queria acreditar no que ouvia, mas sabia muito bem do que o pai era capaz. Infelizmente, jamais imaginou que o mesmo chegaria a tanto. Abusar sexualmente de Duo era uma coisa que jamais esperara. Sempre temera pela integridade física do irmão pela agressão física que o pai impelia a ele, mas pensar que este via o irmão como algum objeto de desejo era algo inimaginável para ele, e o chocara verdadeiramente. Transtornado só de tentar imaginar o que Duo teria passado, deixava que a dor fosse totalmente impressa em suas feições.

- Pensamos que talvez ele tivesse corrido para vê-lo. – Heero completou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer para o jovem. – Tem idéia para onde ele possa ter fugido?

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. Ele não podia ter feito isso com o Duo. – falou com ódio e tristeza pelo irmão mais novo. – Duo amava aquele filho da mãe. Foi o único pai que ele conheceu e mesmo sempre apanhando e sendo escorraçado, ele o amava como a um pai de verdade.

- Se eu soubesse sobre isso, que Duo era maltratado pelo pai, não teria deixado que ficasse naquela casa sozinho com ele.

Era verdade, jamais permitiria que Duo fosse machucado daquela forma.

- Você é idiota ou quê! – perguntou Solo, voltando sua ira para o japonês. – Não viu os hematomas? Claro que deve ter visto, mas não deve ter dado a mínima, ou então acreditou em qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que Duo te deu, mas o que esperar de um homem que sequer percebe que um garoto está apaixonado por ele e finge ser um prostituto apenas para poder ficar perto dessa pessoa?

Aquela revelação abateu Heero como uma bomba.

- Como assim fingiu ser um prostituto?

Solo riu de forma debochada.

- É mesmo um idiota. Meu irmão foi se vender para pagar a dívida da nossa casa, mas ele não tinha necessidade de continuar fazendo isso. Não tinha motivos e o único que ele tinha para continuar indo pra cama com você era o de ter se apaixonado. Um garoto bobo apaixonado por um homem mais velho que só pensava nele quando queria satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais. – havia raiva, mágoa e principalmente acusação na voz firme de Solo. Aquele maldito japonês também não escaparia da culpa que tinha. – Ele tinha medo, caso você descobrisse sobre esse sentimento, o rejeitasse e não quisesse mais vê-lo, por isso aceitou fingir ser uma coisa que não era.

Heero absorvia as informações que Solo lhe passava com total surpresa. Duo ser apaixonado por ele era uma coisa que ele começara a perceber a muito pouco tempo, mas continuar com ele e submeter-se a ser tratado como um prostituto era algo que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Era mesmo tão cego assim? A resposta mais uma vez sabia que era positiva.

- Eu não sabia disso. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar ante ao choque da revelação.

- Não, claro que não. Você sabe muito pouco pra alguém tão instruído, sabia? – ironizou com raiva.

Não iria criar discussão com o loiro ali, mesmo porque não o culpava por sentir raiva dele. Duo era seu irmão mais novo e provavelmente sentiria o mesmo se algo parecido acontecesse com Satoshi. Mas isso não o impedia de continuar se preocupando e querendo encontrar Duo.

- Você tem idéia de onde o Duo possa ter fugido?

Solo que esperava uma retaliação a seus comentários, ficou um pouco surpreso por Heero apenas parecer se oferecer para ajudar a encontrar Duo. Percebeu que não era mesmo momento para ser orgulhoso ou jogar sua raiva contra aquele japonês. Primeiro tinha que trazer seu irmão de volta.

- A casa de Wufei talvez, além do seu filho, Duo não tinha amigos íntimos e vivia mesmo mais dentro de casa, até mesmo porque meu pai não gostava que ele ficasse pela rua. – disse sentindo o ódio quase explodir em seu peito ao ter que lembrar daquilo.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça em entendimento e avisou:

- Eu vou procurar por ele.

Depois de pegar alguns endereços, Solo falou, antes que Heero pudesse deixar o quarto:

- Quando encontrá-lo, quero que o traga aqui e se afaste em definitivo dele. Você não tem os mesmos sentimentos que ele guarda, então é melhor cortar esse mal agora do que no futuro meu irmão sofra muito mais.

Heero entendeu a mensagem de Solo, mas não respondeu de volta. Deixou o quarto e seguiu para o estacionamento do hospital para pegar seu carro. Afastar-se de Duo em definitivo? Isso era uma coisa que ele não pretendia fazer, mesmo que seus sentimentos não fossem os mais nobres, ainda assim, não queria abrir mão do garoto por nada.

-

Duo não sabia onde estava, não sabia o quanto havia corrido, andando e finalmente se cansado até que seu corpo não agüentasse mais de exaustão. Deixara-se cair num canto de um beco, fechando-se todo ao abraçar os joelhos e esconder o rosto entre eles. Já não sabia se chorava, ou se apenas emitia os soluços, mas o fato era que ainda estava preso as imagens do pai lhe tocando e ao sofrimento de saber que seu irmão estava morto. Sem Solo, com o pai lhe molestando, o que restara para ele no final das contas? Quase nada. Não conseguia lembrar, não queria lembrar. Não sentiu a chuva que começou a cair naquele dia nublado, não sentiu o corpo ficar encharcado, não sentiu frio, apesar de seu corpo tremer, não sentiu fome quando as horas se passaram e o dia virou noite, não sentiu nada.

- Hey, está tudo bem? – uma voz lhe perguntou.

Duo escutou o chamado no fundo de sua mente e levantou o rosto assustado quando a pessoa tentou tocá-lo no braço. Encolheu-se o máximo que pode de contra a parede suja do beco, e apesar de tentar focar o olhar na pessoa a sua frente, só via embaçada e distorcida a imagem do pai lhe tocando de forma íntima.

A pessoa a sua frente pareceu hesitar e depois um instante falou:

- Um garoto bonito como você não deveria estar sozinho nessa parte da cidade. Muito menos num beco como esse.

Duo não reconheceu aquela voz. Não sabia quem era, mas sua visão aos poucos foi desanuviando e logo pôde encarar com mais clareza as feições do homem agachado a sua frente. Era um alívio não ter que ver ali o rosto de seu pai.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de mim, menino. – disse-lhe o homem, que em suas feições aristocráticas e olhos azuis, lhe passaram um sentimento de confiança e amabilidade. – Você precisa de ajuda?

Duo não respondeu. Sentia vontade de voltar a chorar, de se encolher e esperar que o mundo acabasse a seu redor. E o homem a sua frente pareceu perceber isso e vagarosamente levantou uma das mãos numa tentativa de lhe tocar o rosto.

Duo fechou os olhos fortemente, já que não podia ir além daquela parede onde estava se espremendo, mas sentiu o toque quente na sua face. Não sabia o que esperava. Uma bofetada? Um carinho nojento de alguém que queria se aproveitar? Talvez. Mas o que o gesto lhe transmitiu foi apenas tranqüilidade.

Era um carinho que quase lhe lembrava o de Solo. Sua feição assustada se amenizou e abriu os olhos lentamente, mais uma vez encarando o rosto do homem que agora lhe sorria em simpatia.

- Venha comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você.

* * *

**_Por que o medo sempre rezou sobre sua confiança_**

**_Eles viram as conseqüências?  
Eles empurraram você de volta? _**

**_Porque a fraqueza procurará pelos fracos até quebrá-los _**

**_Você conseguiria se reerguer? _**

_**Seria a mesma coisa?** _

* * *

**_Nota: _**

_O capítulo saiu grande, eu pensei em quebrá-lo e postar primeiro uma parte, depois a outra, mas Dhandara fez o grande favor de ler e me aconselhar a postar tudo como um único capítulo. Realmente espero que não tenha sido um capitulo onde a leitura tenha ficado muito maçante… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2

**Agradecimentos:** A **Aries Sin** pelo esclarecimento sobre recitais e por ter me mandado umas imagens lindas para servirem de base também na _Sooner or Later_; **Karura** pelas horas me aturando no msn; e a **Dhandara** que se prontificou em fazer a revisão desta fic de agora em diante.

Quero agradecer também pelos reviews da **Anne** e **Lady Une** que eu não pude mandar resposta porque não me deixaram e-mail, mas fica aqui meu agradecimento por terem deixado seus comentários.

_

* * *

_

_**Fecho os meus olhos**_

_**Posso ouvir a respiração do tempo**_

_**Todo amor e tristeza**_

_**Misturados em meu coração**_

_**Enxugo minhas lágrimas**_

_**Limpo minha face sangrenta**_

_**Quero me sentir vivendo minha vida**_

**_Fora das minhas muralhas…_**

_

* * *

_

**  
**

Capítulo 8 

O lugar era sofisticado. Um nightclub em Leiden que recebia apenas pessoas de grande poder aquisitivo, que buscavam um ambiente agradável e, principalmente; uma boa companhia para a noite, ou para algo além dos limites das paredes daquele local. Os negócios que ali corriam não eram dos mais lícitos, mas mesmo assim, era muito freqüentado. A iluminação era agradável, não muito forte; a decoração moderna. A música variava, em seus altos e baixos, mas jamais o ritmo era colocado em batidas frenéticas, ou que pudessem impedir que as pessoas ali conseguissem conversar. Os funcionários eram jovens; de ambos os sexos. No bar, servindo, haviam tanto homens quanto mulheres, mas todos tinham uma coisa em comum. A beleza.

O responsável por aquele empreendimento, estava quase sempre presente em todas as noites. Administrava os serviços extras durante o dia. Os freqüentadores conheciam-no bem e respeitavam-no por ser alguém de classe, e ao mesmo tempo, perigoso. Era alguém que qualquer um apreciaria ter como companhia. Tinha boa conversa, era polido, mas alguém a ser temido, caso algo que lhe desagradasse viesse a surgir.

Nunca se casara, mas nos últimos anos tinha adotado como amante um rapaz que acabara se tornando um de seus mais requisitados atendentes no club.

O rapaz em questão estava na faixa de seus vinte e um anos e era detentor de uma beleza e charme que encantavam a qualquer um ao primeiro olhar. Ele, assim como o empresário, tinha uma educação impecável. Era visto, sempre acompanhando os mais variados tipos de clientes, e não era estranho encontrá-lo a tiracolo de algum magnata, em festas particulares. Não era difícil de vê-lo, como naquele momento, entrando no recinto. Lindo e impecável, em trajes jovens e caros. Seu corpo ajustava-se às roupas, que faziam uma sensual segunda pele à deixá-lo ainda mais provocante, a imaginação de quem se interessasse por sua companhia a mil. Não havia noite em que ele não fosse requisitado.

Assim que o jovem localizou o amante perto do bar, instruindo um dos bartenders, caminhou para lá, com a plena satisfação de saber que era observado por muitos olhares. Clientes que não demorariam a requisitar sua atenção. Mas ele, em seu ritual, ia antes de qualquer coisa cumprimentar o homem que dava o privilégio àquelas pessoas, de terem sua companhia; e o prazer que este poderia lhes proporcionar.

- Boa noite, T-chan. – cumprimentou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, e dando um leve beijo no rosto do homem mais velho. - Pensei ter escutado você dizer que me acordaria quando viesse para cá.

Ele dispensou o bartender, tendo terminado de passar as instruções, e voltou-se para o jovem amante a seu lado, ali no bar.

- Não tive coragem de perturbar seu sono. – respondeu com sinceridade e retribuindo o sorriso.

- Quer dizer que estava disposto a me deixar lá, dormindo; e correr o risco de'u faltar ao trabalho? – ironizou, encostando-se no balcão.

Os olhos azuis fitaram o rosto bonito com carinho, e repetiu o que milhares de vezes já havia dito ao amante.

- Você sabe que eu nunca vou te obrigar a vir para cá se não quiser.

- Está insinuando que eu não faço falta? – imitou um tom magoado.

Ele riu. O jovem amante realmente sabia fazer com que qualquer conversa séria ficasse descontraída, ou então finalizá-las onde tinha total domínio. Mas entre quatro paredes, qualquer pudor era deixado do lado de fora da porta.

- Não, e você sabe quanta falta faria se deixasse o club, mas sabe também que se preferisse voltar atrás em sua decisão, não me incomodaria.

Uma das meninas que serviam as mesas aproximou-se, pedindo licença por interromper a conversa dos dois.

- Duo, a mesa oito requisitou você. – informou a loira, afastando-se em seguida.

Duo sorriu ironicamente para o amante e descolou-se do balcão.

- Acho que é hora de mostrar no que sou bom, não é mesmo T-chan?

Ele iria replicar o comentário, mas Duo apenas lhe piscou e afastou-se em direção a mesa oito, ao mesmo tempo em que um dos rapazes o abordou.

- Sr. Kushrenada, há um telefonema em seu escritório.

Treize ainda ficou olhando para Duo, que se sentava à mesa do grupo pessoas, onde dois já estavam acompanhados, cada um com um de seus atendentes; o jovem trançado seria companhia do que ainda estava sozinho. Odiava quando o amante falava coisas daquele tipo. Sabia bem de onde vinham aquelas palavras, e as desprezava do fundo da alma.

Desde o dia em que encontrara Duo naquele beco, totalmente desorientado e queimando de febre, Treize o acolhera e cuidara dele. A princípio ficara com muita pena do estado do menino. Estava passando alguns dias a negócios no Japão, e enquanto andava pelas ruas percebera uma figura encolhida que lhe chamou a atenção. Quando depois de alguma relutância este aceitara sua ajuda, ficou tentado a chamar a polícia ou o juizado para darem um rumo ao menor. Ele não falava, e parecia temer que qualquer pessoa lhe tocasse. Sentiu vontade de protegê-lo e fazer com que aquele medo sumisse dos exóticos olhos violetas. Por isso, naquela época, resolvera por trazê-lo com ele para a Holanda, onde morava; e mantinha seu trabalho de forma tranqüila. Podia dizer que tivera bastante trabalho para fazer com que Duo saísse daquele estado depressivo e voltasse a falar. Mas conseguira fazer com que o outro se reerguesse. Conseguiu fazê-lo voltar a viver, mas infelizmente, o que tinha acontecido a Duo permanecia guardado com ele e sempre vinha à tona, como com aquela insinuação que o outro lhe fizera a pouco.

Deixou o ambiente e rumou para seu escritório, onde prontamente sentou-se a mesa e atendeu ao telefone, apertando o botão que piscava na espera.

-

Duo acordou com o barulho irritante do despertador de seu relógio de pulso. Estava deitado e ainda embrulhado nos lençóis cor de vinho de sua macia cama de casal. Na noite anterior havia atendido a um dos clientes da mesa oito e o homem fizera questão de pagar para tê-lo durante toda a noite. Chegara em casa quase amanhecendo o dia e tinha programado aquele bendito relógio para acordá-lo, precavendo-se de que se por acaso perdesse a hora com o cliente, soubesse que tinha horário para se ajeitar e ir para faculdade.

Estava cursando Direito. Ele, a princípio, lutou contra a idéia de fazer uma faculdade. Depois que tinha terminado a escola, Treize fora quem o perturbara, insistindo que deveria se formar em algo que futuramente pudesse seguir como carreira. Ele aceitara, pois de certa forma, o amante tinha razão. Sua juventude não duraria para sempre e quando isso acontecesse, e precisaria de algo que lhe rendesse uma renda razoável o sustentasse. Não que dinheiro fosse lhe fazer falta. Tinha Treize, e este nunca lhe deixara faltar nada. Não gostava de pensar que um dia poderiam estar separados, mas tinha que jogar com as possibilidades e se um dia resolvessem seguir por caminhos diferentes, ele ainda assim estaria tranqüilo financeiramente, tendo uma profissão que não seria a de acompanhante.

Levantou-se, bocejando e espreguiçando o corpo. Olhou para o lado, reparando que Treize não estava na cama. Em momentos como aquele se perguntava se o amante dormia realmente. Mas quando chegara ele já estava deitado. Fez o mínimo de barulho possível, para não acordá-lo. Sabendo a hora e o horário que Treize deixava o club, ficava sem entender como ele conseguia ficar de pé com tão poucas horas de sono. Tinha que confessar que às vezes era meio preguiçoso, mas Treize parecia ter estamina extra.

Havia tomado um bom banho antes de deixar o cliente, então apenas se arrumou, colocando um jeans claro e envelhecido; um blusão branco e botas pretas. Penteou os cabelos rapidamente, prendendo-os numa longa trança castanha, que agora tinham suaves mechas douradas. Dobrou as mangas do blusão até quase os cotovelos e ajeitou a munhequeira de tecido preto em seu pulso esquerdo. Por um momento ficou acariciando o local com um sorriso melancólico, que logo desapareceu, ao escutar o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo.

Sorriu contente ao ver a imagem do amante refletida no espelho e voltou-se para trás imediatamente.

- Se continuar se lambendo nesse banheiro, vai se atrasar. – alertou num tom brincalhão, pois já sabia do habito de Duo ficar se arrumando e perder a noção do tempo.

- Eu já terminei. – disse dando alguns passos à frente, envolvendo o pescoço do homem mais velho e dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Se não me apressar, não pego a primeira aula.

- Então vá logo. – incentivou-o, afastando-se do outro corpo. - Só queria te avisar que tem um cliente fora do club no sábado. Tem que estar bem vestido.

- Eu sempre estou bem vestido – disse irônico, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Que tipo de encontro é esse?

- Apenas um recital. A pessoa pediu por você para acompanhá-la, e é claro que pagou muito bem pelos serviços extras também.

- Só espero que não seja uma daquelas apresentações chatas, onde o segundo ato parece que não acaba nunca. Me dá sono.

Treize riu, e o empurrou de forma brincalhona para fora do banheiro.

- Preocupe-se em agradar sua companhia e sei que o resto você tira de letra. – aconselhou, acompanhando os passos de Duo até a sala.

- Oh sim, moleza. – debochou, pegando sua pasta sobre a mesa, onde rapidamente verificou o conteúdo, e fechando-a novamente, olhando para o amante. – Quando o dinheiro é bom, o resto é conversa fiada, certo?

- É o que eu escuto dizer por aí. – confirmou parecendo sábio.

- É o que faz a vida valer a pena, T-chan. – afirmou dando-lhe mais um beijo e acenando um adeus enquanto deixava a casa.

Duo caminhou até a garagem, onde entrou em seu carro, e saiu rumo a faculdade. Era difícil manter uma rotina certa com os estudos, mas Treize sempre manejava os horários de seus trabalhos extras, de forma que não coincidissem com os horários que tinha no campus. Treize tinha sempre um cuidado e preocupação para com ele que as vezes o abismava. Tivera mesmo sorte de tê-lo encontrado àquela noite. A gratidão que tinha pelo outro era imensa. Ele, de alguma forma distorcida, lembrava-lhe Solo. Acreditava que fora por isso que, durante um tempo; fora a única pessoa que suportara ter perto de si.

Por muito tempo não conseguira falar. Preferira ficar mudo e, na maioria das vezes, tinha que ser forçado a comer e beber, pois se negava a se alimentar. Na verdade ele se lembrava de não sentir fome, e que foi uma época em que a única coisa em que pensava e queria, era morrer. Morrer para estar junto do irmão, morrer para não ter que lembrar dos toques do pai em seu corpo. Ainda tinha pesadelos com o ocorrido. Quando Treize o levara consigo para a Holanda, distante de qualquer proximidade com o que vivera, uma mínima parte do medo que carregava dissipou-se. Porém, não o bastante para que varresse aquele desejo de acabar de uma só vez com o sofrimento que guardava. Treize tivera paciência, e aos poucos conseguira que ele lhe respondesse, com poucas palavras; mas demorou mais de dois anos para que começasse a colocar o passado de lado. Despertara para voltar a viver quando estava deitado em um leito de hospital, e vira nos olhos de Treize todo o sofrimento que lhe trouxera. Fora quando decidira tentar, por ele; seguir em frente. E conseguira; mesmo que soubesse que não nunca voltaria a ser a pessoa que um dia fora.

-

Satoshi deixava a estação central de Leiden e caminhava rumo à faculdade. Estava de extremo mau humor naquele dia. Existiam muitas coisas que perturbavam sua mente ultimamente, mas o ultimo telefonema que recebera de casa fora o que mais lhe deixara incomodado. Ainda tinha o fato de que naquele dia teria uma das aulas de que menos gostava. Estava cursando o primeiro ano de Arqueologia. Ficara mais de um ano tentando achar algo que realmente lhe agradasse estudar para se formar. Recebera muitos conselhos de seu antigo tutor para onde talvez pudesse se inclinar, mas acabara decidindo por uma cadeira que seu pai desaprovava totalmente e, de certa forma, desagradá-lo o satisfazia. Deixara o Japão há seis anos atrás, pois se sentia impossibilitado de conviver sob o mesmo teto que o pai. Havia exigido estudar fora do país, e desde então, foram pouquíssimas as vezes em que retornara para casa. Nesses poucos encontros, o pai e ele tinham agido de forma cordial, sem qualquer atrito, mas no fundo irritava-lhe estar com ele, pois era ter que recordar do porquê de ter decidido, aos quatorze anos, deixar sua casa, para estudar em um país desconhecido.

Sair do Japão e tornar-se um pouco senhor de seu nariz tinha-lhe feito muito bem. Apesar de dedicar a maior parte de seu tempo a estudar, a nova cultura fez com que conseguisse distanciar seus pensamentos das fatalidades que tinham acontecido em sua vida. Existiam coisas que no fundo ele tinha certeza que não poderia ter evitado, mas outras ele lamentava não ter sido capaz de agir da maneira que deveria.

Quando entrou no campus, não demorou para que, assim que chegasse ao prédio de sua cadeira, fosse abordado por uma pessoa já conhecida desde que ingressara na faculdade. Carey Kilcher era uma das garotas que começara o período junto com ele e vinha querendo ganhar sua amizade. E desconfiava que algo mais também. Ela não era atirada, mas dava todos os sinais de que se ele quisesse avançar algum sinal além da amizade, teria seu total consentimento. Infelizmente, garotas não eram sua preferência, apesar de já ter ficado com uma ou duas.

- Yui, pensei que não vinha a aula hoje. – comentou a garota de longos cabelos loiros, que assim que se aproximou, enlaçou seu braço. – Vamos, estamos em cima da hora.

- Pensei mesmo em não vir a esses dois primeiros tempos. – confessou, pegando a passada rápida da garota e deixando-se ser levado pelo braço.

- Bom que veio, assim não leva falta, e pode fazer a aula daquele chato ser mais tolerável.

Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, e mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta, perguntou:

- E como a minha presença na aula poderia melhorá-la em alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso brincalhão:

- Porque posso me distrair olhando para algo realmente interessante.

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma displicente e nada mais comentou enquanto entravam para a aula.

Era engraçado que para um garoto como ele, que tivera uma infância solitária, agora tinha facilidade de ter pessoas a seu redor. Talvez tivesse sido a necessidade. Ter o gosto de conseguir alguém para compartilhar as coisas, e de repente não ter mais. Talvez isso o tivesse impulsionado a não negar que outras pessoas se aproximassem. Infelizmente, quem ele queria que estivesse próximo a ele, perdera-se para sempre.

Ele entrou na sala de aula, e mesmo não gostando muita da matéria, prestou atenção a tudo que o professor passava, e anotava o que achava de extrema importância. Deu uma olhada para Carey e viu que ela realmente precisaria daquelas anotações quando a aula terminasse, pois estava rabiscando uma das folhas do fichário, sem nenhum interesse pelo que era ensinado ali.

Quando as aulas daquele dia acabaram, Satoshi passou o resto da tarde na biblioteca. Teria uma prova nas próximas semanas e, mesmo sua media estando ótima, para ele; estudar era o melhor método de passar seu tempo. Carey o acompanhou nos estudos, mas ficaram praticamente em silêncio o tempo todo. Apesar de gostar de conversar, a garota respeitava os momentos em que ele queria se concentrar.

Quando estavam deixando a biblioteca, ela voltou a falar, como sempre. Ela sabia um pouco sobre sua rotina, mas pouco sobre sua vida pessoal e isso ela vinha tentando descobrir mais desde que haviam se conhecido. Mais uma vez era onde Satoshi desconfiava das intenções dela.

- Você vai estar ocupado no final de semana? – ela perguntou, caminhando a seu lado, em direção ao estacionamento.

Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para suspeitar que a colega iria propor algum programa para fazerem juntos.

- Não sei. – respondeu evasivamente. – Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros, como se não fosse algo tão importante e contou:

- Um recital de piano. Sei que você tem esse seu lado introvertido e tudo mais, mas achei que gostaria de me acompanhar.

Ele ajeitou os óculos de baixo grau no rosto e pensou por um instante. Não costumava sair muito. Não gostava de sair. Preferia ficar em seu apartamento, lendo ou estudando. Mas o convite de Carey não era de todo ruim, e sair um pouco não lhe faria mal, já que a colega se preocupara, mesmo que por motivos pessoais, em o convidar para ir junto.

- A que horas será? – perguntou, vendo o semblante da garota iluminar-se num sorriso.

- As oito, no sábado. - respondeu empolgada.

- Eu passo para te apanhar então. – ele fechou o encontro.

Sabia que provavelmente estaria criando alguma falsa esperança na garota, mas ele próprio poderia conversar com ela se por acaso as coisas se tornassem mais explicitas. Sair um pouco poderia lhe fazer bem, já que provavelmente seria seu último final de semana de paz.

Despediu-se de Carey, que foi para o próprio carro; enquanto ele seguiu saindo da faculdade e caminhando até a estação. Para ir para a faculdade raramente usava o carro, com o intuito de não gastar desnecessariamente, afinal, a estação não ficava longe de seu apartamento e o mesmo acontecia quando descia no centro de Leiden, que ficava só a dez minutos de caminhada até sua faculdade.

Antes de subir para seu prédio, passou em um mini-market para comprar algumas besteiras que faltavam em sua geladeira e em seguida dirigiu-se para seu apartamento.

Vivia num pequeno apartamento de classe media. Ainda dependia financeiramente do que o pai depositava em sua conta mensalmente, mas apesar de sempre ter muito, fazia questão de só gastar o necessário. Aquele apartamento, apesar de não ser o luxo que poderia manter com o dinheiro do pai, era o local onde se sentia bem. Havia escolhido assim, não por birra; mas porque realmente lhe agradava.

Entrou fechando a porta e indo diretamente até a cozinha, onde colocou a pasta em cima da mesa redonda de madeira, que era coberta por uma simples toalha decorada, e em seguida abriu a geladeira, guardando ali algumas das coisas que precisavam ser resfriadas. O restante arrumou no armário acima da pia.

Apesar de não ter comido nada desde que deixara o apartamento, não estava com fome suficiente para preparar algo. Deixou a cozinha apenas com uma lata de cerveja nas mãos, e quando ia se jogar deitado no sofá, o bendito telefone começou sua irritante chamada. Olhou para o aparelho e pensou por dois toques se deveria atender ou ignorar quem quer que estivesse querendo perturbar sua paz, mas já tinha plena certeza de quem poderia estar lhe ligando. Resolveu por não deixá-lo sem uma resposta.

Pegou o fone do gancho e enquanto esperava a mensagem automática lhe avisar que era uma chamada internacional, caminhou de volta ao sofá e esticou-se, abrindo a lata de cerveja e bebendo um pequeno gole.

- Satoshi, como você desliga o telefone daquele jeito? – a voz parecia tanto preocupada quanto irritada, e um Quatre Winner zangado não era nada bom, mas era divertido. – Estava ignorando minhas chamadas depois disso? Por que não atendeu ao telefone?

- Estava na faculdade estudando onde eu deveria estar e não no telefone de conversa fiada tentando negociar bons tratamentos com o Sr. Heero Yui. – disse totalmente indiferente.

Ouviu o antigo tutor suspirar do outro lado da linha e continuar.

- Não estava tentando negociar nada. Eu só queria que nos poucos dias em que seu pai estivesse aí, você não se escondesse no buraco onde está morando e que pelo menos se mostrasse interessado em se aproximar um pouco dele.

- Isso continua me parecendo uma grande piada de mau gosto. Ele vem a Holanda a negócios, tenho certeza que estará dispensando a companhia irritante do filho. – disse num tom frio.

- E você também não ajuda muito a situação a melhorar, não é mesmo? – acusou sem humor nenhum na voz.

- Não. – respondeu seriamente tomando outro gole da bebida e em seguida depositando a lata na mesinha de centro.

- Por favor, Satoshi. – pediu quase numa súplica. - Não custa nada ser um pouco maleável e cordial enquanto ele estiver por aí.

- Por que você está insistindo tanto nisso? – perguntou verdadeiramente chateado. - Seria fácil ele vir aqui, resolver os negócios dele e voltar para o Japão como se eu sequer estivesse por perto.

Quatre tinha suas razões para tudo, era até chato tentar pegá-lo sem uma resposta na ponta da língua.

- Por que você é filho dele, filho único eu devo lembrar-lhe. Vocês dois podem um dia ainda se arrepender dessa distância que colocam um contra o outro.

Satoshi rodou os olhos. Era a mesma conversinha de sempre.

- Eu sinto muito, cavalheiro em lhe dizer que não me arrependo de nada até agora.

- Satoshi… vai fazer o que te pedi?

Satoshi bufou. Aquele árabe sabia que não lhe negaria, por isso insistia.

- Tá Quatre, vou tentar não ser agressivo, nem frio demais. Tá bom assim? – disse um pouco exasperado por ter que prometer aquilo. - É o máximo que posso fazer.

Ele podia até imaginar o sorriso do loiro do outro lado da linha, mas não se chateou por isso.

- É um começo. – confessou num tom agradecido. - Tenho certeza que vocês ainda vão se entender definitivamente.

Quase riu da esperança que o árabe ainda tinha de que ele e seu pai algum dia viessem a se entender como deveria ser.

- Você é muito otimista, isso sim.

- Você não pode passar a vida culpando-o pelo que aconteceu. – disse com um tom cauteloso, sabendo o quando o assunto mexia com o jovem.

Satoshi que quase sorria ante a conversa que estavam tendo, fechou totalmente o rosto numa carranca séria.

- Não tente apaziguar a culpa dele. Nós já passamos por esse tipo de conversa centenas de vezes e você não vai conseguir mudar o meu jeito de pensar.

- Ele não poderia ter evitado Satoshi, nem muito menos você. – Quatre persistiu. – Você sabe o quanto ele tentou se redimir procurando pelo…

- Eu não quero saber! – cortou bruscamente realmente irritado agora. – Eu não quero conversar sobre isso! Não me interessa se ele colocou aquele homem na cadeia, não quero saber o quanto de dinheiro ele gastou com pessoas na procura, eu não quero saber se irmão dele não o culpa, eu simplesmente não quero saber!

- Se ele tivesse sido encontrado, você agiria da mesma forma, Satoshi?

O jovem retirou os óculos do rosto e pousou-o sobre seu colo, usando então a mão livre para desembaçar os olhos.

- Eu não sei… - confessou com a voz quase num sussurro. – Se eu tivesse ao menos a certeza de que ele está vivo…

- Foi uma fatalidade o que aconteceu Satoshi, e você; sendo a pessoa inteligente que é, sabe muito bem que seu pai não teve culpa. Você tem que deixar esse rancor infundado de lado.

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso, Quatre. – disse com a voz firma, mas no fundo havia um pequeno tom de súplica.

O árabe suspirou e deixou o assunto morrer.

- Tudo bem, Satoshi. Depois eu te ligo para passar o número do vôo e o horário em que eles chegam.

- Até mais, Quatre. – se despediu apertando o botão de desligar e jogando o aparelho para a outra extremidade do sofá.

Aquela conversa, o assunto que sempre era abordado com ela, o fazia sentir-se mal. Podia dizer que era o seu único ponto fraco. Trazia à tona um passado que o magoava, que o fazia questionar, e era terrível por nunca poder ter uma resposta para tudo o que queria saber. Era inteligente, podia imaginar com uma vivacidade tremenda exatamente o que havia se passado na casa dos Maxwell àquele dia, e por mais que os anos passassem, por mais que tudo parecesse tão distante, a angústia que sentia por ter noção do que deveria ter sido vivenciar realmente aquilo, sem ter ninguém para ajudar, era como se o tempo não tivesse de forma alguma passado.

O feria a incerteza de nunca ter ficado sabendo o que aconteceu depois daquele incidente. A pergunta que ainda não tinha resposta era porque ele não o tinha procurado? Eram melhores amigos, e a única coisa que lhe vinha na mente era que algo ruim lhe tivesse acontecido. Não gostava daquela certeza que lhe entristecia tanto. Preferia ainda pensar que aquele garoto, que fora seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amor, ainda estivesse vivo, mesmo que no fundo outra certeza ficasse em seu inconsciente, como única explicação para um desaparecimento daqueles.

Pegou a lata em cima da mesinha de centro e bebeu lentamente cada gole do líquido gelado. Tinha que se lembrar que uma parte dele havia se tornado tão fria quanto aquela bebida. Tudo pela falta que sentia da única pessoa que havia conseguido acabar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, com sua solidão.

-

Trowa estava ajudando Heero a agilizar alguns serviços no escritório. O japonês viajaria em alguns dias para resolver negócios para a empresa. Não passaria tanto tempo fora, mas Heero era metódico quando se tratava de ficar distante, mesmo que por um único dia. O japonês sempre fora assim e às vezes tinha que dar razão a Quatre quando este chamava a atenção do amigo sobre se preocupar mais com os negócios do que com a própria família. Infelizmente já conversara milhares de vezes com o amante árabe que Heero jamais iria mudar. Era quem ele era, um homem que depositara a vida nos negócios, apesar de ter visto uma pequena queda daquele ritmo quando pensaram que este tinha encontrado uma mulher que o estaria colocando nos eixos. Mas a grande ironia foi descobrir que a pessoa a quem Heero estaria se rendendo era ninguém menos do que um garoto de quinze anos, e quando este desapareceu, tudo o que havia percebido de diferente no sócio, desaparecera também.

Heero era o mesmo de sempre, com o mesmo vício para o trabalho e suas aventuras sexuais. Relena havia se tornado passado na vida dele. Depois de passados alguns meses, e de toda confusão ter acontecido, o japonês achou melhor que cada um seguisse o próprio caminho, e não encontrou relutância por parte da mulher, que aceitou o rompimento do namoro sem criar problemas.

Sentado à frente de Heero onde haviam vários papéis espalhados pela grande mesa retangular de mogno, Trowa, mesmo sabendo que tirava um pouco da atenção do amigo para o que estavam fazendo, se permitiu puxar conversa.

- Quatre falou hoje pela manhã com Satoshi. – falou não vendo nenhuma reação de Heero que continuava concentrado em seus papéis. – Ele comentou com você?

- Comentou sim. – respondeu indiferente, ainda prestando atenção ao que lia. - Disse que o moleque desligou o telefone na cara dele.

Trowa deixou um riso escapar por causa da forma com que Heero colocara as coisas.

- Ele está ficando mais atrevido conforme a idade está avançando, não é mesmo?

Heero franziu um pouco o cenho e apenas expôs exatamente o que pensava sobre a situação do filho.

- Isso aquele árabe só pode culpar a ele próprio. Se não tivesse me convencido a aceitar as exigências dele de ir estudar fora do país, tão longe de onde teria a educação certa, hoje ele não estaria desse jeito.

Trowa concordava nisso com Heero. Quando Satoshi havia demandado que queria ir para longe estudar, Quatre fora o primeiro a apoiá-lo, e a negociar com Heero sobre as boas possibilidades que seria para o garoto ter um estudo no exterior. Se não fosse pela insistência e os argumentos de Quatre provavelmente Satoshi não teria saído de casa. Mas todos sabiam que o motivo do garoto não era bem a vontade de aprimorar-se nos estudos, e sim ficar o máximo que pudesse de distância do pai.

- Apesar disso ele está se saindo bem nos estudos lá fora. Quatre me mostrou algumas das notas e ele está realmente tendo um resultado espetacular.

- Ele sempre teve facilidade com os estudos, o que me intriga é o que diabos deu nele para querer se formar em Arqueologia. – falou finalmente abaixando os papéis encarando o sócio.

Mais uma vez Trowa tinha que concordar com Heero. Satoshi escolhera uma carreira um tanto inusitada, já que poderia fazer uma cadeira onde favoreceria os negócios do pai.

- Você sabe que ele não tem qualquer intenção de assumir o seu lugar, não é mesmo?

- Futuramente ele não vai ter muita escolha.

- Ninguém vai poder forçá-lo, se ele não quiser.

Heero suspirou sabendo que Trowa tinha razão. Ninguém poderia obrigar Satoshi a assumir seu lugar.

- Então, meu amigo, vou ter que persuadi-lo a pensar diferente.

Trowa levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo bem qual era a idéia que não havia pego nas entrelinhas das palavras de Heero.

- O que você está planejando, Heero?

Heero tinha sim um esquema na cabeça para poder mudar as idéias do filho. Era uma forma um pouco drástica, mas faria o que fosse preciso para trazer de novo o bom senso àquela cabecinha perturbada do garoto.

- O que eu estou planejando não é nada com que deva se preocupar. – falou enquanto assinava um dos contratos e passava a folha para Trowa.

Trowa não precisou ler o documento e logo assinou embaixo.

- Eu me preocupo só pelo tom que está especulando esse seu plano.

Heero riu.

- Não confia em mim? – ironizou apontando com a cabeça o documento que Trowa assinara sem ler.

Trowa sorriu displicente e repassou o documento para Heero.

- Claro que confio, só não estou muito certo quanto a seus métodos.

- Os fins justificam os meios, não é assim que falam por aí? – replicou no mesmo tom irônico.

Trowa riu. Não tinha como vencer Heero, e suas justificativas para o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. O homem poderia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas quando se tratava dos negócios era impecável. Não deixava margem para dúvidas ou serviço mal feito. E se ele dizia que iria persuadir Satoshi a assumir os negócios, não tinha porque duvidar de que conseguiria aquilo.

Heero estava mesmo frustrado desde que ficara sabendo a cadeira que Satoshi escolhera para cursar na faculdade. Ele esperava que o filho, com aquela distância, pelo menos conseguisse amadurecer o suficiente e deixar aquela birra infantil de lado. Haviam se passado seis anos, e achava que já era para o garoto estar com outra mentalidade. Infelizmente as coisas não eram como ele queria. Satoshi ainda persistia em nutrir aquela raiva, que se intensificara depois do desaparecimento do melhor amigo. Ele não se sentia totalmente livre de culpa, mas também não se martirizava pelo o quê havia acontecido. Poderia ter sido evitado? Talvez. Mas ele não tinha como prever as coisas, nem muito menos tinha o dom para mudar o passado.

Queria mesmo poder mudar o que acontecera no passado. No princípio fizera de tudo para encontrar o garoto que tinha como amante, e quando as investigações não obtiveram resultado satisfatório, foi levantada a possibilidade de que provavelmente o menino estivesse morto. A única coisa que pudera fazer para suprir uma pouco da necessidade de vingar-se pelo jovem, foi colocar o pai dele na cadeia. Seu motorista, Matsuo, testemunhou o que tinha visto e até mesmo o irmão mais velho, Solo, contara sobre os maltratos que o mais novo sofria. Para ele não fora difícil trancafiar o homem, mas isso ainda não mudava o fato de que Duo desaparecera para nunca mais se ter uma notícia sequer sobre seu paradeiro.

Às vezes se pegava pensando nele. A princípio era uma coisa constante. A lembrança, a falta; algo que ele pensou que não fosse afetá-lo tanto, mas até mesmo Relena percebeu, e foi assim que decidiram que seria melhor se separarem. Ela acusara-o de estar apaixonado pelo garoto e ele, naquele momento não pudera sequer negar. O tempo amenizara aquele vazio. Os anos sanaram as necessidades que tinha e o trabalho, que sempre fora uma de suas preocupações primordiais, ajudara a ocupar sua mente.

Hoje não tinha mais esperanças de reencontrar o ex-amante, por isso seguia com sua vida da maneira de sempre.

-

Wufei estava saindo da escola aquele dia, um pouco mais tarde, devido a uma reunião de professores. Mas assim que deixou os portões do colégio deixou um sorriso transparecer ao ver que um carro o aguardava. Apressou-se até o veículo e entrou no lado do carona. Viu o sorriso maroto nos lábios do loiro e este dar partida no carro, para não se demorarem mais parados ali.

- Saiu mais cedo da empresa hoje? – perguntou, realmente intrigado com o fato do outro tê-lo vindo buscar no colégio num horário que provavelmente ainda estaria saindo do próprio trabalho.

O loiro deu de ombros e sorriu:

- Parece que vou ter que viajar, então me liberaram mais cedo para que eu pudesse conversar com você.

Wufei arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e repetiu intrigado:

- Viajar?

- Uhum. – confirmou sem tirar sua atenção da pista. – Heero, acha que por algum motivo eu possa ajudá-lo com Satoshi.

Wufei não gostara de escutar os motivos daquela viagem.

- O que ele está querendo com o garoto que tenha que te envolver nisso? – perguntou demonstrando um pouco de sua insatisfação.

Solo deu de ombros e trouxe os verdadeiros motivos à tona.

- Por algum motivo ele acha que o filho dá mais valor ao que eu falo. Você sabe… por causa do Duo. – disse um pouco vacilante.

Wufei olhou para Solo num misto de pena e tristeza. O homem ao volante não era nem a sombra da pessoa que, há seis anos atrás, tinha quase se perdido numa depressão que envolvia culpa e dor pelo ocorrido ao irmão mais novo. Não gostava nem de lembrar daquela época quando Solo perdera a alegria que tinha por conta do desaparecimento de Duo.

- Por que o garoto tinha uma amizade forte com seu irmão e apesar do pouco contato que vocês tem, ele te respeita mais do que ao próprio pai. – Wufei falou, mas ainda continuava insatisfeito. – Eu não acho que você deva se intrometer nesse assunto, Solo.

Solo tinha seu próprio modo de pensar sobre a situação e mesmo respeitando a opinião do chinês, teve que contrariá-lo.

- Olha, Fei. Sabemos que o Sato está com esse surto de revolta contra o pai pelo que aconteceu. Não acho que seria certo ele desperdiçar as oportunidades que tem na vida por uma coisa que não vai poder ser mudada. Já fazem seis anos, e apesar de não gostar de admitir, o Heero não teve culpa no que aconteceu ao Duo.

Wufei irritou-se com aquele ponto de vista.

- Esse garoto está com vinte anos, Solo. Não é mais uma criança e sabe bem o que quer, birra ou não, eu dou razão a ele por estar querendo seguir o próprio caminho com honra, e não ficar dependente do pai. – falou deixando claro na voz sua total desaprovação.

Solo conhecia bem aquele tipo de tom e tinha certeza que nada do que dissesse convenceria Wufei do contrário. Quando o chinês ficara sabendo que Duo se prostituía para Heero foi difícil acalmar o gênio dele toda vez que o japonês cruzava seu caminho. Até hoje depois dos anos que haviam se passado, ainda se estranhavam.

- Não vamos discutir de novo por isso, não é mesmo Fei? – pediu, realmente querendo apaziguar as coisas entre eles.

- Foi você quem começou. – acusou, não abrandando seu desgosto. – Deveria ter negado essa viagem e qualquer favor de ajudar Yui a persuadir o filho.

- Fei, você está exagerando de novo.

- Não, eu não estou. E a discussão morre aqui, pois você sabe bem o que faz e tem consciência de seus atos.

Wufei não se conformava com a passividade de Solo. Mesmo sabendo que fora Heero quem se mobilizara para encontrar Duo; a fazer com que o pai deles pagasse pelo que tinha feito e era quem oferecera a chance de Solo estabilizar-se num emprego, ainda assim não conseguia ver o japonês com bons olhos. No fundo achava que mesmo com tudo o que havia feito, isso não o redimia de ter se aproveitado de um garoto.

Quando Solo parou o carro na garagem da casa, esperou apenas entrarem, para então segurar carinhosamente o chinês pelo braço e fazer com que se virasse para encará-lo.

- É besteira passar por esse tipo de argumento de novo, Wufei e sabe disso. – insistiu.

Os olhos negros fitaram-no indiferentes; e sem qualquer tom de ironia ou sarcasmo, falou:

- Não estamos argumentando mais nada.

- Fei, você sabe que eu respeito sua opinião. – disse da forma mais terna possível. – Mas não vejo as coisas de forma tão imparcial quanto você. O mínimo que eu sempre espero de você é que meu respeito seja recíproco.

Wufei não pretendia deixar-se sucumbir pelos argumentos, mas o carinho tão suave que recebeu em sua face e o olhar de súplica que pedia para que não brigassem fez com que baixasse a guarda mais uma vez. Solo, na maioria de seus argumentos o vencia assim. Bastava um olhar, uma demonstração do afeto que sentia, e já fazia com que repensasse sobre valer ou não a pena fazer suas lições de moral por algo que não era de sua conta. Que nada tinham a ver com o relacionamento que mantinham.

- Não quero insistir nisso, mas os motivos de Heero são plenamente egoístas.

- Provavelmente, mas eu gostaria de conversar com Satoshi mesmo assim. Mesmo que seja seguindo os motivos egoístas de um pai que acha que está fazendo o melhor pelo filho. – disse, ainda tentando explicar a maneira como via as coisas. – E se eu puder constatar que o que ele ainda está vivendo é apenas uma crise provocada pelo que aconteceu há seis anos atrás, você há de convir que colocá-lo no caminho certo não seria uma coisa errada.

Wufei suspirou vencido e desviou a cabeça para o lado balançando-a de forma negativa.

- Você sempre achando que vai conseguir ajudar a todos. – resmungou, deixando o resto de sua irritação se esvair.

Solo riu, e colocando as palmas das mãos em ambas as faces do chinês, o fez virar-se de novo para ele e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

- E você sempre se exaltando por conta de seu conceito de moral.

- Hunf! – ele era incorrigível mesmo, e finalmente se afastou, indo colocar a pasta no quarto. – E quando vai ser essa viagem?

Solo o seguiu e parou na porta do quarto, recostando-se no batente e cruzando os braços.

- No início da próxima semana. – deixou um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios. – Por quê? Preocupado em sentir minha falta?

Wufei olhou-o com desdém, desabotoando o blusão social e ironizou:

- Não, só para ter uma noção de quando vou poder ficar livre e não ter um americano me atormentado a cabeça.

Solo fingiu indignação e magoa e se aproximou.

- Então quer dizer que eu te atormento?

Wufei que tinha já se livrado da blusa, continuou sério, e apenas deixou se aproximar mais do outro, enlaçando-o com um braço pela cintura, e guiando-os até que estivessem deitados por sobre a cama.

- Atormenta, e muito. – Wufei afirmou, pesando o corpo sobre o de Solo, correndo uma das mãos pela linha de seu pescoço. – Mas não se atreva a demorar nessa viagem.

Solo sorriu e envolveu o pescoço do chinês com os braços. Olhou por mais alguns segundos para os traços do rosto de Wufei e em seguida fechou os olhos, sentindo a boca do amante capturar a sua.

Se Solo tinha que agradecer a alguém por ter conseguido sobreviver ao desaparecimento do irmão e à eterna incerteza sobre o que teria acontecido… esse alguém era o amante. Ele fora a força que não deixara com que sucumbisse à tristeza… ou ao desespero. Fora quem o incentivara a fazer justiça, testemunhando contra o pai, mesmo que o magoasse tal coisa. Depois de tantos problemas, tantas dificuldades, ele estava feliz ao lado de Wufei, mesmo que ainda sentisse falta do brilho e da alegria de Duo.

-

Era sábado e Satoshi estava um pouco adiantado no horário quando desceu até a garagem do prédio para pegar seu carro. Estava impecavelmente vestido, com uma calça preta, blusa branca e por cima um blazer, também escuro. Os cabelos pretos, ainda um pouco úmidos, caiam em fios desalinhados por sobre seu pescoço. Vestido daquela forma, e ainda com os óculos, que passara a ter que usar regularmente, ficava com um aspecto ainda mais sério do que o normal.

Preferira sair um pouco mais cedo para caso de acontecer algum imprevisto no trânsito, ou no caminho para a casa da colega. Mas o movimento de carros estava calmo e chegara até a residência de Carey sem qualquer problema. A loira estava com uma calça que realçava suas curvas delicadas e uma blusa branca justa. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque folgado que deixava algumas poucas mechas soltas, dando mais jovialidade ao rosto bonito da garota.

- Hey, quem é você, estranho? – ela brincou ao vê-lo parado perto do carro.

- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa. – ele replicou.

Carey riu. Era mesmo diferente estarem vendo um ao outro tão bem vestidos, quando viviam na rotina de se verem na faculdade, onde não precisavam de tanta preocupação com a aparência.

- Acho que vou arrumar mais programas como este para poder admirar o outro lado de Satoshi Yui.

Ele nada respondeu, limitou-se a sorrir e abrir a porta do carro para ela.

-

A primeira parte do recital havia sido extremamente bela. Satoshi havia apreciado cada música tocada ao piano. Era difícil nos dias atuais encontrar reuniões como aquela, e ficara agradecido por não ter negado o convite de Carey. Pelo menos conseguira aliviar um pouco da chateação que estava sentindo àqueles dias, pelo telefonema de Quatre e a futura visita de seu pai. Ainda não acreditava que tinha aceitado fazer seu papel de filho bem educado nos dias em que este estivesse na Holanda. Infelizmente, como tinha dado sua palavra ao árabe, não poderia voltar atrás. Submeteria-se a aquela provação contando os minutos para ver o pai voltando para o Japão e, mais uma vez, distanciando-se de sua vida. Estava cômodo tudo do jeito que estava, não queria mais controle, não queria mais as lembranças que eram presentes todas as vezes que tinha que estar junto dele. Poderia em breve se formar e ter sua vida totalmente independente de Heero Yui.

No intervalo, Carey parecia bem contente com sua presença ali e de forma alguma parecia querer largar seu braço. Não sabia se era por medo de que pudesse escapulir, ou se queria mesmo ficar desfilando com ele e cumprimentando a todos os conhecidos com que esbarravam durante aquela reunião.

Havia bastante gente no foyer, e pelo que Carey havia lhe contado, fora convidada pelo responsável pelo acontecimento, que era amigo de seu pai. Não se incomodava com a proximidade da colega, podia se dar ao prazer de desfrutar da companhia da garota sem problemas.

Estavam conversando com um outro casal quando algo pegou sua atenção. Piscou algumas vezes, mas a visão não desapareceu. Ele poderia estar alucinando a essa altura? Não bebera demais para estar sob algum efeito do álcool. Mas estava seguindo com o olhar o rapaz que caminhava distanciando-se do grande salão. Ficou extremamente incomodado pela longa trança castanha com mechas douradas, que pendia ao longo das costas; serpenteando conforme o andar de seu dono.

Satoshi pediu licença, com desculpa de ir ao toalete. Pelo menos assim, Carey não o seguiria, nem questionaria seu afastamento. Podia afirmar que estava alucinando, mas seu coração batia praticamente desenfreado em seu peito. Em toda sua vida só vira uma pessoa com aquele cabelo tão longo e, ainda mais, preso naquela trança tão familiar.

Ele seguiu o caminho tomado pelo rapaz, ansioso para chegar até ele, mas ao mesmo tempo receoso do que poderia acabar acontecendo. Uma decepção provavelmente. Estava na Holanda. Aquela pessoa jamais poderia ser ele. Mesmo assim continuou. Paz de espírito era o que ele queria ao confirmar que estava enganado.

Parou a alguns metros de distância da sacada, onde podia já avistar a figura que havia seguido tão impulsivamente. Ele estava ali, a enorme trança continuava lá e não estava alucinando. Aquela pessoa realmente existia. Ele estava debruçado sobre o balcão da sacada, perdido em olhar para a noite e as luzes da cidade. Estando de costas, ele não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz. Precisava certificar-se e acalmar aquela ansiedade louca que pulsava sem que conseguisse forças para controlar.

Engoliu em seco e deu o primeiro passo para se aproximar, mas parou imediatamente quando uma outra figura surgiu e caminhou até a sacada. Os passos chamaram a atenção do jovem, fazendo com que se virasse para encarar quem estava se aproximando.

Satoshi não foi reparado de onde estava, mas simplesmente esqueceu que tinha que respirar. O belíssimo rapaz, vestido elegantemente, recostou-se no balcão e deixou que um cativante sorriso iluminasse ainda mais os lindos traços de seu rosto, que foi totalmente direcionado àquela outra pessoa que havia chegado. Os olhos… o brilho violeta acabou com qualquer dúvida estúpida que pudesse ter. Não estava enganado, e não sabia se chorava de alegria ou por uma mágoa terrível ao ver a outra pessoa aproximar-se do rapaz, encostando os corpos de um contra o outro e tomá-lo num beijo, que foi correspondido prontamente.

_-_

**_Pois eu estou desajeitadamente dançando para longe desse medo_**

**_Estou tropeçando para perto de você_**

**_E estou trombando por cima de meu orgulho_**

**_E eu serei um palhaço para você…_**

_-_

_

* * *

_

**_Obs:_**

_Esse capítulo foi uma transição feita para o desenvolvimento da história e não tem nada a ver com colocar o Duo mais velho, porque assim não seria mais visto o fator pedofilia no relacionamento dele com o Heero..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2

**Agradecimentos:** A **Aries Sin** pelas dicas sobre recitais e a gentileza em estar sempre dando um help pelo msn; **Anne** pelo comentário (eu ainda não tenho seu e-mail pra responder suas reviews); e a **Dhandara** por ter a paciência de revisar o capítulo.

* * *

**Eu acredito em uma loucura chamada "Agora"  
O tempo flui, machucando meu coração  
Quero viver  
Não posso deixar meu coração me matar  
Ainda não achei o que eu procuro  
**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Satoshi não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Anos… seis anos sem qualquer noticia; sem saber seu paradeiro; sem ter a certeza de que o garoto que conhecera em sua infância estaria vivo ou morto. E agora estava diante do próprio. E não estava enganado quando afirmava para si mesmo que aquele rapaz ali era Duo Maxwell; o mesmo melhor amigo que até hoje lamentava a ausência. Era ele sim… mais desenvolvido fisicamente, apesar de seu corpo continuar mantendo os traços delicados e esbeltos, mas os olhos violetas e os longos cabelos castanhos, mesclados por luzes que davam um tom bem mais claro aos fios, ainda na costumeira trança, não permitiam que se enganasse.

A confusão percorria sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que emoções chegavam a arrebatar seu coração. Não sabia o que pensar… ou o que deduzir. Queria se aproximar, mas ainda sim resguardava-se. Duo estava diferente. Ele próprio não tinha certeza se o amigo o reconheceria se o visse. Além do mais, ele estava ali, beijando outra pessoa… um homem mais velho, que se vestia de forma impecável, assim como Duo… O que afinal acontecera? Estavam em Leiden na Holanda. Fizera com que seu pai o matriculasse numa escola no exterior para que pudesse estudar bem longe dele, e viver sua vida longe das mentiras e das lembranças que tinha, estando perto daquele homem, mas Duo… Duo havia desaparecido sem pistas. A esperança de reencontrá-lo havia morrido, mas era completamente insano vê-lo novamente ali; depois de seis anos, justamente no local que escolhera para se refugiar de tantas coisas.

Queria saber o que havia acontecido; queria conversar; queria poder abraçá-lo e entender o porque de estarem tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Infelizmente não se atrevia a se aproximar… não faria isso… não ali… naquele momento… nem naquele lugar. Ainda em sua mente vinha uma questão muito importante: Por que, se Duo estava bem durante todo esse tempo, nunca o procurara?

Era seu melhor amigo. Acreditava nisso, e sabia que era verdadeiro. Mas não chegava à sua cabeça qualquer compreensão que levasse ao motivo de Duo não ter buscado por sua ajuda quando o pai o molestara, e agora que via que o outro estava realmente bem, e muito bem por sinal, por que jamais lhe telefonara? Por que nunca deu noticias? Mesmo sabendo que ele estaria preocupado com seu bem-estar? Eram muitas perguntas e ele fazia questão das respostas.

Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro tirando-o de seu transe parcial. Olhou a figura a seu lado. Carey lhe sorria, e parecia não ter percebido para onde estivera seu foco de visão anteriormente, mas era difícil de saber, já que a garota era cega demais para ver algo que não fosse ele.

- O segundo ato já vai começar. – falou-lhe com um pouco de empolgação. – Como não voltava, vim procurá-lo.

De repente não se viu mais tão a vontade na companhia da colega. Ainda ponderava se deveria ir ou não abordar Duo. O recital já não lhe encantava tanto assim. Sua vontade de descobrir sobre a vida do americano; de falar com ele; havia sobrepujado qualquer outro interesse que pudesse existir além daquilo, àquela noite.

Voltou a olhar para a sacada onde tinha prendido sua atenção anteriormente e observou por um instante mais Duo e o homem, que agora não mais se beijavam, apenas conversavam. Em seguida voltou-se para a garota e acompanhou-a, voltando pelo caminho que levava até o teatro.

Satoshi não deixou que seu ímpeto guiasse a razão e o fizesse agir de forma precipitada. Quando se sentou de novo ao lado de Carey; apesar de escutar a colega falar sem parar a seu lado, sua atenção estava voltada para tentar ver quando Duo iria entrar e onde este se sentaria. Não demorou muito para que localizasse o rapaz, acompanhado do mesmo homem e agindo de forma mais discreta. Apenas caminhavam um ao lado do outro em direção a seus lugares e conversavam durante o pequeno trajeto. Uma pontada de mágoa surgiu novamente, quando Satoshi viu os sorrisos fáceis que Duo exibia ao que quer que fosse que o homem lhe dizia. Era estranho não ver nele nada do que imaginara quando ainda tinha esperanças de reencontrá-lo. Sempre pensou que o que acontecera teria deixado o amigo transtornado, traumatizado ou algo do tipo, mas Duo estava ali; sorrindo e agindo como uma pessoa normal, como se o passado que vivera não houvesse existido, e sorria sem reservas. Não entendia. Era certo que haviam se passado seis anos; muita coisa podia ter acontecido nesse período, e ele queria saber o que fora de tão magnífico que acontecera para Duo estar tão bem assim. Não que ele quisesse vê-lo mal, mas precisava entender o que diabos ocorrera.

A música do piano chegava a sua percepção, mas não conseguiu de modo algum apreciar o recital. Seu olhar estava fixo no jovem americano. De onde estava sentado tinha uma visão diagonal do lado em que Duo se sentara com seu acompanhante e isso lhe permitia que, por aquele pouco tempo, admirasse as mudanças que seu rosto sofrera. Este mantinha os mesmo traços finos. E os olhos, que pareciam realmente prestar atenção no musica no palco, continham um brilho diferente. Pareciam mais sérios do os do menino que lutara para protegê-lo dos arruaceiros em sua antiga escola no Japão.

De repente alguém ao seu lado aproximou o rosto e sussurrou:

- Ele é muito bonito, não é mesmo?

Satoshi desviou sua atenção para a pessoa e viu que era um dos colegas de Carey, com quem conversara um pouco no foyer e este parecia ter percebido que estava olhando para Duo de forma constante. Preferiu nada comentar, esperando que o outro rapaz deixasse o assunto morrer, mas não teve tanta sorte.

- Por uma quantidade alta de dinheiro você pode arrumar e ter sua vez com ele. – o outro continuou em seu tom baixo e olhando na direção de Duo e seu acompanhante.

Satoshi não entendeu, mas no fundo algo lhe apontou na mente e interessou-se pelo que o rapaz poderia lhe informar sobre seu antigo amigo de infância.

- Como assim?

Sentiu-se um canalha ao ver o outro sorrir; provavelmente imaginando que ele estaria interessado mesmo em Duo, mas esperou pela resposta e não foi algo que ele gostou de ouvir.

- Aquela belezinha ali trabalha para um dos mais bem freqüentados clubes de acompanhantes de Leiden. – ele falou com total certeza e conhecimento. – O cara que o está acompanhado é um magnata meio exibicionista, e sempre que tem eventos em que quer uma boa companhia, contrata esse rapaz. Se não me engano se chama Duo e o preço para uma boa noite de foda com ele é bem caro. Você pode encontrá-lo no Eclíptica, se estiver interessado.

Satoshi não conseguia processar direito o que aquele homem dizia. Era muito para poder aceitar tão repentinamente. Duo… o que mais queria era reencontrá-lo e ele estava ali; não muito distante do seu alcance, mas sua idealização de poder um dia estar novamente ao lado do amigo de infância, distorcia-se. Seis anos, e Duo havia se transformado em algo que jamais desejaria, pois não havia engano; o homem a seu lado acabara de lhe confirmar que era um acompanhante de luxo… um garoto de programa. Era uma punhalada estranha que sentia. Duo havia sumido todos aqueles anos e sequer se incomodara em avisar que estava vivo, e estava vivendo a vida na promiscuidade? Será que tinha se enganado tanto assim com o americano?

Existiam tantas coisas mal resolvidas e que aquela atual situação não ajudavam em nada a resolver, simplesmente porque uma raiva enorme começava a consumi-lo. Duo lhe mentira, fugira, e agora o encontrava bem e despreocupado. Todo aquele tempo criara uma falsa ilusão sobre o garoto de tranças. Sempre tendo-o na mente como alguém que precisava dele; alguém com quem ele falhara; mas agora percebia que não. Duo estava bem, e não parecia estar precisando em nada dele. O caminho que ele escolhera era exatamente o que mais condenava.

A continuação do recital passou como um borrão para Satoshi. Justo ele que adorava eventos como aquele, não conseguiu desfrutar nem um segundo da bela música que encantava a todos no recinto. A raiva e incompreensão o corroíam. Estava usando todo seu alto controle para não se levantar e abordar o americano. Para ele, não existiam desculpas ou explicações que pudessem lhe dar motivos para cessar aquela turbulência que se fazia em seus sentimentos.

Despertou de seu debate interno quando escutou os aplausos e viu que o recital havia chegado ao fim. Começou a aplaudir como os demais, e voltou a focar mais uma vez o olhar na direção onde Duo estava sentando e surpreendeu-se ao não vê-lo mais no local onde estava, bem como seu acompanhante. Ambos não haviam ficado para a peça final de agradecimento do pianista e, em sua mente, Satoshi podia até imaginar o motivo da saída apressada, afinal, segundo aquele colega de Carey, Duo se tornara mesmo um prostituto.

Ainda relutava em acreditar que pudesse ser verdade e ainda sentindo-se um pouco abalado por realmente ter reencontrado Duo.

- Satoshi, está tudo bem? – Carey perguntou um pouco preocupada ao ver que o amigo estava agindo de forma esquisita desde que voltaram para o segundo ato.

- Tudo ótimo. – ele respondeu, contradizendo seus próprios sentimentos.

-

O avião de Heero havia descido há poucos minutos no aeroporto. Satoshi tentava não aparentar seu descontentamento em estar ali, esperando por seu pai, mas falhava terrivelmente. Era de manhã cedo, mas apesar de sua aula na faculdade só começar a tarde, já estava preocupado em se atrasar. Ridículo, mas era algo que se acontecesse realmente poderia jogar a culpa em cima do pai e ser mais uma chateação em cima da pilha que já tinha em relação ao homem.

Estava encostado a uma pilastra, com os braços cruzados por sobre o peito. Vestia-se com roupas casuais. Trajava um jeans escuro, botas marrons, uma camisa azul de botões que estava devidamente coberta pela jaqueta jeans de cor marfim. Aquele dia havia amanhecido com o sol um pouco frio, e mesmo que viesse a esquentar depois, fazia necessário o uso de algo mais fechado.

Suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos fios escuros de seu cabelo que haviam caído levemente sobre seu rosto e em seguida voltou a cruzar os braços. Não estava ansioso, ou nervoso, apenas chateado. Chateado por ter aceitado o pedido de Quatre em ser cordial com seu pai, e principalmente por, desde o dia do recital, não ter conseguido tirar Duo da cabeça.

Poderia ter abordado o americano no evento; ter falado com ele, exigido explicações… mas não o fez. Não queria agir precipitadamente, e tomar as coisas de forma errada. Permitiu-se um tempo para pensar. Aceitar que Duo verdadeiramente estava vivo e bem. E assimilar o que aquele homem, amigo de Carey, havia lhe contado. Era tão irônico que chegava a ser engraçado. Tanto tempo passado e se reencontravam na Holanda, onde descobria que seu melhor amigo viera a se tornara um garoto de programa. Mas especulava se aquilo era verdade ou não. O homem poderia ter se enganado ou mentido. Pouco provável, mas iria averiguar com toda certeza, pois mesmo se confirmasse o que lhe havia sido dito, queria conversar e ver Duo novamente.

Ver Duo novamente era mais do que um sonho se realizando… mas não naquelas circunstâncias.

Não demorou para que o portão de desembarque abrisse e as pessoas começassem a entrar no saguão, e não foi difícil logo encontrar seu pai vindo em sua direção… acompanhado de Solo? Quatre havia lhe contado que o pai vinha para uma reunião com alguns clientes, mas geralmente quem o acompanhava era Trowa.

Bem, parecia que as coisas poderiam ter mudado, afinal não tinha muito contato com o pai desde que deixara o Japão, poucas eram as vezes em que ia visitá-lo, e Solo havia se tornado um funcionário muito próximo. Pelo menos uma coisa boa que o pai havia feito para se redimir da besteira toda que fora seu caso com Duo: dar ao irmão dele uma chance de estabilizar-se profissionalmente na empresa. Mas no fundo via aquilo como uma forma de abafar seu caso com um menino menor, e vinte e três anos mais novo do que ele. Só de lembrar desse fato a raiva começava a corroer -lhe, por isso resolveu afastar as recordações, ou corria o risco de não tratar tão bem o pai quanto Quatre esperava.

Heero, logo que localizou o filho no meio da pequena confusão deixou que um leve sorriso tingisse seus lábios. Fazia quase um ano que não se encontravam, Satoshi só voltava mesmo para casa no final do ano, e, mesmo assim, toda vez que o revia, percebia as mudanças que o tempo trazia. Com vinte anos, Satoshi estava um homem formado e tinha que concordar com Quatre que seus traços, as feições de seu rosto, ficaram por demais parecidas com as dele. Mas os cabelos, que sempre deixara cair na altura do pescoço, lhe davam um diferencial. Conseguindo algumas mudanças de comportamento por parte de Satoshi, via-o facilmente levando os negócios na empresa. Só precisava convencê-lo, e por isso pedira que Solo viesse e conversasse com ele.

O americano tinha um certo conceito nas opiniões de Satoshi. Desde o sumiço de Duo, o filho mantinha-se sempre em contato com o loiro, e uma amizade crescera durante os anos. Apesar de Solo não agir por influência de ninguém, concordara em ajudá-lo, pois aceitara seu ponto de vista de que para Satoshi seria melhor seguir um caminho que já estava estabilizado para ele, do que o de se arriscar sozinho naquela aventura. Sim; porque em sua sincera opinião, chamava estudar Arqueologia, de aventura ou de loucura. Não lhe entrava na cabeça o fato de Satoshi estar gastando seu tempo estudando algo tão sem sentido, quando poderia estar focando seus conhecimentos para algo que viesse a contribuir no futuro, quando fosse assumir seu lugar. Mas tinha certeza que mudaria a idéia do filho, de um modo ou de outro.

- Como tem passado, Satoshi? – Heero perguntou enquanto dava um breve abraço no filho, que para sua surpresa foi correspondido.

- Muito bem. - ele respondeu, em seguida cumprimentando Solo. – Vocês parecem bem também.

Heero estava um pouco ressabiado com a atitude do filho, mas sabia que quando voltasse teria que agradecer a Quatre, pois desconfiava que o amigo teria uma parcela de culpa em todo aquele ato cordial do filho.

- Vamos. Eu os levo até o hotel. – Satoshi se ofereceu recebendo um olhar intrigado de Heero.

- Qual é, Heero? – Solo falou descontraído. – Não vai querer pegar um táxi, com o Satoshi de carro aqui, não é mesmo?

Heero tinha sim a idéia de chamar um táxi, mas pelo simples fato de já estar acostumado a isso. Não ligara a idéia do filho já dirigir.

- Claro que não. – disse já vendo uma leve contrariedade no olhar do filho. – Vamos.

Satoshi quase pensou que o pai não aceitaria a idéia de entrar num carro guiado por ele, mas acabou surpreendido com a reação positiva. Para ele não mudava muita coisa, mas pelo menos ele não estava demonstrando a tão comum demanda, que era uma característica que jamais vira Heero Yui abandonar.

Ele guiou, em seu carro, seu pai e Solo até o centro de Leiden, onde os levou até o hotel em que já haviam feito as reservas. Era um dos melhores hotéis da cidade e não poderia esperar por menos, vindo de seu pai. Este não se contentava com pouco, mas quanto a isso, não lhe dizia respeito criticar. O pai vivia o estilo de vida que sua condição financeira permitia e ele, por sua vez, pretendia, assim que se formasse, viver conforme suas próprias condições lhe proporcionassem. Não tinha intenção de ficar dependendo monetariamente da conta bancaria de seu pai e muito menos trabalhar para ele. Independência total das amarras que tinha era o que queria, e não duvidava de sua capacidade em conseguí-la.

Não quis subir até os quartos e decidiu por despedir-se na recepção do hotel mesmo. Já havia feito o papel de bom filho por um dia.

- Agora que vocês já estão bem acomodados, eu tenho que ir. – disse, sentindo-se bem aliviado com aquelas palavras de despedida. Tinha enfim passado no primeiro teste.

Heero olhou-o com estranheza. A verdade era que queria ter um pouco mais de tempo, principalmente para que Solo pudesse conversar com ele.

- Já? – perguntou com seu tom quase critico.

Satoshi conhecia aquele jeito de falar. Heero Yui não estava satisfeito por querer escapulir tão cedo.

- Eu tenho aula e preciso ir até em casa arrumar as coisas para não chegar atrasado. – desculpou-se, otimista de que não precisaria insistir com sua desculpa para não permanecer ali.

Heero ponderou e Solo, vendo o olhar quase frustrado de Satoshi, resolveu interpelar.

- Continua aplicado como sempre, não é mesmo, Sato? Já que está com pressa agora, não se incomoda de quando eu tiver um tempo livre ir visitá-lo, certo? – disse o mais cordial possível.

Satoshi quase soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas manteve a postura e apenas assentiu.

- Claro que não me incomodo. Me telefone e a gente marca. – disse agradecendo mentalmente ao loiro.

Heero até que não achou a idéia ruim. Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa idéia que Solo conversasse sozinho com Satoshi, assim ele não pensaria que era uma artimanha sua para poder trazê-lo para a realidade.

- Eu entro em contato com você depois então, Satoshi. – deu sua liberação para que o filho fosse embora. – Ficaremos alguns dias, por isso ainda teremos um bom tempo para conversar.

Satoshi deixou um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos aparecer, e em seguida, com uma breve despedida, deixou o saguão do hotel.

No caminho para o carro, pensou em Solo. Queria poder contar ao americano sobre o irmão mais novo. Contar que finalmente tinha-o encontrado, mas com seu pai por perto, não achava uma boa idéia. Além do mais, primeiro queria conversar diretamente com Duo; ter certeza de que este realmente estava trabalhando como garoto de programa, e entender tudo o que se passara durante os anos em que estiveram separados. O por quê dele nunca ter procurado por ele ou até mesmo ao próprio irmão. Antes disso, não abordaria Solo com o assunto. Era melhor esperar.

-

Satoshi saiu de seu apartamento em um horário que achou adequado para poder chegar ao tal local em que o colega de Carey havia lhe indicado, como sendo o lugar onde Duo trabalhava. Tinha esperanças de não encontrá-lo lá, como também tinha de poder voltar a vê-lo novamente para que pudessem conversar. Não fora difícil conseguir o endereço de onde ficava o tal club. 

Na Holanda, a exploração da prostituição era algo comum; era uma profissão legalizada. Mesmo assim, para ele, era promiscuo e errado. Não acreditava que vender o corpo para obtenção de dinheiro pudesse juntar respeito e satisfação financeira. Talvez seus costumes, ou até mesmo a situação que vivera, conhecendo Duo e descobrindo que este se vendia para seu pai, o fizessem ter aquele tipo de concepção, mas nada no mundo o faria aceitar aquela condição como algo comum e digno.

E se Duo estivesse mesmo envolvido com isso, não sabia se seria capaz de aceitar.

Chegou ao local, e a primeira coisa que notou foi a confirmação de que se tratava de um lugar de pompa. Não era um club de acompanhantes qualquer. Era elegante. E ao primeiro olhar, não se diria que se tratava de um local onde era promovida a prostituição.

Sentou-se em uma mesa que estava vazia e não demorou para que uma das atendentes viesse abordá-lo.

- Tem preferência por alguém, ou posso indicar uma boa companhia para você?

Satoshi olhou para a moça loira, vestida insinuante demais para uma atendente, e por um momento ficou confuso no que realmente poderia dizer a ela. Estava à procura de seu amigo e não de diversão, mas se ele estava mesmo trabalhando ali, só teria um jeito de conseguir sua atenção.

- Eu gostaria de poder conversar com Duo. – pediu, sentindo um certo nervosismo quando viu a moça franzir o cenho. Por um segundo pensou que ela lhe chamaria de maluco e que ali não tinha ninguém com aquele nome.

- Você realmente tem bom gosto e sorte, rapaz. Duo acabou de chegar. – ela lhe deu uma piscadela e acrescentou: - Vou avisá-lo.

Satoshi sentiu seu coração descompassar, e um misto de contentamento e decepção o invadiu. Iria mesmo falar com Duo, mas naquelas circunstancias.

A atendente se afastou e ele tentou manter apenas a certeza de que queria conversar com o americano. Poderia descobrir assim os motivos dele estar trabalhando naquele lugar. Mas primeiramente queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Estava desde aquela noite do recital buscando em sua mente as mais variadas situações para que Duo não tivesse ao menos tentado entrar em contato com ele, e não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma que justificasse realmente aquela falta de consideração para alguém que se dizia ser seu melhor amigo. Alguém que na última vez que vira tinha partilhado seu primeiro beijo.

-

Duo ainda estava no escritório conversando com Treize quando Noelle bateu na porta e entrou. Ela sorriu-lhe de uma maneira que ele já sabia bem o que significava. Sentado na beira da mesa do amante, ele lhe piscou e perguntou:

- Qual mesa?

- Quatro.

Duo olhou para Treize e deu-lhe de ombros com um sorriso malicioso e, com um pequeno impulso, desceu da mesa.

- Eu quero ver o que você vai fazer quando eu exigir minhas férias.

Treize meneou a cabeça displicente e respondeu:

- Provavelmente aproveitar nas minhas férias o que os tolos que aqui freqüentam não poderão estar desfrutando.

Duo riu, dando-lhe um leve beijo na boca e ainda com o rosto próximo ao dele, contradisse:

- Temos um impasse, pois acho que quem vai estar aproveitando então sou eu, T-chan.

Treize se conteve para não puxar Duo para outro beijo e apenas permitiu que o amante se afastasse, com aquele sorriso malicioso e cativante nos lábios. Ficou observando seu andar gracioso e provocante, até que deixasse seu escritório na companhia de Noelle, e relembrou que o quê conquistara não fora aquela malícia e jeito sedutor que ele esbanjava por onde quer que fosse. O que o atraíra em Duo num primeiro momento fora a carência e fragilidade do menino que acolhera em uma das ruas de Tóquio. Um menino que se tornara dependente dele, e o seduzira de forma inocente. Deixara-se envolver, e hoje não se arrependia de ter feito de tudo por ele. Duo hoje era independente, e nada lembrava daquele menino encolhido e amedrontado, que tirara de um beco. Isso só o deixava ainda mais orgulhoso e fascinado.

-

Duo caminhou sem pressa até a mesa que Noelle havia lhe indicado. Sorrindo para alguns clientes conhecidos, e deixando que outros o admirassem, enquanto seguia para seu destino. Era totalmente consciente da atenção que atraía, e completamente satisfeito com isso. Quando se aproximou da mesa quatro, onde seu cliente o esperava, estranhou ao ver o perfil do jovem; que estava com a cabeça baixa e parecia um tanto concentrado em pensamentos. Não era nenhum dos clientes com quem já estava acostumado a ser requisitado ou que já tivesse visto freqüentando o club. De qualquer forma, não era incomum aparecerem novos clientes, vindos por indicação de algum freqüentador.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou antes de fazer qualquer movimento para se sentar, deixando-se ficar de pé em frente à mesa.

Satoshi sentiu um arrepio ao escutar a voz rouca, e tentou assimilar com a do garoto de seis anos atrás. Era uma comparação que chegava a perceber de longe. Uma certa semelhança. Era sim a mesma voz, só que mais forte, mas ainda assim, podia sentir a mesma vibração da voz de Duo.

Levantou o rosto.

O que sentira no recital quando o identificara pela primeira vez, sequer se comparava a intensidade do que era estar diretamente encarando o rosto; o olhar que estava agora bem diante de si. Os cabelos mais claros devido às luzes nos fios castanhos, a roupa: um jeans preto justo e um colete branco, que mantinha-se aberto deixando a mostra as marcas de seu abdômen, e os braços onde os leves músculos ressaltavam-se. Os olhos violetas que assombravam seus pesadelos e sonhos estavam mais vivazes do que nunca, e naquele momento compartilhavam de um sentimento pelo qual ele fora abatido quando o reencontrara no recital.

- Boa noite, Duo. – respondeu ao cumprimento, mantendo a voz fria e controlada, mesmo que por dentro sua única vontade fosse poder abraçá-lo.

Duo, num primeiro instante tentou assimilar se quem ele estava vendo à sua frente era mesmo quem estava pensando. Estava na Holanda. O Japão era um sonho distante, mas aquele rapaz ali era parecido demais com…

- Satoshi Yui. – deixou o nome do rapaz brincar em seus lábios juntamente com um sorriso irônico.

Grande ironia do destino. Uma piada que ele não via graça alguma, mas que também não deixaria que o abalasse. Era alguém que ressurgia de seu passado. A pergunta era: E daí?

Acomodou-se, sentando-se na confortável poltrona, e deixando-se ficar de frente para o jovem, que há muito tempo não via nem ouvia falar. Não era burro. Sabia que aquele encontro não era acidental, caso contrário, não teria sido requisitado pelo nome.

- O mundo dá voltas, ou esse encontro aqui não é obra do destino. – disse, tentando não perder o humor em sua voz.

Satoshi, mais uma vez, se viu pego de surpresa. Não havia sido assim que imaginara uma reação de Duo. Ele estava agindo como se fosse um reencontro comum de colegas de colégio que se separaram e não se viam há muito tempo. Estava agindo como se muito não houvesse a se explicar ou o que tivesse acontecido no passado não tivesse importância.

Tentou continuar agindo com frieza.

- Não é uma coincidência. – confirmou, achando difícil olhar diretamente para os novos traços do rosto do amigo e não esquecer o motivo do por quê estava no club. – Eu vi você no recital dias atrás, e descobri onde trabalhava.

Um dos atendentes interrompeu momentaneamente a conversa.

- Querem algo para beber? – ele perguntou.

Duo olhou para Satoshi como se perguntasse a mesma coisa, e o oriental resolveu fazer um pedido:

- Uma cerveja e você? – perguntou para Duo.

- Pode me trazer o de sempre, Harper. – pediu, mantendo o sorriso jovial.

O jovem atendente se retirou e Duo voltou sua atenção para Satoshi, analisando-o por um momento. Estava bonito; com os traços do rosto mais marcantes, e mesmo que ainda mantivesse os cabelos pretos naquele estilo mais despojado, seus olhos e feições lembravam de forma gritante o pai.

- Você me viu no recital, você descobriu onde eu trabalhava, e daí? – perguntou displicente. – Sentiu saudades? Vontade de colocar a conversa em dia?

Satoshi franziu o cenho, estranhando a atitude do americano. E deixou-se fugir da postura controlada.

- Duo, você desapareceu durante anos. – ele acusou, colocando uma das mãos em punho em cima da mesa. – O que aconteceu? Por que nunca tivemos noticias suas?

Duo não demonstrou, mas aquele assunto o incomodava. Eram lembranças que não fazia questão alguma de relembrar, ou de contar para o rapaz a sua frente. Que diferença isso faria agora? Queria que o sofrimento continuasse onde estava. Em algum lugar perdido no fundo de sua mente.

- Foi por isso que veio até aqui? – perguntou com um falso tom de incredulidade. - Queria me cobrar explicações sobre o passado? – pelo olhar que Satoshi lhe encarava meio sem palavras, nem precisava esperar pela resposta e permitiu-se rir por um momento, e em seguida debochou: - Aposto que esperava lágrimas e abraços calorosos seguidos de uma historiazinha triste da vida do pobre Duo e de como ele veio parar na Holanda, e justamente vendendo o corpo pra ganhar a vida. Acertei?

Satoshi começava a se perguntar se aquele era mesmo o Duo que conhecera. Se aquele era o mesmo garoto que lhe confidenciara sobre tantas coisas e que era incapaz de magoar propositalmente quem quer que fosse; pois naquele momento, ele estava sendo magoado e não via nem um tom de remorso na voz do outro rapaz que indicasse que não era proposital. Aonde fora parar o Duo Maxwell a quem tanto prezava ter como amigo?

- Duo, isso não é uma piada. – disse num tom severo. – Você sumiu, deixou todo mundo preocupado, me deixou esses anos todos imaginando que poderia estar morto quando pelo jeito estava vivendo muito bem e despreocupado longe de tudo.

A raiva por aquelas palavras queimou em seu âmago. _"… Vivendo muito bem e despreocupado?"_ – indagou a si próprio com uma amargura e ódio que não chegavam aos seus belos olhos violetas, que mantinha acompanhando a expressão de displicência em seu rosto.

- Não sabia que você continuava tomando as coisas pela parte superficial como elas se apresentam, Sato.

Satoshi iria replicar, quando o atendente voltou com os pedidos, colocando a cerveja e a dose de licor de anis sobre a mesa. Com um sorriso, deixou-os mais uma vez a sós.

- E eu pensei que te conhecia melhor do que isso.

- Eu também faço essas palavras minhas. – Duo rebateu imediatamente, tomando um pouco da bebida que tanto apreciava.

Satoshi estava vendo a conversa girar em círculos e começava a perceber que Duo evitava lhe responder diretamente qualquer pergunta ou insinuação. Ele parecia não se importar com sua opinião e mantinha aquele ar de deboche e superioridade que estava irritando-o imensamente.

- Por que quando seu pai te violentou você não me ligou? – perguntou sem perceber a mão de Duo se fechar com mais força em torno do copo que apoiava na mesa. – Por que não me procurou, Duo?

Duo estreitou os olhos e apoiando os braços por sobre a mesa, quis saber:

- Quem foi que te contou isso?

"_Esquivando-se mais uma vez"._ - Satoshi pegou o trançado novamente evitando responder diretamente.

- Matsuo. Ele foi a mando de meu pai até a sua casa para te buscar quando invadiu e viu tudo.

"Então foi o motorista…" – Duo finalmente ficou sabendo. Ele não se lembrava do rosto da pessoa que o livrara do corpo daquele homem sobre o seu, e agora descobria que tinha sido o motorista dos Yui. Mas não queria buscar por aquelas lembranças, não fazia a mínima questão de aprofundar aquela parte da conversa. E tentou arriscar um modo de quebrar aquele interrogatório do amigo.

- E como vai o seu pai? – deixou seu tom soar sutil, mas com visível interesse, mesmo que no fundo não existisse nenhum. – Como está Heero?

Satoshi estava no limiar de seu auto-controle. Duo fugia de responder à suas perguntas, e sem mais nem menos o que lhe interessava era saber sobre seu pai? Sórdido, foi a única palavra que conseguiu pensar naquele momento, para encaixar-se a atitude do americano, que parecia ansioso para saber sobre o homem a quem se vendia quando ainda tinha quinze anos.

- Por que, Duo? Está pensando em fazer algum dinheiro mais uma vez com o velho? – disse imitando seu tom de ironia e tentando jogar o mesmo jogo.

Ele deu de ombros e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, para falar em confidencia.

- Quem sabe? Seu velho pagava bem e eu admito, fazia sexo como ninguém.

Satoshi ficou chocado e com ódio daquela pessoa a sua frente. Depois de tudo… depois de ter acontecido tudo aquilo, veio a pergunta a sua mente que mais lhe incomodava: Seria possível que Duo ainda pensasse em seu pai?

A situação se tornara divertida para Duo. Estava gostando de arrancar as reações que via no rosto de Satoshi, que desistira de tentar se manter impassível por um momento. Talvez aquele reencontro não tivesse sido tão ruim afinal e queria testar uma teoria.

Satoshi viu Duo se levantar e se afligiu por um instante, pensando que este estava indo embora, mas sentiu-se inconfortável quando este rodeou a mesa e sentou-se na poltrona a seu lado, apoiando um dos braços no encosto atrás dele e ficando próximo o bastante para que sentisse o cheiro doce da bebida que Duo havia ingerido.

- Será que os anos fizeram com que ficasse tão bom quanto seu pai, Sato? – indagou num tom baixo e sedutor, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis. Os lábios a centímetros dos do oriental.

Satoshi foi invadido pelo ímpeto de jogar Duo longe pela pergunta cretina que este lhe havia feito, fugindo totalmente do contexto da conversa que pretendia ter. Infelizmente seus pensamentos travaram quando antes que pudesse reagir, os lábios macios de Duo colaram-se aos seus e uma de suas mãos tocou sua face fazendo um leve carinho, deslizando por sua têmpora, onde entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos do lado de sua cabeça.

Duo buscava os lábios do antigo amigo sem pressa, provando de forma serena e deliciando-se quando recebeu uma resposta. A boca de Satoshi começou a movimentar-se junto com a sua, e uma mão forte posicionou-se abaixo de sua trança, agarrando-se aos cabelos de sua nuca.

Satoshi pegava-se desprovido de suas resistências e permitiu-se corresponder a súbita investida de Duo. Beijava-o com vontade agora, mas sem pressa. O gosto do anis que pairava na boca do americano, agora invadia a sua, enquanto sua língua o instigava e desafiava.

Aquele momento o fazia esquecer do resto e se lembrar das incontáveis vezes que sonhara em ter o amigo daquele jeito. Que desejara poder beijá-lo daquela forma, e jamais permitir que se separassem novamente.

Duo se pegou excitado com a situação, com o beijo. Não previra uma reação própria, apenas queria saber se Satoshi continuava com a mesma paixonite tola de antigamente, e a forma como ele o estava beijando… carinhoso, mas com uma volúpia contida, que poderia se partir a qualquer momento… o calor que sentia emanar de seu corpo, faziam-no querer experimentar mais do que aquele beijo com o oriental. Não era louco, ou coisa do tipo, mas não se negava a satisfazer suas próprias necessidades sexuais, não importava quais fossem.

- Vamos para um lugar mais confortável. - Duo murmurou entre o beijo, querendo ter mais privacidade para aproveitar tudo o que podia.

As palavras de Duo, ditas em meio ao beijo, de contra seus lábios, trouxeram mais realidade a mente de Satoshi. Que merda era aquela que estava fazendo? Simples: havia se deixado seduzir pelas artimanhas do americano; que conseguira evitar todas as suas perguntas, e ainda parecia querer fazer comparações. Não fora isso que insinuara antes de beijá-lo? Saber se era tão bom quanto o pai? Duo estava enganado se pensava que conseguiria brincar com ele como fizera antes de desaparecer.

Duo definitivamente não prestava. Nunca prestara.

Afastou-o bruscamente de si, observando com raiva e ao mesmo tempo desejo, o belo jovem à sua frente, ofegante e com os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo que a pouco dividiram. Um ímpeto insano de retomar o beijo e esquecer todo o resto invadiu-o, mas refreou-se mantendo os pensamentos em ordem.

- Acho que esse beijo já deu para você ter uma idéia se posso ser tão bom quanto meu pai ou não. – disse meneando a cabeça, com disfarçada satisfação, para excitação evidente na calça justa que Duo vestia.

Duo não se deixou abater. Desceu a mão, acariciando por cima da calça, o próprio sexo endurecido, como se ajudando a aliviar um pouco da excitação que sentia e ao mesmo tempo vendo que instigava Satoshi.

- Confesso que esperava receber uma atenção mais completa, vindo de você. – insinuou com uma feição travessa.

Satoshi concentrou-se na traição que sentia ter passado, para assim não sucumbir e agarrar o americano.

- Você não vai conseguir nada comigo, Duo. – afirmou levantando-se. – Evitou me responder, e é obvio que todo esse tempo eu fui enganado por você. Aquele garoto que eu imaginava ser ingênuo, sensível e, acima de tudo, meu amigo, nunca existiu. – viu o rosto de Duo não se alterar nem um milímetro do sorriso irônico que usava. – Um belo manipulador é o que eu concluo agora que você seja; e sempre foi Duo Maxwell. Lamento ter perdido meu tempo preocupando-me com você.

Satoshi tirou o dinheiro da carteira e jogou sobre a mesa, deixando-a em seguida.

Duo ficou observando Satoshi deixar o estabelecimento e sorrindo debochadamente falou para ninguém:

- O prazer foi meu.

_-_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Duo está estranho? Well… algumas explicações sobre o passado dele aparecerão no próximo capítulo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2, 13x2, etc…

_**Agradecimentos:** A **Dhandara** pela revisão do capítulo._

* * *

_**Arte da Vida**_

_**Eu tentei me parar  
Mas meu coração destruiu a verdade  
Me diga porque  
Eu quero o sentido da minha vida  
Eu tento viver, eu tento amar  
em meu sonho…**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Treize estava completamente envolto pelo prazer que o corpo em cima do seu lhe causava. Seu amante movia-se sensualmente, mas com voracidade sobre seu sexo, fazendo-o usar todo seu auto-controle para não gozar tão abruptamente. Os longos cabelos lisos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, livres do confinamento da trança, e podia sentir as pontas dos sedosos fios roçarem lhe as mãos, que apertavam e abriam ainda mais as nádegas macias, acompanhando os movimentos do corpo delgado.

Satisfazia-lhe ainda mais ver o rosto do rapaz mais novo contorcido de prazer, buscando empalar-se cada vez mais forte tentando conter os gemidos que lhe escapavam os lábios.

Duo queria perder-se no êxtase que era fazer sexo para afastar as memórias que insistiam em querer escapar do canto de sua mente, onde as prendera; para que não fizessem com que sua vulnerabilidade viesse à tona. Não podia negar que as palavras acusatórias de Satoshi tinham lhe atingido. Não o haviam magoado, nem sequer lhe feito sentir remorso, mas trouxeram as malditas lembranças de volta.

Gritou o nome de Treize quando alcançou o orgasmo e sentiu as mãos fortes apertarem-se contra sua carne, quando este foi consumido pelo próprio prazer.

Tudo, por um curto espaço de tempo sumiu de sua mente, e quando voltou a si, estava deitado por sobre o corpo de Treize; envolto nos braços fortes do amante; de forma carinhosa e protetora. Enquanto acalmava a própria respiração, permitiu-se aproveitar mais daquele contato. Sua pele contra a do loiro. Era acolhedor receber aquele calor vindo do mais velho, e mais uma vez agradecia ao fato de tê-lo em sua vida, por ele tê-lo encontrado aquela noite e ajudado-o. Devia tanto a ele…

- Duo, quem era o rapaz que te requisitou hoje à noite?

Estranhou a pergunta do amante e vencendo um pouco do cansaço levantou um pouco o corpo e indagou:

- Estamos tendo problemas com ciúmes aqui, T-chan? – seu tom irônico, fez Treize rir.

Ele tinha certeza que Duo sabia que não se tratava sobre aquilo. Se sentisse ciúmes, não teria concordado em deixá-lo trabalhar no Eclíptica em primeiro lugar. O que o intrigava era o que ouvira dos funcionários que acompanharam de longe o que tinha acontecido na mesa quatro àquela noite.

- Noelle e Harper me contaram que você ficou um tempo conversando com o tal rapaz, e que este foi embora um pouco estressado.

- Preocupado que eu tenha perdido um futuro constante freqüentador? – rebateu num tom divertido, deixando-se rolar para a cama. Quando voltou a olhar para Treize, viu que este não parecia contente com sua resposta.

- Não desvie do assunto, responda. – exigiu, já conhecendo a forma como o garoto fazia para evitar responder algo que não queria, ou que o incomodava.

Deitado de lado com a cabeça descansando sobre o travesseiro fofo, Duo viu-se obrigado a responder, pelo menos em parte.

- Um amigo que não ficou muito contente com meu jeitinho sutil. – notou a sobrancelha de Treize levantar–se, tratou de confessar logo tudo. – Ele é alguém que eu conhecia antes de você me encontrar.

Treize se virou, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos e questionou:

- Alguém do seu passado no Japão? – nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que um dia Duo pudesse reencontrar alguém do passado. Aquilo lhe deixara repentinamente com uma certa curiosidade, e também uma certa angustia.

- Um amigo que eu tive por muito pouco tempo. – respondeu com desinteresse. – Ele não ficou muito feliz ao me reencontrar e descobrir no que eu trabalhava.

- E isso te incomodou? – perguntou, querendo saber se de alguma forma aquele reencontro teria mexido com as antigas feridas e traumas do amante.

- Nem um pouco…- mentiu, já que o incomodara sim, o jeito como o japonês o rejeitara e assumira coisas sobre si; sem realmente saber da verdade.

Treize não tinha certeza se deveria acreditar nas palavras do amante. Duo havia levado muito tempo para colocar uma pedra no passado e seguir uma nova vida, para que de repente alguém desse tempo reaparecesse, procurasse por ele e não causasse nenhuma reação, ou mesmo despertasse antigas lembranças. Levou a mão até um dos pulsos de Duo. Ambos vivia permanentemente recobertos por munhequeiras, mas naqueles momentos íntimos, mostravam a fragilidade que elas escondiam. Com o polegar, começou a fazer um carinho constante sobre a fina linha que traçava a parte interna do pulso daquele que estava em sua mão e só então perguntou:

- Tem certeza, Duo?

Ele podia até ler o que se passava pela mente de Treize e não o culpava por pensar e temer que talvez fosse afetado por suas lembranças e tomasse uma atitude drástica como a que uma vez fizera. Ele próprio não garantiria que aquilo não voltasse a acontecer, mas não pensava em atos extremos, não quando tinha uma boa situação, um amante maravilhoso e uma vida que só lhe prometia coisas boas. Era só não deixar as memórias lhe arrastarem, como deixara uma vez.

- Eu estou bem, Treize. – disse num tom de chateação. – Deixe de ser neurótico.

Treize suspirou e desistiu de discutir o assunto com o rapaz. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e logo tinha o corpo menor já se aninhando ao seu para repousar. Não queria insistir, pois até mesmo isso ele temia que fizesse Duo recordar-se dos traumas, e que trouxesse aquelas idéias insanas de volta a sua cabeça.

Mas ele jamais se esqueceria de como tinha sido doloroso e angustiante, que por um descuido seu, quase o havia perdido… definitivamente.

_-_

_Ele estava no club, quando um dos atendentes saiu de seu escritório com uma feição pálida no rosto, e parecendo extremamente incomodado em aproximar-se do chefe, que conversava com alguns dos clientes mais conhecidos._

_- Com licença, Sr. Kushrenada. Sinto incomodá-lo, mas há um telefonema em seu escritório._

_- Dispense. Anote o recado e diga que depois eu retorno a ligação. – disse, não querendo interromper a conversa que estava tendo._

_A expressão do atendente tornou-se retorcida em desconforto, mas mesmo assim este ousou insistir._

_- Mas Sr., a pessoa tem urgência em lhe falar. – travava-se, pois não queria expor o assunto em questão na frente dos clientes do club, sabia que o chefe não apreciava indiscrições._

_Ele não sabia o que aquele funcionário tinha, mas já começava a incomodá-lo com aquele tipo de insistência, quase petulante, do atendente._

_- Não importa quem seja, diga que telefono depois. – falou num timbre mais severo._

_O atendente pareceu hesitar, ponderar se deveria ou não seguir a risca as ordens dadas agora, ou anteriormente por seu chefe, mas tinha certeza de que aquele telefonema era importante, ainda mais pelo pouco que lhe fora informado para que conseguisse urgência na resposta._

_O atendente desculpou-se e retirou-se, voltando ao escritório para dar o recado. Cumpria ordens, e resolveu acatar a que lhe estava sendo dada naquele momento. Prezava seu emprego ali._

_Quando a conversa findou-se e voltou ao seu escritório, Treize encontrou todas as mensagens e telefonemas que recebera enquanto estivera ausente. Parou imóvel. Um deles fez seu sangue gelar._

"_Telefonema de Zuckerman do Hospital, retornar com urgência ao número de seu celular."_

_Engoliu em seco e chamou pelo funcionário que estava encarregado daquela função, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava pelo telefone._

_- Por que não me avisou que tinham me ligado de casa? – exigiu saber do jovem agora à sua frente._

_- O Sr. ordenou que não importasse qual fosse a ligação; que apenas anotasse o recado e não o incomodasse._

_Quis se socar mentalmente. Como pudera ser tão desligado e imprudente?_

_Dispensou o funcionário, já que este não tinha mesmo qualquer culpa por seu lapso e entrou em contato com o homem de confiança que deixara encarregado de vigiar o garoto enquanto quando ficasse ausente de casa. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para que estivesse no hospital, e entrando no quarto onde; parecendo tão pequeno, dormia um garoto com profundas olheiras escuras. Seus frágeis pulsos encontravam-se protegidos por pálidas bandagens, que escondiam o impacto do dano que havia sido feito ali._

_Primeiramente sentiu pena e depois raiva. Mas raiva de si próprio, por não ter previsto que o garoto pudesse tentar algo daquele tipo. Pensou que Duo estava melhorando, que estava bem. Afinal; apesar da insônia, e dos pesadelos constantes, ele já falava, conversava, e até retomara os estudos numa escola particular em que o havia matriculado. Estava visivelmente respondendo bem às consultas com o psicólogo, o que afinal acontecera de errado?_

_Aproximou-se da cama e não conseguiu, mesmo sabendo que o americano não corria mais riscos, amenizar a angustia crescente em seu coração._

_Levou a mão até a face alva e macia do garoto; e apenas o leve carinho fez com que o mesmo se mexesse um pouco, despertando do sono em que se encontrava._

_Ele viu os olhos violetas abrirem-se e; ao depararem-se com os seus, demonstrarem confusão._

_- Eu não morri? – perguntou com a voz fraca, olhando ao redor para constatar onde estava._

_Sentiu vontade de dar uma surra no garoto naquele momento. Duo era tão estúpido, a ponto de achar que se matar solucionaria seus problemas?_

_- Não, você não morreu, e nem vai morrer tão cedo, menino. – disse severamente. – O que você estava pensando quando fez uma loucura dessas?_

_Uma intensa decepção cruzou o olhar de Duo, que baixou as orbes violetas, confessando quase num suspiro:_

_- Eu só queria morrer._

_A confissão, direta e triste do jovem americano abateu-o._

_- Duo…por quê?_

_O garoto permaneceu em silêncio, e aquilo o irritou._

_- Não é suficiente o que eu faço por você? Toda a minha preocupação? – perguntou frustrado. – Eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso para você, e a única coisa que quero em troca é um pouco de esforço seu para que melhore. A única coisa que eu exijo de você é que viva._

_O corpo frágil contraiu-se. As palavras firmes de Treize o atingiram, mas sem mais lágrimas para chorar, apenas tentou explicar._

_- As lembranças e os pesadelos não me deixam em paz. Eu sequer consigo dormir direito. – falou, tentando elevar um pouco mais a voz que insistia em sumir. – Eu sinto falta do meu irmão. Eu às vezes sonho com ele, e parece tão real, que a única coisa que eu quero quando acordo e seguir pra onde ele está._

_Treize sentiu toda sua raiva esvair-se. Suas defesas cederam, e sequer percebeu quando seus olhos deixaram que lágrimas escapassem. Sempre fora forte e centrado. Por que aquele garoto conseguia quebrar toda a sua força daquela forma?_

_Duo olhou para o homem em pé junto a seu leito, e doeu ver aquele quem, desde que conhecera, e considerava uma fortaleza, derramando lágrimas… por ele._

_- Treize… - chamou fazendo um esforço para estender a mão e tocar o rosto do homem._

_- Seu irmão ficaria decepcionado se você cometesse esse crime contra si mesmo, Duo. E eu também ficaria. – alertou, segurando a mão menor na sua e apertando-a delicadamente contra seu peito._

_- Mas eu… - tentou argumentar; mas foi cortado._

_- Esqueça essas malditas lembranças, coloque-as no lixo, em sua mente. – pediu com a voz firma, mas amena. - Esqueça o Duo fraco, e que pensava em todo mundo antes de si. – insistiu com mais determinação. - Se tiver que matar, mate essa pessoa fraca dentro de si. Mate o Duo Maxwell que era submisso a um pai abusivo, e que se apaixonou por um homem cujo único interesse que tinha era por seu corpo. Mate esse Duo; mas não deixe de viver._

_Duo ficou com aquelas palavras na cabeça. O sentido delas ganhando um pouco de força em seu coração._

_- Eu vou fazer isso, Treize. – confirmou com pura determinação._

_Treize sorriu aliviado por ver aquele brilho de decisão nos olhos violetas e não se deteve ao se abaixar e abraçar o garoto. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir aos quatro ventos, havia sido cativado por aquela pessoa, e não deixaria que esta se perdesse para um passado que não fazia jus a alguém como ele._

_-_

_E Duo mudara. Não tinha noção que o efeito de suas palavras seria tão positivo. Que fizesse com que o americano realmente se determinasse a esquecer quem ele era, e adquirisse uma outra postura para encarar as coisas. Ele retomou de forma séria os estudos, e seu sorriso já vinha de maneira mais fácil. Ele passava parte de seu tempo com garoto, e assim via que aos poucos, como aconselhara, aquele menino ingênuo e frágil ia morrendo. Os pesadelos que às vezes o assustavam durante a noite, sucumbiram, e aquela máscara de cansaço, cheia de tristeza, desapareceu completamente._

_-_

Treize acordou das lembranças tristes e sorriu, ao escutar o leve ressonar do rapaz adormecido e aninhado em seu peito. Dormindo daquela forma tão tranqüila, ele conseguia ver, de novo, aquele garoto inocente e frágil que era Duo Maxwell. Bem diferente da pessoa arrojada e libertina que este havia se transformado. Teria ele criado um "monstro"? Não importava, pois era-lhe suficiente apenas tê-lo em seus braços… e bem. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar por não tê-lo perdido definitivamente àquele dia

-

Satoshi tinha dado uma ajeitada na pouca bagunça que estava seu apartamento. Recebera um telefonema de Solo e este marcara de visitá-lo àquela noite. Não que fosse uma pessoa desorganizada, pois isso não o era, mas devido a uma correria com um imprevisto trabalho para a faculdade, deixara-se ficar um pouco desleixado, e assim poder concentrar-se nos slides que tinha que criar para a apresentação na aula.

Enfim, conseguira colocar tudo em ordem e apenas esperava pela chegada do amigo, quando o bendito telefone tocou. Pensou na possibilidade de ser Solo, avisando de um atraso ou até mesmo desmarcando a visita, mas não era.

- Yui! Que bom que te encontrei em casa! – disse a voz festiva do outro lado da linha.

Sorriu divertido com a maneira contente como a garota lhe falava ao telefone, mas mesmo assim, sua resposta saiu do jeito neutro e desprovido de emoção de sempre.

- E onde mais você queria que eu estivesse? – indagou com um pouco de cinismo.

- Que tal de preferência aqui, conosco? Bar East Sea. – a garota sugeriu animada.

Satoshi ficou um pouco confuso.

- E o que seria esse "conosco"? – perguntou, indo até a janela e olhando o princípio da noite.

Escutou uma pequena comoção, risos e um: "Japonês deixa de ser mole e vem logo pra cá!". Era a voz de Cole, um dos poucos fanfarrões que tinham em sua turma. Em seguida a voz de Carey retomou a linha.

- Yui, o pessoal resolveu se reunir para quebrar a rotina. Só está faltando você pra gente poder começar.

Satoshi franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou se por acaso a garota tinha batido com a cabeça ou algo parecido.

- Você sempre reclama que sou anti-social, e tem a audácia de me ligar para uma reunião de amigos? – falou deixando a voz soar brincalhona.

- Por isso mesmo. Estamos querendo trabalhar esse seu probleminha. – disse rindo e mandando alguém parar de tentar tomar o telefone dela.

Satoshi quase riu também. Provavelmente seria uma reunião divertida, mas não poderia comparecer por um motivo real, e não uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Eu sinto muito decepcioná-los, Carey, mas meu pai está na cidade e um amigo que veio junto com ele vem hoje me visitar. – contou, tentando não passar uma má impressão para a garota. – Então, fica pra outra vez.

- Eu não acredito, Yui! Justo hoje? – falou realmente contrariada. – Não dá pra desmarcar isso aí? Dá uma desculpa esfarrapada e vem pra cá.

A campainha tocou e ele teve que se despedir.

- Sinto muuito, Carey. Ele acabou de chegar. – disse já se encaminhando para a porta. – A gente se fala depois.

Não esperou a despedida da colega. Apenas desligou o telefone sem fio e colocou-o na base à caminho da porta.

Quando a abriu, sorriu e cumprimentou Solo que o esperava com a mesma expressão cordial de sempre.

- Enfim conheço o seu esconderijo. – o loiro brincou.

Satoshi deu espaço e fez menção com a mão para que o outro entrasse. Assim que ele o fez, entrou e fechou a porta.

Solo deu uma breve olhada na sala e na organização do lugar, mas acima de tudo; reparou que Satoshi optara por um lugar bem mais modesto do que poderia arcar com o dinheiro que o pai lhe enviava todo mês. Às vezes conversava com o garoto por telefone, e este comentava muito de não querer ficar apoiando-se nas finanças do pai para poder viver e por isso gastava apenas o que achava necessário. Como Wufei mesmo havia lhe dito, era um ato louvável mas; se ele, no futuro, pudesse estar melhor estabelecido, porque não tentar fazê-lo seguir por um caminho menos tortuoso?

Heero havia lhe convencido a conversar sobre o assunto com o Satoshi. Acreditava nas razões que o chefe lhe explicara; e que lhe mostravam que um garoto inteligente como Satoshi poderia ter um melhor aproveitamento seguindo os negócios que já estavam destinados a serem dele mesmo. E era por este motivo também, que estava ali àquela noite.

- Você se acomodou bem, pelo pouco que disse que gastou. – comentou, vendo o garoto se aproximar.

- Não é tão ruim, e não é caro. – disse com certo humor. – Perfeito pra mim. – finalizou rumando para a cozinha. – Aceita beber algo?

- Cerveja? – questionou, sem saber se o garoto era tão certinho quanto aparentava ser.

Satoshi abriu a geladeira, pegou duas latas e voltando para a sala jogou uma para Solo.

- Quem diria que o nerd sairia da linha, não? - Satoshi brincou, sabendo bem o que Solo poderia estar pensando com aquela feição desconfiada. – Sente-se. – convidou, ele próprio deixando-se acomodar em uma das poltronas.

- É, os tempos mudaram mesmo. – disse abrindo a lata e bebendo um pouco do líquido âmbar. – E como está se saindo com a Arqueologia? Ainda empolgado? – tentou sondar, antes de abordar qualquer outro assunto.

Satoshi deu de ombros, segurando a lata gelada entre as mãos e respondeu com sinceridade:

- Estou gostando muito. No próximo período já começamos com os trabalhos de campo.

Solo sorriu. O garoto parecia bem à vontade com tudo o que implicava aquela faculdade, mas resolveu questionar.

- Você tem certeza de que está cursando essa faculdade pelos motivos certos? – perguntou, olhando-o diretamente.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos e respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Você não anda conversando com o Quatre, não é mesmo?

Solo teve que rir. Conhecera Quatre, o antigo tutor de Satoshi, mas pouco contato tinha com ele, mas sabia que este detinha muitos segredinhos com o garoto, que apesar da distancia, era o principal link que mantinha com o Japão e o que acontecia por lá.

- Não. Raramente o encontro, e sempre está acompanhado do Trowa.

Satoshi assentiu, e ainda raciocinando, respondeu:

- Eu gosto de arqueologia, sempre tive fascínio por essa área. – confessou, dando de ombros mais uma vez. – E agora tendo um contato mais direto com isso, só reafirmei minhas intenções.

Solo assentiu com a cabeça, tentando descobrir uma brecha para poder abordar o que precisava.

- Você não pensa em assumir o lugar do seu pai na empresa quando ele não puder mais estar à frente dos negócios?

Satoshi ainda estava com algo corroendo sua mente, mas respondeu sem hesitar:

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – afirmou sem deixar qualquer margem para dúvidas. – Quando deixei o Japão, foi para não ter mais contato direto com nada ligado a meu pai. Eu ainda não perdoei nada do que ele fez, e até hoje não entendo como você consegue encarar as coisas de forma tão leve. – acusou levemente. – O fato de tolerá-lo, não quer dizer que tudo esteja bem.

Solo tinha seu ponto de vista sobre o que acontecera no passado, mas nunca conseguira fazer com que o garoto enxergasse por esse lado. Certas coisas ainda permaneciam do jeito que era, e não havia como negar que pelo menos no que dizia respeito a isso, Satoshi continuava muito infantil.

- Seu pai não teve culpa do que aconteceu a Duo, Sato. – mais uma vez tentava mudar a cabeça do jovem oriental. – Quem o espancava não era ele. Quem fez com que ele desaparecesse não foi ele, pelo contrário; foi ele quem ajudou a fazer meu pai a pagar pelo que fez. Se você quiser culpar alguém, porque não culpa a mim? – disse com sinceridade, pois ele próprio ainda carregava aquele peso. – Se eu tivesse o denunciado, ao invés de omitir e esperar, Duo não teria passado por muita coisa, talvez nem mesmo cruzar com seu pai tivesse acontecido.

Satoshi sentiu remorso por ele próprio estar omitindo o novo fato, ao ver o pesar que o americano ainda guardava nos olhos toda vez que falava do irmão. Mas havia decidido não contar. Aquela pessoa com quem encontrara no Eclíptica, na noite anterior, não era Duo, era apenas uma sombra do garoto que tinha conhecido, e não valia a pena trazer mais amargura a Solo. Pensava que seria melhor evitar que este descobrisse que Duo nunca tivera nada de bom, e que agora fazia exatamente ao que se sujeitava antigamente. Vendia o corpo e deleitava-se com isso.

- Você não teve culpa, e tudo isso não diminui em nada o fato dele ter levado pra cama um garoto que tinha praticamente a minha idade. – disse, tentando reverter o pesar e concentrando-se no que realmente estava em questão ali. – Não tente defendê-lo. Você deveria ser a última pessoa a querer fazer isso.

Era difícil ter uma conversa amena e centrada quando o assunto era o pai e Duo, e Solo já passara por aquela mesma ladainha diversas vezes. Não sabia o porquê de ainda se dar ao trabalho de tentar.

- Não vamos entrar no mesmo caminho de novo. Duo não vai voltar, e a vida tem que seguir em frente, Sato. – disse, sem perceber que o garoto ficara tenso com sua última constatação. – Eu acho que você está colocando os pés pelas mãos quando poderia seguir os negócios do seu pai.

Satoshi finalmente conseguiu pegar o que ele queria, e estreitou os olhos.

- Ele te convenceu a vir conversar comigo, não é mesmo? – era quase uma afirmação, e pela surpresa nos olhos de Solo, via bem que não se enganara. – Eu não acredito que ele se atreveu a usar você para me convencer a ser o cachorrinho dele… Eu não acredito!

Solo não tinha sequer confirmado, mas pelo olhar do japonês que se levantara e agora andava pela pequena sala como se tentasse encontrar uma válvula de escape para sua raiva contida, sabia que não poderia mentir para proteger Heero.

- Ele só está pensando no que é melhor para você, Sato. – confirmou, ponderando a situação. – Pare e pense um pouco, garoto. Ele não quer seu mal.

Satoshi parou seu vai e vem incertos e olhou extremamente chateado para o loiro.

- Ele não quer meu mal, mas também não vê meu bem. – replicou irritado. – Ele não pára para pensar no que eu quero, e sim no que ELE quer. Pode até ser o melhor, mas não é o que EU quero!

"_Inútil discutir"_ – pensou Solo, já desistindo de convencer Satoshi de alguma coisa. O garoto era extremamente cabeça dura e teimoso; como o pai. Daquela verdade o jovem jamais poderia escapar.

- Eu tentei, Sato. – disse colocando a lata em cima da mesinha de centro e se levantando. – Eu não quero perder sua amizade por culpa dessa sua birra com seu pai, pois considero-o como meu próprio irmão. Mas minha opinião sobre esse assunto não muda. É uma besteira grande desperdiçar suas oportunidades garoto.

Satoshi estava com um nó na garganta pela consideração de Solo, mas afastou novamente Duo de sua mente, apenas dando mais uma vez a sua resposta.

- Pode dizer a ele que eu não vou mudar meus planos.

Solo suspirou e lamentou pelo encontro não ter sido tão bom quanto poderia ter sido. Despediu-se, já sabendo que Satoshi não cederia naquela conversa.

- Eu sinto por tê-lo chateado. Se quiser conversar é só me chamar.

Satoshi não fez qualquer menção de detê-lo, mas não queria que o outro fosse embora com o clima entre eles ruim daquele jeito.

- Eu não estou chateado com você, mas acho que não dá mais para conversarmos hoje. – falou acalmando a voz.

- Eu entendo. – disse com um sorriso compreensivo. – Depois a gente se fala.

Solo deixou o apartamento, mas o inconformismo e raiva de Satoshi não cederam com sua partida. Isso porque seu ressentimento não era direcionado a ele, e sim a seu pai, que usara visivelmente alguém que lhe era próximo e querido, para poder conseguir o que queria. Mas se o Sr. Yui pensava que ele cederia as suas estratégias, estava muitíssimo enganado.

Pegou as latas de cerveja, esvaziou seu conteúdo na pia e descartou-as no lixo. Em seguida apressou-se até o quarto, onde pegou sua jaqueta e deixou o apartamento.

-

Duo estava indo para uma pequena reunião com os amigos, que tinham decidido sair depois da faculdade para beber e conversar. Ele tinha sua responsabilidade com o trabalho àquela noite, mas poderia se dar ao luxo de chegar mais tarde, ou até mesmo de telefonar para Treize e não ir, se realmente fosse de sua vontade não comparecer. Poderia decidir depois, mas por enquanto limitava-se a curtir o que era: um estudante de direito, com vinte um anos.

Antes que pudesse chegar a seu destino, ouviu o burburinho das garotas que vinham mais atrás de si. Curioso, voltou-se para trás para checar.

- Alguma coisa engraçada aí? – perguntou, escutando a risadinha das morenas que ainda caminhavam na calçada com o grupo.

Uma delas meneou a cabeça indicando seu cabelo e comentou:

- É que de costas, com esse cabelo solto, você pode ser facilmente confundido com uma garota.

Duo franziu o cenho, e expressando um sorriso brincalhão, falsamente ofendido, indagou:

- Estão me chamando de afeminado?

Elas se entreolharam e riram, em seguida a outra respondeu:

- Exatamente isso. – ela confirmou. – Mas não se ofenda.

Duo riu e apressou seu passo para alcançar os amigos delas que iam mais a frente e estavam achando graça das forma com que as colegas estavam reparando em alguns de seus trejeitos. Mas não podia contradizer, pois sua aparência, naquela noite, provavelmente estava diferente da que comumente os amigos o viam. Havia deixado soltos os longos fios, apenas com um gorro branco de lã cobrindo sua cabeça, protegendo-a contra a friagem da noite. Apesar de suas roupas serem gritantemente masculinas, os traços mais suavizados de seu rosto e seu corpo poderiam enganar alguém que olhasse de relance. Não se importava com aquele tipo de comparação, já que aceitava e até gostava de seus trejeitos meio andrógenos.

Quando estavam passando por um dos vários prédios comerciais que haviam por aquela rua, Duo parou um pouco abismado.

As garotas que vinham mais atrás, estranharam o rapaz ter parado e parecer um pouco chocado.

- 'Tá tudo bem contigo, Maxwell? – uma delas perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a sair do rápido estado catatônico que se infligira, e assegurou com seu sorriso de volta no lugar.

- Melhor impossível. – não era uma mentira. – Vocês podem ir na frente, se der eu as alcanço daqui a pouco.

Elas franziram o cenho, curiosas com a atitude do americano e seguiram para onde o olhar do colega se dirigia.

- Vamos embora, Marie. – chamou a outra rindo, puxando-a pelo braço. – Maxwell está com aquele olhar predatório novamente.

- Boa caçada, Maxwell. – Marie desejou, dando um leve tapinha por cima da jaqueta do colega.

Ambas se afastaram rapidamente, conseguindo alcançar os outros colegas e informando-os que seguiriam sem o americano àquela noite.

Duo ficou surpreso de encontrá-lo novamente. Era irônico, e porque não dizer triste, uma situação como aquela acontecer. Mas ele não deveria estar tão abalado, afinal, se Satoshi estava na Holanda, porque o pai não estaria também? Não soubera de nada sobre a vida deles durante os últimos seis anos, e ainda não queria saber; mas isso não o impedia de aproximar-se e cumprimentar o primeiro homem por quem se apaixonara e mexera com sua cabeça. Afinal, ele estava logo ali, em pé, na entrada do prédio, provavelmente esperando alguém.

Recuperado do baque inicial, enquanto caminhava na direção do oriental, Duo não se deteve em apreciar que o porte e a postura altiva do japonês não se alterara em nada com o tempo, e que este continuava tão atraente quanto se lembrava que era há seis anos atrás.

Definitivamente as coisas começavam a se apresentar de uma forma interessante. Muito interessante realmente.

-

Heero havia tido a primeira reunião naquele dia, e como previsto, tudo correra como o esperado com os exportadores. Estava esperando o carro para o hotel, ansiando poder encontrar-se com Solo e descobrir como teria sido a conversa que tivera com Satoshi. Dobrar o garoto era uma tarefa difícil, mas se acaso o americano não tivesse êxito, já tinha outra idéia para tentar convencer o filho.

Não queria ter que fazer uso dela, mas se não restassem mais opções, não deixaria que seu filho se perdesse com aquela idéia louca de arqueologia. Usaria os meios que fossem necessários para convencê-lo de mudar de planos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a aproximação de alguém que, com a voz num tom divertido, lhe perguntou:

- Gostaria de me comprar por uma noite, Sr. ?

* * *

_Isso foi ironico... O encontro mesmo de Heero e Duo, só no próximo capítulo..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2, 13x2, etc…

**Agradecimentos:** A **Dhandara **pela revisão do capítulo.

_

* * *

_

**_Estou quebrando a parede dentro do meu coração  
Eu só quero deixar minhas emoções saírem  
Ninguém pode parar  
Estou correndo para a liberdade  
Não importa como tente me segurar no seu mundo  
Como uma boneca carregada pelo fluir do tempo,  
Eu sacrifiquei o presente pelo futuro  
Eu estava em correntes de memórias turvas  
Perdendo meu coração, andando em um mar de sonhos… _**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 11 

- Gostaria de me comprar por uma noite, Sr.?

Heero escutou a voz rouca, definitivamente masculina, e se voltou para a figura que estava de pé a alguns passos de distancia dele. A frase lhe era familiar e lhe trazia nostalgia de um tempo que não mais voltaria. Mas qual foi sua surpresa, ao se voltar para recusar a oferta, deparar-se com um par de olhos ametistas e um rosto, que apesar de mais adulto, não negava que era de alguém que jamais pensou ver novamente.

Por um momento ficou sem palavras, tentando avaliar a própria sanidade, e ter certeza de que não se tratava de um engano. Que ali fosse alguém que apenas era parecido com o menino que desaparecera da vida de todos há alguns anos atrás. Sem deixar qualquer pista.

E ele estava lindo. O sorriso que lhe delineava os lábios rosados, não eram de felicidade, ou tão pouco de contida emoção. Apesar de parecer que sorria com ironia, havia algo em seu olhar que brilhava diferente.

- Continua sem saber responder a essa pergunta sem pensar, Heero? – o outro perguntou, dando uma pequena risada da catatonia em que se encontrava o japonês.

Heero tentou formular algo para dizer, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Quem diria que eu ainda o deixaria sem palavras, hein? – Duo brincou com a situação, fazendo Heero recompor-se imediatamente.

Este franziu o cenho, e como se o criticasse, falou:

- Duo, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E onde diabos você se meteu durante todos esses anos?

O americano não se conteve e riu mais uma vez.

- Mas parece que você e seu filho, além da aparência, dividem o mesmo vocabulário reduzido para perguntas. – contornou sem responder.

Heero estranhou o comentário do americano e perguntou:

- Satoshi já o encontrou?

Duo deu de ombros e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele continua o mesmo garoto temperamental de sempre, não é mesmo? – comentou para fazer com que sua afirmativa tivesse mais peso.

Heero não precisava de provas para ter certeza com aquelas palavras de que Duo e Satoshi já tinham se reencontrado; mas uma dúvida ainda o perturbava: por que ele não lhe contara? Ou a Solo? Satoshi estava omitindo uma descoberta como aquela, com que intuito?

Pensou por um momento, chegando a primeira conclusão que seria por não querer que ele se aproximasse novamente de Duo. Compreensível, já que a raiva que o filho sentia era em parte por ele ter tido um caso com o americano. Mas Solo era amigo de Satoshi e além de tudo irmão de Duo. Por que ele não contaria a Solo sobre ter encontrado Duo? Ou seria possível que Solo já soubesse, e somente ele estaria no escuro sobre aquele fato?

O buzinar de um veículo fez com que seus pensamentos esvaíssem sua linha de raciocínio, e quando percebeu, o carro alugado que esperava o manobrista do estacionamento trazer, finalmente havia chegado.

- Parece que estamos num túnel do tempo, não é mesmo? – perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco mais. – E então? Quer me comprar por uma noite?

Heero não estava entendendo aonde Duo queria chegar. Mas iria ao inferno se deixasse o garoto escapar de suas vistas, sem descobrir direitinho o que acontecera com ele durante aqueles anos; o porquê dele estar ali na Holanda e nunca ter dado notícias de que estava vivo, e bem.

- Venha comigo.

Duo sorriu malicioso pelas costas de Heero e seguiu-o até o carro, mas antes de entrar, falou:

- Eu tenho algumas condições antes de seguir com você, Heero. – exigiu, ganhando um olhar questionador do japonês por cima do carro, que tinha acabado de pegar as chaves com o manobrista. Apoiou os dois braços cruzados por sobre o teto do veículo e disse: - Primeiro, nós vamos para onde eu indicar, e segundo; não quero saber de interrogatórios.

A primeira condição ele poderia aceitar sem problemas, mas a segunda não era uma coisa que ele conseguiria tolerar, mesmo assim aceitou. Não teria como Duo fugir de suas perguntas depois, e mesmo que se chateasse, de uma forma ou de outra, ele teria que lhe dar as explicações que queria.

- Sem problemas. – aceitou sem relutar contra as condições impostas. – Agora entre no carro.

Duo viu Heero entrar no carro e balançou a cabeça de forma displicente, vendo que o japonês até então, se mostrava o mesmo ditador de sempre.

_"Diversão"_ – era o que pensava – _"Somente diversão" _

Não pensava nas lembranças ou no que tinha de bom do passado. Poucos haviam sido os momentos que realmente tinha se sentindo correspondido por Heero, e hoje, tudo mudara. Tinha muito mais discernimento sobre as coisas. Podia ver claramente que fora usado e mesmo assim se deixara usar. Agora, ele queria sua parcela de diversão. Reencontrar Heero lhe induzia àquilo.

Se Heero estava esperando um Duo que poderia controlar, seria ainda muito melhor do que pensava.

Ele deu as direções que Heero deveria tomar e não demorou para que estivessem no prédio que, para ele, já era mais do que conhecido. Fez com que o japonês estacionasse na garagem, e quando entraram na portaria, pegou as chaves com o porteiro, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil como agradecimento.

Heero estranhou. O lugar era bem ostentador e não conseguia imaginar como Duo teria condições de manter um apartamento num prédio como aquele. Mais uma vez se pegava perguntando sobre o que teria acontecido na vida do americano, que ainda não lhe fora revelado.

Entraram no elevador espelhado e, finalmente, quando as portas se fecharam, acabou com o silêncio que imperava entre eles desde que tinham entrado no carro.

- Você mora aqui? – não era uma pergunta sobre o passado, então, não quebrava as condições impostas pelo jovem.

- Não. – ele respondeu, sem maiores explicações, mas ainda com aquele brilho estranho no olhar.

- Então não é seu?

- Pelo contrário, o apartamento é meu. – afirmou, movendo-se e aproximando-se de forma intima. – Mas só o uso para tratar de meus negócios.

Heero não estava entendendo muito bem, mas deixou de se importar com esclarecimentos quando seu corpo começou a reagir a proximidade do rapaz. Fazia seis anos desde que o tocara pela última vez, e com aquele jeito com que Duo estava se impondo para ele agora, pressionando seu corpo de contra o dele, e respirando de contra seu pescoço, parecia que o desejo que tivera que reprimir durante todo aquele tempo, quando se obrigou a esquecer o que era ter o garoto, voltava mais intenso do que nunca.

Deixou suas mãos tomarem a cintura do americano e escutou-o sussurrar:

- Eu tenho que alertá-lo de que cobro bem caro por meus serviços.

Uma breve concepção de que Duo fazia do sexo seu trabalho passou por sua mente, mas realmente não queria saber daquilo, quando estava sendo pressionado de contra a uma das paredes do elevador, e sentindo o quadril do mais jovem ondular-se de contra o seu.

- Comigo você nunca precisou se preocupar com isso, não é mesmo? – conseguiu assegurar, e olhou com estranheza para a feição travessa que o americano lhe lançou.

Ficou um pouco apreensivo quando o americano estendeu o braço e tocou o botão de emergência do elevador, fazendo-o parar de movimentar-se imediatamente. O leve tranco que sacudiu um pouco o local, foi completamente ignorado, pois logo já tinha sua boca tomada por Duo.

O calor dominou-o inteiramente, e deixou-se levar; segurando com mais firmeza a cintura do americano, e levando uma de suas mãos ao encontro de uma de suas nádegas, apertando-a e fazendo seu quadril se pressionar ainda mais de contra o seu.

Duo sorriu internamente quando pode sentir a ereção de Heero de contra a sua pélvis. O japonês não havia mudado em nada durante todos aqueles anos; continuava o mesmo sacana.

Desceu as mãos para o cinto de Heero, e com calma o abriu, fazendo o mesmo com o fecho da calça social e o zíper, ao mesmo tempo em que permitia que o japonês controlasse a intensidade do beijo que compartilhavam.

Heero sentiu suas calças deslizarem por suas pernas e, por um segundo, quando Duo afastou-se de seus lábios e voltou a beijar e chupar seu pescoço, pensou naquela loucura, e de como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. O garoto estava sumido, quase dado como morto, e finalmente o reencontrava. Sem mais nem menos, aceitava sua proposta de acompanhá-lo e agora ali estava, dentro de um elevador, com ele deslizando por seu corpo; colocando-se de joelhos a sua frente, e tomando seu membro em sua boca quente e úmida, sem nenhuma explicação a lhe dar sobre o que fora feito de seu passado.

Simplesmente insano. Mas não conseguia, e nem queria deter aquela insanidade.

Tudo o que queria naquele momento era mais. A boca de Duo movimentava-se num voluptuoso vai e vem, tomando-o por inteiro, prolongando aquela angústia prazerosa. Fechou os olhos e se entregou às sensações que há muito desejava sentir novamente. O prazer de estar mais uma vez com Duo.

Não demorou para que o outro lhe trouxesse ao clímax em sua boca.

Quando Duo olhou para cima, viu que o japonês observava-o, ainda sob o efeito do orgasmo. Levantou-se, trazendo para cima a calça de Heero, e assim que este a deteve, esticou o braço fazendo o elevador funcionar novamente.

Mantinha o sorriso libidinoso nos lábios, e não esperou por Heero quando a porta abriu no seu andar.

Heero estava extasiado com a atitude de Duo. Não esperava que o rapaz pudesse agir daquela maneira. Por um instante quis tentar entender o motivo de toda aquela mudança, e pegava-se reparando ainda mais nele. Estava definitivamente diferente. Até então duvidava que toda a abordagem sobre comprá-lo, como fizera no dia em que tinham se conhecido, fosse apenas um modo sarcástico de chamar sua atenção, mas por suas atitudes, durante aquele curto espaço de tempo, fazia com que já começasse a acreditar.

Seguiu Duo quando este deixou o elevador, e logo se viu entrando em um apartamento amplo. Decorado com cuidado e bom gosto. As paredes num tom pastel, e todo o conforto que já imaginava que um imóvel como aquele deveria ter. Duo ter um apartamento como aquele, suntuoso e caro, deixava-o admirado.

- Bem-vindo ao meu "escritório" particular. – Duo disse com um pouco de humor, tirando o gorro e jogando-o sobre uma das poltronas.

_"Escritório particular?"_ – Heero indagou-se, tomando mais atenção em tudo o que Duo dizia. Apesar de estar encantado pelo rapaz, agora notava o tom mais claro de seus cabelos.

- Um belo escritório, diga-se de passagem. – ironizou, puxando para o humor do americano. – Deve trazer somente trabalhos importantes para cá.

Duo sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto e sorrindo-lhe.

- Exatamente. – confirmou. – Sinta-se lisonjeado por estar aqui.

-

Mal entrou no quarto e viu seu pequeno jogo se inverter, quando Heero puxou-o e suas costas chocaram-se de contra o peito dele, e assim foi mantido, enquanto o japonês atacava-lhe o pescoço com chupões, e uma das mãos lhe acariciava o sexo por cima da calça. Por um instante sentiu aquela vibração diferente em seu coração e fechou os olhos firmemente, tentando conseguir controlar aquele imprevisto.

- Você ainda estremece com meu toque, não é mesmo, Duo? – Heero murmurou bem próximo a seu ouvido.

Duo quase se deixou dominar por aquelas palavras. Mas ele não era mais aquele garoto idiota que tinha se apaixonado. Aquele Duo estava morto, e muito bem enterrado. Ele colocou a mão por sobre a de Heero e guiou-a para cima, até seu abdômen. Em seguida, abaixou-a novamente, por dentro de sua calça, fazendo com que ele tomasse sua ereção sem restrições.

- Ou será que é você quem nunca conseguiu me esquecer? – replicou, mexendo a mão por sobre a de Heero; guiando os movimentos numa lenta masturbação.

Heero realmente não sabia dizer quem estava se entregando ali. Duo estava mudado. De alguma forma estava mais malicioso, controlado e atirado, mas notara sua quase dominação quando o puxara repentinamente.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, a forma como Duo estava se oferecendo, só o enlouquecia ainda mais.

Acabou com a brincadeira, abandonando a ereção do americano e virando-o para si. Mais uma vez o beijou. Mais intenso e mais voraz do que no elevador. Logo, peças de roupa estavam descartadas. Sapatos desajeitadamente sendo jogados para o lado e o que restara era apenas o calor de seus corpos nus. Um de contra o outro.

Heero, desde a última vez que tivera o garoto, nunca estivera tão excitado. Deixava que as mãos vagassem pelo corpo do rapaz, reconhecendo nele o jovem amante que perdera há tempos atrás. Mesmo que estivesse mais formado, continuava sendo o corpo de Duo. O calor e a intensidade que o tinham fascinado desde a primeira vez que o tomara e que fizera com que propusesse aquele acordo…

Quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Heero sobre o seu na cama, Duo não pôde negar que estava temeroso de se perder na armadilha que criara; mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Era mais um trabalho como outro qualquer. Encarar Heero como mais um de seus clientes era o ponto que o mantinha distante dos seus sentimentos antigos, e assim pretendia lidar com aquele fantasma. Se conseguisse passar por aquela noite sem sucumbir, com certeza enterraria de vez a última sombra do seu antigo "eu".

Duo afastou um pouco o corpo de Heero do seu e buscou uma camisinha na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

Depois disso, tudo se tornou um grande turbilhão de sensações, pois não demorou para que ele o tomasse, estocando-o com voracidade. Em momento algum fechou os olhos, com medo de perder o contado com a realidade. Sentia o prazer; sentia a eloqüência do momento, mas não queria perder o controle. Quando aquele ponto dentro de si começou a ser atingido repetidas vezes e com intensidade, pegou a própria ereção e começou a se tocar no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos de Heero dentro de si, e apenas no instante do gozo foi que se permitiu dominar pelo êxtase.

Não muito depois, os movimentos de Heero diminuíram, após alcançar o próprio clímax e o afligiu ver uma certa ternura no olhar do japonês, quando este deixou-se pesar um pouco de contra o seu corpo, e observou as feições de seu rosto. Sentiu mais uma vez os lábios do japonês nos seus, num beijo leve e calmo.

E os seus sentimentos por aquele homem, onde estavam?… Talvez com aquele Duo Maxwell que aprisionara e matara definitivamente aquela noite?… Não sabia dizer…

-

Não pregou os olhos e agradeceu pelo sexo contínuo não ter dado tempo a Heero de pensar duas vezes e querer lhe fazer o típico questionário que provavelmente estaria louco para que respondesse. Depois de algum tempo, certificando-se de que o homem dormia. Levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Não se demorou, e assim que estava novamente vestido, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Deixou o banheiro e admirou o rosto bonito do homem que ainda dormia. Olhou para as roupas dele no chão e abaixou-se perto delas. Não se deteve em procurar pelos bolsos até encontrar a carteira. Quando finalmente a achou, levantou-se e a abriu, pegando a quantidade exata do que cobrava por uma noite como aquela. Nem mais nem menos. _"Apenas mais uma noite de trabalho"_ – estava convencido. Escreveu uma pequena nota que deixou com a carteira em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e sem olhar novamente para Heero, deixou o apartamento.

-

Mal podia acreditar. Tinha realmente se deitado com Heero Yui novamente, mas estava satisfeito com uma constatação: desta vez não seria o brinquedinho de sexo que se desmanchava de amores e fazia o que ele queria. Estava ciente da independência de seus sentimentos, e não precisava se submeter a nada que não quisesse, ou não lhe desse prazer. E aquela noite, quisesse ou não, tinha lhe trazido isso. Não sabia o que Heero e Satoshi estavam fazendo na Holanda, mas não se forçaria a descobrir, pois isso seria querer se aproximar. Não que o incomodasse voltar a ter contato com os dois. Queria apenas se resguardar o suficiente para não ter que se importar com eles como antes. Queria continuar mantendo o passado morto. Era bem mais fácil. Sua vida vinha sendo fácil desde que decidira colocar de lado aquela parte, porque iria querer complicá-la justo agora?

Andou até o ponto de táxi, que não ficava muito distante. Poderia ter solicitado um por telefone, mas preferira andar. Por algum motivo sentia-se bem. A madrugada ainda emanava um pouco de frio e o céu estava tão limpo, perfeito para uma pequena caminhada.

Sua noite não poderia ter sido mais perfeita.

-

Satoshi gemeu, levando a mão à testa. Sua cabeça tinha sido esmagada por dinossauro? Tentou abrir os olhos de uma única vez. Deu-se conta de seu erro tarde demais. A luminosidade do dia agrediu sua vista e só piorou a dor que já sentia. Gemeu mais uma vez em frustração, e desta vez tomou cuidado para abri-los vagarosamente. Estava em seu quarto? Olhou para o lado e viu seus óculos, a familiar mesinha de cabeceira, com um familiar livro de arqueologia e o rádio relógio. Sim, estava em seu quarto, mas não demorou também para notar a sensação quente junto a seu corpo.

Franziu o cenho, finalmente dando-se conta do perfume. Do peso em seu peito. Hesitou um momento temendo verificar, pois definitivamente tinha alguém deitado em sua cama junto com ele. Junto até demais. Desviou o olhar para a figura aninhada a ele e em seguida fechou os olhos, ainda mais frustrado.

Ainda com eles fechados tentou relembrar o que tinha feito na noite anterior, e com um pouco de dificuldade em se concentrar, recordou-se ter tido uma pequena discussão com Solo, depois deixou o apartamento e foi até o bar onde o pessoal de sua turma estava se reunindo. Tinha a vaga lembrança de beber, misturar bebidas, e depois…

Que vontade de se socar!

Abriu novamente os olhos azuis, e mais uma vez fitou a figura junto a ele. Ainda se penalizava por ter sido dominado pela bebida e cometido uma loucura daquelas. Como faria para se livrar agora?

Leves movimentos indicaram-lhe que ela estava acordando também, e quando finalmente abriu os olhos e o encarou, sentiu-se mal ao ver o sorriso contente que surgiu no rosto dela.

- Carey…

- Bom dia, Yui.

O que ele poderia falar? Como se odiava naquele momento.

- Bom dia. – respondeu não conseguindo arrumar nada que pudesse mostrar seu desagrado com a situação.

Ele quase grunhiu frustrado, quando os olhos da colega brilharam ainda mais. Certamente teria interpretado sua resposta amena como uma não rejeição ao que havia acontecido entre eles.

- Você me surpreendeu ontem. – ela confessou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e deslizando a mão por seu peitoral.

_"Eu é que estou surpreso comigo mesmo"_ – pensou ironicamente. Carey parecia não ligar para sua falta de palavras, e ele se perguntava como poderia ter transado com ela?

- Acho que acabei bebendo além da conta, não foi? – falou, buscando não soar torpe.

Ela riu e o beijou no pescoço.

- Excedeu um pouco sim, mas não se preocupe com isso. – ela assegurou. – Foi maravilhoso.

A vontade de se matar ali mesmo triplicou. Não que repudiasse fazer sexo com mulheres, mas tinha certeza que para Carey não seria apenas sexo casual. Ela demonstrava todos os sinais que ele não queria ver naquele momento.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, ela parou com as carícias, afastou-se e se levantou.

- Temos uma palestra hoje. – ela lembrou, deixando a cama e pegando as peças de roupa. - Se não nos apressarmos vamos acabar perdendo.

Ele observou o corpo nu da loira se perder de sua vista em direção ao banheiro e suspirou frustrado. Fora um erro seu que Carey não tinha culpa alguma, e não poderia agir como um canalha que diz que encheu a cara e havia feito sexo completamente e somente pelo efeito do álcool. Era verdade, mas era cruel.

Era só o que lhe faltava. Depois de ter tido uma grande decepção com a pessoa com quem sonhara durante aqueles anos, agora tinha o peso de ter transado com uma colega, que parecia totalmente apaixonada por ele, mas por quem não sentia nada além de uma grande consideração.

O que mais de errado poderia acontecer em sua vida?

-

Heero despertou aos poucos. Seus olhos abriram devagar, sentindo o corpo um pouco exaurido pelos eventos da noite anterior.

A noite anterior…

Sorriu sozinho, notando que, pelo quarto diferente, não havia sido mais um de seus sonhos. Finalmente tinha reencontrado o garoto americano. Estava sozinho na cama, mas o perfume de essência cítrica ainda pairava no ar. Era o cheiro que dominara seus sentidos durante as horas que estivera perto de Duo, enquanto o beijava e o tomava. Havia sido tudo bem melhor do que tinha imaginado… ou poderia se lembrar que era.

Colocou-se sentado na cama, incomodado pelo silêncio que imperava no apartamento. Não havia barulho de chuveiro, nem muito menos qualquer outro ruído no lugar. Observou suas roupas ainda jogadas no chão e percebeu que as de Duo não estavam em lugar nenhum por ali.

Franziu o cenho e deu uma breve especulada com os olhos pelo quarto. Percebeu sua carteira em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Esticou-se buscando pela mesma e junto com essa trazendo o bilhete que estava por debaixo.

_"Espero que a noite tenha sido prazerosa. Sua carteira ficou um pouco vazia, mas como você disse, isso nunca foi problema. Quando sair deixe a chave na portaria. Enquanto puder pagar, meus serviços estarão às ordens". _

Heero sorriu displicente, vendo o número de celular escrito no final do bilhete. O garoto estava mesmo muito diferente do que era ou mesmo lembrava de estar acostumado a lidar. Mas o calor em seu peito em relação a ele permanecia o mesmo. Realmente não se importava com o dinheiro quando se tratava de Duo e faria questão de reencontrá-lo. Quem diria que aquela viagem de negócios lhe traria tantas surpresas assim?

O que o admirava era o fato de ter ficado tão envolvido com a sedução do americano, que se esquecera completamente que seu intuito deveria ser buscar informações sobre o passado dele e de como viera parar na Holanda. Aparentemente se prostituindo. Perguntava-se pelos sentimentos que Solo lhe afirmara uma vez. Sobre Duo ter se apaixonado por ele. Teriam sido varridos pelo tempo?

Se ele soubesse anos atrás que Duo nutria uma paixão por ele, talvez não tivesse seguido adiante com o caso deles, mas sabia que no fundo não abriria mão do americano de maneira alguma. A possessividade que criara em relação ao garoto na época provavelmente o teriam controlado, e ele continuaria mantendo o amante para si, como um capricho, e pelo prazer de tê-lo.

Isso fazia com que recordasse do dia em que fora falar Solo no hospital, e passara o dia inteiro procurando por Duo pela cidade. Revirara todos os lugares que poderia imaginar poder encontrá-lo, mas no final só conseguira ficar frustrado por sua incapacidade de reavê-lo.

-

_Estava no volante quando resolvera tentar ir a casa de Duo para ter certeza que este não tinha retornado para lá. Mas na verdade seu ímpeto era poder ter a sorte de encontrar com o pai do garoto. _

_Quando bateu na porta e esta abriu, um homem forte, cujas características lembravam muito as de Solo, colocou-se a sua frente. Sem questionar nada, apenas reagiu. Mal, mas reagiu. Num movimento rápido, seu punho conectou-se com a face do homem, que com o impacto caiu para dentro da casa. _

_- Você é maluco, seu filho da mãe?! – o homem praguejou com raiva, tentando se levantar. _

_Heero apenas via vermelho à sua frente. Em sua mente podia imaginar aquele homem tocando Duo, enquanto este tentava se livrar; sem ninguém para poder evitar que lhe fizessem mal. _

_- Duo está aqui? – perguntou, mantendo a voz impassível. _

_O homem olhou-o desconfiado, e não gostou nada de ter alguém lhe perguntando com tamanha autoridade pelo filho. _

_- Quem é você, e o que quer com o moleque? _

_Heero estreitou os olhos e apenas desferiu um chute contra o rosto do homem, que ainda se levantava, fazendo com que este fosse ao chão mais uma vez. Pelo barulho que escutara, acreditava, com plena satisfação, que tinha quebrado alguma coisa na cara dele. _

_- O Duo está? – perguntou novamente. _

_O pai não gostou do olhar assassino que aquele japonês lhe lançava. Não fazia idéia de quem ele era, e nem o porquê de estar atrás de seu filho mais novo. Duvidava muito que Duo o tivesse denunciado. Nem mesmo que aquele estranho fosse um policial, mas a principio não reagiu. _

_- Eu não sei daquele moleque. – ele afirmou segurando o nariz que sangrava. – Ele não está em casa e não vai voltar. _

_Heero estranhou, apesar de saber do mal que aquele homem fizera a Duo. _

_- E por que ele não voltaria para casa? – indagou num tom perigoso. _

_Ele tentou se livrar do japonês, mas só conseguiu levar um soco no estômago. _

_- Era pra você que aquele safado estava dando não é? – perguntou ao recuperar o fôlego e num tom de ironia e não esperou a resposta. – Pode esquecer dele! _

_Heero agarrou-o pela blusa, trazendo-o para encarar mais de perto seu rosto e indagou: _

_- Eu perguntei o porquê ele não voltaria para casa. – repetiu pausadamente. _

_O americano sorriu debochadamente. Apesar de estar sendo ameaçado, não tinha medo daquele homem. _

_- Isso é problema de família; não lhe diz respeito. _

_Heero sorriu, e apenas deixou o punho fazer seu trabalho, e só parou quando deu sua raiva e fúria por satisfeitas. Mesmo assim, o homem não lhe contara nada do que perguntara. Contudo ficara satisfeito em termos. Chamou a policia com a acusação do homem ter espancado e violentado Duo. _

-

Naquele momento uma questão importante se passou pela mente de Heero. O que será que o pai de Duo sabia, para ter certeza de que o filho na voltaria para casa e para o irmão?Tentaria sondar isso depois, principalmente porque primeiro queria questionar Satoshi sobre o fato dele saber o paradeiro de Duo e não ter contado a ninguém.

-

Satoshi andava frustrado em direção ao auditório do campus em Witte Singel. Se não fosse pelo incidente com Carey, estaria empolgado em ir para aquela palestra de sociologia; mas o ocorrido o incomodava, ainda mais porque não conseguira explicar para a garota que aquela noite entre eles tinha sido apenas sexo, e só acontecera porque estava realmente muito embriagado.

Naquele dia havia sido marcada uma palestra onde um respeitado sociólogo estaria apresentando alguns trabalhos, e provavelmente seria interessante assistir e ganhar uns pontos a mais em sua grade de notas.

- Hey, Yui… - chamou a colega que andava a seu lado pelos corredores. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois da palestra?

Para Satoshi não havia outro jeito de acabar com as expectativas de Carey, senão sendo sincero. Não queria iludir ninguém, muito menos ela.

- Olha, Carey. – ele chamou, parando no meio do caminho e ganhando a atenção da loira. – A noite passada, o que aconteceu, foi bom e tudo mais, mas você sabe que se eu não estivesse por conta da bebida não teria acontecido.

Percebeu a garota ficar um pouco constrangida e continuou:

- Considero você uma amiga e nada mais. Sinto muito se meu estado alterado nos levou a fazer outras coisas.

A garota suspirou e sorriu:

- Sem mágoas, Yui. – tranqüilizou-o – Apenas sexo, eu entendo.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela pegou em seu braço e o puxou, fazendo-o retomar os passos.

- Pare de se culpar, eu queria que aquilo acontecesse, e digamos que; tirei vantagem do seu estado.

Satoshi levantou uma das sobrancelhas e perguntou num tom displicente:

- Quer dizer que você me estuprou?

Ela gargalhou:

- Não mesmo, Yui. Você participou, e muito das atividades noturnas, mesmo estando alto.

- Precisa me envergonhar dessa forma? – ele indagou realmente se recordando das atividades.

- Não parecia envergonhado quando estava no meio das minhas pernas. – Carey implicou.

- Precisa usar esses termos? – indagou com tom de desgosto.

- Não, mas é legal, porque te faz ficar constrangido. – ela riu, liberando o braço dele.

Satoshi ficou um pouco mais aliviado com a atitude da colega, que não havia deixado pesar um clima ruim entre eles, mesmo ele rejeitando seus sentimentos.

Quando estavam na entrada do auditório, Carey entrou, mas ele parou assim que seus olhos se chocaram com ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell, andando e esbanjando toda sua beleza pelo corredor, em sua direção.

Ficou confuso, assim como tenso. O mesmo sentimento de quentura lhe percorria o corpo, principalmente o coração.

Percebeu o mesmo olhar de surpresa no americano quando este finalmente o viu, mas não demorou um segundo para que aquela expressão fosse sobreposta por uma feição irônica e um sorriso debochado.

- Veja só o que o destino apronta mais uma vez. – comentou com humor. – Coincidência também, ou estuda na mesma universidade que eu?

Satoshi fechou o semblante. Incomodava-o jeito como Duo agia agora. Parecia existir sempre malícia e ironia nas palavras do americano.

- Eu estudo aqui. Estranho é você estar aqui. – disse querendo julgá-lo. – Pensei que trabalhando tão arduamente não precisasse se preocupar com coisas como estudo.

Duo riu e meneou a cabeça de um lado para ou outro de forma displicente.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, afinal seu pai pode te bancar sem problemas, não é mesmo? Estranho nunca termos nos esbarrado pelo campus. – analisou, mas poderia haver uma explicação justa para aquilo. - Eu estudo Direito e você?

- Eu faço Arqueologia.

- Ah sim… Explicado então. – fez uma careta de repudia e comentou: - Que escolha chinfrim hein, Sato. De onde tirou isso?

- Não te interessa. – disse buscando toda a força que tinha para manter-se indiferente.Deu as costas para Duo e entrou no auditório que já estava bem cheio.

Duo fez uma feição displicente e entrou no local, mas não seguiu Satoshi. Localizou o grupo com quem costumava andar e foi juntar-se a eles.

Satoshi sentou-se perto de Carey, que tinha se ajeitado com o pessoal da turma de Arqueologia, mas não conseguiu deixar de, vez por outra, desviar o olhar e fitar o lugar onde estava o americano.

Era um outro ponto da vida de Duo que descobria. Além de trabalhar como acompanhante vendendo o corpo, ele também estudava numa boa universidade, cursando uma cadeira promissora como Direito. Aquilo já não era tão ruim e poderia amenizar um pouco a visão que tinha da pessoa que o outro se tornara, porquê; pelo menos dos estudos o outro não largara.

Não demorou muito para que fosse pedido silêncio no grande auditório e a palestra de sociologia começasse.

Conseguiu prestar bem atenção ao palestrante e tudo o que foi passado. Ele era uma pessoa importante no campo da sociologia e conseguia passar tudo de forma clara e sem muitos rodeios.

Percebeu também, e achou que foi o único, que quando a palestra terminou e foi dado espaço para quem quisesse fazer perguntas, o mesmo ficar um pouco estranho quando Duo atreveu-se a questionar algo. Viu perfeitamente um misto de surpresa e deslumbramento no semblante do homem, e uma pontada de irritação o incomodou. Relevou tentando se convencer que o que vira era apenas impressão. Que estava enganado, e que aquele homem não teria olhado para Duo com outros olhos, que não fosse o de um profissional para um estudante.

Entretanto, quando tudo foi finalizado e os alunos começaram a deixar o auditório. Viu quando Duo passou perto do homem e este o abordou. Seus olhos faiscaram com um sentimento de raiva, quando notou o sorriso com que Duo presenteou o palestrante, e o jeito como este começou a conversar com o americano.

-

Duo ficou conversando pouco tempo com o sociólogo, mesmo porque achou extremamente interessante o olhar que viu Satoshi lhe lançar. Não poderia deixar escapar uma chance como aquela. Subitamente, implicar com o oriental havia se tornado algo bem divertido. Quando viu que o enfezadinho deixaria o auditório, desculpou-se com o homem a sua frente. Passou o número de seu celular e em seguida apressou-se em ir atrás do outro rapaz.

-

Dizer que estava irritado era pouco. Deixou a universidade sem ao menos se despedir de ninguém. Como Duo podia ser tão promíscuo? E como aquele homem, de nome renomado, poderia flertar com alguém mais novo que ele? Um estudante acima de tudo. Começava a se questionar se era ele quem era muito moralista. Porque não era possível uma coisa que lhe parecia tão errada; para os outros apresentar-se como algo normal.

O mau humor pesou sobre si por todo o percurso até seu apartamento, e quando finalmente entrou, bateu a porta com força, jogando sua pasta de forma descuidada sobre o sofá. Não demorou para escutar a batida forte na porta por onde tinha entrado.

Não era o seu dia.

Bufou e voltou até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

Definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia.

* * *

**_Notas: _**

****

_ A Universidade de Leiden, tem vários de seus prédios espalhados por pontos diferentes da cidade, então as faculdades não ficam concentradas no mesmo lugar. Faculdade de Arqueologia e de Direito são distantes uma da outra, por isso seria praticamente impossível de Duo e Satoshi se esbarrarem pelos corredores. Quanto na palestra eles se encontraram no auditório, é porque o prédio principal da universidade fica em Witte Singel e a palestra estaria sendo feita para as classes dos dois cursos lá. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2

**Agradecimentos:** À **Dhandara** pela revisão do capítulo

* * *

_Fecho meus olhos  
Eu posso ouvir as rosas respirarem  
Todo o amor e tristeza derretidos em meu coração  
Enxugo minhas lágrimas  
Limpo minha sangrenta face  
Eu quero me sentir vivendo minha vida  
fora de minha mente_

* * *

Capítulo 12 

Satoshi piscou algumas vezes; não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

- Oi de novo, Liefhebber. - com um sorriso debochado, Duo abriu passagem pelo atônito japonês e entrou no apartamento.

Satoshi piscou de novo e, caindo em si, fechou a porta com força e tratou de ir atrás do americano, que já olhava para tudo com curiosidade. O que diabos Duo estava fazendo ali? Não era ele quem estava aceitando os flertes do sociólogo no auditório?

- O que você quer, Duo? - perguntou irritado. - Você me seguiu até aqui?

Duo deu de ombros e respondeu displicente.

- É o que parece, não é mesmo? - fez questão de demonstrar que a pergunta do amigo havia sido idiota. - Só não esperava encontrar isso aqui. – completou, fazendo menção com as mãos para o apartamento em si, e uma careta de desgosto apareceu em seu rosto. - O que aconteceu? Seu pai te deserdou?

Satoshi estreitou os olhos. O simples comentário irônico de Duo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo fervilhando de raiva, ainda mais com fato de que o americano estava agindo como se estivesse em casa. Viu-o sentar-se em seu sofá e cruzar as pernas em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Como eu vivo e o meu relacionamento com meu pai, não lhe dizem respeito. - disse agressivamente. - Afinal, você não se importou durante todos esses anos com isso; porque se importaria agora?

Duo balançou a cabeça como se ponderasse e pensasse profundamente sobre o assunto.

- É mesmo… Mas eu sou curioso e queria saber o porquê dessa decadência. – implicou, adorando ver a expressão de Satoshi oscilar entre raiva e a fúria.

Satoshi estava a ponto de agarrar Duo pela camisa e jogá-lo para fora de seu apartamento, mas controlou-se. Não o agrediria, por mais que sua vontade fosse essa. O incômodo por ver em Duo apenas promiscuidade, e ter prendido aquele sentimento estranho por tê-lo visto dando confiança ao sociólogo, fazia-o querer fazer o mesmo jogo que ele. Apenas ironia.

- Pensei que você preferisse ganhar uns trocados com o palestrante a ficar perseguindo os outros. – ironizou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Duo riu, divertindo-se no quão transparente Satoshi poderia ser, e que este sequer se dava conta disso. Tinha certeza que o japonês tinha tido uma pequena crise de ciúmes no auditório, só porque o sociólogo de alguma forma simpatizara com ele.

- Me diga, Sato. Você foi tolo o suficiente para alimentar aquela paixonite infantil durante esses anos todos?

Pronto. Duo estava mesmo querendo tirá-lo do sério. Paixonite infantil? Era assim que ele via os sentimentos dele? Duo zombava de uma forma tão espontânea que naquele instante poderia admitir que realmente era uma paixão infantil; que não poderia ter se afeiçoado tanto a uma pessoa como ele. Não, ele não se apaixonara por aquele ser desprezível. Ele tinha se apaixonado por uma fantasia, uma mentira. Um garoto de quinze anos que era sensível e adorável. Um menino que lhe abrandara o coração... e não aquela desculpa de ser humano, que era malicioso e libertino.

Mas ainda sim sentia e queria aquele menino de volta.

Poderia ser uma ilusão tola, mas no fundo, tinha esperanças de que o Duo que conhecera, voltasse a aparecer em algum momento. Talvez o passado guardasse a chave para isso, mas não estava disposto a procurar por respostas; pelo menos não naquele dia, não naquele momento, em que a única coisa que queria era fazer com que o americano sumisse da sua frente.

- Você acha que eu ficaria alimentando sentimentos por você por todos esses anos?- perguntou sério, mas como uma conotação de deboche.

Duo mais uma vez se pôs a pensar e respondeu:

- Se é o que você diz. - disse sem se abalar em nada com a resposta. - Mas me diga, como você veio parar justo aqui em Leiden, e ainda por cima, vivendo num buraco desses?

- Eu gostaria de saber o mesmo de você.

Duo riu mais uma vez.

- Parece que não vamos chegar a lugar algum com esse bate e rebate de perguntas e ironias. - ele constatou, comentando logo em seguida: - Eu não tenho a intenção de ficar debulhando minha vida para ninguém. É muita perda de tempo.

Satoshi mais uma vez se indignou. Como assim perda de tempo?

- Você não pensa nem por um segundo no seu irmão? - indagou descrente.

Duo estreitou os olhos e pela primeira vez, Satoshi pôde ver algo de diferente nos olhos ametistas. Ele o atingira, finalmente.

- Não, eu não penso. - disse sério, mas nenhum sinal de tristeza ou arrependimento transpareceu em sua expressão. - Passado é passado, e deve ser mantido como tal.

Satoshi queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade e tentar usar o nome de Solo para ver se conseguia aproxima-se mais do americano.

- Mas ele…

Foi cortado repentinamente.

- Passado, Sato. - Duo reafirmou levantando-se. - Perda de tempo.

- Tudo é perda de tempo pra você? – replicou, deixando a irritação dominá-lo outra vez.

Duo voltou a sorrir e aproximou-se maliciosamente do jovem oriental, que olhou-o intrigado.

- Nem tudo, Liefhebber. – disse, envolvendo o pescoço do outro com os braços. - Tem coisas que às vezes valem a pena se perder um pouco de tempo.

Satoshi foi mais uma vez envolvido por aquela aura de sedução de Duo, que se encostou em seu corpo, sua respiração quente indo de encontro ao lado de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a beijar-lhe levemente o local.

Inconsciente e instintivamente levou as mãos até a cintura do americano.

- Não negue que você me deseja, Sato. - Duo sussurrou, deixando os carinhos em seu pescoço, traçando um caminho de leves beijos até seus lábios.

Satoshi beijou a boca de Duo no momento que sentiu os lábios rosados tocarem os seus. Seu instinto e o desejo que sentia pelo americano foi tomando todo o controle. Apertando a pegada em sua cintura o trouxe mais para perto, enquanto sua língua impunha-se para dentro da boca úmida, buscando avidamente pela do outro.

Era loucura. Num momento queria sacudir, matar aquele americano por tudo em que ele se transformara. Por agir de forma tão nojenta, mas no outro; quase se via totalmente a mercê de sua sedução…

Quase.

Duo estava mais uma vez sentindo aquela excitação incontrolável. Seu sexo latejava, confinado pelas peças de roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que se via moldado de forma possessiva pelo japonês, de contra seu corpo. O calor que este emitia o envolvia de uma forma estranha, somado à forma como Satoshi o estava beijando, com tamanha volúpia; fazia que apenas o desejo imperasse naquele momento.

Vagamente percebeu que se movimentavam, e em sua mente Duo sentia-se triunfante por finalmente ter conseguido fazer com que Satoshi se entregasse.

Mas de repente, o beijo foi apartado e ele foi empurrado para trás.

- Você tem razão. Tem coisas pelas quais valem a pena perder nosso tempo. - um sorriso malicioso surgiu no canto dos lábios do oriental ao finalizar: - Você não é uma delas.

O barulho da porta sendo bruscamente fechada, praticamente na sua cara, fez com que Duo caísse na realidade. Satoshi, em meio ao beijo os havia guiado de volta a porta. Ele estimulara aquele beijo apenas para jogá-lo para fora do apartamento. Sorriu ironicamente, percebendo então que conseguir alguma coisa do japonês poderia ser um desafio e tanto. Mas o filho da mãe iria pagar por excitá-lo daquela forma e depois recuar. Iria pagar, pois apesar de ter sido ele a forçar a situação, não se enganava ao afirmar que Satoshi o desejava.

Provaria quem ganharia no final.

-

Heero deixou o edifício onde passara a noite com Duo, devolvendo como lhe foi instruído, as chaves na portaria. O reencontro com o americano tomava-lhe todos os seus pensamentos, e mesmo que quisesse se concentrar em outra coisa, não conseguia. Há muito tempo atrás, chegara a imaginar como seria rever o garoto. Tê-lo perto mais uma vez. Mas nunca fora tão intenso em sua mente, quanto tinha sido na realidade. Duo não era mais um garoto. Estava mais sensual e sedutor do que jamais fora; e ainda por cima, para sua surpresa, estava trabalhando como garoto de programa.

Quem diria que as coisas mudariam tanto?

Ficara em choque quando Solo lhe revelara que Duo nunca se prostituíra antes, e que estava supostamente fingindo se vender para ele pelo simples fato de ter se apaixonado. Tinha sido avassalador ter consciência de que alguém, supostamente teria verdadeiros sentimentos por ele, e em certo ponto, isso chegou a acalentá-lo.

O que ele sentia por Duo?

Ainda não sabia explicar. Desejo acima de tudo, isso era o mais certo e consciente que sabia. Se Duo ainda guardasse os mesmo sentimentos de quando estavam juntos, no fundo não tinha certeza se conseguiria correspondê-los com a mesma intensidade.

Quando entrou no saguão do hotel, sua mente voltou a trabalhar com mais frieza, e lembrou-se do quê o dominava antes de encontrar-se com Duo. Sua ansiedade em falar com Solo. Queria saber como fora a conversa do americano com seu filho. Mas apesar disso, correu por sua cabeça o fato de antes, questionar Solo sobre o irmão mais novo. Sabia que outro mantinha uma certa cumplicidade com Satoshi, mas não tinha certeza se o americano realmente já estava sabendo que Duo estava bem, e vivo. O que mais lhe intrigava era o fato de que, caso Solo não soubesse de nada, o porquê de seu filho estar escondendo tal descoberta.

Com certeza esclareceria tudo muito em breve.

-

Solo estava em seu quarto quando escutou as batidas na porta. Tinha ido procurar Heero pela manhã, mas este não dormira no hotel. Para ele não era surpresa alguma imaginar que o japonês teria saído para mais uma noitada. No Japão, o empresário vivia trocando de companhia. Sempre enjoava fácil de suas amantes, e ali, naquele país, não seria difícil conseguir uma boa noite de sexo, sem se comprometer com ninguém.

Também não se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com o oriental, que entrou sem esperar ser convidado. Aquele tipo de atitude ele aprendera a acostumar-se com o passar dos anos. Heero não esperava e não se incomodava com ninguém.

- Conseguiu conversar com Satoshi? - perguntou sem nem mesmo um bom dia.

Solo fechou a porta e preparou-se mentalmente. Heero não ficaria nada satisfeito.

- Ele percebeu que eu estava lá fazendo um favor a você. - disse lamentando. - O garoto não é bobo, Heero.

Heero não pôde esconder a frustração que foi escutar aquilo. Tinha a esperança de que a Solo, seu filho escutasse; mas se nem o homem que ele tanto respeitava, conseguira fazê-lo mudar de idéia, teria que partir para atitudes mais drásticas.

- Satoshi está metendo os pés pelas mãos em muitos sentidos, mas isso vai acabar. – falou, com a raiva transparecendo em sua voz.

Solo não entendeu bem, mas tentou apaziguar.

- Ele é novo ainda e sempre foi protegido por você. Não tem como culpar as reações dele agora. - comentou quase que numa crítica, pela forma solta com que Heero sempre deixou que as coisas corressem.

O japonês decidiu então abordar com cuidado outro assunto que o incomodava; esquecendo-se momentaneamente a briga com Satoshi.

- Solo, por acaso Satoshi tem conversado com você sobre o Duo?

O loiro franziu o cenho, estranhando aquela pergunta repentina, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Não. - negou e em seguida completou: - Tem um tempo que não abordamos esse assunto.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça ponderando as possibilidades. Satoshi não tinha contado nem mesmo para Solo que o irmão estava vivo. O que diabos acontecia com seu filho para guardar aquilo como segredo até mesmo da única família do garoto?

Solo, intrigado com o súbito silêncio do japonês, indagou um pouco preocupado:

- Heero, está tudo bem?

O oriental, como se tivesse saído de um transe, levantou a cabeça, encarando-o diretamente:

- Seu irmão está aqui em Leiden. - notou a cor fugir da face do americano. Seus olhos expressavam mais do que surpresa. Completou: - Satoshi sabia que ele estava aqui e omitiu esse fato até mesmo de você.

Solo esqueceu-se de respirar. Seu coração parecia ter parado, ao mesmo tempo em que batia freneticamente. Não sabia ao certo. Momentaneamente deixou até de raciocinar. Não escutara errado, disso tinha certeza. Buscou ganhar de volta o senso. Recompor seus pensamentos. Estabilizar as idéias. Heero havia dito que Duo estava em Leiden. Seu irmão estava vivo e… na Holanda?

- Duo está… Como? Onde? - aproximou-se de Heero, aflito por conseguir respostas. - É verdade isso? Ele está bem?

Heero entendia a angústia de Solo. Era uma alegria e um alívio ter a consciência de que Duo estava vivo e bem, mas não poderia abrandar o restante dos fatos para o americano a sua frente.

- É verdade, e ele está bem. - disse buscando algo no bolso do paletó e em seguida estendendo para Solo. - Este é o celular dele, mas esteja preparado. Seu irmão está longe de ser o santinho que você descrevia.

- Como assim? - perguntou ressabiado.

- Eu passei a noite com ele. - contou sem qualquer constrangimento, e ganhando um olhar ameaçador do loiro. - Não me olhe assim. Ele trabalha com isso, Solo.

- Trabalha com isso? Como assim?

Heero bufou. Será que ele não estava sendo claro?

- Duo é um acompanhante. Um garoto que faz programas com pessoas de alto nível social. - explicou mais abertamente.

Finalmente Solo entendeu o que Heero quis dizer, mas isso não diminuiu-lhe a raiva, pelo outro ter mais uma vez usado seu irmão para sexo; só que estava tão mais envolto pela descoberta; por saber que seu irmão mais novo fora encontrado e que estava bem, que de certa forma, aquele detalhe poderia ficar, momentaneamente, para ser resolvido depois.

- Como ele veio parar aqui, e porque está fazendo isso? - perguntou confuso.

- Eu não sei. - respondeu um pouco temeroso da reação de Solo, mas completou: - Não tivemos muita conversa.

Solo estreitou os olhos e praticamente fuzilou Heero com o olhar.

- Ele não é mais uma criança, Solo. - tentou se defender. - Ele cresceu, e eu o aconselho a procurá-lo pessoalmente, e tirar suas conclusões por si mesmo. Talvez não seja bem o que você gostaria de achar.

Heero caminhou para a porta, mas se deteve ao escutar a voz do americano.

- Aonde você vai?

- Resolver algumas coisas e depois vou atrás de respostas com o omisso do meu filho. – disse, girando a maçaneta da porta. - Ele tem muitas explicações para dar.

Dito isso, Heero saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando Solo para trás com a nova informação e o cartão com o telefone de Duo nas mãos.

-

O celular de Duo tocava estridentemente em cima da cômoda do quarto. Treize, que se encontrava na sala escutou, assim como escutava o barulho da água do chuveiro do quarto que dividia com Duo, correndo sem pretensão de parar. Sorriu displicente e levantou-se da poltrona onde lia uma revista para atender o bendito aparelho. Quando Duo entrava para tomar banho era no mínimo meia hora debaixo d'água. Isso quando não ficava empolgado e resolvia encher a banheira. Aí o resto do mundo poderia esquecê-lo por pelo menos duas horas.

Encontrou o pequeno aparelho, e sem cerimônias atendeu-o. Duo não se incomodava que atendesse as ligações quando não estivesse por perto, mesmo porque, não tinham qualquer tipo de restrições entre eles.

- Alô.

Houve um breve silêncio na linha, mas logo uma voz incerta perguntou:

- Duo?

- Ele não pode atender agora. - disse Treize. - É para marcar algum serviço?

Mais um breve silêncio.

- É sim. – respondeu, a voz mais decidida. - Eu queria marcar um encontro com ele.

Treize buscou por um bloco de papel e uma caneta:

- Você tem um local, ou prefere encontrá-lo no apartamento dele?

- Não, eu prefiro que ele venha até mim.

- É só dizer o endereço e a hora, que ele estará aí.

Treize anotou as informações e desligou o aparelho. Deixou-o no mesmo lugar em que o encontrou e seguiu até o banheiro.

Um pouco da fumaça causada pela água quente se esvaiu pela porta que foi aberta e Treize foi presenteado pela imagem dos contornos andrógenos do jovem amante vistos através das portas fechadas do blindex.

Ficou por um momento admirando-o e tentando conter-se em não compartilhar daquele banho com ele. Logo foi trazido de seus pensamentos impuros pela voz de Duo, que percebera sua presença.

- Está gostando de ficar apenas olhando? - perguntou num tom divertido. - Pensei que tivesse um efeito maior em você.

Treize riu.

- E tem. - confirmou, ainda saindo do deslumbre. - Mas se eu não tiver autocontrole, não deixo você sair da nossa cama hoje.

- E qual o problema? - perguntou displicente, fechando o chuveiro e puxando a toalha azul.

- Você tem um cliente. - informou mais seriamente. - Acabou de telefonar para o seu celular.

Por um momento Duo refletiu, e a idéia de que poderia ser Heero, lhe veio à mente; assim como o sociólogo, a quem tinha passado o número de seu celular, mas deste último duvidava muito, ele lhe procurara como estudante, e não sabia de seu trabalho. Ainda não tinha comentado com Treize sobre ter encontrado o japonês por quem fora apaixonado. Temia aumentar a tensão em seu amante, pois já percebera que este não ficara à vontade com seu reencontro com Satoshi. Adorava Treize, mas este se preocupava demais, e por isso achou conveniente omitir aquele fato. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- T-chan, temos mesmo que começar a negociar minhas férias. - reivindicou, e ainda parcialmente molhado aproximou-se do amante. - Nosso tempo juntos está diminuído. Eu quase não o vejo mais.

Treize estreitou os olhos e alertou-o, antes que o outro se colasse nele:

- Se encostar em mim e me molhar, você vai se arrepender.

Duo parou, fazendo uma careta e um bico de descontentamento, mas atendeu à ameaça de Treize, começando a correr a toalha pelo corpo para se secar.

- Você é um estraga prazer, sabia?

- E você pensa que me engana. - replicou com humor. - Veja bem; se você está se sentindo sobrecarregado precisamos ajeitar essas suas férias prolongadas o quanto antes.

Duo sorriu e tentou aproximar-se de novo.

- Mas só vai ter graça se você estiver livre também. – disse, exibindo uma expressão travessa.

Treize estreitou os olhos e mais uma vez alertou:

- Duuuo.

Outro bico inconformado e Duo se deteve; amarrando a toalha na cintura e recostando-se na pia de mármore.

- Não tenho nem mais o direito de sentir falta do meu namorado? – indagou, como se não tivesse ninguém mais ali.

Treize deixou a expressão severa amenizasse e ponderou:

- Vamos discutir as suas… - imediatamente recebeu um olhar mortal de Duo e corrigiu-se: - Vamos discutir as **nossas** férias quando você voltar. Está bem assim?

O sorriso travesso voltou a emoldurar os lábios do americano, ao mesmo tempo em que não se importou em avançar contra o amante, que inutilmente tentou protestar, mas já se via com os lábios do jovem nos seus. Correspondeu ao beijo, tomando o corpo esbelto em seus braços. Não havia como resistir a Duo.

O americano insistia há algum tempo em que ambos tirassem um tempo para distanciarem-se do trabalho e ficarem mais tempo juntos, mas ele sempre adiava as coisas. Não intencionalmente, pois para ele nada seria mais prazeroso do que poder ficar com o amante, mas tinha suas responsabilidades e ter que deixar o Eclíptica nas mãos de terceiros não fazia sentir-se confortável. Mas não poderia adiar por muito mais tempo, já que as exigências de Duo tornavam-se cada vez mais constantes.

-

Satoshi tinha tirado a noite para estudar. Os livros e cadernos espalhados pela mesinha de centro na sala, enquanto ele, sentado no chão, lia e re-lia toda a matéria que seria abordada na próxima prova. Agradecia por ter muito de tudo o que estava estudando já na cabeça, pois estava sendo uma tarefa difícil se concentrar; depois do novo encontro que tivera com Duo.

Estava irado por seu melhor amigo estar se prestando a tantas coisas que não concordava, além de insistir em não lhe contar a verdade sobre o passado; mas não poderia negar que ele mexia consigo. O beijo tinha quase lhe tomado o senso por completo, e por muito pouco não conseguira colocá-lo para fora do apartamento. A verdade era que sua vontade era tê-lo levado direto para seu quarto, mas não queria que as coisas entre eles acontecessem por motivos errados, ou mesmo fúteis.

_"**Você foi tolo o suficiente para alimentar aquela paixonite infantil durante esses anos todos?"**_ - lembrou das palavras do americano se referindo ao que sentia de forma debochada. Duo se aproveitava das recordações do passado, quando ele tinha praticamente se confessado a ele, e queria provavelmente brincar com isso. Estava claro que queria, mas não estava errado. Apenas pelo fato de não definir o que guardava por ele como uma "paixonite". Paixonites eram sentimentos intensos, mas que com o tempo se dissolviam. O que ele tinha pelo americano era forte, mas mesmo que quisesse, por mais raiva que sentisse por ele, não conseguia mudar ou apagar de seu coração.

Era um estúpido por não ter como evitar sentir-se daquela forma. Mesmo que aquele homem que reencontrara não fosse o menino doce e ingênuo que conhecera um dia, amava mesmo assim.

Piscou algumas vezes ao ser trazido de volta de seus pensamentos com o barulho da campainha. Olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha e estranhou. Logo lhe veio a idéia de que poderia ser Duo querendo atormentá-lo mais uma vez, já que agora sabia onde morava. Bufou chateado e levantou-se, pronto para dizer meia dúzia de palavras nada sutis e despachá-lo; caso fosse o americano. Mas quando abriu a porta, ficou segundos estático ao se dar frente a frente com seu pai.

Heero Yui estava na porta de seu apartamento, e pelo seu semblante não parecia nada satisfeito. Lembrou-se então da visita de Solo e da tentativa de convencê-lo em largar a faculdade de Arqueologia para poder tentar algo que fosse mais compatível aos negócios do pai. Internamente riu. Seu pai não deveria estar nada satisfeito com sua negativa em assumir a empresa futuramente.

- À que devo a honra de sua vinda em meu humilde esconderijo? - indagou, abrindo caminho e fazendo menção para que o pai entrasse.

Heero entrou, não deixando de discretamente analisar tudo o que pegava seu campo de visão. Não era bem em um lugar como aquele que esperava encontrar seu filho morando. O apartamento poderia estar bem arrumado, mas era pequeno, e não condizia com a condição social de Satoshi. Viu-se perguntando mais uma vez o que estava acontecendo com o filho para estar levando a vida para extremos. Em todos os sentidos. Não lhe era novidade alguma as rebeldias do garoto, mas as coisas estavam parecendo tão fora de padrão ou controle...

Parou na sala e, sem querer se sentar, foi praticamente direto:

- Há quanto tempo você sabe do paradeiro de Duo e vem escondendo isso até mesmo do irmão dele?

A mente de Satoshi congelou por um segundo. Como seu pai ficara sabendo de Duo? Não imaginava que estivesse blefando, pois não traria um assunto tão diretamente à tona se não tivesse convicção do que lhe acusava.

- Quem te disse isso? – perguntou, recostando-se de contra o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala.

Mantendo a postura séria, Heero respondeu impassível:

- Duo.

Satoshi alarmou-se internamente, debatendo-se com a resposta de seu pai, que só podia significar que os dois haviam se reencontrado. E invés de responder à pergunta inicial, indagou o que mais temia saber.

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

Aquilo não era uma reposta, mas já confirmava a primeira pergunta que fizera ao filho.

- Então é verdade que você já o havia encontrado e manteve silêncio sobre o fato, até mesmo para o irmão dele. – disse, como se ponderasse em pensamento. - Eu até compreendo que para mim você tenha motivos em querer preservar seu amigo, mas estou intrigado com o motivo que o fez omitir o fato de Solo. Pensei que você prezasse a amizade que tinha com ele.

Satoshi não gostou da forma que seu pai questionou a amizade que tinha com Solo e imediatamente rebateu:

- É justamente por considerar Solo tanto assim que resolvi não dizer nada. Ele sofreria quando soubesse o que Duo se tornou. Que na verdade não era nada daquele irmão bonzinho que ele imaginava ter.

Heero franziu o cenho, estranhando a forma ríspida com que Satoshi falava de Duo. As coisas não estavam bem como estava imaginando. Afinal, não fora sempre o filho que protegera o americano contra tudo e todos? E por quem tinha uma amizade infinita?

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? - Heero não deteve a curiosidade de perguntar. - Vocês não eram melhores amigos?

Satoshi estreitou os olhos e respondeu de forma seca:

- O passado que você usou na frase foi perfeito.

- O que mudou?

- Infelizmente tenho que dar o braço a torcer quando você o chamou prostituto barato.

Heero sorriu de forma irônica, entendendo enfim o que tinha incomodado tanto o filho a ponto de fazer com que estivesse demonstrando rancor por Duo.

- Só pelo fato dele estar se prostituindo?

- Não só por isso. Nós pensávamos que estava morto e ele nos deixou todos esses anos sem uma notícia sequer; e agora que o encontro de novo, sequer explica nada. Se esquiva de qualquer pergunta sobre o passado e diz que não vai contar. Isso não é aceitável.

Heero percebeu que então não fora só com ele que Duo agira defensivamente e evitara dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu contei a Solo sobre Duo e provavelmente ele já deve estar entrando em contato com o irmão. - revelou para logo depois censurar a atitude do filho. - Omitir um fato como este dele não foi uma atitude sábia Satoshi. Isso só o faz igualar-se a Duo.

- Não me compare a ele... - retorquiu contrariado. – Você não deveria ter falado com Solo. Saber que Duo está vivo e no que se tornou só vai fazê-lo sofrer.

Heero deu de ombros.

- Pode ser... ou quem sabe você esteja enganado. - disse como se fosse algo sem muita importância.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. – insistiu, impulsionado por aquele incômodo que começava a se tornar uma constante toda vez que pensava no americano com outros. - Você dormiu com ele?

Heero levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, intrigado com a repetição daquela pergunta, e incomodado com o porquê da importância daquilo. Não havia mentido para Solo, porque o faria para Satoshi?

- Ele foi bem pago pelo serviço dele. - disse dando de ombros.

Heero viu os olhos de Satoshi crisparem-se de raiva, e a intensidade do que via no espelho azul tão similar ao seu, fazia com que duvidasse que se tratasse de pura indignação por estar dormindo com alguém mais novo do que ele, ou porque não dizer, seu até então melhor amigo. Impróprio de sua parte era estar sentindo aquele aperto mesquinho mais uma vez em seu peito, ainda mais quando tinha encontrado Duo há tão pouco tempo. Mas ele estava lá, como há anos atrás.

- Tantos anos e você continua o mesmo. - Satoshi comentou com escárnio; na verdade controlando sabe-se lá como, a ira que sentia ao saber que o pai tinha se deitado mais uma vez com Duo.

- Acho que não cabe a você julgar isso, quando foi seu próprio amigo quem propôs o programa. - cortou o assunto, buscando pelo outro que também o trouxera ali. - Mas acho que como já está explicada essa parte, não me interessa sua opinião ou não. O que eu vim saber também é quando você vai parar com essa sua pirraça infantil e procurar centrar a sua vida no caminho certo.

Satoshi cruzou os braços por sobre o peito e riu sarcasticamente.

- Ainda tem mais essa? - indagou num tom de deboche. - Me diga o porquê minha vida não estar centrada num caminho certo?

- Olhe para o lixo de lugar em que você mora, que achará o primeiro ponto. – disse, fazendo menção com a cabeça ao apartamento a sua volta. - O dinheiro que eu te mando mensalmente não tem sido o suficiente para você se manter em melhores condições?

Satoshi sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Essas são as condições em que eu quero viver. - tentou explicar. - Não há necessidade de extravagâncias enquanto eu não me formar e poder me estabilizar financeiramente.

Heero riu, divertindo-se com as intenções do filho.

- Estabilizar-se como arqueólogo? - perguntou irônico. - Isso nunca lhe trará estabilidade alguma.

- Isso já não é um problema seu! - grunhiu começando a perder a paciência.

Ficando totalmente sério de repente, Heero contradisse:

- É problema meu desde o momento em que sou eu quem está custeando toda a sua vida aqui. Eu já cansei dessa sua brincadeira. Concordei em te deixar estudar fora do país porque Quatre me convenceu de que era o melhor para você e sua revolta infantil por um garoto que você mal conheceu. Hoje foi provado que foi uma preocupação desperdiçada a toa, pois ele está muito bem; e sem precisar da sua ajuda. Me dá razão agora quando eu disse que ele não passava de um prostituto barato? E quando vai dar o braço a torcer de que essa loucura de arqueologia não vai te levar a canto nenhum? Quando também bater de frente com a realidade?

Satoshi abaixou os braços ficando numa posição mais rígida e decidida. Seus olhos estreitaram-se mostrando firmeza, enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punhos do lado de seu corpo, sentido que ambas suavam frio.

- Eu não vou desistir do que estou fazendo. Pode esquecer.

Heero estreitou os olhos da mesma forma que o filho e rebateu.

- Então você pode esquecer do dinheiro que é depositado em sua conta todo mês. - Não queria ter que usar daquela chantagem, mas era sua última cartada. Sua última chance de conseguir coagir o filho a não cometer um erro.

Satoshi deu uma risada alta de puro deboche. Era só o que estava faltando. Mas tolo era seu pai que pensava que o intimidaria com aquele tipo de ameaça. Era ridículo como o conhecia tão pouco.

- Então faça bom proveito do dinheiro que vai sobrar em sua conta bancaria. Faça ainda melhor, use-o para pagar suas noites de sacanagem com Duo. Acho que vai precisar mesmo; pois é disso que ele gosta. Sexo e muito dinheiro.

- Satoshi... - Heero alertou num tom de ameaça.

- Saia daqui agora. Pelo que me consta, eu não dependo mais de você, e pra falar a verdade, você NUNCA foi um pai realmente pra mim.

- Não fale besteiras. – grunhiu indignado.

- Você quer se chamar de pai quando eu ficava largado com seus empregados vinte e quatro horas por dia?! – indagou descontrolado. – Quando eu queria atenção e você sempre estava ocupado; ou com seu trabalho ou com alguma vagabunda?! Você me deu condições financeiras, mas NUNCA agiu como meu pai. Se for colocar preto no branco, Quatre foi mais meu pai do que você. – desabafou tentando conter o mal estar que o assolava.

- Se é o que você pensa, então quem sou eu para lhe contrariar? – disse, desprovido de qualquer emoção, mesmo que no fundo estivesse magoado com as palavras do filho.

Aquela reação só irritou ainda mais Satoshi. Atingir seu pai era o mesmo que tentar atingir uma rocha. Detestava aquela situação ridícula; a forma como ele o ignorava e colocava acima de qualquer coisa as prioridades que achava certo e sequer tinha a sensibilidade de demonstrar qualquer decepção por suas palavras.

- Este é MEU apartamento e eu quero que saia AGORA! - esbravejou adiantando-se até a porta e abrindo-a como num convite.

Heero ponderou. Lá estava mais uma vez Satoshi em outro de seus ataques histéricos de rebeldia. Mas desta vez iria fazer valer sua decisão e tinha certeza de que não demoraria para o filho cair na realidade da besteira que fazia e vir lhe procurar para lhe dar razão. Ele sempre tivera dinheiro fácil na mão, a qualquer momento em que queria e não sabia nada do que era viver sem ter alguém por trás lhe dando cobertura.

Ele o procuraria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não precisaria ficar criando mais bate-boca com o garoto, que logicamente não cairia na razão, por suas simples palavras.

Caminhou sem quebrar contato com os olhos raivosos de Satoshi e antes de sair apenas deixou seu aviso.

- Quando cansar de brincar, é só me procurar.

Dito isso, foi só colocar o pé para fora, para a porta ser batida num forte estrondo atrás de si. Mas isso só fez com que balançasse a cabeça de forma displicente e sorrisse ironicamente, com um fundo de tristeza.

Satoshi voltou até a sala tentando acalmar a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo extremamente exaurido. Mas no fundo estava mais aliviado.Tinha dito tudo o que queria, apesar de ter falhado com Quatre, que lhe pedira para ser mais compreensivo e maleável com o pai. Infelizmente constatara que aquilo era impossível. Ele e o pai definitivamente jamais se dariam bem.

Sentindo um torpor tomar conta de seu corpo, desistiu de estudar.

-

Duo deixou seu carro nas mãos do manobrista, enquanto entrava no hotel onde lhe fora pedido para atender a um cliente. Na recepção, pediu para que fosse anunciada sua chegada pelo telefone.

Por um instante Duo ficou admirando a beleza da recepção do hotel luxuoso e pensou que tipo de cliente poderia tê-lo solicitado para um trabalho ali. Aquele era um hotel onde se hospedava gente de muito dinheiro. Não que não estivesse acostumado a isso, mas lhe vinha à cabeça justamente se não teria sido mesmo Heero quem teria lhe requisitado, pois não se lembrava de nenhum cliente que conhecesse que estivesse na cidade e tivesse condições de estar hospedado num hotel como aquele.

Sua atenção foi chamada mais uma vez para o balcão onde a bela mulher lhe deu autorização para subir.

Tranqüilamente, pegou o elevador e subiu até o décimo primeiro andar. Saiu no corredor de carpete vermelho e seguiu a direção da numeração das portas. Ao chegar ao quarto certo, bateu na porta, esperando que esta se abrisse; mas uma voz masculina soou grave e pediu que entrasse.

Estranhou, mas mesmo assim levou a mão à maçaneta e girou-a, abrindo a porta lentamente.

* * *

Sinto terminar o capítulo aqui, mas prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo...

See Ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2

**Agradecimentos:** À **Dhandara** pela revisão do capítulo.

* * *

_**Sonhos podem me enlouquecer  
Eu não posso sair do meu sonho  
Não posso me parar  
Não sei o que sou  
Que mentiras são verdades  
Que verdades são mentiras**_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 13

Solo estava nervoso e ansioso. Um bolo de sensações diferentes o tomavam, enquanto esperava em seu quarto pela chegada do irmão. Sonhara tanto com esse reencontro. Como imaginara e sonhara com isso. Poder ver Duo mais uma vez era tudo o que mais pedira em sua vida durante todos aqueles anos. Com o sumiço sem rastros do garoto, a única hipótese que havia lhe restado era que este havia morrido. Fora um baque receber de Heero a notícia de que Duo estava bem, e tão distante do país onde viviam, mas o pior fora saber que o mesmo estava se prostituindo verdadeiramente. Era tudo o que não queria para o irmão mais novo; mas ele não sabia o que havia se passado em sua vida para que chegasse a aceitar vender-se, por dinheiro, em definitivo. Conhecia muito bem Duo, e apesar de não vê-lo há tanto tempo, tinha certeza de que algo acontecera, além do que sabiam, que fizera com que o garoto não os procurasse, ou até mesmo seguisse aquele caminho.

Quando a recepção lhe interfonou, avisando que um jovem desejava vê-lo, não hesitou em mandar que permitissem sua subida até seu quarto. Decidira por não falar diretamente com ele por telefone quando um outro homem atendera ao número que Heero havia lhe passado e perguntara se era um cliente; prova de que Duo realmente se prostituía. Pensou rapidamente que poderia atrair o irmão até ali e assim conversar pessoalmente, por isso, fingiu ser apenas um cliente que estava comprando o rapaz para mais uma noite de prazer… Lembrar desse fato enchia-o de raiva, mas cada coisa seria resolvida à seu tempo.

As batidas na porta fizeram seu coração disparar. Havia deixado-a destrancada propositalmente e assim pediu para que o outro entrasse. Achou que estava preparado para agüentar ver a figura que adentrou o quarto, mas enganou-se. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Suas pernas por pouco não vacilaram e seus olhos arderam, enquanto as lágrimas marejavam seus olhos. De certo não existiam dúvidas de que era mesmo Duo. Seu rosto estava mais amadurecido, entretanto, com os mesmos grandes olhos ametistas, iguais aos de sua mãe. Ainda mantinha os longos cabelos presos na costumeira trança, mesmo que esses estivessem com fios mais claros.

Seu irmão mais novo estava diante de si e por sua expressão, um misto de confusão e surpresa, podia afirmar que ele o tinha reconhecido.

Duo tinha certeza que estava alucinando ao entrar naquele quarto e dar-se frente a frente com aquele homem de quase trinta anos, que era o reflexo de seu falecido irmão mais velho. Idêntico? Que peça era aquela que estava sendo pregada agora? O homem à sua frente demonstrava um tipo de emoção que o incomodava. Por que ele parecia tão abalado? Em meio a sua confusão e frustração, rompeu o silêncio que tinha imperado entre os dois durante instantes.

- Quem é você? – perguntou incerto e decidido a não dar nem mais um passo a frente até que as coisas ficassem claras de novo.

Solo se abateu com a pergunta. Seria possível que o irmão não o estaria reconhecendo? Não poderia ser. Não mudara tanto para isso.

- Que pergunta é essa, Duo?

- Eu não sei quem você é.

O ar foi roubado dos pulmões de Solo. Como assim, não sabia quem ele era?

- Você está brincando, moleque? – perguntou num tom de mágoa e frustração. – Você reconhece Heero Yui, mas não reconhece seu próprio irmão?

Duo estreitou os olhos violetas que transmitiam uma descrença enorme e, ao mesmo tempo, ira.

- Se isso é uma brincadeira ou armação daquele japonês, é melhor parar agora mesmo.

- Do que você está falando, Duo? – o loiro perguntou confuso, dando um passo à frente, querendo se aproximar. Queria tanto abraçar o irmão. – Sou eu, Solo.

Duo ficou impassível, tentando buscar alguma verdade nos olhos do homem a sua frente, mas mesmo que enxergasse que não havia mentira, ou armação, não aceitava. Aquele não poderia ser seu irmão, de jeito nenhum.

- Você ligou para o meu celular pedindo um programa, para armar essa palhaçada? – indagou um pouco irritado. - Como conseguiu meu número?

Solo estava a ponto de avançar sobre Duo e sacudi-lo e dessa forma trazer um pouco de senso àquela cabecinha, mas não sabia o que estava fazendo com que o irmão não o reconhecesse.

- Heero me passou o número. – contou querendo ver se conseguia convencer Duo de que falava a verdade. – Eu vim com ele para cá, e ele me disse que tinha te encontrado… você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz. Todos esses anos, desde que você sumiu…

- Pare de falar como se fosse… - Duo o cortou bruscamente, tentando controlar seu temperamento. – Você não é Solo.

Solo arregalou os olhos, assustado com a afirmativa de Duo.

- Como não? – indagou confuso. – O que aconteceu com você, moleque? Como foi se esquecer de mim assim?

- Meu irmão está morto. – retorquiu chateando-se com a insistência do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo abalado pela aparência e o jeito com que o loiro lhe falava. – Se foi só para isso que me chamou aqui, acho melhor eu ir embora.

Solo, deixando escapar um riso nervoso e consternado, quis saber:

- Morto? Quem disse que eu estava morto?

Duo não queria saber daquele assunto. Há muito havia enterrado o passado. Não o queria de volta. Tomou de volta a sanidade que quase lhe fora roubada com o baque de ver aquele homem.

- Eu não vim aqui pra isso.

- Mas foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui, Duo. – Solo exasperou-se. - E exijo saber o que aconteceu com você!

Duo raciocinou um pouco, e o que lhe passou pela cabeça, lhe constringiu o coração, mesmo que não demonstrasse externamente. Infelizmente era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar para explicar todo aquele circo. E se fosse aquela a verdade, só a amargura crescia em si.

- E o que você quer de mim, Solo? – perguntou não demonstrando emoção alguma. – Exigir respostas, ou me humilhar com essa armação?

Quem era aquela pessoa e onde estava seu irmão? Aquele não poderia ser o mesmo Duo que lhe respeitava e a quem tanto amava.

- O que aconteceu com você, para que ficasse assim? – perguntou num sussurro triste. – O que ele te fez o marcou tanto a ponto de me odiar também, e querer me banir de sua vida?

Era ele. Era mesmo Solo. Não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a isso e sabia bem a arapuca que havia lhe sido armada. Caíra feito o idiota que era naquela época. Infelizmente não poderia mudar o passado. Não podia voltar no tempo e mudar seu destino, mesmo porquê, não queria isso. Não queria voltar a ser aquele garoto que era facilmente manipulado e tinha todas as fraquezas possíveis e inimagináveis; mesmo que ali a sua frente estivesse a maior razão para tudo aquilo em que se tornara.

- Eu não o odeio, Solo.– disse, ainda se mantendo na mesma posição rígida com que chegara àquele quarto. – Mas acho que também não preciso de suas demandas, exigindo satisfações sobre o passado. Pergunte à seu pai. Uma parte ele pode te dizer. – falou com o rancor embutido em cada palavras.

- Papai está preso, Duo. Depois que você sumiu, Heero fez com que ele pagasse pelo que tinha feito a você.

- Isso não me interessa. Não me interessa saber nada, absolutamente nada, sobre essa pessoa.

Solo se adiantou então, buscando uma força que não sabia que tinha guardada, e tomou o irmão em um abraço. Era o que vinha querendo fazer desde que o vira entrar no quarto. Sentir Duo, ter certeza de que era real. Que ele estava bem, mesmo que não parecesse ser aquele menino de antes.

Duo se viu sem reação. Era difícil aceitar, acreditar, que depois de tudo, seu irmão estava vivo, abraçando-o tão forte e carinhosamente quanto podia, e ele… ele sem muita emoção retribuía a demonstração, como se fosse contra-reação; apenas uma obrigação de estar devolvendo o gesto.

- Me diga, o que aconteceu Duo? – perguntou quase em súplica. – Eu quero entender.

- Quer entender agora? – indagou, um sorriso irônico formando-se em seus lábios. – Entenda então uma coisa: Eu me virei bem esses anos e não preciso voltar no tempo para me justificar em nada.

Duo afastou-se do abraço, vendo mágoa e incerteza no olhar de seu irmão e completou:

- Para mim é preferível que você continue morto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não volte a me procurar. Só isso. – dando as costas e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, parou e disse: - Você deixou que muitas coisas acontecessem, que corressem de forma frouxa, e o tempo que passou foi o bastante para que eu entendesse isso.

Solo ficou estático vendo Duo deixar o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Queria ter se adiantado até ele e impedindo-o, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. A torrente de emoções e decepções que o arrebataram foram tamanhas, que só via a acusação embutida nas últimas palavras do irmão mais novo. E pior, era que ele tinha razão em se ressentir, em lhe apontar o dedo, mas não esperava que seu reencontro seria tão cheio de negatividade e que fosse deixá-lo ainda mais confuso do que estava no princípio. O que ele almejara por tantos anos, poder ter Duo de novo junto a si, se despedaçava bem diante de seus olhos, sem que esboçasse nenhuma luta, nenhuma pretensão de conquistar o que estava outra vez escorregando por seus dedos.

Com o resto das forças que tinha, sentou-se na beira da cama junto à cabeceira, onde pegou o telefone e discou sem pensar muito no que fazia. Seus olhos ardiam, e por mais que tentasse evitar, as palavras e toda a conversa que ainda girava em círculos em sua mente, fazia com que não fosse senhor de suas reações.

Quando ouviu a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha, desabou:

- Fei, eu preciso de você.

-

Duo deixou o hotel as pressas. Estava se sentindo num verdadeiro campo minado. Primeiro Satoshi, depois Heero e agora Solo… Solo, que ele pensava estar morto e não estava. Aquele homem havia mentido e ele, aquele palerma que era na época, acreditara. Abalara-se a ponto de sair de sua sanidade. A ponto de nunca mais querer saber de qualquer coisa sobre seu passado. Apenas morrer. Se não fosse por Treize, por seus cuidados e carinho incondicionais, ele teria certamente perecido.

Esperando que o manobrista trouxesse de volta seu carro, pegou o celular e discou, mas não obtendo resposta, desistiu; voltando a guardar o aparelho no bolso da jaqueta preta. O amante com certeza estaria ocupado no club. Ponderou e percebeu que não era justo empurrar mais uma carga sobre os ombros dele. Se Treize soubesse ficaria preocupado, mais protetor do que já estava, apenas por saber que Satoshi e Heero haviam reaparecido em sua vida. Eram seus problemas, seus fantasmas, e ele tinha que enfrentar tudo sozinho. Não era mais um fraco que chorava pelos cantos por erros e desventuras. Não deixaria que ressuscitassem aquele lado tão inútil de sua vida. Seu outro "eu".

Quisera por tanto tempo poder estar junto de Solo novamente, e agora que parecia tê-lo de volta como queria, precisava se distanciar. Ainda era surreal o que vivenciara, como se estivesse em um pesadelo. Um dos terríveis sonhos que tinha antigamente e que acordava em prantos, sem ar, perdido e só tendo Treize para consolá-lo, já que quem queria mesmo que estivesse lá, para enxugar suas lágrimas, estava morto… e não estava.

Tanto sofrimento por nada.

Entrou em seu carro e pensou no que poderia fazer para afastar aquele incômodo contínuo e doloroso de seu peito. Treize era o único nome que lhe vinha à cabeça como resposta. O único que o entendia completamente, sem precisar de palavras ou explicações idiotas. Mas não queria mesmo aborrecê-lo e se chegasse perto dele, provavelmente este veria plenamente seu estresse sem que precisasse vocalizar qualquer palavra. Não queria ir até o amante, mas também não queria ficar sozinho.

-

Satoshi mexeu-se na cama buscando uma melhor posição pra continuar deitado, mesmo estando no limiar do sono e do despertar. Tentou buscar por seu outro travesseiro, na intenção de trazê-lo junto para si, mas acabou não conseguindo, pois seu braço acabou envolvendo outra coisa. Assustado abriu os olhos, despertando completamente. Sem precisar de confirmação visual, sabia que tinha mais alguém na cama com ele. Em sua mente, tentou buscar sobre uma outra possível ressaca, mas não; ele não havia deixado o apartamento e não havia bebido. Havia discutido na noite anterior com o pai e fora se deitar por se sentir totalmente exaurido pela situação.

Firmando a visão na figura a quem ainda mantinha o braço em torno da cintura, viu sua face bem próxima, praticamente com seus narizes se tocando. Afastou um pouco o rosto e franziu o cenho, surpreso e intrigado. O que Duo estava fazendo ali e como entrara em seu apartamento?

Ficou por uns segundos sem reação e assustado. Queria respostas, mas logo em seguida voltou a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro. Ficou fitando o semblante sereno do americano que dormia; tão desprovido da agressividade, de seu sarcasmo e ironia… tão mais parecido com o Duo Maxwell por quem tinha se apaixonado. Ele certamente estava mais bonito do que nunca, até mais do que quando o conhecera.

**_E como ele havia entrado em seu apartamento?_ **– mais uma vez a pergunta voltou a rondar sua mente.

Levantou a mão para poder tocar o rosto do americano, mas retraiu-se ao escutar o ruído vibratório de um celular. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e viu o aparelho desconhecido em cima da mesinha do lado da cama onde Duo dormia. Olhando mais uma vez para a expressão descansada do outro, suspirou e deixou cuidadosamente a cama, dando a volta e pegando o celular. Sem fazer barulho saiu do quarto e encostou a porta.

Os toques no vibra-call continuavam insistentes. Quem quer que fosse e quisesse falar com Duo, estava mesmo disposto a não desistir. Olhou para o visor vendo o nome T-Chan e franziu o cenho. A expressão carinhosa oriental para se dirigir a uma pessoa querida, lhe trouxera a desconfiança de que poderia ser alguém importante para o americano. Decidiu atender.

A voz masculina do outro lado da linha veio num tom preocupado e urgente.

- Duo, onde você está?

Satoshi limpou a garganta e respondeu ao homem:

- Duo não pode atender agora. – respondeu um pouco enciumado e, com a voz firme, indagou: - Quem é você?

- Eu que pergunto. Você é cliente do Duo?

- Não, eu sou… - ele pensou um pouco antes de responder, mas acabou cedendo. – Sou um amigo dele.

- Amigo? Olha rapaz, dá pra colocar o Duo na linha?

- Ele está dormindo e eu não vou acordá-lo. – rispidamente falou. - Quer deixar recado? Ótimo. Não quer? Tenta outra hora.

Ouve um breve silêncio e logo ele lhe perguntou:

- Você por acaso seria Satoshi Yui?

Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando imensamente aquele homem saber seu nome.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou?

Escutou uma risada confiante e a resposta.

- Eu sei bem mais do que você sonharia em saber, garoto.

Satoshi não poderia se enganar e dizer que aquelas últimas palavras não lhe interessaram. Ele, mais do que ninguém, queria saber sobre o passado de Duo e aquele homem do outro lado da linha estava insinuando que tinha as respostas para o que ainda não conseguira descobrir.

- Se Duo está dormindo e bem, porque não vem até mim e conversamos? – Treize sugeriu, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Satoshi.

Satoshi ponderou olhando para a porta de seu quarto. O que ele tinha a perder? Se aquele homem soubesse mesmo tanto quanto dizia saber sobre Duo, decerto esclareceria suas dúvidas.

- Onde? – perguntou de forma direta.

Não demorou muito para que Satoshi se arrumasse e saísse do apartamento, deixando para trás um Duo ainda adormecido.

-

Duo murmurou algumas incoerências e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo se livrar do barulho insistente que ouvia e interrompia seu sono. Mas o barulho não parava e a consciência em pouco tempo lhe bateu. Não havia dormido em casa, tinha ido se encontrar com um cliente e acabara descobrindo que fora ludibriado por seu próprio irmão. Que Solo, que deveria estar morto, não estava. A consciência sobre aquilo o incomodava. Perguntava-se como teria sido sua vida, se por acaso a mentira, que só agora sabia que aquele homem lhe pregara, não tivesse sido dita; ou ele apenas não tivesse acreditado. Ainda estaria vivendo no Japão? Solo teria mesmo cumprido com a promessa de largar o pai e viver distante com ele? Estaria ele, Duo, vivo caso Solo não fosse capaz de virar as costas para o pai?

Aprendera a desconfiar e levantar dúvidas sobre tantas coisas, que não mais acreditava no caráter de qualquer um. Solo por tê-lo enganado e atraído-o até o hotel. E se não tinha entendido errado, acompanhando Heero. Era fatal para qualquer entendimento. Não fora Solo quem sempre repudiara o japonês, não concordando com suas atitudes? Como agora o defendia? Como estava tão ligado a Heero que tudo o que passara há seis anos atrás, era relevado como um folha de papel que se amassa e joga-se fora num lixo qualquer?

Mesmo assim, por debaixo da mágoa e ultraje, existia uma felicidade: a de Solo realmente não ter morrido.

O telefone havia parado, e agora voltava a chamar. Piscou algumas vezes, abrindo os olhos. A primeira coisa que constatou foi que Satoshi não estava mais na cama, como na noite anterior, como quando estava ao chegar em seu apartamento. Não tinha a exata certeza do porque viera direto para o japonês, só sabia que depois de ter desistido de falar com Treize, guiara por instinto até ali. Entrar não fora problema. Uma das coisas que não se esquecera de sua infância, foi como abrir portas sem precisar de chaves. Continuava intrigado do porque Satoshi, tendo como manter uma situação muito melhor que aquela, se sujeitava a viver num lugar como o apartamento em que morava. Era pequeno, simples e localizado num bairro de classe média baixa. Era tudo o que jamais escolheria para si próprio, mas o japonês tinha optado aquele buraco e aparentava ter orgulho daquilo. De qualquer forma, acima de tudo que repudiava naquele lugar, fora ali que conseguira encontrar um pouco de equilíbrio, depois do baque que tinha sido rever Solo e saber que este estava vivo. Havia admirado a forma adormecida do amigo de anos atrás e um pouco enternecido, optara por não acordá-lo, mas se ajeitara de forma confortável a seu lado na cama de casal e dormira rapidamente apenas por estar perto… por não se sentir completamente perdido e sozinho.

Estendeu a mão para a mesinha onde tinha deixado o celular e viu um número desconhecido piscar no visor. Esperava fervorosamente que não fosse o irmão mais velho querendo insistir em conversar com ele.

A voz era desconhecida, e isso aliviou um pouco sua apreensão.

- Duo?

- Eu mesmo. – esforçou-se para que a voz não soasse embargada. – Quem fala?

Não houve hesitação na resposta, a voz masculina transparecendo bom humor. 

- Odin Lowe. Nós conversamos um pouco depois da palestra.

Duo logo se viu desperto e sentou-se na cama. O homem que estava lhe telefonando era ninguém menos que o renomado sociólogo que palestrara em sua universidade. Tinha deixado o telefone com ele, mas no fundo não esperava que ele fosse lhe dar importância e ligar.

- Como vai, Sr. Lowe? – disse com um sorriso tingindo o canto dos lábios. – É uma honra que tenha realmente me telefonado.

- Eu disse que ligaria, não é mesmo? – ele relembrou. – Você estaria livre hoje para conversarmos melhor?

Duo, desta vez, sorriu abertamente.

- A hora que o Sr. quiser. – sua noite anterior tinha sido um fiasco, Satoshi não estava ali para poder entretê-lo e o sociólogo era uma ótima opção de diversão.

- Um almoço comigo estaria bom para você?

- Perfeito. – aceitou satisfeito.

Duo anotou mentalmente o local e o horário do encontro e logo desligou o telefone. Nem tudo estava realmente perdido. Teria que ligar para Treize para tranqüilizá-lo, pois imaginava que o amante ficaria preocupado por estar fora e não ter voltado para casa ainda, mas depois aproveitaria a companhia do atraente homem que acabara de lhe telefonar.

-

Heero desceu para tomar o café da manhã no andar da cafeteria e restaurante. O mau humor lhe consumia pela discussão da noite anterior com o filho. Satoshi não sabia nada da vida e tinha o despautério de desafiá-lo como se pudesse se virar sozinho sem seu apoio. Não via condição alguma do rapaz se virar financeiramente. Cogitara a idéia de que ele provavelmente se acharia suficientemente capaz de conseguir um emprego para se sustentar, mas tinha certeza que não daria certo. Satoshi nunca trabalhara em toda sua vida. Não sabia das responsabilidades, não sabia o que era tentar se manter apenas com uma quantidade limitada e mínima de dinheiro. Era essa confiança que abrandava a frustração que sentia pelo filho estar firmemente rejeitando sua posição na empresa.

Não se surpreendeu em encontrar Solo já praticamente terminando o café e foi se sentar a mesa com ele. Apesar de todos os seus problemas, não foi difícil de perceber que algo estava errado com o americano, sempre tão tranqüilo e otimista.

- Que cara é essa, Maxwell? – perguntou ajeitando-se na cadeira. - Já está com saudades de casa?

Solo o olhou não muito animado e contou o que lhe afligia:

- Quando você disse que ele estava mudado… eu não pensei que fosse desse jeito.

A Heero então caia a ficha sobre o que perturbava Solo. Ele tinha se encontrado com o irmão e, pelo visto, não tinha sido tão fraternal assim.

- Eu te preveni, não foi? – lembrou, enquanto um dos atendentes lhe ajeitava uma xícara, que optara por café puro. – Como foi a conversa de vocês?

Solo levantou o olhar desolado e contou:

- Pior impossível. Ele… ele pensava que eu estava morto. – falou quase num tom de incredulidade. – Esses anos todos pensando que eu tinha morrido.

Heero franziu o cenho, surpreendido pela revelação do loiro.

- Como assim pensava que você estava morto? – pensou rapidamente e algo lhe veio a mente. – A não ser que seu pai…

Solo pegou os pensamentos e concordou antes que o japonês terminasse.

- Que meu pai o tenha enganado. – suspirou, mostrando toda sua chateação com o que vivia. – Duo mencionou algo sobre ele e eu não duvido nada que o miserável tenha feito isso.

Em sua cabeça Heero tinha certeza que o pai teria de fato enganado Duo. Lembrava-se que o homem lhe dissera que Duo não mais voltaria e quando perguntara o porquê, ele se negara a contar. Até hoje ninguém sabia que motivos haviam levado o garoto a se afastar, de forma a nem procurar por Solo no hospital. Essa era uma explicação mais do que forte e convincente.

- Ele me culpa pelo que aconteceu. – confessou com um sorriso triste. – E eu não tiro a razão dele.

Heero poderia dizer que concordava com Duo nesse ponto, mas preferiu não deprimir ainda mais o outro homem, por isso puxou a conversa para outro ponto.

- Você conseguiu descobrir mais sobre o que aconteceu com eles durante esse tempo?

Solo negou com a cabeça.

- Ele não quis contar e para finalizar, pediu para que eu não mais o procurasse.

Foi outra surpresa para Heero. Sempre soube que Duo idolatrava o irmão mais velho. Poderia existir mágoa pela falta de atitude de Solo em relação ao abuso do pai, mas nunca pensou que o quisesse excluir assim. Parecia que ao invés de estarem se esclarecendo, as coisas estavam apenas ficando cada vez mais embaraçadas.

- Temos que ponderar o fato de seu pai ter abusado dele. Mas mesmo assim, se ele pensava que você estava morto e se foi por esse motivo que nunca lhe procurou depois do acontecido, não era para ter esse tipo de reação.

- Ele me culpa e ainda tem o fato de que ele acha que eu quis humilhá-lo quando fingi ser um cliente para atraí-lo até aqui.

Heero pensou por um momento e decidiu:

- Eu vou tentar conversar com ele. Talvez eu consiga fazê-lo falar alguma coisa.

Solo olhou criticamente para o japonês.

- Não concordo com isso. – discordou. – Você vai querer usá-lo de novo.

Heero não poderia negar que isso também estava incluído em poder se aproximar de Duo mais uma vez, mas não era a prioridade em questão.

- Não vamos ser puritanos, Maxwell. Seu irmão **_é_** um prostituto de luxo. – disse fazendo questão de ressaltar a situação. – E pelo que eu percebi, ele não faz isso obrigado.

- Mesmo assim. Sabe dos sentimentos que ele tinha por você. – relembrou tentando preservar um pouco o irmão mais novo. – Se você se reaproximar como fez da primeira vez, ele vai acabar se magoando outra vez.

Era verdade. Mas Duo não demonstrara qualquer sentimento de ternura quando estiveram juntos naquela última vez. Não vira paixão, não vira amor… apenas luxuria, tesão… sexo. A constatação o incomodava. Não sabia o porquê, mas incomodava-o saber que Duo já não tinha a mesma dedicação e fascínio por ele; de quando ainda era um garoto. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia falta do menino inocente e… apaixonado.

- Ele não vai se magoar, Solo. – afirmou. – Eu garanto isso.

Solo olhou duvidoso para o japonês, mas não discutiu. Duo era de maior e tinha uma vida que não mais o incluía. Se quisesse trazê-lo de volta, fazer com que ele o aceitasse de volta, teria que primeiro saber de seu passado e assim descobrir uma forma de destruir as barreiras que visivelmente ele construíra. Heero Yui fora a pessoa que Duo amara, e talvez este pudesse chegar aos termos com o que se passara durante seis anos de ausência.

-

Satoshi entrava na casa de chá e procurava pelo ambiente a pessoa com quem falara no celular de Duo. Sem saber como, este o reconheceu e deu um breve aceno para que o localizasse. Encaminhou-se até a mesa onde o homem de cabelos loiros escuros estava sentado. Ao se aproximar, especulou consigo mesmo que este deveria estar na faixa dos trinta e cinco anos, tinha feições atraentes e aristocráticas e uma postura que inspirava uma leve altivez.

Quem era aquele homem e o que ele significava para Duo?

O loiro lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático e meneou com a mão para que se sentasse a mesa. Depois de se ajeitar, o próprio puxou o assunto. Agradecia por isso, pois não estava nada confortável com a situação de estar se encontrando com um total estranho; mesmo que fosse impulsionado por sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre a vida de seu amigo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Satoshi. – o homem polidamente o cumprimentou. – Devo admitir que jamais pensei que chegaria vê-lo em pessoa.

Satoshi não perdeu tempo. Apesar da voz suave e simpática do homem, a sua soou como sempre, fria e analítica.

- E você, quem é?

Treize sorriu mais abertamente e corrigiu seu erro.

- Sinto muito por meu lapso de boas maneiras. – estendeu a mão que foi tomada num cumprimento pela do rapaz. - Me chamo Treize Kushrenada e sou companheiro do Duo.

Satoshi arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. _'**Parceiro de foda fixa, não seria mais apropriado?'**_ – indagou-se ironicamente, mesmo que no fundo aquilo o incomodasse mais do que tudo. Duo tinha alguém. Um amante, um companheiro… seria engraçado, se não fosse decepcionante.

Resolveu ater-se ao que tinha impulsionado a levá-lo até ali.

- O que você quer comigo e o que sabe sobre o passado de Duo?

Treize riu e brincou:

- Afobado, não? – em seguida tomou uma postura mais séria e explicou: - Eu o chamei até aqui para fazer com que entenda um pouco sobre as atitudes de Duo, já que você foi uma das pessoas que ele mais considerou quando vivia no Japão.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou e o que eu signifiquei para Duo? – perguntou, ficando ansioso naquela conversa que parecia não sair do lugar. – Pelo que sei, não devo ter importado muito, pois ele soube deixar o país sem dar qualquer explicação a ninguém, nenhum telefonema…

- Ele não falava e quem o tirou do país fui eu.

Satoshi arregalou os olhos, tentando digerir a informação. Ficou em silêncio.

Satisfeito por ter a total atenção do jovem japonês, Treize continuou.

- Eu o encontrei quase que completamente em estado catatônico, em um beco em Tóquio. Sozinho, encharcado dos pés à cabeça e com uma febre que para ceder levou dias. – contou lembrando-se vividamente de seu primeiro encontro com o amante. – Eu estava na cidade apenas de passagem, mas não poderia apenas largá-lo e ir embora. Ele não falava, não comia, não deixava ninguém que não fosse eu se aproximar ou tocar nele, depois de um tempo eu vim a saber que aquela confiança que ele tinha em mim era porque me achava semelhante ao irmão mais velho dele. – disse com um leve sorriso irônico. – De qualquer forma, o médico que o examinou me disse que ele provavelmente teria sofrido um trauma muito forte e não seria tão simples assim trazê-lo a normalidade de novo.

Satoshi se pegou envolvido pela história que aquele homem contava… a historia de Duo, o passado que ele tanto queria saber, e não pensou que seria tão doloroso escutar aquilo que o outro lhe confidenciava.

- O padrasto batia nele. – Satoshi lembrou com tom de tristeza, recordando da vez que descobrira tal fato. – Pelo que ficamos sabendo, ele o molestou sexualmente e depois disso, nunca mais soubemos de Duo. Nós chegamos a pensar que ele tivesse morrido.

- Ele não tinha como entrar em contato com vocês. Ele não falava, não respondia, o mínimo que eu pude fazer foi não abandoná-lo, então eu o trouxe comigo para cá. – contou com um sorriso em simpatia. – Quando ele me disse que tinha encontrado com alguém do passado dele, eu realmente temi… ainda temo que ele volte àquele estado depressivo.

Satoshi franziu o cenho e indagou:

- E como minha presença poderia afetá-lo? Ele pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com meu reaparecimento, como também não se importou com o de meu pai.

- Seu pai… ele o amou, ou pensou que amava, mas a verdade foi que ele foi um dos que mais fez estragos, junto com o padrasto e o irmão mais velho. – acusou sem demonstrar hostilidade. – Levou praticamente dois anos para que Duo voltasse a falar e assumisse uma postura mais aberta. Ele me contou o que tinha acontecido, como vivia, como se apaixonara por seu pai, como sua amizade fora importante para ele, como o padrasto tentara lhe estuprar e como sofria pela perda do irmão.

- O irmão dele, Solo, porque ele não o procurou? – perguntou intrigado. – Por que não entrou em contato comigo?

- Porque ele pensava que o irmão estava morto… e você, ele não queria contato por estar ligado diretamente a Heero Yui. – explicou em seguida, vendo o semblante pensativo do rapaz. - Não o julgue por isso, ele sofreu, garoto. Ele sofria atormentado pelo quê o padrasto tentou lhe fazer e sofria principalmente pela perda do irmão. E quando pensávamos que estava tudo bem, que ele estava realmente conseguindo se reerguer, ele tentou se matar.

A revelação fez com que Satoshi sentisse seu coração se constringir. Duo tentando suicídio? Parecia tão surreal, principalmente pela pessoa que via que ele era hoje, tão petulante, sarcástico e promiscuo.

- Ele não parece nada depressivo e preocupado com o passado agora. – acusou, querendo ver se o homem lhe mentia.

- Acredite-me, garoto, se você se importa com ele pelo menos um pouco, deve agradecer por ele ser quem é e por estar vivo. Não deixe que ele te engane com essa fachada libertina, essa foi apenas a forma que ele encontrou para poder esquecer o que o feria e continuar vivendo.

- Se tornar um prostituto é solução para curar depressão e tentativas de suicídio?

- Agradeça a seu pai e ao padrasto dele por terem embutido isso no subconsciente dele. – acusou num tom baixo. – E creia, moleque, eu os mataria se tivesse a chance, por todo mal que fizeram.

Satoshi engoliu em seco e ponderou. Não tinha analisado por aquele termo. Conseqüências de fatos passados, faziam de Duo o que ele era hoje. Como não pensara naquilo?

- Eu consegui com muito custo fazer com que ele deixasse a depressão, que esquecesse quem ele era. As fraquezas, as dores. Que pensasse em viver e não desistir… mas infelizmente essas pessoas embutiram na mente dele que a única coisa em que ele era bom, era para sexo. – falou tentando manter o nível da voz, mesmo que lembrar de tudo aquilo o irritasse. – E como eu sou dono de um club de acompanhantes, ele insistiu que queria trabalhar lá.

- E você permitiu? – indagou incrédulo e acusatoriamente.

- Não foi uma opção minha, ainda não é, mas ele decidiu e eu só queria fazer as vontades dele, fazer o que fosse necessário para satisfazê-lo e não ter que me preocupar em receber outro telefonema avisando que Duo tinha cortado os pulsos enquanto eu estava distante. Por isso, eu aceitei e ele se viu contente… contente por estar sendo útil em algo que lhe era familiar.

- Mas isso não está certo. – Satoshi criticou ainda indignado. – Você incentivou que ele continuasse pensando que a única coisa para que serve é para ter sexo com os outros.

Treize estreitou os olhos.

- Você preferia que ele estivesse morto hoje? – rebateu sem remorso, vendo o outro se contrair. – Eu não. Eu tenho sentimentos fortes por aquele americano, fortes demais para permitir que a vida dele se esvaia por meros detalhes.

- Como você sabia que o irmão dele não estava morto?

- Depois que ele tentou se matar, eu mandei investigar a vida dele no Japão. Eu tinha a plena intenção de fazer o tal padrasto dele pagar pelo estrago que tinha feito, mas acabei descobrindo que seu pai se encarregara disso e me informaram que o irmão dele tinha deixado uma clínica de tratamento de câncer, que estava bem e vivendo com o namorado. Não havia motivos para trazer todo o passado de volta para a vida de Duo, não quando ele estava se recuperando… mas agora, parece que tudo está voltando de uma única vez: você, seu pai, o passado…

- Eu não acho que Duo tenha se abalado com isso. – disse sincero, pelas reações que tivera do amigo.

- Eu vivo com ele e sei o que digo. Ele pode não confessar aos quatro ventos, mas ele estima a sua amizade, sempre estimou, prova disso é ele estar lhe cercando. – explicou, pegando algumas notas dentro da carteira e colocando-a por sobre a mesa. - Você foi a única pessoa que não o decepcionou e tenha em mente continuar assim.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos e suspeitando, indagou:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Treize se levantou, mas antes de se retirar e ir embora respondeu:

- É uma ameaça, garoto. Não se aproxime de Duo se não tiver certeza de que pode aceitá-lo. Se ele sofrer, você vai se arrepender por ter nascido.

* * *

**Notas:**

_PDFF – Valeu Lithaaaaa! Essa foi perfeita..._

_PS: Sinto muito pelo atraso na postagem, mas culpem o site... Ele ainda não tah muito legal não, mas resolvi postar mesmo assim... Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para vir a continuação, mas não se chateiem se levar algum tempinho..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2

**Agradecimentos:** À **Ophiuchus No Shaina **por ter betado o capítulo.

* * *

**_Eu acredito em uma loucura chamada "Agora"  
O tempo flui, machucando meu coração  
Quero viver  
Não posso deixar meu coração me matar  
Ainda não achei o que eu procuro…_**

* * *

Capítulo 14 

Duo não pensava que um homem como Odin Lowe poderia se interessar em conversar com ele, não por assuntos que diriam respeito a estudos. Estava acostumado com propostas mais ousadas vindas de pessoas como ele, bem posicionadas na sociedade, com prestígio e muito dinheiro. Ele não sabia ao certo quais eram as intenções do sociólogo, mesmo quando havia passado o número de seu telefone, o fizera justamente com alguma malícia embutida.

Enquanto dirigia, ele se perguntava onde o amante estaria. Tinha ido até em casa, tomar um banho e se arrumar, mas ele já não estava. Tinha tentado telefonar para Treize, mas o bendito telefone estava fora de área. Era estranho ou pior porque não falara com o amante desde a noite anterior… a noite em que reencontrara Solo. Ele não queria pensar, mas tudo insistia em voltar a sua mente. Começava a ligar tantas coisas. Parecia que seu passado resolvera voltar à tona de uma única vez.

Deixou um sorriso traçar o canto de seus lábios. Um sorriso pesaroso e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Ele tinha no fundo aquela emoção por saber que o irmão mais velho não havia morrido. Como poderia não tê-la ou ser verdadeiramente imune ao que se passara? Não era, mas também não precisava mais daquela realidade, não se encaixava mais a ela, não era a mesma pessoa e não queria voltar a ser. Estava bem daquele jeito.

O que precisava era distrair sua cabeça e Odin Lowe viera em um ótimo momento.

Não demorou a chegar ao local combinado. Era um restaurante de boa qualidade da cidade, onde serviam comidas tipicamente francesas e que ficava próximo ao parque, onde por várias vezes já passara horas, apenas sentado, admirando o lago, pensando na vida que deixara para trás e… em Heero. Passado. Era passado e não tinha que ficar recordando das coisas tristes que tinha sentido e vivido antes de conseguir se reerguer novamente.

Parou o carro em um local permitido e decidiu caminhar o pouco que faltava até o restaurante. Não era tão distante, podendo assim apreciar a beleza do lugar e pensar mais um pouco.

Quando entrou no restaurante e avistou o homem que procurava, deixou que um sorriso malicioso tingisse seus lábios. Odin Lowe com certeza era um homem bonito. Julgava que ele deveria estar por entre seus quarenta e poucos anos, cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, um porte altivo que caía perfeitamente bem em suas roupas bem alinhadas; seu rosto expressava uma tranqüilidade que Duo se sentiu bem em apreciar.

Aproximou-se e cumprimentou o sociólogo, que imediatamente fez menção para que se sentasse.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida se viria mesmo. – o loiro comentou, olhando para o belo jovem a sua frente.

- Eu não costumo faltar com meus compromissos, Sr. Lowe.

Odin levantou uma sobrancelha e, com um pouco de humor na voz, indagou:

- Vê esse nosso encontro como um compromisso?

- Importante o bastante para que seja. – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que um garçom veio lhes trazer os cardápios.

- Fico honrado.

Duo deu de ombros e indagou:

- Por que deveria ficar, afinal, é você a celebridade aqui, eu sou um mero estudante?

Odin, por um segundo, pensou no que responder. A imagem do rapaz a sua frente de alguma forma o perturbava.

- Acho que todos os que se interessam, por um trabalho como o meu, devam ser levados em consideração. Não são muitos que se preocupam com esse assunto, como você demonstrou.

Duo sorriu de forma travessa.

- Se decepcionaria se eu dissesse que me interessei bem mais pelo palestrante do que pela palestra em si.

Odin foi pego de surpresa pela insinuação de Duo. Ousadia e confiança eram o que via impresso no olhar sedutor que, em certo ponto, lhe traziam a nostalgia pelo que tinha feito querer se aproximar do jovem, mas aquele não era o rumo que esperava que seu encontro seguisse.

- Você pode ter interpretado mal o meu convite então. – Odin tentou se esquivar.

- E qual o seu interesse em mim, então, Sr. Lowe? - Duo perguntou, ainda sorrindo e mantendo a mesma postura relaxada.

Odin tinha motivos para querer aquele encontro com Duo. Queria tirar uma dúvida, talvez até mesmo um peso de seu coração. Desde que o vira na palestra, viu-se assombrado pela imagem de seu passado e temia que o mundo pudesse dar tantas voltas que enfim teria trazido esse passado de volta até ele. E com aquela questão em mente desde que olhara para o belo rapaz na palestra, não hesitou em correr atrás das respostas que precisava. Infelizmente, ali, naquele instante, onde fora surpreendido por um interesse anormal de Duo, parecia que todas as suas intenções se resguardavam. Ainda tinha que agir com cautela, escolher suas palavras, pois a última coisa que queria era afastar o rapaz.

- Fiquei interessado em saber o que uma figura exótica como você faz, com quem vive, como vive.

- Engraçado como tanta gente, em tão pouco tempo, vem querendo saber detalhes sobre a minha vida. – Duo ironizou, murmurando com certo humor.

- Tem algo que o incomode tanto assim em sua vida que não queira relatá-lo?

Duo franziu o cenho e deu de ombros.

- Não muito, mas… - pousou os braços sobre a mesa, se reclinando para frente e fazendo um chamado com o indicador, para que Odin se aproximasse. Quando este se inclinou, Duo pode chegar perto do ouvido do sociólogo e se deixou sussurrar como quem contava um segredo, mas suas palavras contendo toda sensualidade que faria qualquer um se entregar as suas vontades ali mesmo. – Eu preferia te mostrar minhas facetas gemendo num quarto de motel ao invés de desperdiçar palavras desnecessárias. – sorriu ironicamente ao perceber a tensão no loiro e antes de se afastar, deixou que sua língua tocasse levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Odin, ao sentir a leve carícia de Duo em sua orelha, imediatamente retroagiu, se afastando e olhando com descrença para o rapaz, que permanecia reclinado com os braços sobre a mesa, lhe sorrindo tão libidinoso quanto seu convite tentador.

O que poderia dizer ou argumentar para impedir os avanços do rapaz, sem afastá-lo de vez?

-

Satoshi tinha feito o percurso de volta ao seu apartamento com tudo o que Treize havia lhe contado borbulhando em sua mente. Suas concepções, suas ditas crenças sobre a vida e atitudes de Duo, eram analisadas de forma fria, mas não menos passional. Ele assumira que o americano era promiscuo por seu bel prazer, assumira que este não se importara com suas preocupações e única família. Tivera a certeza de que Duo era e sempre fora alguém indigno e traiçoeiro, quando na verdade, fora ele, Satoshi, que não assumira o papel que lhe cabia, assim quebrando uma promessa feita por ambos há anos atrás.

Não fora ele próprio quem suplicara pela amizade de Duo? Não fora ele, que em sua paixão juvenil, prometera sempre estar ao seu lado, não importando qual fosse à situação? O que tinha mudado, então? Porque entrara em conflito e se voltara contra ele daquela maneira?

Talvez soubesse a resposta e apenas não quisesse admitir. Na realidade, tinha quase certeza que tudo se devia pela simples constatação de que Duo tinha seguido com sua vida e o deixado para trás. Que seus sentimentos de outrora haviam permanecido, mesmo que afundados em um canto escuro de seu coração, e os de Duo… Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que Duo sentia.

Entrou no pequeno apartamento, tentando conter a ansiedade, a dúvida de não saber se encontraria Duo ainda ali, porque simplesmente não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Ele foi recebido pelo silêncio, que o puxou imediatamente para o quarto, onde, num misto de alívio e decepção, constatou que o americano não mais se encontrava ali.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo lugar da cama onde mais cedo Duo estivera deitado, dormindo tão tranquilamente, que ele próprio acreditava que se não tivesse ido àquele encontro, pudesse não resistir ao que sentia.

Deixou um riso sardônico escapar de seus lábios, sentando-se na beira da cama e olhando, de forma pesarosa, para o travesseiro onde Duo descasara sua cabeça durante aquela noite ao seu lado.

Era estúpido. Como era estúpido…

Estendeu a mão, deixando que esta buscasse a maciez da superfície do travesseiro, traçando com um carinho singular a leve depressão que ainda havia nele.

O tempo passara, muita tinha mudado, mas uma coisa ainda permanecia inabalável, mas não precisava que ninguém lhe constatasse isso.

Ainda amava Duo.

-

O barulho de um telefone foi ouvido e percebeu Duo franzir o cenho, buscando pelo aparelho em seu bolso, interrompendo qualquer resposta que o sociólogo pudesse pensar em dar.

Odin aproveitou para observar com mais cuidado o jovem e, como era impossível de não escutar o que este falava, tentar descobrir sobre e com quem Duo conversava.

Duo escutou a voz no telefone e franziu o cenho. Mesmo que no fundo não fosse tanta surpresa assim, ficou curioso.

- Será que poderia me encontrar?

Duo retorquiu, meio despreparado para qualquer resposta:

- Agora?

- De preferência. – ele replicou, com uma demanda na voz.

O modo como lhe era imposta aquela proposta não o agradou em nada.

- Não posso. – respondeu, num tom definitivo.

- Você pode. – insistiu, com autoridade.

Duo não queria entrar numa discussão longa e sem sentido pelo telefone, não quando estava ali com Odin a sua frente, por isso, tentava não dar respostas muito explicativas.

- Eu estou ocupado.

- Se desocupe, então. – veio a contra-resposta imediata.

Duo deixou escapar uma risada sardônica e retorquiu:

- Você não está pensando que sou seu brinquedinho de novo não, não é mesmo?

- Você continua sendo um brinquedo Duo, só que infelizmente não só meu. – respondeu, com ironia.

- Infelizmente?- indagou levantando uma das sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Foi o que você ouviu. - fez uma pequena pausa. - De qualquer forma, eu quero que você venha me encontrar.

A sua mente, então, veio a lembrança do que Solo lhe contara, de que estava trabalhando para Heero. Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente para justificar aquela ligação em que o homem exigia tamanha urgência.

- Se é sobre Solo, pode esquecer. Se for pagar por meus serviços, posso até pensar no seu caso.

- Você precisa ser tão mercenário e vulgar?

- Você precisa ser tão bastardo e pervertido? – rebateu sem pestanejar.

Heero bufou já perdendo a paciência com aquele bate e rebate.

- Quero que me encontre.

Duo não cedeu.

- Eu não vou agora.

- Dê seu jeito, Duo. – Heero demandou.

Aquilo começou a irritar Duo, e sua resposta veio com um pouco de seu descontentamento embutido.

- Você é surdo? Eu disse que agora não dá.

Houve uma pequena pausa e em seguida a voz do japonês chegou rouca até seu ouvido.

- Eu quero você, Duo e não quero esperar.

Duo sentiu um arrepio e vacilou por um momento, mas não entregou os pontos.

- Entre na fila, Heero. Se você quiser me encontrar a noite no Eclíptica, sinta-se a vontade.

- Duo… - ameaçou.

- Me espere lá.

Dito isso, Duo desligou o telefone e o guardou novamente, voltando seu olhar para o sociólogo. Era o tipo de conversa que se sentia incomodado de ter na frente de outra pessoa, mesmo se fosse outro cliente, mas com Heero não tinha meio termo. Pelo que percebia, a mania de demanda do japonês não tinha mudado durante os anos, ou seja, continuava vendo-o como uma propriedade que tinha que servir a seus propósitos e vontades.

Que engolisse suas vontades!

- Você está bem? – Odin perguntou incerto, vendo um pouco de aborrecimento no semblante do jovem e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo seu peito doer ao ter escutado o nome que fora pronunciado durante a conversa.

- Está tudo bem, foi apenas um cliente insatisfeito, não se preocupe. – Duo tentou afastar aquela aura ruim.

- Já que tocou no assunto… - puxou, temendo, mesmo assim, a resposta do rapaz, mas precisava de alguma base para chegar onde queria. – Você trabalha como o quê?

Duo riu com displicência e respondeu:

- No modo sutil de falar, eu sou o que chamam de Escort(1), você me paga o preço para ter uma boa e agradável companhia e, se quiser algo mais, negociamos a parte. – Duo explicou, sem qualquer constrangimento.

Odin achou ali a entrada que queria.

- E os seus pais? O que pensam sobre isso?

- Eu não tenho família. – respondeu indiferente. - Sou sozinho.

Sozinho? A palavra ficou ecoando em sua mente, buscando assimilar o seu sentido. Como ele poderia ser sozinho?

- Como não tem família? E sua mãe?… Seu pai?

- Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

Odin foi pego de surpresa pela abrupta forma como Duo cortou qualquer avanço sobre o assunto que tentava desenvolver. Definitivamente era algo que incomodava ao rapaz e sua maior pergunta era: Por quê? No fundo o decepcionava saber que o jovem se vendia para viver. Não que fosse algum tipo de puritano ou aquelas pessoas que fechassem os olhos para a realidade, mas ele tinha esperanças de que Duo fosse alguém que almejava encontrar, e a conscientização de que ele seguia por um caminho desnecessário, fazia com que algo lhe corroesse ainda mais profundamente: a culpa.

- Desculpe-me se ultrapassei meus limites. – pediu, mas ainda não queria desistir. – Eu apenas achei intrigante a forma como falou ao telefone e depois que disse que vivia por si mesmo, fiquei mesmo curioso.

Duo, por um momento, se repreendeu mentalmente por ter se alterado por um momento. Aquela história toda que vivia em tão poucos dias estava começando a tirá-lo do sério, coisa que não acontecia com freqüência normalmente. Precisava se controlar. Além do mais, aquele homem a sua frente não era alguém a quem pudesse tratar como se fosse qualquer um.

- Sinto muito. Olha, eu não tenho estado nos meus melhores dias e falar sobre o meu passado me incomoda.

- Às vezes falar ajuda a exorcizar alguns demônios.

- No meu caso, os demônios me perseguem, mesmo que eu já os tenha exorcizado há muito tempo.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, Duo.

Duo deu um meio sorriso e replicou:

- Dependendo de como seja esse conhecer melhor, talvez eu fique interessado em ajudá-lo.

Odin tinha duas opções: ou tentava se aproximar de Duo por suas condições ou desistia completamente de descobrir mais sobre o rapaz. Desistir era uma coisa que ele não estava disposto a fazer. Mesmo que estivesse correndo atrás de uma ilusão, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-la, não sem saber se era real. Poderia contornar os avanços de Duo, pelo menos tentaria.

-

Em seu quarto, no hotel, dizer que estava irritado era pouco. Heero tinha vontade de encontrar Duo onde quer que estivesse e arrancá-lo do que quer que achasse mais importante que ele, arrastando-o consigo. Ele não gostava desse novo Duo. Sua personalidade e atitudes desafiadoras o incomodavam, mas, mesmo, assim o desejava. Queria saber se no passado, se o garoto não tivesse desaparecido, se ainda o manteria com amante. Estava tão clara a resposta que esta hoje o cegava, refletindo tudo o que precisava saber. Se pudesse fazer Duo abaixar a guarda, se conseguisse que ele permitisse se aproximar novamente, talvez pudesse retomar o que tinham antes.

Era estúpido, mas era o que queria naquele momento. Queria ter de volta o controle e a paixão de Duo. Reencontrá-lo daquele jeito trouxe a tona algo que pensou que jamais voltaria a sentir. Ter estado apenas uma noite com o americano, havia sido como voltar no tempo e queria mais daquilo.

Duo se enganava ao pensar que o trataria como um de seus clientes qualquer. Tinha dito a Solo que conversaria com o garoto, para saber sobre sua reação negativa a ele, mas além de tudo, tinha seus próprios interesses a tratar. Segundo Solo, os motivos eram justificáveis, mesmo que os dois irmãos se adorassem na época, agora Duo vivia outra vida, trazia consigo seis anos que eles desconheciam, além da mágoa sobre pensar que o irmão mais velho estaria morto. Podia dizer que assim como Solo, estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Mas esperaria até a noite. Estava inconformado, mas esperaria. Haviam sido seis anos e não seria uma tarde que o faria se perder.

-

Satoshi tinha almoçado e ido direto para a universidade. Aquela tarde de aulas não era de tempos completos em seqüência e, no intervalo livre, aproveitou para sondar uma coisa. Tinha visto uma nota no quadro de avisos na biblioteca e esperava que este ainda estivesse lá.

- O que vai fazer com tanta urgência na biblioteca, Yui. – Carey perguntou, tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos do amigo pelas escadas que subiam. – Será que é tão importante que não poderia esperar a gente fazer um lanche?

- Infelizmente não. – ele respondeu, pisando no último degrau, dando já de frente para as portas de vidro da biblioteca, que permitiam plena visão para seu interior.

Ele andou até o painel que ficava do lado de fora e procurou pelo que queria. Um sorriso confiante surgiu quando encontrou a solicitação ainda ali. Sem mais demoras a pegou, se virando para a amiga que finalmente chegava até ele.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele virou rapidamente a nota para que a loira pudesse ver, mas logo em seguida começou a andar na direção às portas de vidro da entrada.

- Emprego? – ela indagou, um pouco confusa e estupefata. – Na biblioteca?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, alcançando a entrada e ouvindo os passos apressados de Carey vindo atrás dele.

- Desde quando você precisa de um emprego e justo numa biblioteca?

- Desde quando eu dispensei a ajuda financeira do meu pai e esta foi a primeira oportunidade que eu encontrei, minha cara amiga. – finalizou entrando no ambiente silencioso.

Carey permaneceu em silêncio então, enquanto o amigo se dirigia à recepção. O tempo que conhecia Satoshi era suficiente para saber de algumas coisas, mesmo que esse tentasse ser o mais recluso possível em questões que envolvessem sua vida, mas ela sabia que o pai do amigo o sustentava e que tinha muito dinheiro. Carey via Satoshi como um rebelde sem causa, mesmo que não soubesse os motivos para a desavença entre ele e o pai. De qualquer forma, admirava o belo japonês mesmo assim, apesar de não saber as causas, achava impressionante a determinação com que ele fazia tudo.

Esperou que ele conversasse com o responsável pela biblioteca e teve que se sentar a uma das mesas, pois das duas horas que tinham de intervalo, Satoshi os fez perder quarenta minutos ali. Somente quando deixaram o local e começaram a descer as escadas, foi que ela se atreveu a perguntar:

- E aí, demorou esse tempo todo, então posso dizer que conseguiu o lugar?

- Ainda não. – ele disse, com um meio sorriso. – Consegui conciliar o nosso horário com o turno da manhã, mas eles não me deram uma resposta positiva, ainda.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha um pouco descrente e indagou:

- E você está adorando isso?

Satoshi deu uma risada, achando graça da forma como a loira se expressara, e teve que concordar:

- Pode ter certeza.

E era verdade. Ele estava gostando de poder fazer mais coisas por si próprio e, agora que não teria mais o apoio de seu pai, precisaria mesmo de uma base para se sustentar. Ainda tinha em sua conta muito do dinheiro que ele havia lhe mandando durante os anos em que estava vivendo na Holanda, nunca gastara nem um terço do que lhe era depositado, mas não podia contar sempre com aquilo.

Em meio aqueles pensamentos, uma coisa estúpida veio a sua mente. O que Duo pensaria de tudo aquilo? Provavelmente riria de sua mais nova condição, assim como fez pouco caso de seu apartamento. Balançou a cabeça afastando de novo o rumo de suas idéias, que teimavam em voltar ao americano, mas, sinceramente, desde que tinha ficado sabendo por Treize o que tinha acontecido com o amigo, não conseguia evitar.

De alguma forma, queria poder reencontrá-lo, nem que fosse só para tirar a limpo tudo o que ficara sabendo.

-

Solo, depois de resolver algumas coisas para Heero, se viu consumido naquele quarto de hotel. Ele queria ir atrás do irmão e simplesmente arrastá-lo de volta para casa. Queria gritar com ele pela estupidez que cometia em sua vida, ao se vender da maneira que fazia… queria apenas ele perto para abraçá-lo e proteger.

O passado que ele não quisera lhe revelar… como queria saber sobre ele. Heero havia lhe dito que ao conversar com Duo tentaria descobrir tudo, mas não acreditava que o irmão fosse se abrir justo com o japonês, já que expressara certo desgosto quando soubera que estava trabalhando para ele.

Quando contara para Wufei sobre ter encontrado Duo e, parcialmente como era a situação, o namorado quis imediatamente vir até ele, mas não poderia permitir que ele largasse tudo para ajudá-lo com seus problemas, mesmo que fosse essa a sua mais profunda vontade. Entretanto, escutar a voz do chinês e seus conselhos, o tinha ajudado mais do que tudo e, entre seus tantos pedidos, um deles foi que procurasse Satoshi para esclarecer o mal entendido. Afinal, segundo Heero, o rapaz já sabia sobre Duo estar vivo e não lhes contou absolutamente nada. Não queria acreditar que o garoto tinha feito aquilo deliberadamente, por isso, iria até ele, buscar por respostas… quem sabe saber mais sobre a situação de Duo.

Era finalzinho da tarde e ele já tinha tomado àquela decisão. Pegou apenas seu casaco e saiu.

-

Duo deixou a universidade com o intuito de ir para casa. Tinha que estar no club e ainda lembrava que provavelmente teria um japonês nada contente o esperando. Não se importava com o descontentamento de Heero, e ria consigo mesmo ao recordar que se fosse antigamente, nem cogitaria algo como o que tinha feito na hora do almoço. As coisas tinham mudado, sua vida tinha mudado e queria acreditar que seus sentimentos também.

Seu almoço com Odin havia sido pouco interessante. De certa forma, as evasivas do sociólogo em não aceitar seus flertes o tinha incomodado, não deixando margem para que tivessem mais do que um almoço agradável. Criara expectativas demais, mesmo assim, ainda tinha esperanças de que Odin acabasse sucumbindo a ele, já que este queria se aproximar e saber mais sobre sua vida. Isso já era um começo.

Não tinha conseguido livrar aquela tensão toda que estava presa dentro de si e achou que talvez fosse divertido ir instigar mais um pouco o velho amigo. Quem sabe não conseguisse dominá-lo finalmente dessa vez?

Ainda tinha tempo até seu horário no Eclíptica e não faria mal um pouco de diversão.

-

Satoshi deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá. Estava cansado. Não sabia o porquê, mas naqueles dias vinha se sentindo daquela forma. Exaurido demais. Não que estivesse fazendo muita coisa, mas mesmo assim era como se sentia.

Talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho e dormir, mas assim que se levantou da poltrona, escutou a porta de sua casa abrir. Franziu o cenho, olhando na direção do curto corredor de entrada e logo se surpreendeu ao ver a figura esbelta entrando com a maior cara-de-pau que existe no mundo, mantendo aquele sorriso travesso ao ver que era pego num ato ilícito.

- Sentiu saudades, Liefhebber? – disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você sabia que isso é crime? – perguntou, tentando conter as emoções que teimavam em querer lhe trair.

- Vai me denunciar? – Duo indagou, com a expressão de falsa decepção e deixando um leve bico se formar, adentrando mais no apartamento.

Satoshi fechou o cenho e garantiu:

- Poderia.

- Poderia, mas não faria. – Duo replicou confidente. - Além do mais, você gosta da minha presença, admita.

Ele queria replicar a altura, mas preferiu abordar outro assunto já que o americano estava ali.

- Por que invadiu meu apartamento? Não tem sua própria cama com Treize?

Duo parou qualquer avanço imediatamente e franziu o cenho.

- Treize? Quem te falou sobre ele?

- Ele próprio. Atendi um telefonema pela manhã no seu celular e era ele.

- Falando em abusados… - murmurou, debochado.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Duo. O que deu em você pra entrar aqui no meio da noite?

Não queria falar a verdade. Não queria contar que se refugiara ali porque queria ficar sozinho e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Como explicar que nem ele próprio sabia ao certo o porquê de ter procurado abrigo ao lado dele. Ainda imaginava que era por conta da confiança que ele sempre lhe passara, mas não admitiria isso para o japonês.

- Eu estava sem companhia e pensei que poderíamos brincar um pouquinho, mas você já estava dormindo. – Duo mentiu, voltando a se aproximar, sob o olhar especulador do amigo. – Eu não quis perturbar seu belo sono e resolvi ficar por aqui. Sexo pela manhã é um dos melhores, mas quando eu acordei você já tinha me abandonado.

Satoshi observou os movimentos tão naturais do americano que mesmo tão simples tinham um charme sem igual. Como conseguiria resistir por mais tempo? Foi então, quando Duo levantou os braços para envolver o seu pescoço que notou as munhequeiras pretas em seus pulsos e, de imediato, o que Treize havia lhe contado veio a sua mente. Era verdade. Desde que reencontrara Duo, nunca o vira de pulsos descobertos.

Era uma constatação triste, mas ele queria a certeza. Antes que os braços circundassem seu pescoço, ele segurou um deles e viu imediatamente Duo se contrair em tensão quando com a mão livre buscou o tecido que cobria seu pulso. Com a mesma frieza no olhar, Satoshi viu os olhos violetas se arregalarem brevemente, para depois se estreitarem e tentar com um puxão se livrar.

- Não brinque comigo, Satoshi. – ameaçou, tentando se livrar da pegada do japonês que se negava a desistir, segurando seu pulso firme.

- Ué, não era você que, até um segundo atrás, estava querendo brincar? – ele disse com deboche, torcendo um dos braços de Duo para trás e assim o imobilizando.

O gemido de dor chegou aos seus ouvidos de forma penosa. Não queria fazer o americano sentir dor, muito menos o machucar, mas não podia recuar agora. Ele arrancou a munhequeira, expondo a pele pálida e marcada, engolindo a seco ao ver sua confirmação. Uma cicatriz se formava numa nítida linha daquilo que um dia fora um corte profundo. Em seu peito, algo se constringiu e, sem perceber, afrouxou a pegada em Duo, dando margem para ele se livrar, bruscamente.

Ele olhou no rosto ofegante e claramente furioso do amigo, sem conseguir deixar de mostrar sua consternação. Aquele sentimento de querer abraçar e acolher Duo em seus braços voltava com uma força que ele próprio desconhecia, mas não se atreveu a se aproximar, pois via nos olhos violetas, a raiva que aquele corpo continha.

- Eu queria ter certeza de que seu amante não estava mentindo pra mim. – conseguiu dizer, mantendo sua voz sem tremer.

- Treize? Ele – Duo tentava acalmar a respiração e, ao mesmo tempo, conciliar isso com o raciocínio. – Ele te contou?

Satoshi assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nos encontramos pela manhã e ele me contou tudo, Duo.

Duo sentia a cabeça a mil. Treize… ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ele. Não tinha porque revelar seu passado assim. Não queria que ninguém tivesse pena dele, não queria ver aquele olhar de comiseração no japonês. Entretanto, não ia abaixar a guarda, não daria o que ele queria.

- E, então? – indagou, retomando aos poucos o controle que por pouco deixara se esvair. - Ficou feliz em saber da minha vida durante esses anos?

Satoshi ficou um pouco surpreso com a súbita recuperação e postura que Duo tomara.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha passado por aquilo tudo. – ele admitiu.

- E o que isso muda? – Duo indagou.

- Nada. – confirmou penosamente. - Mas já entendo o porquê de você não ter procurado qualquer um de nós.

- Eu não quero sua pena. – afirmou, sério.

- Não é pena! – se antecipou, frustrado por Duo estar sempre levando o que dizia para o lado errado. – Eu nunca quis que você passasse por tudo isso. Eu não queria que você estivesse vivendo isso que é hoje.

Duo estreitou os olhos e deu dois passos desafiadores para frente.

- Se não é pena, então me diga o que é.

Satoshi ficou com a resposta presa na garganta por alguns segundos. Ele sabia o que era, apenas não se atrevia a vocalizar, pois não tinha certeza do que o peso daquelas palavras poderia acarretar, principalmente para si próprio.

Duo se aproximou mais. Ele estava acostumado àquele tipo de silêncio. No fundo, queria acreditar em coisas que não existiam, nunca existiriam e, por pior que pudesse parecer, era aquela falta de sentimentos que o fazia bem.

- Você quer o que todos querem, Liefhebber, só não é homem o suficiente ainda para admitir. – retorquiu com altivez, pegando a munhequeira no chão e a recolocando no lugar, já começando a se dirigir para a porta.

- Você não entende nada do que eu quero, Duo. – ele falou alto, tentando ganhar a atenção do americano, mas em seguida passando para um tom baixo e triste. - Eu acho isso muito triste. Nós não nos conhecemos mais.

Foi a vez de Duo parar e ficar em silêncio. Não precisava daquele sentimentalismo naquele momento.

Quando ia dizer mais alguma coisa, as batidas na porta o impediram. Viu Satoshi franzir o cenho numa indicação de que ele não parecia estar esperando ninguém.

O japonês desviou de Duo e foi abrir a porta. Parecia que era o dia das visitas inesperadas, já que, coincidentemente, era Solo quem estava em pé a sua porta.

- Eu queria falar com você, Satoshi. – ele disse muito sério.

Duo internamente se contraiu. Não era mesmo o seu dia e aquela era sua deixa. Antes que Solo pudesse entrar, ele saiu da sala e andou até a porta, onde estavam aquelas duas figuras que no passado haviam lhe sido tão estimadas.

Pode ver a surpresa impressa no rosto e nos olhos de seu irmão mais velho, quando este o viu vindo da sala. Aquelas emoções não o incomodavam, e ele agiu como estava acostumado.

- Eu preciso ir trabalhar. – sem constrangimento, ou chances para mais palavras, abriu caminho entre os dois e deixou o apartamento.

Satoshi ficou mais estupefato do que qualquer outra coisa. Duo tinha ignorado Solo.

- Ele me odeia. - Solo comentou num murmúrio triste.

Satoshi não entendia, assim, convidou com um menear de mão, Solo para entrar. Antes de fechar a porta, ficou por um instante olhando o corredor por onde Duo partira e, com certa lamentação, a fechou em seguida.

Tudo estava ficando complicado e, ao mesmo tempo, claro demais.

-

Duo estava controlando sua raiva, frustração e aquele sentimento de traição que sentia em relação a Treize. Ele não podia acreditar que o amante teria feito o que menos queria. Como em sã consciência entregava seu passado, quando sempre deixara claro que queria aquela parte de sua vida enterrada? Ele não tinha o direito de expor sua vida para Satoshi… justo para ele.

Queria suas satisfações, queria que Treize se redimisse com ele… Quase riu de nervoso, enquanto guiava o carro. Tinha um sentimento dentro dele dizendo que algo muito ruim estava conspirando contra ele, mas Duo não queria se ater aquilo.

Foi em casa, para poder tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e, como já esperava, Treize já tinha saído para o Eclíptica. Terminou o que tinha que fazer e rumou para o club. Treize tinha umas boas explicações a lhe dar.

-

Solo se sentou em uma das poltronas, mas não hesitou em indagar.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Satoshi sabia que seu pai havia contado para Solo sobre Duo e que o loiro sabia que ele tinha lhe omitido o fato do outro estava vivo. Não se arrependia de ter mantido a descoberta somente para si, pois via claramente agora o resultado negativo que acontecia por Duo estar ressurgindo na vida de cada um deles.

- Eu o encontrei há pouco tempo, Solo. Pra falar a verdade, um pouco antes de você e meu pai chegarem a Leiden.

Solo não conseguia ver motivos ainda para Satoshi tê-lo privado da verdade.

- Eu precisava saber, Sato. – ele disse com um pouco de angústia na voz. – Ele é meu irmão e eu fico sabendo por seu pai que ele está vivo.

Satoshi prontamente se defendeu.

- Você viu no que ele se transformou? Você viu como ele o ignorou? Eu só estava pensando em não ter que ver nem você, nem Wufei magoados.

Solo se conteve, ficando em silêncio. Satoshi sempre prezara tanto ele, quanto Wufei. Tinha certeza que o que ele dizia era verdade, mas, ainda assim, era algo que não poderia ter mantido a parte de seu conhecimento.

- Eu não entendo, Sato. Eu me encontrei com ele antes e… - perdeu as palavras por um momento e resolveu ir diretamente ao ponto. - O que aconteceu com ele?

Satoshi suspirou. Aquela seria uma conversa longa, mas já que Solo descobrira sobre o irmão, não tinha o porquê esconder a verdade sobre o passado.

-

Treize estava no meio de um telefonema, em seu escritório no Eclíptica, quando um furacão chamado Duo Maxwell entrou pisando firme. Soube imediatamente que este ficara sabendo sobre seu encontro com o jovem japonês. Ele interrompeu a conversa que estava tendo, se desculpou com a pessoa e se despediu, desligando antes que Duo chegasse à mesa e fizesse por si próprio. Conhecia bem demais o gênio do amante quando se via contrariado com alguma coisa.

- Acredito que tenha estado com o seu amigo, não é mesmo? – ele falou assim que Duo alcançou sua mesa, o encarando com aquela raiva no olhar.

- Por que fez isso, Treize?

O loiro deu de ombros e disse a verdade:

- Por que ele tinha dúvidas e porque eu não queria que ele o magoasse.

- Me magoar? – indagou incrédulo. - Ele não tinha como me magoar, sem saber meu passado, mas você tinha que estragar tudo!

- Você quer se acalmar? – pediu, se incomodando com a alteração de humor do amante.

- Não, eu não quero me acalmar! – exclamou irritado.

Treize olhou cético para o rapaz. Aquela reação estava além do que era esperado.

- Então nós não vamos conversar, Duo.

- Se esse é seu modo de lidar com a situação. – Duo desafiou, completamente desgostoso.

Eles escutaram as batidas na porta e um jovem veio avisar:

- Duo, mesa pra você.

Duo manteve o olhar firme, preso ao de Treize, buscando por um pedido de desculpas que não viria.

- Vou trabalhar. – finalizou a conversa. - Não volto tão cedo.

Dito isso, Duo deixou a sala, nos mesmos passos firmes. Treize suspirou, frustrado. Queria fazer o melhor para Duo e, de alguma forma, sentia que o americano se magoaria se aquele passado ficasse a parte, principalmente de uma pessoa em que ele confiava tanto. Ele não era tolo a ponto de não saber que, caso Duo não abaixasse a guarda, o jovem japonês viria a odiá-lo por não saber dos motivos que o levavam a ser como era hoje. Não queria ver o amante sofrendo de novo, preferia qualquer coisa, mas nunca mais ter que ver dor no semblante do jovem.

-

Duo deixou a sala de Treize, ainda com aquele sentimento que o consumia numa mágoa quase amarga. O amante queria seu bem, o amava, mas não podia decidir as coisas por ele. Isso era o que estava lhe\ perturbando, precisava se livrar daquele mal-estar interno e seria hora perfeita para aquilo.

Foi à mesa que lhe havia sido indicada e não foi surpresa alguma ver que quem o esperava era Heero. O japonês não parecia contente e Duo imaginava que a rejeição que tinha lhe imposto por telefone não o agradara mesmo. Pelo menos mostrara a ele que as coisas não eram mais como Heero Yui queria e determinava. Sua vida era ele quem comandava agora, só faria aquilo que quisesse e quando quisesse.

Ele nem se sentou à mesa, pois sabia muito bem o que o japonês queria, e não era perder tempo ali, lembrava-se que de paciente Heero não tinha nada.

- Venha, Hee-chan. – chamou pela forma carinhosa em japonês, nem tanto para expressar algo ameno, mas numa ironia.

Heero fixou o olhar por um momento em Duo, deixando sua visão vagar pelos contornos que as roupas ousadas lhe proporcionavam, mas num instante seguinte, se levantou, seguindo o rapaz. Sim, ainda estava com raiva por Duo ter feito aquela desfeita pelo telefone, mas não faria suas demandas em um lugar público como aquele.

Duo o levou para um anexo que havia ao club, até um corredor, com várias portas de vidro fosco, que davam um aspecto de ostentação ao lugar. Duo o guiou até uma que a ele parecia ser familiar e a abriu, fazendo menção para que ele entrasse, esboçando um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Heero entrou, olhando para o local com especulação. Era um quarto, muito bem organizado para o que o club se propunha. A cama de casal no centro, onde os lençóis azul-claros de seda estavam impecavelmente imaculados e arrumados; a luz em meio tom, a fragrância do lugar era agradável. Um quarto impecável para clientes que tinham poder aquisitivo alto.

Ele não escutou o fechar da porta, mas sentiu a presença de Duo perto de si.

- E então, Hee-chan? – perguntou, com o tom provocativo. – O que vai ser?

Heero se virou para trás para se deparar com o rosto bonito e o sorriso travesso do jovem.

- Explicações.- respondeu friamente.

Duo franziu a testa.

- Explicações?

- Muitas. – confirmou. - A começar me dizendo como veio parar aqui.

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça num gesto de descrença. Será que aquele assunto era seu castigo aquele dia? Todos queriam saber de seu passado, porque não podiam esquecer aquilo? Ele queria esquecer. E o que ele queria naquele momento não era conversar, não era dar explicações. Ele queria liberar aquela tensão que percorria seu corpo, desde a noite anterior quando discutira com Solo.

- Tem certeza que quer conversar primeiro? Eu tinha outra coisa em mente.

Ele se encostou ao corpo de Heero, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, em seguida buscando nos olhos azuis do japonês por uma resposta e viu o desejo contido neles, mas as palavras que vieram de sua boca eram contrárias ao que eles expressavam.

- Respostas, Duo.

Duo fez uma feição de desgosto e se afastou.

- Eu preciso de um pouco de satisfação pessoal, Hee-chan. – ele disse, se virando e indo a direção da cama, onde se sentou na beira.

- Pensei que tinha dito que comigo pagando, você poderia responder às minhas perguntas.

Duo o olhou de forma libidinosa e meneou a cabeça para o lado.

- Se você quer as suas respostas e não quer aproveitar e tê-las depois, por mim tudo bem. – levou a mão até a calça preta justa, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper num movimento lento, trazendo em seguida o membro intumescido para fora. – Nesse momento, Hee-chan, eu preciso disso.

Heero sentiu a conhecida excitação tomar conta de seu corpo, ao ver Duo começar a alisar e acariciar o próprio sexo. Como poderia ter um pensamento coerente com aquela visão do americano, que fechava os olhos e entreabria os lábios, enquanto manejava o membro com movimentos lentos, para cima e para baixo?

Duo não esperava uma reação de Heero, ele simplesmente precisava aliviar aquela tensão que estava dentro dele, mas também não se surpreendeu quando sentiu a presença dele perto de si e o calor úmido evolver seu sexo e quando sua mão foi afastada de sua ministração. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que tinha a boca de Heero em seu sexo, lhe cobrindo completamente e depois retroagindo, num ritmo que se igualava ao que antes era usado por sua mão.

Era exatamente daquilo que precisava. Nada de questões, nada de passado, apenas aquela sensação quente que crescia, e fazia com que se esquecesse de todo o resto.

Heero não tinha conseguido se controlar em ficar apenas admirando a bela visão do jovem de trança se masturbando. Era quase impossível não ter uma reação e a sua o impeliu a provar do sexo de Duo e querer fazê-lo chegar ao ápice. Os suaves gemidos que escapavam da boca do jovem, o estimularam a buscar mais intensidade nos movimentos, fazendo com que Duo procurasse imitá-lo, movendo a pélvis de encontro a sua boca.

Duo se sentiu chegar ao clímax, deixando-se cair de costas no colchão macio, enquanto continuava a estimular seu sexo dentro da boca do japonês.

Ofegando, ainda de olhos fechados, deixava apenas que o torpor do momento prevalecesse. Percebeu a cama ceder a seu lado, mas ao se recusar a virar o rosto, sentiu o toque da mão japonês em seu queixo, fazendo sua cabeça pender em sua direção e assim, inevitavelmente, deixou que seus dois orbes violetas encarassem o rosto do japonês deitado de lado, bem próximo ao seu.

Ele lhe fez um leve carinho na face e Duo sentiu algo extremamente incômodo naquela situação.

- Eu quero que você volte comigo para o Japão.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

_**1 – Escort** – Trabalha para acompanhar pessoas em eventos, tanto no intuito de apenas fazer uma boa companhia, como também com fins sexuais; mais vulgarmente conhecido como prostituto de luxo._

_-_

_**Nota da Beta:** Olha... Se eu falar realmente o que to pensando do Heero, sensei nunca mais me deixa falar aqui, então... Ahhh... to em choque ainda pessoas... Grrr... (vira e vai embora. Dez minutos volta com um bazucão) Heero... ò.ó'''..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2 OC+2

**Agradecimentos:**_** Ophiuchus No Shaina**_ pela betagem do capítulo.

* * *

_**Arte da vida  
Eu tentei me parar  
Mas meu coração foi destruir a verdade  
Me diga porque  
Eu quero o sentido da minha vida  
Eu tento viver, eu tento amar…**_

* * *

Capítulo 15

Duo ainda estava com aquelas malditas palavras em sua mente, ressoando como se fossem sinos. _"Quero que volte comigo para o Japão"_ - foi o que Heero lhe disse. O homem que a pouco tivera seu corpo e por quem há muito tempo fora apaixonando, hoje queria ter de volta a demanda que outrora mantivera sobre si.

Não lhe respondera. Conseguira mais uma vez acabar com a sanidade dele, colocando-o onde mais gostava, mas sua própria consciência não permitia que esquecesse.

Não tinha interesse em voltar àquele país, um lugar que só lhe traria lembranças ruins… As boas ainda poderiam ser contadas nos dedos, se assim quisesse. E para que voltar? Para se tornar o brinquedo sexual de Heero Yui mais uma vez? Não que fosse ruim, porque não era, mas agora tinha uma vida. Ele tinha Treize, que apesar de tê-lo decepcionado um pouco ao contar de seu passado a Satoshi, continuava sendo a pessoa por quem mais tinha estima no mundo. Ainda devia muito a ele que fora, e ainda era, seu amado anjo da guarda. Pensar em se separar dele nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Tinha tudo o que queria e precisava bem ali. Era tolice e pretensão do japonês propor aquilo.

Deitado, aninhado nos braços de Heero, pegou-se observando o próprio braço que descansava sobre o peito do japonês. O pulso ainda coberto pela munhequeira lhe trouxe instantaneamente a lembrança de Satoshi.

"_**Nós não nos conhecemos mais…"**_ - ele o acusou. Não eram palavras falsas e a tristeza de como elas foram proferidas, ainda o incomodava por dentro. Ainda queria ter aquela mesma amizade do passado com Satoshi? Ainda queria conhecê-lo da forma que ficara pendente quando eram apenas garotos?

Ele sabia o que queria, e o que não desejava era que suas decisões fossem influenciadas por alguém. Satoshi ainda poderia ser um ponto de confiança, mesmo que estivessem separados por tanto tempo, mesmo que ele já não o visse mais com os mesmos olhos…

- No que está pensando? - escutou Heero perguntar, tirando-o de seu leve transe.

Sorriu, deixando o abraço do japonês e se levantando da cama.

- Que seu tempo acabou e está na hora de continuar o meu trabalho. - falou com um tom divertido.

Heero se ajeitou na cama, deixando-se ficar recostado na cabeceira.

- Eu quero a sua resposta, Duo. - demandou, não querendo deixar que o americano desviasse o rumo da conversa. - Não pense que eu esqueci.

Sem se importar com sua nudez, riu levemente, de forma irônica, e começou a se dirigir ao banheiro anexo ao quarto.

- Não.

- Não o quê? - Heero indagou, franzindo o cenho e acompanhando o corpo do americano com o olhar.

- Minha resposta é não. - Duo afirmou, lançando-lhe um sorriso debochado e entrando no banheiro.

Caindo em si do verdadeiro significado daquela resposta, Heero deixou a cama e foi atrás do rapaz, que já estava debaixo do chuveiro, banhando o corpo na água morna que caía.

- Eu falei sério, Duo. - Heero insistiu. - Eu quero que você volte comigo. Posso lhe dar uma vida muito melhor do que essa.

Duo se voltou para o japonês, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Mas quem foi que disse que eu quero deixar essa vida?

- Você não pode estar querendo me convencer de que gosta disso. - indagou incrédulo.

- E você não? Não vi você reclamando e garanto que eu adorei cada segundo também. - olhou sério para o outro homem e finalizou: - Eu faço isso por dinheiro, Heero, mas também por prazer.

Heero escutava, mas o sentido das palavras parecia não querer ganhar um senso em sua mente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - insistiu buscando por uma negativa.

Duo o olhou expressando a mais pura sinceridade e reafirmou:

- Seriíssimo.

Heero não sabia se estava em negação, ou algo similar, mas para ele estava sendo difícil assimilar que Duo tinha rejeitado a oferta de voltar ao Japão, ainda mais com justificativas como aquela. Em sua mente, ainda tentava separar o jovem amante - por quem tinha desenvolvido um afeto especial - daquele novo homem que afirmava trabalhar como um prostituto por simplesmente gostar do que fazia.

Na verdade, o que ele tinha proposto a Duo não seria muito diferente do que o jovem estava fazendo ali. A grande diferença seria que o americano estaria se vendendo apenas para ele.

- E quanto a me contar sobre o passado? - lembrou-se do motivo de ter ido procurar Duo, além do sexo.

- Me poupe desse martírio, sim? - falou com ironia. - Isso você pode se informar com seu filho. Ele está melhor que telejornal das oito.

Satoshi... Parecia que o filho continuava sempre um passo a sua frente em tudo o que se referia a Duo e de fato, isso o afetava bem mais do que gostaria.

-

Ao deixar o quarto, uma das atendentes abordou Duo, indicando outra mesa que o estava solicitando. Duo deu um sorriso como despedida, e seguiu para o local. Já tinha dado sua resposta e, apesar de saber que não havia deixado o japonês satisfeito e que provavelmente ele não desistiria tão fácil, não tinha mais o que fazer ou dizer sobre aquilo.

Heero não conseguiu deixar de observar os dois homens, que não eram tão jovens, mas que estavam muito bem vestidos em ternos caros, receberem o americano com sorrisos libidinosos. Era exatamente aquilo que o frustrava, que o fazia ter ímpetos de arrancar o americano dali naquele exato momento e não deixar que mais ninguém o tocasse além dele. Infelizmente ou felizmente, era centrado demais para se deixar levar por impulsos como aquele em público.

- Incomodado com alguma coisa?

Heero voltou sua atenção para a voz e se deu diretamente com o rosto aristocrático, mas irônico de um homem desconhecido, que estava perto do bar onde se encontrava em pé. Não tinha idéia de quem pudesse ser aquele, muito menos a intenção dele em querer abordá-lo com tal pergunta. Certamente tinha percebido que havia deixado a parte dos quartos com Duo e teria notado que o observava.

Sem qualquer intenção de responder com educação, foi seco em suas palavras.

- Não acho que lhe diga respeito.

O homem sorriu com mais ironia, o que o incomodou ainda mais.

- Pode ser que não, mas deixe que eu me apresente. - o loiro falou, em seguida estendendo a mão. - Sou Treize Kushrenada, dono desse estabelecimento.

Heero olhou por um segundo a mão do homem que esperava pelo cumprimento e, pensando uma segunda vez, aceitou, tomando-a na sua.

- Heero Yui. - apresentou-se, ainda com um ar de desconfiança.

Escutar aquele nome no fundo não foi uma surpresa para Treize, apesar de que Duo não havia lhe contado sobre a presença daquele homem na cidade. Sabia de Satoshi Yui, mas Heero, o homem que tinha simplesmente sido um dos responsáveis por quase ter acabado com a vida de seu amante, este não havia sido citado em suas atuais conversas. Aquilo trouxe um pouco de suspeita e mágoa, mas ele não demonstrou, mantendo a máscara inabalável.

- Duo me falou a seu respeito. - comentou, apresentando ao japonês sua plena consciência de quem se tratava.

Heero imediatamente franziu o cenho. Estranhou aquele homem lhe dizer que Duo havia falado sobre ele, mas na verdade não sabia muito sobre o americano para julgar se aquilo era ou não verdade. Se fosse há tempos tinha certeza de que seria uma mentira.

- Falou? – indagou, buscando por uma segunda afirmativa.

- Sim. - Treize lhe amenizou o sorriso em simpatia e sentou-se junto à bancada, voltando a encarar o japonês com seriedade. - E como você o usou. Fui eu quem o tirou do Japão e é comigo que ele está desde então.

Heero não poderia ter ganhado melhor explicação para suas dúvidas. Havia sido aquele homem o responsável, então, por quem Duo era agora. Uma antipatia surgiu em si de imediato em relação a Treize.

- Então foi você quem se aproveitou dele.

Treize riu da acusação feita contra si, achando engraçado como aquele homem ousava lhe colocar uma culpa que na verdade não lhe cabia.

- Depende do ponto de vista, não é mesmo, Sr. Yui? – debochou, querendo insinuar sobre o passado do mesmo com o americano. - Não me julgue. Eu apenas o ajudei num momento difícil e acabei ganhando muito mais do que esperava.

Sim, Treize tinha certeza que tinha ganhado muito mais ajudando Duo do que barganhara. Não em questões financeiras, apesar disso ter acontecido, mas o que realmente lhe importava era o sentimento que nutria pelo rapaz, que hoje em dia era o que mais valia. Ele meneou a cabeça na direção da mesa e Heero viu, consumido pelo ciúme e pela raiva, um dos homens correr uma das mãos por cima da calça de Duo, acariciando o membro nitidamente excitado, enquanto o outro homem se ocupava com a boca do americano.

- Ele gosta do que faz. - Treize explicou algo que queria deixar bem claro para o japonês, talvez como uma forma de tentar afastá-lo de vez do rapaz. - Não se engane pensando que vai retomar o bibelô de seis anos atrás.

Heero voltou seu olhar com raiva para Treize e recebeu mais uma vez um sorriso debochado do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que este deixou o balcão do bar e se distanciou. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber que o outro queria apenas atingi-lo, proteger algo que provavelmente sentia-se ameaçado de perder. E se Treize pensava em afastá-lo de Duo daquela maneira, estava certo apenas de uma coisa: ele perdera totalmente seu tempo.

-

Odin estava naquela cidade na Holanda apenas de passagem. Tinha plena noção disso e sabia que teria de ir embora assim que terminassem suas responsabilidades com as palestras ali. Fora assim, também, quando estivera no Japão há anos.

Ali, sentado à mesa servida do café da manhã, no flat que havia sido alugado por aquele mês, pensava sobre o muito que havia despertado seu interesse em tão pouco tempo. Fora uma sensação estranha ver aquele rapaz na palestra. Ele se parecia tanto com aquela pessoa de seu passado. Odin poderia dizer que se arrependia de poucas coisas em sua vida e ter deixado para trás Helen Maxwell era uma delas. Não por ela, porque na verdade a mulher não passara de uma conveniente diversão enquanto estivera no Japão, mas pelo bebê que ela dizia esperar.

Um filho que ele se negara a assumir e até questionara a paternidade, mesmo sabendo que Helen era honesta demais para mentir sobre esse fato. Naquela época não teve remorsos, mas naquela palestra, quando vira Duo, tudo pareceu cair sobre sua consciência com um peso enorme. Era a constatação de que ele tinha uma família, um filho e se este não fosse Duo, então não se chamava Odin Lowe.

Ele tinha que se aproximar do jovem e buscar por mais informações sobre seu passado e sua família, assim teria certeza se era mesmo quem estava pensado. O que dera mais incentivo e confiança fora escutar a conversa de Duo ao celular, ouvir o nome Solo tinha trazido mais garantias a ele. Helen tinha um filho quando se conheceram, com aquele mesmo nome. Não poderia ser coincidência apenas.

Por isso, tinha que averiguar, ter certeza. Se Duo fosse mesmo seu filho, algumas coisas mudariam drasticamente. Infelizmente para se aproximar do jovem teria que ter um pouco de paciência. Não era novidade nenhuma encontrar um rapaz que se prostituía, como Duo fazia ali na Holanda. O país era famoso por sua prostituição legalizada, mas tudo mudava se o rapaz fosse mesmo seu filho. Teria que se aproximar, sem deixar que Duo avançasse mais do que o devido.

Havia também o problema do rapaz não querer falar sobre a própria vida, como ele mesmo tinha dito: seu passado. Ganhar confiança dele e ainda conseguir que lhe respondesse o que queria saber sem revelar suas verdadeiras intenções, sem atender os avanços sexuais do jovem, seria mesmo um enorme obstáculo.

Entretanto, aquele fator lhe dava uma vantagem no que dizia respeito à aproximação. Tinha uma desculpa para solicitar a companhia de Duo, sem precisar prestar suas explicações.

Pegou o celular e discou.

-

Satoshi queria evitar pensar. Estando no meio de uma de suas aulas importantes na faculdade, ele lutava para manter sua mente na matéria e no que estava sendo abordado, mas insistentemente tudo voltava a Duo. Ele se debatia quanto aos malditos sentimentos que o assolavam. Sentimentos que estavam bem trancafiados até que Treize abaixou suas defesas ao contar sobre o passado do americano.

O que tinha acontecido não era bem o que pensava afinal. Duo não tinha partido aproveitando uma boa oportunidade e nem começara a vender seu corpo porque realmente queria, pelo menos não em termos gerais. E saber que ele tentara evitar contato consigo pelo simples fato de poder ter que enfrentar seu pai, Heero, novamente, também lhe trazia um pouco de consideração com tudo, inclusive por toda gama de incidentes tê-lo levado a uma tentativa de suicídio. Ver aquelas marcas no pulso do americano não tinha sido uma coisa fácil, mostrava exatamente o que Duo tentava esconder com aquelas munhequeiras: fragilidade. Entendia agora o que acontecia.

Talvez ainda tivesse uma chance do Duo que conhecera estar escondido em algum lugar, apenas se protegendo por trás daquela pessoa forte e desinibida que fazia questão de atormentá-lo. Talvez ele o estar atormentando fosse apenas uma forma para que aquela nova pessoa pudesse se aproximar mais uma vez, como se o antigo Duo estivesse mesmo distante e aquela fosse a única maneira conhecida dele procurar por apoio.

Fazia-o pensar na noite em que ele buscara abrigo em seu apartamento, o que fora uma atitude totalmente estranha, mas analisando com calma, juntando fatos e acontecimentos, Satoshi chegava à conclusão de que Duo poderia estar ali para confiar-lhe suas fraquezas, mesmo que não demonstrasse de forma alguma.

Seria uma chance...

- Yui!

Satoshi piscou algumas vezes olhando para o lado e dando diretamente com a feição contrariada de Carey. Percebia então que a aula havia terminado e os outros alunos já deixavam a sala.

- Você estava em que planeta? - ela reclamou. - Estou te chamando tem tempo.

- Sinto muito.

- Os pensamentos deveriam ser bem interessantes. - ela implicou. - Não prestou a atenção em nada da aula.

Ele ajeitou o livro e o caderno e se levantou, caminhando para fora da sala com a amiga.

- Não era nada muito importante. – disse, sabendo que a garota queria detalhes e, assim, evitaria dá-los. - Apenas coisas que eu tenho que resolver.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu acho que dessa vez não, Carey.

-

Duo tinha compromisso para aquela noite e era algo que ele ansiava muito. Achou extremamente interessante quando lhe fora entregue o pedido por sua companhia paga pela noite toda e o nome do requisitante sendo Odin Lowe. Não esperava mesmo que ele fosse lhe procurar justamente por seu trabalho, afinal, quando lhe contara sua profissão, jurava ter espantado qualquer chance que pudesse existir de socializar de forma mais íntima com aquele homem. Odin não aparentava nem de longe ser o tipo que contratava garotos para se satisfazer em completo anonimato num quarto de hotel, mais por suas atitudes naquele almoço. Naquela tarde ele pareceu completamente avesso com a possibilidade de tal ato e Duo seguiu convencido de que o professor queria a sua companhia apenas por conta da profissão e por seu aparente interesse em sociologia.

Ficou realmente excitado por estar enganado.

Apesar de não ter nada que indicasse que a noite levaria a um divertimento extra, já que no seu pedido estava apenas escrito jantar formal, esperava que ainda fosse capaz de seduzir o loiro. Antes, porém, queria aproveitar para instigar seu melhor divertimento naqueles últimos dias: Satoshi Yui.

Sentia ainda um pouco de resguardo e raiva pelo que o jovem japonês aprontara ao expor suas marcas no pulso, mas deixar e demonstrar que aquilo o teria abalado tanto a ponto de evitar seus encontros com o "amigo", seria como admitir uma derrota e isso ele não faria.

Não voltaria atrás jamais.

Como ainda tinha tempo extra depois da faculdade, dirigiu até o prédio onde Satoshi morava e subiu, entrando no apartamento da mesma maneira que das últimas vezes. Pensou que já encontraria o outro em reclusão ali, mas se enganou. De toda forma, preferiu esperar um pouco. Andou pelo pequeno apartamento, já que seu proprietário estava fora, e deu uma breve olhada dentro da geladeira, vendo que Satoshi mantinha apenas o necessário ali. Nunca imaginou que o japonês se tornaria um homem que se contentaria com tão pouco, enquanto ele, nem que quisesse suportaria viver naquelas condições simples e comedidas. Era como se as razões tivessem se invertido ou, no fundo, apenas ele quem mudara mesmo.

Deixando a cozinha, ele resolveu buscar distração no quarto do japonês. Vagou pelo cômodo, observando primeiramente a cama desarrumada e lembrou-se da noite em que viera buscar alento ao lado do antigo amigo. Um leve sorriso marcou o canto de seus lábios. Satoshi sempre tinha sido o mais forte e determinado deles dois e, parando para refletir, nunca retribuíra a ele todo o apoio que lhe tinha dado.

Não era peso na consciência, longe disso, era unicamente o jeito que as coisas raramente se aplicavam em sua cabeça. De todas as pessoas, Satoshi Yui fora o único que nunca lhe fizera mal e mesmo com aquela pequena birra entre eles, não estavam verdadeiramente separados.

Escutou o barulho da chave na porta e calmamente deixou o quarto para a sala, pronto para enfrentar o japonês, mais uma vez, com seu sarcasmo e ousadia… mas não um japonês acompanhado de uma loira, que pareceu tão surpresa quanto ele ao se verem ali.

Satoshi, por algum motivo, já não teve a reação negativa que Duo esperava por encontrar, mais uma vez, a porta de seu apartamento com a fechadura aberta. O japonês aparentou uma calma e apenas uma pequena saturação.

- Eu vou acabar mandando fazer uma chave pra você, já que faz tanta questão de sempre invadir o meu apartamento. - Satoshi disse, jogando as chaves do carro sobre a mesa da cozinha e, em seguida, colocando a pasta sobre a mesma.

Olhando de Satoshi para a loira, Duo resolveu não perder a oportunidade de implicar.

- Eu não sabia que você voltaria acompanhado. - com um sorriso irônico encarou o japonês. - Não apresenta a sua namorada?

Satoshi ficou um pouco confuso com o tipo de pergunta e olhou de Duo para Carey, que deu de ombros e ele, em seguida, tornou a olhar para o americano.

- Está é Carey Kilcher, uma amiga da faculdade. Carey, esse é um antigo… - fez uma pausa tentando encontrar uma palavra que classificasse o que Duo significava então para ele e finalizou: - conhecido da época em que eu morava no Japão.

Duo sorriu cordialmente e tomou a mão da moça num beijo de cumprimento.

- Bom saber que Sato aprendeu a socializar.

Ela riu em simpatia e discordou:

- Ele é introvertido, eu é que sou insistente.

Duo usou de mais um sorriso falso e resolveu poupar o amigo japonês dessa vez.

- Creio que minha companhia seja inoportuna agora, não é mesmo?

- Ainda bem que não é necessário que eu diga isso, não é mesmo? - Satoshi confirmou, apenas se encaminhando até a porta e a abrindo para que o americano saísse.

Duo não criou mais conversas ali, apenas aceitou o que lhe era oferecido.

- Não, além do mais, eu tenho um programa agora à noite. - ao passar por Satoshi, finalizou: - Talvez eu deva repensar na proposta de seu pai em voltar com ele pro Japão.

Satoshi fechou a expressão, mas não teve tempo de questionar, pois Duo já tinha saído do apartamento e não ia de jeito nenhum atrás dele. Além do mais, Carey olhava-o com aquele jeito de quem não deixaria sua curiosidade de lado e negar explicações a ela seria em vão. Mesmo quando contou por alto sobre sua amizade, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, e se sentaram para estudar na sala depois de pedirem um lanche, não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o que Duo tinha lhe dito antes de sair. Seu pai estava querendo realmente reassumir o que tinha com o americano e foi com esse fato remoendo em seu âmago que passou o resto daquela noite e foi com esse mesmo pensamento que depois que Carey partiu, passou mais de duas horas se remexendo na cama, até que conseguisse pegar no sono.

-

Odin percebeu que o rapaz que o acompanhava no jantar estava um pouco ausente, aparentando estar incomodado com alguma coisa. Para ele, que estava tentando conhecer aquele jovem que quase positivamente poderia afirmar ser seu filho, gerar uma aproximação, ao tentar descobrir o que o incomodava naquela noite, poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para se aprofundar na vida dele.

Duo comia, mas na verdade sequer sentia vontade de jantar. Seu trabalho era fazer companhia e não tinha muita opção querer ou não querer. Não queria deixar que aqueles últimos acontecimentos tomassem prioridade em sua mente, mas pensar também não era uma opção naquele momento. Tudo tomava conta de sua cabeça sem que ao menos se desse tanta conta assim.

- Está perturbado com alguma coisa, Duo? O jantar não está do seu agrado?

Percebendo que vagueara por algum momento, Duo sorriu para o homem a sua frente e tentou se justificar.

- O jantar está ótimo, a companhia está ótima. Desculpe meu breve descaso.

Odin deu um sorriso em simpatia e buscou se intrometer com sutileza.

- Alguma coisa que queira conversar?

- Nada que se valha a pena ser conversado Sr. Lowe. Afinal, esse é um jantar para descontrair e não para o contratado ficar abusando das gentilezas de seu contratante como se buscasse um psicólogo para acalentar seus problemas.

Odin, em seu íntimo sabia, mesmo com o pouquíssimo tempo que conhecia Duo, que este era completamente fechado e difícil de se abrir em relação a sua vida pessoal, mas tinha que arrumar um jeito de quebrar aquelas defesas.

- Eu não veria desse modo, Duo. E não precisa ficar me chamando se Sr. Pode me chamar de Odin. - pediu, desejando que um dia pudesse ser chamado de pai pelo jovem, mas as suspeitas ainda eram muito ressentes e sem previsão para que realmente se concretizassem.

Duo sorriu e assentiu:

- Obrigado. Odin é bem mais íntimo e eu gosto disso. - seu olhar expressava mais uma vez a insinuação que o sociólogo queria tanto que não existisse.

- Estou querendo conhecê-lo melhor, Duo. Acho que você já deve ter percebido isso e eu fico pensando em tudo o que você faz, principalmente sobre sua faculdade e seu interesse ao ir a palestra, já que são poucas as pessoas que buscam se integrar em sociologia. Se eu tivesse um filho como você, ficaria feliz por vê-lo tão dedicado.

Duo, por um momento, sentiu algo estranho o assolar e desviou o olhar, murmurando em seguida:

- Eu nunca tive pai orgulhoso em nada do que eu fazia.

Odin franziu as sobrancelhas e mesmo tendo certeza do que escutara do rapaz, indagou:

- O que foi que disse, Duo?

Duo voltou o olhar confidente para Odin e tentou reverter seu deslize.

- Nada não. Apenas pensei alto demais.

- Você evita tanto falar sobre coisas pessoais. Qual o problema?

- Por que não interessa. - estreitou os olhos violetas por um momento e indagou desconfiado: - E por que está sempre buscando esse assunto?

Odin disfarçou o pequeno sobressalto pela replica de Duo. Ele queria tanto poder dizer o verdadeiro motivo, acabar com aquele impasse, mas não tinha como, temia perder de vez o garoto, sem ao menos tê-lo conhecido realmente.

- Nenhum motivo em especial. Eu admito que desde o primeiro instante que o vi, o achei uma pessoa exótica e interessante. Sou curioso por natureza e nada mais comum que tentar ter uma aproximação maior com você, especulando sobre a sua vida.

Duo ficou por mais um segundo ponderando aquelas palavras. Fazia sentido, mas pelo olhar do homem a sua frente, não ganhavam verdade. Parecia que ele buscava bem mais do que aquilo que dizia. Infelizmente só tinha um meio de saber qual eram as verdadeiras intenções de Odin com aquela insistência em descobrir sobre sua vida.

- Não há muito que contar sobre a minha vida. Eu morava no Japão, minha mãe morreu de câncer quando eu ainda era pequeno e o homem que me criou era um alcoólatra que descontava as frustrações que tinha em mim.

Odin ficou momentaneamente atônito pela forma rápida e desprovida de sentimentos com que Duo contara aquilo que chamava de vida.

- E como você veio parar tão longe de onde vivia? – perguntou buscando não vacilar e perder sua oportunidade.

- Uma história complicada. Digamos que eu comecei a me vender com quinze anos e tive uma oportunidade de deixar o país.

Odin franziu as sobrancelhas e, ainda mais interessado e intrigado, questionou:

- E além do seu pai, você não tinha mais ninguém? Nenhuma família?

- Eu tinha, ou melhor, tenho um irmão. – contou dando de ombros, como se fosse algo sem importância. - Mas não posso dizer que Solo e eu hoje estejamos nos bons termos.

- Você tenta esconder, mas parece ter muita amargura guardada. – comentou, fazendo uma breve analise do que podia perceber das palavras de Duo.

- Náh, tudo o que lhe contei é passado. A história resumida, é claro. Minha família agora é meu companheiro e mais ninguém.

Ainda tentando instigar Duo a falar mais sobre o seu passado, Odin seguiu a linha da conversa, sem se desviar.

- Seu pai poderia ter se arrependido.

- Com certeza, não. – afirmou, olhando o sociólogo diretamente nos olhos. - Ele não era meu pai de verdade e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, foi preso por tentar me molestar.

Odin tentava absorver as informações e, mesmo com os poucos detalhes, tinha certeza, não poderia ser coincidência, pois tudo que sabia batia com o que Duo descrevia. Não poderiam existir dois Solo Maxwell, nem mesmo o fato de serem americanos no Japão, muito menos de Duo se parecer tanto com a mulher com quem tivera um affair há anos. Até mesmo a idade de Duo e o tempo que se passara pareciam compatíveis.

- Não conheceu seu pai verdadeiro? – perguntou tentando esconder a ansiedade pela resposta.

Duo riu de forma debochada, em seguida respondendo com um pouco de amargura.

- Não... Como aquele homem tinha prazer de me qualificar: eu era um bastardo. Ele me registrou por causa da minha mãe, apesar dela tê-lo traído e engravidado de outro, ele a aceitou de volta. Eu nunca soube quem era o tal amante de minha mãe.

O que mais ele precisava para ter certeza de que aquele rapaz a sua frente era de fato seu filho? Um exame de DNA seria o melhor, apenas para se certificar, mas como conseguiria aquilo sem ter que contar toda a verdade a Duo? Não queria esconder nada dele e até preferia contar tudo o que estava guardando. Porém, no fundo, um leve temor se instalava dentro de si. E se Duo o odiasse por todos aqueles anos de omissão? E se o afastasse de vez? Sentiu vontade de rir internamente, afinal, como ele ia perder algo que jamais quisera ou tivera? Duo era sim voluntarioso e tinha certeza de que se não soubesse usar a forma certa para revelar o passado para ele, certamente o afastaria de vez. Tinha que pensar muito bem numa forma de abordar o assunto e para não ser afobado, mesmo que quisesse muito fazer com que ele soubesse que era seu filho, àquela noite não seria o momento para que as verdades viessem à tona.

Duo estava decepcionado. Esperava bem mais para aquela noite do que um simples encontro de acompanhante. Perguntava-se se não era tão atraente assim para causar desejo em Odin, pois o homem agora finalizara a noite dizendo que o deixaria em casa. Não queria ir para casa. Queria aproveitar a noite com o sociólogo da maneira mais pecaminosa possível. Infelizmente, não poderia ter o que desejava se o outro simplesmente não quisesse.

-

Deu o endereço de seu apartamento. Não queria voltar para casa também por outro motivo: Treize. Ainda estava magoado com o que ele tinha feito. Confiava tão cegamente em seu amante que aquele tipo de ação vinda dele simplesmente o decepcionara. Não entendia o motivo do homem tê-lo exposto daquela maneira, justamente para alguém de seu passado. Treize sabia bem que tudo o que não queria era sua vida sendo aberta àquelas pessoas. Solo, Satoshi e Heero não faziam mais parte de sua vida como antigamente e não precisavam se inteirar dela, isso justamente para continuarem do outro lado da barreira que havia criado para não se ferir mais. Um pensamento insano lhe veio à mente. Treize estaria fazendo aquilo propositalmente para de alguma forma afetá-lo? Não poderia. Porque se essa fosse a verdade, então realmente em todos aqueles anos não conhecia a pessoa com quem dividia sua vida.

O percurso até o seu apartamento passou rápido já que se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos mais uma vez. O fato não passou desapercebido por Odin, mas desta vez resolveu não instigar e procurar por uma explicação, afinal, tinha seus próprios pensamentos perturbados naquele momento.

Ainda dentro do carro, ao parar em frente à portaria do prédio, Odin chamou a atenção de Duo, que tinha seu olhar distante.

- Chegamos.

Duo piscou algumas vezes e notou que realmente haviam chegado. Era hora de se despedir e voltar-se para coisas mais sérias.

- Eu espero que minha companhia tenha lhe agradado esta noite. - disse com um sorriso que beirava o convidativo.

Odin não gostava da forma como Duo o olhava. O rapaz parecia, sem sombra de dúvidas, desejá-lo. E tal sentimento, para ele que tinha tantas desconfianças que já eram praticamente certas em sua mente, aquilo não era possível ou aceitável.

- Você é uma ótima companhia, Duo. – disse, observando o jovem se desprender do cinto de segurança.

Duo se projetou lentamente na direção de Odin, mas por algum motivo, ele não recuou.

- Tem certeza de que não quer subir? - perguntou com o rosto bem próximo do outro.

- Não me leve a mal, Duo, mas eu realmente o vejo como um filho.

Duo abafou o riso e ironizou:

- Tudo bem, papai. - diminuiu o pouco espaço que existia entre eles e o beijou levemente no rosto, bem no canto de seu lábio. Quando recuou novamente foi com satisfação que viu a expressão um pouco desconsertada do sociólogo. - Se você mudar de idéia e resolver brincar um pouco, seu filhinho vai estar esperando.

Dito isso, não esperou por uma réplica de Odin e deixou o carro, entrando na portaria do prédio.

Odin esforçava-se para eliminar aquelas palavras e as insinuações de sua mente, com a certeza de que em seu próximo encontro com o rapaz, teria que definitivamente contar a verdade. Deu partida em seu carro e foi embora.

-

Duo subiu até seu apartamento, com o desejo de ter se aproveitado mais daquela situação com Odin dentro do carro, mas algo em seu íntimo não permitira. Talvez porque o sociólogo lhe tratava com tanto respeito e, mesmo lhe contratando, apenas o tratara como um simples aluno, talvez até mesmo um filho... No fundo era provável que não quisesse quebrar isso.

De qualquer forma, seus mais recentes pensamentos foram quebrados quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deu-se com as luzes da sala acesas. Imediatamente tomou uma postura de resguardo, franzido o cenho. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi ter esquecido a luz da última vez que estivera ali, ou a faxineira o tivera feito em algum tipo de deslize, mas a constatação de que não era nada daquilo que imaginara veio quando adentrou um pouco mais e viu no cômodo da sala, uma figura já conhecida, o único que tinha as chaves extras daquele seu santuário.

- Veio atrás de mim por quê? - indagou em tom alto, fechando a porta e entrando mais no apartamento.

O loiro, que estava com um copo de whisky em uma das mãos e sentado em uma das poltronas, apenas sorriu levemente e disse:

- Simplesmente porque não consigo deixar de me importar com você.

Contrafeito, Duo parou antes de chegar perto o bastante do centro da sala e cruzou os braços sobre o peito num gesto quase infantil, olhando-o com desafio.

- Você era a última pessoa que eu desejaria ver agora, Treize.

- Eu sei. – retorquiu, com falsa indiferença e deixou que suas palavras levassem a razão de seu maior incômodo. - Talvez preferisse que fosse Heero Yui invadindo seus domínios para mais um revival.

Aquilo não pegou Duo de surpresa, afinal, omitira que havia se reencontrado com o japonês e que estavam acertando contas na cama.

- Talvez eu preferisse sim. - rebateu, ainda motivado pelo ressentimento que tinha pelo amante. - Isso realmente não é da sua conta.

A forma com que Duo estava levando a situação não agradou a Treize em nada, e o fez se levantar e encarar o jovem de forma reprovadora.

- É desde o momento que você é meu companheiro. – afirmou, mantendo a voz firme. - Pensei que jamais teríamos esse tipo de resguardo um com o outro, Duo.

- Eu não resguardei nada. - mais uma vez rebateu. - Ele simplesmente apareceu e pagou pelo que eu ofereço a qualquer um que tenha uma boa conta bancária. Foi apenas sexo.

- Você está brincando com fogo, Duo. Você está procurando enterrar suas feridas da forma errada novamente.

- E qual seria a forma certa, Treize? - perguntou de forma desafiadora.

- Colocando um basta nesse seu jogo com ele. - respondeu exatamente aquilo que Duo já esperava ouvir. - Você que sofreu tanto para esquecer e colocar seu passado para trás, está simplesmente retornando ao ponto de partida.

Tomando uma postura menos defensiva, Duo explicou:

- Seria retornar ao ponto de partida se eu voltasse a amá-lo.

- E isso não está acontecendo, Duo? - retorquiu com amargura.

Duo o olhou com raiva e com plena intenção de deixar o amante ali reclamando sozinho, começou a caminhar para o quarto.

- Você me subestima, Treize. Pensei que me conhecesse bem melhor que isso.

Treize, por sua vez, não permitiu que Duo fugisse da conversa como faria com qualquer outro. Ele não era qualquer outro e o americano iria ouvi-lo. Adiantou-se até ele e segurou-o pelo braço.

- É realmente por conhecê-lo bem melhor que qualquer um, que sei o que estou dizendo. - disse vendo o olhar de raiva com que o americano lhe encarava. - Você não está remoendo seu passado a toa e o feitiço pode se virar contra você quando menos esperar.

Irritadíssimo, Duo se desvencilhou, tomando alguns passos para trás.

- Eu não sou mais um garotinho idiota!

Sem perder a calma de sua voz, Treize apenas analisou da forma que realmente estava vendo as coisas que aconteciam.

- Aí é que você se engana. Caso não tenha percebido, em consideração ao seu passado, você continua sendo um garotinho idiota agindo por seus motivos infantis.

- Você está me ofendendo. - avisou, ainda sem deixar a mágoa tomar conta de sua voz.

Treize deu uma risada sardônica e replicou:

- Bem vindo ao clube, porque você também está subestimando a minha inteligência.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente por alguns segundos. Duo sustentava o olhar que Treize lhe lançava, mas no fundo sabia que não ganharia aquela guerra. Não demorou a desviar o olhar para o chão.

Treize soube assim que estava no controle novamente e não se deteve em exigir:

- Eu não quero mais os seus encontros com Heero.

Duo sentiu seu peito se contrair em mágoa e deixou a voz sair num tom baixo.

- Você não confia em mim.

Vendo a forma como Duo abaixara finalmente a guarda e não mais procurava desafiá-lo, Treize sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez. Não poderia dessa vez passar por cima de sua autoridade sobre o rapaz e amolecer. Duo tinha que enxergar a verdade e que não estava disposto a tolerar aquele tipo de situação.

- Eu não vou permitir que depois de tudo você volte a cair por causa desse homem e por sua própria obsessão em querer quebrar tudo o que conseguiu até hoje.

Duo levantou o olhar, encarando mais uma vez os olhos azuis do amante, mas sem desafio, apenas numa súplica para que seus pensamentos e atitudes fossem compreendidos.

- Eu jamais arriscaria isso, Treize. Eu devo muito a você e nunca trocaria sentimentos verdadeiros por uma ilusão, por mais tentador que seja. - falou com pesar. - Eles pagam para usar o que está por fora, mas nunca poderão tocar o que está aqui dentro, lembra-se?

Ele se lembrava muito bem daquelas palavras, afinal, havia sido ele próprio que dissera a Duo quando este começou a trabalhar para ele.

- Eu não quero vê-lo cair outra vez. - desabafou finalmente o abraçando forte.

Duo respirou fundo e afirmou:

- Eu não vou.

* * *

_-_

_**Comentários da Beta:**__ Que capítulo foda, não? (foge ao sentir os olhares de raiva) Se quiserem bater em alguém pelo atraso, sou eu... Eu atrasei pra betar... DEEEESCULPA .-. (sai correndo) deeeesculpa!!!!!!! .-. (ajoelha) perdão x.x_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2 OC+2

_**Agradecimentos: Ophiuchus No Shaina **__pela revisão do capítulo; e __**Tutihh **__pelas reviews, porque não deixou e-mail pra replica, entao agradeço muitíssimo pelos comentários por aqui mesmo._

* * *

_**Arte da vida  
Um eterno coração sangrando…  
Você nunca quer dar seu último suspiro  
Quero viver  
Não posso deixar meu coração me matar  
Ainda tenho sentido…  
Uma rosa está soprando amor  
em minha vida.**_

* * *

Capítulo 16

Era o final da última reunião que estava agendada para cumprir na Holanda e, com isso, o suposto fim de sua estadia em Leiden. Tanto para Heero quanto para Solo, aquilo significava o distanciamento de uma pessoa que queriam ter por perto. Contudo, a volta ao Japão se fazia necessária.

Na saída do prédio empresarial, onde havia sido feito o acordo final de sua visita, Solo puxou assunto, sabendo que quase certamente Heero estaria com o mesmo tipo de pensamento que ele. Não queria ir embora, apesar de precisar. Queria ao menos conseguir conversar com Duo mais uma vez e tentar solucionar aquela distância que havia crescido entre eles, não só pelos anos afastados, mas por atitudes e ações que o irmão mais novo jamais esquecera. Mesmo tendo certeza de que não seria fácil recuperar tão rápido a confiança e o amor de Duo, queria ao menos tentar.

- Esse foi nosso último compromisso aqui. – Solo comentou, querendo chegar aos pensamentos do japonês.

Heero continuou caminhando pelo estacionamento até o carro que havia alugado para a breve estadia no país e, sem desviar o olhar para o loiro, replicou o comentário, sem qualquer tipo de reserva. Ele, assim como Solo, sentia que seus "negócios" não estavam acabados como esperava.

- O problema é que o que viemos fazer aqui foi resolvido, mas encontramos mais problemas do que esperávamos. – sem sombra de dúvidas pensavam o mesmo. - O que pretende fazer em relação ao seu irmão?

Solo esboçou tristeza e vendo que tinham chegado a seu destino, hesitou em abrir a porta do veículo.

- O que eu poderia fazer?- indagou, mais para si mesmo do que para Heero. - Ele é maior de idade, sabe o que quer e o principal: não quer nem conversar comigo.

Heero dispensou um olhar sério para o empregado, não tendo como contestar ou amenizar nada com suas palavras. Era verdade. Duo evitava o passado e estava engajado num futuro ao qual não tinham como se intrometer. As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes…

- Se pelo menos ele não tivesse fugido naquela época. – deixou que seus pensamentos ganhassem voz, mesmo que não fosse essa sua intenção.

Solo sorriu, ainda que uma felicidade total não alcançasse seus olhos azuis.

- Ele está vivo e bem, isso é o que importa. – falou, sendo que no fundo ainda quisesse e esperasse muito mais que aquilo. - Parei para pensar e, apesar da mágoa por suas atitudes, saber disso já é o suficiente para quem havia perdido as esperanças. – fez uma pequena pausa para encarar Heero, tentando descobrir o que se passava por sua cabeça e, em seguida, indagou: - E quanto a Satoshi? Eu conversei com ele e parece que já está procurando por emprego.

Heero expressou o desagrado em suas feições e fez sinal para que entrassem no carro. Ainda se ajeitando no assento e colocando o cinto de segurança, respondeu a pergunta de Solo.

- Essa nova revolta de Satoshi não vai durar muito tempo. Ele é assim, não consegue ficar muito tempo sem levantar um pouco de poeira. – falou, mostrando um pouco de confiança e certeza. - Meu problema foi mimá-lo demais, mas ele logo vai sentir falta das regalias que tinha.

Solo não acreditava tanto naquilo que Heero esperava que acontecesse. Satoshi já dera provas de que poderia ser tão teimoso e decidido quanto o próprio pai era, prova disso era o jovem estar morando longe do Japão desde que as buscas por Duo haviam sido dadas como encerradas.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Heero. Ele me pareceu muito determinado e em questão de determinação e teimosia, vocês são idênticos.

Heero, por sua vez, estava certo de que Satoshi não conseguiria viver sem seu amparo financeiro. Por mais que ele soubesse controlar seus gastos, não era a mesma coisa que ter sempre na mão sua mesada depositada em sua conta bancária.

- Veremos, Maxwell… veremos.

Solo não estendeu a conversa naquele assunto, pois a opinião de Heero dificilmente mudaria. Questionou o que mais o incomodava:

- Quando voltamos?

Dando partida no carro, mas sem fazer menção de movimentá-lo, Heero retificou a pergunta na resposta que deu.

- Você vai voltar para o Japão e inteirar Trowa sobre todas as transações e documentação. Eu ainda tenho o que resolver aqui.

Solo levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, intrigado, mas com a quase afirmação de que só poderia existir um motivo que manteria Heero ali.

- Está ficando por causa de Sato ou por Duo?

Heero tomou a direção e engatando a marcha, respondeu:

- Talvez por ambos.

-

Duo andava pelos corredores da faculdade de Direito, acompanhado dos amigos de sempre, escutando as mesmas histórias, mas com a diferença de que dessa vez não prestava a atenção em nada do que era discutido entre os outros jovens. Algo dentro de si o perturbava e muito. Infelizmente se alguém lhe perguntasse o que era, não saberia responder. Era mais como um mau pressentimento, algo que aprendera a ignorar há muito tempo, mas que agora o incomodava imensamente. 

A conversa que tivera com Treize era a maior razão desse sentimento que o corroia. Com os anos, passara a respeitar as palavras e conselhos do mais velho, raramente ele errava quando indicava algo. Duo não estava incerto de seus sentimentos, mas a segurança com que o amante lhe dissera que estava sendo infantil, que poderia estar fazendo um jogo no qual poderia acabar no ponto onde toda a sua vida quase terminara, fazia com que refletisse. Acima de tudo, sabia que Treize estava com ciúmes de Heero, que ele provavelmente estava vendo o japonês como um rival e que possivelmente pudesse perdê-lo.

Era uma besteira. Jamais deixaria o que tinha com Treize por qualquer ilusão que supostamente existisse por Heero. Treize praticamente se tornara uma parte quase vital em si, devia tudo o que era, sua própria vida a ele. Nunca passaria por sua mente decepcioná-lo.

Mas também não poderia afirmar que não estava confuso. Queria um tempo distante de tudo. Queria poder centrar-se novamente e ter o controle de seus sentimentos, que nem ele mesmo sabia quais eram. Recordou-se das férias, da viagem que queria ter com o amante. Decididamente uma viagem para longe lhe daria a oportunidade de estabilizar-se e ganhar exatamente o que negava estar perdendo.

- Hey, Duo, você vai à festa de confraternização hoje à noite?

Saindo do transe de seus pensamentos, Duo olhou para o moreno que estava ao seu lado, junto com mais dois outros colegas de sua sala. Após rápidos segundos em que assimilou o que lhe havia sido perguntado, devolveu a resposta com o sorriso maroto de sempre:

- Alguma vez, Duo Maxwell perdeu uma festa?

_-_

Satoshi tinha noção de suas impulsividades e uma delas estava colocando em prática naquele momento. O que Duo insinuara em seu apartamento da última vez em que lá estivera, o estava corroendo internamente e não deixando que tivesse um minuto sequer de paz. Era inútil tentar lutar contra os seus instintos e negar que estava voltando a se preocupar com o americano mais do que deveria, a querer protegê-lo mais do que ele precisava. Entretanto, enquanto pudesse se conter um pouco que fosse e se ater aos seus ideais para não deixar que tudo o que voltava a exteriorizar chegasse a ser notado pelos outros, assim o faria.

Queimara dentro de si um ódio inimaginável quando Duo dera a entender que seu pai tinha proposto que retornasse para o Japão e, principalmente, por escutar o americano dizer que pensaria naquele absurdo.

Como, depois de tudo o que havia se passado, Duo pensava em aceitar uma proposta daquelas? E como o Sr. Heero Yui podia ser tão descarado e cogitar a idéia de levar o americano para o Japão consigo?

Satoshi queria satisfações diretas do pai, queria que ele desmentisse, apesar de ter certeza de que este não o faria. Acima de qualquer outra coisa queria saber o quanto mais teriam que viver naquele círculo vicioso que aos poucos parecia surgir em suas vidas.

Identificando-se na recepção, conseguira subir para o quarto no hotel onde o pai estava hospedado e ali esperava pacientemente a sua chegada, que pelo que ficara sabendo, não tardaria a se dar.

Esperava junto às janelas fechadas do luxuoso e grande quarto que o pai ocupava, distraindo-se com o trânsito de carros e pessoas nas ruas abaixo dele, apesar de sua mente só trabalhar no mesmo pensamento.

Foi assim que Heero o viu quando entrou, mesmo que não fosse surpresa alguma encontrá-lo esperando, por já ter sido avisado na recepção disso.

- Já desistiu de bancar o menino rebelde? – indagou com um ar de superioridade e ironia. - Pensei que teria mais persistência.

Satoshi descruzou os braços que mantinha sobre o peito e se voltou para o pai, que com grande tranqüilidade e segurança, desfazia-se do casaco e o jogava por cima da cama.

- Eu não vim aqui para me redimir ou dar o braço a torcer. – respondeu, buscando uma calma que não tinha usualmente para tratar com o pai.

Heero, que tinha a esperança de Satoshi tê-lo procurado por reconhecer o erro que estava cometendo, franziu as sobrancelhas e com uma curiosidade comum, questionou:

- E o que quer então?

Satoshi fechou o semblante numa expressão séria e expôs com cautela o que era certo ser o princípio de uma discussão.

- Essa é a minha pergunta. – rebateu com ironia. - O que você quer? Seus compromissos em Leiden já não se findaram?

- Eu terminei agora a pouco. – Heero então completou: - Mas ainda tenho interesses aqui.

Satoshi deu uma risada de descrença e indagou:

- Duo?

Heero finalmente entendia o propósito do filho ao procurá-lo tão cheio de decisão e demandas em saber sobre sua demora no país. Duo. Sempre seria Duo. Temia que Satoshi estivesse voltando a sua antiga obsessão pelo americano. Não era um sentimento que gostaria de ver aflorar outra vez, por isso mesmo, não fez questão alguma de poupá-lo da verdade.

- Pode ser. – confirmou sem demonstrar muita importância, olhando para o jovem e esperando a reação que viria em seguida.

Era o que Satoshi não queria. Não queria que a confirmação se desse e aquele sentimento o queimasse ainda mais forte a ponto de ansiar sufocá-lo para que colocasse tudo o que desejava falar para fora de uma só vez. De qualquer forma buscou um controle que estava praticamente fora de seu alcance para conter sua raiva e, apenas se aproximando alguns passos para frente, fez a sua única demanda.

- Eu quero que fique longe dele.

Heero arqueou as sobrancelhas, não contendo um sorriso de ironia surgir no canto de seus lábios e sem responder exatamente a ordem que recebera, apenas deixou o deboche falar por si.

- Já tem os direitos de posse sobre ele para fazer demandas assim? Pelo que eu me lembre, Duo só recebe demandas de quem paga por isso.

Era verdade. Por que estava tomando satisfações e fazendo exigências? Por que aquele ciúme crescente vinha se instalando com mais freqüência e fugindo de seu controle toda vez que ouvia o nome de Duo relacionado com o de seu pai ou com o de qualquer outra pessoa? Afinal, o americano era um prostituto e não só seu pai, como qualquer outro, poderia ter privilégios se pagassem bem por isso. Infelizmente seus sentimentos sempre o cegavam.

- Ele é…

A tentativa de Satoshi de disfarçar seus sentimentos, que haviam sido claramente expostos ali, fora débil e causara uma risada debochada em Heero.

- Seu amigo? – indagou, com escárnio. - Pensei que tivesse cortado relações com o prostituto.

Satoshi jogou qualquer reserva que ainda tinha no lixo e encarou o pai, ainda mais de frente e elevando o tom de voz.

- Você está querendo usá-lo de novo!

- Ele quer ser usado! – rebateu sem pena alguma de magoar o filho ou não. Não era mentira.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos azuis, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo com toda força que podia para poder conter ali toda revolta e raiva que estava sentindo pelo pai. Não queria e nem poderia deixar aquela situação se seguir para atos não civilizados, pois apesar dos pesares, aquele homem a sua frente, por mais canalha que fosse, ainda era seu pai.

- Você já fez o bastante, não acha? Tudo o que aconteceu e o que vivemos hoje é sua culpa! Será que não enxerga isso? – acusou, deixando as palavras serem o porta-voz de sua revolta. – Se não tivesse usado Duo, se não tivesse sido egoísta, ele ainda estaria lá e não se prostituindo aqui como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ele poderia estar morto também, abusado por um pai bêbado! – rebateu imediatamente. – A primeira pessoa que ele se ofereceu para comprar seu corpo em troca de dinheiro poderia ter sido um boçal que poderia tê-lo maltratado ou feito coisa pior também. E pelo que me lembre você carrega sua cota de culpa nisso, não é mesmo Satoshi. – insinuou sem pena alguma, vendo os olhos do filho perderem um pouco do brilho de ódio e ganharem uma expressão mais surpresa. – Você sabia que o pai dele o maltratava e escondeu isso, quando poderia ter denunciado.

Satoshi sentiu-se fraquejar por um instante, encarando a sua parcela de culpa ser jogada bem na sua cara e sem poder replicar. A verdade era que realmente todos tinham sua responsabilidade no que havia acontecido com Duo: ele, seu pai, Solo, o padrasto de Duo… Não existia um culpado a quem pudessem apontar o dedo, a não ser a própria vida e suas perigosas vertentes.

- Ele não precisa sofrer mais do que já sofreu. – replicou, sem dar ou não qualquer razão as palavras anteriores do pai.

- Será que você não percebeu que os sentimentos não se aplicam em nada mais para Duo? – rebateu, tentando trazer mais senso e menos discussão a conversa.

- Será que você não está cansado de correr atrás do mesmo erro? – irritou-se novamente, mas desta vez, convencido de que a conversa não levaria mesmo a lugar algum, se movimentou, passando pelo pai, indo em direção a porta. – Fique longe dele.

-

O ambiente esbanjava alegria, enquanto a festividade seguia ao som de músicas de batidas atuais e iluminação apropriada para uma balada em que os estudantes sentiam-se à vontade para beber, dançar e curtir a noite, oferecida num dos ginásios do campus principal da faculdade.

Era uma festa dada todos os anos, uma vez a cada novo período, e que reunia os alunos para uma confraternização. Festas que Satoshi nunca comparecera pelo simples motivo de não gostar daquele tipo de badalação. Desta vez, contrariando sua própria reserva, estava atendendo ao evento. Não por pura e mera diversão, ou por buscar um meio de afastar da cabeça seus tormentos, mas para procurar por um deles.

O que mais fez durante o resto daquele dia, depois da conversa com o pai, fora pensar. Re-capitulou cada incidente vivido, todas as suas atitudes e, para seu maior desagrado, seus sentimentos; chegando a conclusão de que estava, até então, seguindo por um caminho errado. Essa consciência não o fazia se arrepender de nada do que tinha feito, mas tinha a plena intenção de retomar um papel que tinha esquecido que era seu, desde muito tempo atrás e que se fosse permitido, gostaria de voltar a ter.

Não seria uma tarefa fácil encontrar Duo ali, mas queria evitar procurá-lo diretamente no Eclíptica. Apenas uma precaução ante os avanços ousados que o americano sempre fazia questão de lançar contra si. Mas antes de encontrar o que queria, foi encontrado.

- Yui, o que está fazendo aqui? – escutou a voz feminina sobrepujar o som da festa. – Está doente?

Satoshi se voltou para trás apenas para confirmar que a colega loira estava bem na sua cola.

- Estou apenas mudando velhos hábitos. – mentiu, não querendo chegar à verdadeira razão do que o fazia estar ali.

Ela fez uma feição cética e perguntou:

- Está sozinho?

Satoshi levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, encarando-a com indagação.

- Deveria estar acompanhado?

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – rebateu com um sorriso divertido.

Satoshi suspirou e olhando mais uma vez ao redor, confessou:

- Estou procurando uma pessoa.

Ela pensou por uns segundos e logo em seguida questionou:

- Aquele seu amigo?

Um pouco constrangido por Carey parecer estar lendo-o tão bem, ele não mentiu desta vez:

- Estou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Parecia buscar alguma coisa que denunciasse algo mais através da expressão facial de Satoshi, mas logo sorriu e se ofereceu:

- Quer ajuda? Se eu o encontrar primeiro dou um toque no seu celular.

Satoshi ponderou rapidamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu agradeceria.

- Não agradeça. – ela avisou e explicou: - Vai fazer meus trabalhos durante o resto do período, se eu achá-lo primeiro.

- Justo. – concordou com um leve sorriso.

_-_

Duo tinha deixado a faculdade e descansado um pouco em casa. Não tinha encontrado com Treize, por isso, quando terminou de se arrumar, ao invés de seguir diretamente para a festa de confraternização, preferiu passar antes no Eclíptica. Mesmo que as coisas entre ele e o amante já estivessem brandas novamente, queria apenas vê-lo, além de informar pessoalmente que não trabalharia naquela noite.

Ainda que evitasse pensar muito, aquele sentimento de que algo de errado estava para acontecer ainda persistia em si. Talvez por isso quisesse ver Treize, sem necessidade alguma, antes de sair para aquela festa. Quem sabe estivesse atrás apenas de uma afirmação de que as coisas realmente ficariam bem.

Para a sua surpresa, a figura que encontrou parada na entrada do club, logicamente esperando a sua chegada, o fez interromper por um instante o seu trajeto. Olhou diretamente nos seus olhos, vendo sua surpresa e apreensão, quando em si próprio, não conseguia demonstra nada similar.

- Eu só vim me despedir. – a voz um pouco temerosa, mas firme lhe informou.

Duo não conteve a ironia de sua réplica, apesar da seriedade que manteve em suas palavras e semblante.

- Tocante, mas não tinha necessidade.

Um pouco aflito, se aproximou, buscando sentir o outro mais perto, já que não sabia quando ou se o veria de novo.

- Porque está criando essa barreira entre nós, Duo? – perguntou, querendo pelo menos uma resposta. - Se é pelo passado, eu peço desculpas, mas você sabe, sempre soube, do carinho que eu tenho por você.

Duo desviou o olhar para a rua e pegou o outro de surpresa com suas palavras.

- Eu não vou passar por aquilo tudo de novo.

Os olhos azuis ganharam uma expressão mais amena, compreendendo em parte a relutância de Duo.

- Então é isso… - falou com pesar e amenidade. Queria que Duo entendesse que não estava sozinho. - Eu só quero que você se lembre que eu passei por todo sofrimento que você também passou. Foram anos pensando que você estava morto, que tinha falhado em te proteger, depois que soube o que papai fez com você…

Os olhos ametistas crisparam-se no mesmo instante e Duo voltou-os diretamente para encarar os de Solo e cortar qualquer coisa que fosse dizer.

- Aquele homem não é, nem nunca foi o meu pai. – disse entre dentes.

- Mas isso não desfaz o fato de que somos irmãos. – rebateu, se estapeando mentalmente por ter tocado no nome do pai e feito Duo se resguardar novamente.

Duo deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância ao que lhe fora falado.

- Vivemos sem isso até agora.

Um pouco magoado, mas não se sentindo no direito de estar, Solo apenas falou como se fosse uma última súplica.

- Mas eu sinto falta do meu irmãozinho…

- Eu dispenso o seu sentimentalismo. – Duo replicou, permitindo que a voz soasse irritadiça.

Solo deu um sorriso triste. Tinha feito o que podia, tinha dito o que sentia, mas de nada adiantara. Comover Duo, fazer com que este o perdoasse ou pelo menos amenizasse um pouco aquele ressentimento, era algo que desistira de tentar naquele momento. Mesmo que lhe doesse muito, respeitaria a decisão do irmão mais novo. Esse fora o conselho que Wufei lhe dera por telefone. Então, simplesmente se virou para ir embora.

Duo balançou a cabeça se irritando consigo mesmo pelo que ia fazer, mas logo se viu andando em passos largos e falando em tom mais alto para chamar a atenção do mais velho.

- Mas se quiser ligar para conversar de vez em quando… - Solo se virou e o encarou com certa descrença, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo lhe estendia um cartão. - Eu também não vou me importar. – com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, passou por Solo, entrando no club, deixando o irmão para trás, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-

Duo tinha se demorado mais do que esperava, mas isso não era problema. A noite estava em seu auge e a festa tardaria a terminar. Não pudera conversar com Treize, ele estava atendendo a pessoas importantes e o máximo que se permitiu fazer foi dar-lhe satisfações de que já estava indo e despedir-se com um breve beijo. Mesmo frustrado por não ter tido a atenção do amante, tinha em mente que aquela noite não seria abalada assim. Queria manter os pensamentos distantes do que estava sentindo.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento e seguiu em direção a entrada, onde já podia escutar a música alta e ver a movimentação de pessoas que saiam e entravam. Além de tudo isso, uma figura conhecida que parecia estar saindo procurando por algo, até seu olhar cruzar exatamente com o seu. Não era coincidência e gostou de perceber isso.

Esperou onde estava ele se aproximar e sem sorrisos ou cumprimentos, apenas lhe informou, fazendo um meneio com a mão para que andassem, se afastando dali.

- Estava te procurando. – ele confessou, sem maiores explicações, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento de onde Duo tinha acabado de vir.

- Sério? – não conseguiu evitar lançar-lhe um olhar de soslaio irônico. – Mudou de idéia?

Sem lhe encarar diretamente ainda, ele deu de ombros e admitiu:

- Em certos aspectos, sim.

Duo parou de caminhar quando viu o próprio carro novamente e caminhou até o mesmo, sendo seguido pelo outro desconfiado.

- Que aspectos? – quis saber, sentando-se no capô do carro, encarando diretamente os olhos azuis de Satoshi.

- Julgamentos. – respondeu sem se deixar intimidar pela intensidade dos olhos violetas.

Duo começava a entender o motivo de Satoshi estar lhe procurando, mas nem por isso deixou a ironia de lado.

- Então agora eu não sou mais um desgraçado traidor da sua amizade? – perguntou numa quase acusação.

Satoshi fechou o cenho e alertou:

- Não abusa, Duo.

- Ok, ok… - disse rindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Não queria perder a oportunidade que estava surgindo ali. – E qual o motivo dessa… err… mudança?

Satoshi deu de ombros e se recostou ao automóvel, ficando lado a lado com Duo.

- Muita coisa. – disse num primeiro momento e, em seguida, continuou: - Nosso passado, tudo o que fiquei sabendo por Treize que você teve que passar… Coisas que eu não queria ver porque não queria aceitar o que você tinha se tornado.

Foi a vez de Duo ficar desagradado e fechar a expressão.

- Eu não preciso da sua pena. – relembrou, se impulsionando e saindo de cima do capo. - Acho que já disse isso.

Satoshi o segurou pela mão, antes que pudesse se afastar, e Duo voltou a encará-lo.

- Não é pena. – percebeu Duo questioná-lo com o olhar e respondeu: - É uma conscientização de que eu era seu melhor amigo e infelizmente não pude te ajudar quando você mais precisou… e de que não estou fazendo melhor agora.

Duo franziu o cenho com um sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão que beirava o abismado. Ironizou:

- Pra onde levaram Satoshi Yui e quem é você? – abusado, se aproximou, levantando os óculos de Satoshi e riu: - Onde está aquele que não me queria por perto nem pintado de ouro?

Satoshi virou os olhos e tornou a ajeitar os óculos no rosto. Aproveitando-se, Duo enlaçou o pescoço do japonês com os braços e maliciosamente questionou:

- Isso quer dizer que podemos finalmente nos entender?

Satoshi fechou a expressão, retirando os braços de si e, ainda olhando o trançado de maneira séria, repetiu-se:

- Não abuse.

- Sem graça como sempre. – replicou com o rosto em desgosto.

Satoshi pegou mais uma vez a mão de Duo e nela colocou algo levemente frio, fechando-a em seguida.

Duo o olhou um pouco desconfiado e curiosamente abriu a palma de sua mão. A surpresa ao ver do que se tratava tomou suas feições e levantou novamente o olhar, só para perceber que Satoshi já se distanciava.

- Isso aqui é… - Duo tentou falar num tom mais alto, mas Satoshi o interrompeu, enquanto continuava a andar, sem olhar para trás.

- Assim você não precisa mais entrar como se fosse um ladrão. – Satoshi explicou, retirando uma das mãos do bolso da jaqueta marrom e dando um breve aceno de despedida, ainda sem sequer se voltar para trás.

Duo nada mais disse. Ficou sentindo a friagem da noite e o peso mínimo do objeto em sua mão, a qual fechou em punho, como se para não deixar que escapasse de repente. Admirando o outro rapaz se distanciar, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do casaco preto, onde rapidamente o buscou.

Deu um sorriso terno para Satoshi, que se afastava e, em seguida, atendeu com a expressão voltando a sua fachada irônica e com a voz puramente maliciosa.

- Precisando de mim, Heero?

-


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2 OC+2

**Beta: **Roberta Maxwell

* * *

**_Freqüentemente eu não vejo como se estivesse errado,  
E cara, eu tenho estado errado  
Freqüentemente eu não preciso até perder,  
Mas então eu já perdi_**

**_Freqüentemente eu tenho feito as piores escolhas  
Digo que está ótimo, mas eu sei que não é bem assim  
Tem acontecido tão... freqüentemente_**

* * *

****

Capítulo 17

Duo sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas o fato era que estava. Os seus instintos tinham-no colocado mais uma vez naquela situação. Assim que recebera o telefonema de Heero, abandonara a festa, fora a seu encontro no hotel, onde ele estava hospedado. Naquele momento apenas sentia a rigidez do sexo do outro, enquanto movimentava-se, e o prazer que se espalhava por todo seu corpo. Os gemidos, que não conseguia conter, eram abafados pela boca do japonês que, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, mantinha uma das mãos firme em sua nuca, impedindo que tentasse apartar seus lábios dos dele; a outra apertava sua cintura, ditando a rapidez dos movimentos que fazia.

Sua mente não queria registrar certos pensamentos, até porque, estes foram totalmente apagados quando sentiu a pegada em sua nuca desaparecer, apenas para ressurgir envolvendo seu membro, manipulando-o como se tivesse total posse sobre si. Alcançou o clímax de maneira intensa, por um segundo excitado pela imagem do japonês, que oscilara para outra, ao ver a intensidade do olhar de Heero.

Pensou ter apagado, mas num momento seguinte, tentando normalizar sua respiração pesada, percebia que ainda estava sentado sobre o colo de Heero e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Ele o mantinha de contra o corpo, enquanto o seu próprio estava recostado de contra a cabeceira da cama. Sentia o líquido escorrer de suas nádegas, confirmando que Heero também tinha satisfeito sua ânsia. Assim, aos poucos recobrava seu senso, seus pensamentos coerentes e era aplacado pela simples constatação de que estava com um sério problema nas mãos.

Ele poderia ter ficado na festa, poderia ter se divertido muito lá… Não era para estar ali, mais uma vez se entregando a Heero quando realmente não existia necessidade… Ou existia? Dependendo do ponto de vista, do que tinha acontecido consigo naquele breve momento de êxtase, talvez estivesse se enganando, mas de uma maneira diferente.

Estava tão acostumado a rotina, a sua vida e seus sentimentos que eram tão constantes durante anos, que não percebera que seu medo, a angústia que vinha sentindo, era porque no fundo sabia que algo estava mudando… Algo que ele queria que não mudasse.

- No que está pensando? – a voz rouca de Heero lhe inquiriu.

Duo franziu o cenho e, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, levantou a cabeça para encarar o rosto de Heero.

- Por que acha que estou pensando em alguma coisa? – rebateu, se esquivando da resposta.

- Está muito quieto. – o japonês lhe respondeu dando de ombros.

Duo riu. Era engraçado ver como Heero continuava analisando seus atos pelo passado. Não era mais o menino que falava demais e que era alvo de seus mandos e desmandos, mas de certa forma, aquele gesto lhe trazia uma grande nostalgia que preferia manter assim: apenas nostalgia.

- Talvez esteja pensando no quanto te cobrar por ter me tirado de uma noite de folga e feito com que viesse satisfazer seus anseios. – brincou, vendo uma das sobrancelhas do japonês se elevar.

- Como se o prazer tivesse sido somente meu. – Heero implicou, lembrando de que á segundos atrás o americano gemia descontroladamente e chamava por seu nome, pedindo por mais.

- Você é um amante excepcional, Heero, mas continua sendo apenas meu trabalho. – explicou, acariciando uma das faces do japonês e lhe olhando nos olhos finalizou: - Sua noite vai custar caro.

- Não me importo de pagar para ter você… - confessou, sentindo-se bem com o carinho que recebia do prostituto e relembrou mais uma vez sua proposta. - Eu ainda não desisti de levá-lo comigo.

Duo suspirou, deslizando para fora do colo de Heero e colocando-se ao seu lado na cama de casal. Não queria ter que voltar aquele assunto mais uma vez. Não estava em cogitação voltar para o Japão, principalmente voltar para ser amante exclusivo de Heero.

- Desista então, Heero. – falou aborrecido e decidido. - Eu não vou para lugar nenhum.

Heero não colocaria uma pedra naquele assunto e simplesmente deixaria por isso mesmo. Ele queria Duo de volta e tinha quase certeza que o americano estava fazendo aquilo apenas como uma birra infantil.

- Porque está sendo tão voluntarioso? – perguntou, vindo em seguida outra questão em sua mente que fazia que ardesse em raiva. - Você ama esse homem que aceita e lucra com a venda do seu corpo? O que te prende realmente aqui?

Duo bufou e se deitou, descansando a cabeça no travesseiro macio, enquanto fitava o teto.

- Uma pessoa como você não entende sobre sentimentos, Heero. – elucidou quase soando num lamento. - Porque eu deveria falar sobre os meus com você?

- Quem disse que eu não entendo sobre sentimentos? – Heero indagou, franzindo cenho realmente incomodado com a acusação do rapaz.

Duo não gostaria de estar se abrindo tanto com Heero, mas algumas mágoas pareciam não querer ficar guardadas quando o japonês lhe perguntava coisas tão cretinas.

- Não entendeu os meus quando poderia. – murmurou, como se não fizesse tanta importância.

Heero engoliu em seco com a confirmação que Duo lhe dava sobre ter se apaixonado por ele no passado. Em si alimentava um sentimento de contentamento por aquela constatação, por Duo parecer um pouco mais maleável, mas seu orgulho não permitia que as palavras que proferiu fossem de ternura ou carinho.

- Eu não pedi para que se apaixonasse por mim.

Duo fechou o cenho, amargurando internamente mais uma vez a realidade e virou o rosto para encarar Heero diretamente.

- Ótimo, porque isso passou e era a única coisa que me mantinha com você.

- Eu não acredito que tenha passado. – disse confidente, acreditando que o americano falava aquilo por despeito. – Se fosse assim, você não continuaria vindo até mim, mesmo que diga que é apenas por trabalho.

Duo deu de ombros e ofereceu um sorriso de escárnio, puxando o lençol para cobrir, da cintura para baixo, o corpo nu.

- Se você quer se enganar, pra mim não faz diferença.

Heero não pensou muito, apenas queria algo que fizesse com que Duo amolecesse um pouco aquela carapaça que vestia tão bem. Faria qualquer coisa para ter o americano de volta, mesmo que para isso tivesse que usar palavras que realmente não tinha intenção nenhuma de dizer.

- E se eu dissesse que te amo?

Duo parou um momento e analisou um pouco, procurando no rosto do homem mais velho um sinal de que havia veracidade no que dizia. Em seu íntimo o questionamento o surpreendera, apesar de não se permitir demonstrar. Heero Yui e confissões de amor não eram bem um quadro que se completava, mesmo que no fundo, criar uma ilusão parecesse uma idéia sedutora demais. Talvez no passado tivesse comprado o embuste, mas agora não.

- Eu diria que você é um grande mentiroso. – rebateu sem remorso.

Heero levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, ficando verdadeiramente impressionado com a posição que o americano tomava. Era como se Duo acreditasse mesmo que era um homem sem qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Você acha que eu não poderia me apaixonar por você? – questionou, passando um pouco de sua frustração em sua voz, ao mesmo tempo em que praticamente contradizia o que havia insinuado anteriormente.

- Por mim? Agora? – Duo indagou debochadamente e logo falou com mais seriedade. - Sinceramente acho que não. Você está alucinado por aquele menino que ficou lá atrás no passado. – era incomodo, mas era a verdade, Duo tinha certeza disso agora. - Aquele sim eu acredito que você pudesse se apaixonar.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – Heero perguntou, experimentando um certo desapontamento por constatar a total desilusão de Duo.

- Por que é como eu penso, é o que eu sinto. – disse já começando a demonstrar aborrecimento pelo rumo da conversa. Ajeitou-se, dando as costas para Heero e puxando os lençóis mais para cima, buscando aquecer-se do frio que começava a lhe atingir. Resmungou fechando os olhos com a plena intenção de dormir e ignorar o japonês. - Não sou seu psicólogo, Heero. Procure um e poupe meu tempo.

Heero ficou por um tempo tentando digerir as palavras de Duo. Sua necessidade pelo americano era realmente insana, e refletir sobre o passado, compará-lo com o presente, não tinha sentido. Pensar naquele menino que mantivera como amante por pouco tempo e que mexera com sua cabeça e suas defesas, era diferente de quando pensava naquele homem que agora dormia a seu lado. A fragilidade do garoto de 15 anos, a inocência e paixão, o tinha envolvido, conquistado.

O que aquele jovem guardava daquele menino?

Nada. Ainda assim eram a mesma pessoa, ainda sentia como era intenso e necessário estar com ele. Esse Duo que agora era independente em todos os sentidos, não precisava dele, e talvez por isso Heero tivesse se encantado ainda mais, talvez por isso…

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e deitou-se a seu lado. Duo voltaria a ser seu, de um jeito ou de outro.

-

Finais de semana nunca eram bons para Satoshi, mas aquele tinha certeza que seria pior. Tinha provas na segunda e teria que passar aqueles dois dias com a cara enfiada nos livros se quisesse manter a média que sempre atingia. A matéria era difícil e não queria dar chance de não alcançar a meta. Então, como todos os dias, acordou bem cedo para correr.

Não deixara de, em seu exercício matinal, pensar em Duo. Na noite anterior, quando o encontrara na festa, imaginara que seria bem difícil a conversa com o americano, mas para sua surpresa, não fora tanto. Seria hipocrisia sua não admitir, pelo menos para si próprio, que suas esperanças de resgatar o que tinham eram altas, mas a certeza de que ainda havia uma grande barreira a ser quebrada para que isso pudesse acontecer, era o que mais fazia com que se preocupasse. Queria ver Duo por trás daquela fachada libertina, queria ver a pessoa que ele se tornara e não o profissional que estava se exibindo toda vez em que se encontravam.

Talvez fosse pedir demais, talvez não… mas cedo ou tarde Duo acabaria desistindo de se armar contra ele.

Sua outra preocupação, quem sabe até maior do que o próprio americano, era seu pai. Ele não desistiria de Duo, nem mesmo com aquele tipo de alerta que dera na última visita que fora lhe fazer. Heero Yui era obstinado e sua maior obsessão naquele momento era Duo. Vira isso em seu olhar e tinha medo de pensar que seu objeto de desejo pudesse corresponder ás expectativas. Não queria pensar naquilo… Realmente não queria.

Terminou sua corrida por volta das oito e voltou para seu apartamento, tendo em mente o pleno intuito de tomar um banho, comer qualquer coisa e simplesmente se entregar aos estudos. Mas como nada é exatamente como se planeja, ao entrar em casa deparou-se com ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell, vestido casualmente com jeans e um casaco de moletom azul marinho. O americano estava inclinado, olhando dentro de sua geladeira. O quadro em si fez com que Satoshi erguesse uma de suas sobrancelhas e observasse por alguns segundos. Guardou a surpresa para si e agiu como se estivesse lidando com algo cotidiano, mesmo que aquilo ali estivesse longe de fazer parte disso.

- Vejo que nem preciso dizer: sinta-se em casa, não é mesmo? – ignorou então a presença de Duo na cozinha e, reparando na jaqueta jogada em cima de uma das poltronas, seguiu para o banheiro.

- O dono me deu as chaves. – ironizou, corrigindo a postura e fechando a geladeira. Brevemente seguiu com o olhar o caminho que o outro rapaz fazia. – Isso significa que é para me sentir em casa, não é mesmo? Mesmo que isso aqui esteja longe de algo que um dia eu chame de casa. – finalizou com deboche.

- O problema é seu. – disse em voz alta, sem se importar realmente com as palavras que denegriam seu modo de vida. – Se não gosta daqui, porque está sempre voltando? – indagou retirando os óculos e o colocando sobre a pia de granito, para em seguida se despir da blusa suada do moletom cinza.

Surpreendeu-se quando escutou a voz rouca responder próximo e quando viu, Duo estava na porta do banheiro.

- Eu volto porque o dono desse moquifo me interessa… - fez uma breve pausa demonstrando seu deleite ao olhar o tórax de Satoshi e, em seguida, apontou discretamente para a calça cinza de moletom. – Isso aí também vai ser dispensado? Eu posso ajudar a tirar se quiser.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos e grunhiu:

- Será que eu posso ter um pouco de privacidade para tomar meu banho?

- Não tem nada que preste naquela geladeira para um café da manhã decente. – disse com um bico contrariado. – Posso descer e fazer umas comprinhas.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser, desde que eu possa tomar meu banho em paz.

Duo sorriu satisfeito e adiantou-se lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e surpreendendo o japonês. Riu ao ver que Satoshi lhe fuzilava com o olhar pelo gesto de carinho.

- Pode tomar seu banho. Vou fazer um café da manhã decente pra gente.

Satoshi se virou para tirar a calça, ciente de que Duo se encaminhava para deixar o apartamento, quando algo estalou em sua mente.

- Você não está pretendendo estacionar por aqui hoje não, neh? – indagou, saindo brevemente do banheiro.

Mas sua resposta foi o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Duo tinha saído… e voltaria. Retornou para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e praguejou:

- Droga de americano.

-

Satoshi terminou seu banho com calma, até mesmo para poder se preparar para o que o esperava depois. Teria que deixar bem claro a Duo que ele poderia ficar se quisesse, mas que não o perturbasse. Realmente precisava estudar. Se algo desse errado e tirasse notas abaixo de sua média, com certeza enforcaria Duo com aquela maldita e linda trança castanha.

Dava-lhe um certo contentamento saber que o americano estava ali com ele, em seu apartamento, quando poderia estar procurando se deitar com seus clientes ou até mesmo com seu pai. E definitivamente preferia mil vezes que Duo estivesse lhe azucrinando do que na cama de Heero Yui.

Satoshi deixou o banheiro e foi direto levar a roupa suada para a máquina de lavar. Foi com um pouco de surpresa que viu Duo em sua cozinha, terminado de ajeitar um exagero de mesa para o café da manhã. Parou por um momento, olhando aquilo de forma abestalhada, até que Duo lhe olhou sorridente, satisfeito com sua obra.

- Isso, meu amigo, é um café da manhã.

Levantou uma sobrancelha e virou-se seguindo para área de serviço.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de exagero... – Satoshi falou, deixando ser nitidamente ouvido.

Duo fechou o rosto e foi atrás do japonês, vendo o mesmo enfiar as roupas na máquina.

- Você poderia ser mais agradecido, neh? Eu fiz aquela mesa pra te agradar.

- Ou pra agradar a si mesmo, não é? – rebateu lhe lançando um olhar de soslaio.

Duo fez bico, ficando aborrecido pelo descaso de Satoshi.

- Também… mas se você não se impressionar, não tem graça.

Satoshi fechou a máquina e olhou para o americano com ar de incredulidade.

- Duo, não amola. – passou pelo outro, voltando para sala. – Vamos tomar o café e depois você me deixa em paz, porque preciso estudar.

Duo piscou algumas vezes e seguiu logo atrás de Satoshi.

- Oh, é mesmo. Menino gênio precisa estudar. – debochou, sentando-se a mesa bem servida que preparara.

- Eu não sou menino gênio. – Satoshi invocou-se, sentando-se à frente de Duo.

- Até onde eu me lembre, sempre foi. – implicou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos, querendo falar alguma coisa, quando voltou sua atenção para o celular que vibrava perto de si na mesa. Apesar de ser falta de educação, foi impossível não reparar no nome que piscava no alerta do display. Pegou o telefone nas mãos, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar curioso de Duo, e sentindo uma gama de sensações sufocantes. A sua primeira vontade foi jogar aquele celular longe e se possível vê-lo espatifar na parede; segundo foi de atender aquela ligação e colocar para fora toda a frustração e ira que estava sentindo; mas preferiu agir pela terceira, estendendo o aparelho para que Duo pudesse pegar e atendê-lo, contendo-se para não demonstrar a intensidade de seu incomodo.

Duo via pelo olhar extremamente frio que Satoshi lhe lançava, que este não estava nada satisfeito com aquele telefonema e ao ver o nome no display entendeu plenamente porque. Não fez questão de deixar a mesa ou desviar do olhar que praticamente lhe fuzilava, pelo contrário.

- Fazem três horas que te deixei e você já está com saudades? – indagou com um sorriso e tom irônicos.

- Não seja presunçoso. Você acordou, pegou meu dinheiro e saiu.

- Eu disse que sua noite ia custar beeeem cara. – Duo lembrou.

- Vai trabalhar hoje à noite? – a pergunta foi feita já com as intenções embutidas em seu tom.

- Não. – respondeu, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, direcionado para Satoshi, que prestava atenção á conversa sem qualquer inibição.

- Então pode me encontrar.

- Eu disse que hoje não vou trabalhar. – repetiu-se, colocando um adendo depois. - Mas se você quiser, pode me ligar na segunda.

- Você vai continuar dificultando, não é?

- Ninguém disse que a vida era fácil. – Duo ironizou.

- Tudo bem, seu jogo, vamos segui-lo. Segunda.

O telefone ficou mudo e Duo riu da cara que Satoshi fazia. O japonês realmente se irritava quando Heero estava envolvido. Engraçado como ele não havia mudado muito do que era quando garoto. Continuava o mesmo turrão de sempre.

– Você pensa que eu não tenho vida e que meu único prazer é ficar trepando? – implicou e riu da cara que Satoshi fez, beirando o assustado.

Satoshi ficara surpreso com a forma com que Duo expusera exatamente o que pensava, mas isso não ocupou sua mente por muito tempo. Ainda olhando para o americano, Satoshi decidiu saciar sua curiosidade de uma vez.

- O que você vê nele?

- Vê em quem? – rebateu a pergunta piscando algumas vezes.

Satoshi levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se Duo tivesse feito a pergunta mais idiota do mundo, mas mesmo assim o elucidou:

- No meu pai.

Duo deu de ombros, se adiantando para servir café nas xícaras postas na mesa, e respondeu:

- Eu não vejo nada. Ele me paga como todos os clientes fazem.

Mas havia um grande "porém". Heero Yui não era um cliente qualquer. Ele havia sido a grande paixão de Duo.

- Você não se deitaria com ele se não gostasse.

- Sexo é sempre bom. – confessou, olhando para a própria xícara em suas mãos, sem encarar os olhos azuis de Satoshi. - Seu pai é bom nisso, mas continua sendo um trabalho. – voltou finalmente a lhe olhar e com sarcasmo indagou: - Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

Satoshi não respondeu. Era uma pergunta cretina, mas com fundo de verdade e se tentasse rebater com ironia, daria razão ás palavras de Duo.

- Você poderia ter o que quer se não ficasse com seu puritanismo. – Duo falou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu não quero um prostituto de luxo. – Satoshi rebateu com amargura.

- E o que você quer, Sato?

"Meu Duo de volta…" – o japonês pensou, sem vocalizar. Ficou fitando o americano sem nada responder até que o mesmo se manifestou mais uma vez:

- Eu não posso ser a pessoa que você espera que eu seja. – mas uma vez vocalizou como se soubesse o que o japonês pensava.

- Eu não te pedi nada. – replicou, bebendo finalmente um pouco do café.

"E eu tenho que parar de esperar demais…" – Duo pensou, não se deixando abalar pela frieza das palavras de Satoshi.

- Se é assim, porque não aceita minha oferta? – Duo perguntou, já com a malícia de volta a suas feições delicadas.

Satoshi estreitou os olhos, plantando uma séria ameaça neles.

- Se você continuar com isso, te coloco pra fora.

- Eu tenho a chave.

- Pego de volta.

- Eu não preciso dela pra entrar.

Satoshi não conteve o riso, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo contagiou-se e ambos começaram a rir juntos. Para o japonês a discussão estúpida desencadeara um dos melhores momentos que tivera durante anos. Estava ali com Duo, juntos, rindo por besteira alguma e se sentia tão bem por isso. Não precisava confessar ao americano, pois parecia ver a mesma coisa refletida em seu rosto jovialmente alegre, desprovido da ironia e da malícia. Se não estivesse tão distante da realidade, poderia dizer que era quase como se tivessem voltado no tempo e fossem de novo apenas amigos, onde ele não se resguardava, e o americano não tivesse mudado tanto. Era exatamente aquilo que queria resgatar. Seu Duo. Seus momentos… Algo que fora interrompido que os impediu de viverem muito mais do que poderiam. Aquela simples demonstração trouxe uma ínfima esperança a Satoshi.

-

O dia se provou ser diferente do que Satoshi imaginara. Duo acatara sua ordem de deixá-lo em paz para estudar e apenas ficou observando-o, enquanto se distraía com músicas num discmen e lendo um livro de mistério que estava, até então, perdido pela estante da sala. Havia sido calmo, tranqüilo e reconfortante. A presença de Duo perto era algo que não imaginara ter nunca mais e agora, depois da virada que o destino dera, estavam juntos mais uma vez, mesmo que não fosse exatamente como era antes.

No final da tarde, quando já escurecia, Duo se levantou após o breve lanche que fizeram e pegou as chaves de seu carro.

- Vou ter que ir agora. Deve ter alguém preocupado comigo.

- E só pensou nisso agora? – Satoshi questionou com estranheza, deixando a mesa e indo se sentar no sofá, onde estavam alguns de seus livros.

- Não… Estava pensando esse tempo todo em que estava aqui. – Duo confessou, lembrando que havia desrespeitado o pedido de Treize e voltado a aceitar o trabalho com Heero.

Satoshi lembrou algo que o incomodava em relação ao relacionamento de Duo com Treize, sabendo que era sobre o amante que o americano se referia. E isso não tinha nada a ver com ciúmes e sim com princípios.

- Como você pode viver com alguém que mentiu sobre a morte de seu irmão?

Duo pareceu surpreso e chocado. Sobre o que Satoshi estava delirando agora?

- Quê?

Satoshi não tinha qualquer remorso de contar o que Treize havia lhe dito. Achava muito injusto o que ele fizera com Duo lhe privando de saber que Solo estava vivo… Privando Duo de poder voltar para o Japão e eles saberem que estava bem.

- Treize me contou que sabia que Solo estava vivo, mas não contou pra você.

- Do que você está falando Sato? Ficou louco?

- Não, mas seu amante parece que é, porque para ver você sofrendo, sabendo da verdade e não te aliviar da dor, só pode mesmo ter algum problema sério.

Duo franziu o cenho e não precisava buscar qualquer sinal de que Satoshi dizia a verdade, pois tinha certeza que este não lhe mentiria. Satoshi Yui era honesto demais para tentar lhe atingir com algo que não fosse a verdade e, apesar de não querer, acreditava no que ele lhe dizia. Treize era uma pessoa capaz de mentir para manter seus interesses. O amante tinha um zelo enorme por si, mas esconder que Solo estava vivo, não tinha desculpa que justificasse. Era loucura e um tormento que desabava sobre sua cabeça.

Sorriu para Satoshi e deu de ombros.

- Cada um tem seus motivos. – não precisava mostrar sua decepção e irritação pela revelação que Satoshi lhe fizera. Seus problemas eram apenas seus para resolver e fraqueza não era uma opção. – A gente se vê, Sato.

Satoshi viu Duo se despedir e deixar seu apartamento. O surpreendeu ver que o americano encarara de forma estranha á descoberta de algo tão sórdido, mas desconfiava que Duo tinha se transformado em um ótimo ator durante aqueles anos e que aprendera a esconder muito bem qualquer sentimento que não gostasse de demonstrar.

Não era da sua conta e, por isso, voltou para seus estudos.

-

Treize estava na sala da casa que morava com o americano, esperando pacientemente sua chegada. Não tinha qualquer certeza de que Duo voltaria para casa aquela noite, mas havia um bom pressentimento. Conhecia a consciência de seu amante e esta deveria estar pesada. Desde que tinham discutido no apartamento de Duo e que pedira para que este não se encontrasse com Heero Yui, tinha colocado alguém de confiança para seguir os passos do jovem. Achava o japonês uma ameaça e não queria dar chances para que este se desse bem com Duo de novo.

A porta se abriu, mas Duo não fez questão alguma de manter silêncio. Já tinha visto as luzes acesas e queria mesmo conversar com Treize. Acalmara um pouco sua irritação e frustração por saber de coisas que o amante tinha feito e lhe omitira, mas ainda assim queria satisfações.

- Tem passado muito tempo fora de casa. – Treize não deu tempo para que Duo falasse, e ainda sentado no sofá, seu olhar e seu tom eram de puro escárnio. - Achou alguma coisa mais importante que nosso relacionamento na rua, Duo?

Treize jamais tinha lhe falado com aquele tom. Parecia que muitas coisas que desconhecia, apesar dos seis anos de relacionamento, vinham à tona de uma vez.

- Você está sendo ridículo, Treize. – Duo respondeu a provocação.

Talvez estivesse sendo impulsionado pelo ciúme, mas não se importava. Estava com raiva de Duo por este ter lhe quebrado um pedido.

- Estou? E com quem estava desde de sexta-feira? Deixe-me adivinhar… Heero Yui?

Duo riu sardonicamente e não se importou em tentar omitir. Mentiras se tornavam fáceis de encarar naquele momento.

- Você me subestima.

Quanto mais Duo tentava acobertar, mas raiva Treize sentia. Estreitou os olhos e se levantou do sofá, dando alguns passos na direção do americano.

- E você a mim. Sei que você esteve com Yui.

Duo deu de ombros. Onde estava o Treize que sempre lhe tratara com carinho e dedicação? Por que tudo agora parecia um mar de palavras afiadas?

- Você está presumindo demais. – tentou ainda querendo evitar que uma briga viesse surgir pelos motivos errados.

- Pedi que o seguisse na sexta. – revelou com um pouco de desdém. - Você tinha me prometido que não atenderia mais a esse homem.

- Você… - Duo estava perplexo. Era muito para que compreendesse ao mesmo tempo. – Você mandou que me seguissem?

Treize não queria saber se era errado, ou se Duo gostaria ou não. Estava se precavendo e não importava como fosse feito isso. O americano tinha que entender seus motivos.

- Está agindo fora do seu usual. Nada mais normal que me precavesse.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente, querendo que no fundo Treize desmentisse tudo.

- Eu não acredito… Você não tem o direito de ficar colocando seus homens pra me seguir. Onde está sua confiança em mim?

- Ela se esvaiu com seu caso com Heero Yui e a confirmação de seu desrespeito. – Treize disse firme, encarando o jovem com toda autoridade que jamais demonstrara.

A lembrança de que além do amante ter colocado alguém para vigiá-lo, também havia lhe omitido fatos no passado, veio à tona com a raiva que estava contendo até o presente momento.

- Você mentiu pra mim, Treize! – esbravejou o que estava guardando dentro de si sem se importar com o tom alto de sua voz. - Eu estou tentando relevar isso, estou tentando mesmo.

Treize franziu o cenho, verdadeiramente confuso.

- Eu menti?

Duo fechou os olhos buscando amainar aquela fúria, mas era um peso muito maior do que poderia suportar naquele momento. Era a constatação de que poderia ter ficado com o irmão, que não precisaria ter sofrido tanto para se reerguer, que o pesadelo que lhe atormentara durante muito tempo não passara de uma mentira.

- Não se faça de cínico! Você mentiu sobre o meu irmão!

Treize gelou.

- Quem te falou isso?

Duo sentiu uma mágoa maior quando Treize simplesmente não negou e quase se permitiu sucumbir pelo sentimento de derrota. Treize era tão importante na sua vida, nunca queria ter uma decepção tão grande como aquela com ele… Nunca.

- Não interessa quem me falou, Treize… - disse quase num desanimo. - Eu esperava tanta coisa de tanta gente, mas de você… - tinha um nó em sua garganta que parecia querer sufocar as palavras, mas ele o engoliu e não permitiu. - Você era tudo que eu tinha e jamais imaginei que pudesse me trair dessa maneira.

- Foi seu amigo Satoshi que lhe confidenciou isso? – indagou apreensivo, vendo algo que há muito tempo não via no olhar de Duo. Aquilo não poderia voltar a emergir de jeito nenhum.

- Não importa, Treize. Você não consegue perceber isso? Você acabou com tudo que eu acreditava e eu estava ainda tentando emendar os pedaços e relevar… estava tentando entender que de alguma forma você fez isso para meu bem estar, mas eu não consigo ver como. Agora chego e você diz que está mandando me seguir. E tudo porque não sou confiável para você?

Havia tristeza, havia mágoa e melancolia nos olhos violetas e a única coisa que queria era abraçar o americano e fugir para bem longe de tudo ali. Sumir para que nunca mais Heero Yui pudesse afetar o que tinham, como estava fazendo agora. Pelo menos achava que a culpa era do japonês.

- Eu só queria te poupar sofrimentos por causa do seu irmão. – tentou explicar e se aproximar do amante. - Na época você tinha tentado o…

- Você tinha medo que eu te largasse e voltasse pro Japão para ficar com Solo! – gritou perdendo o controle, fazendo com que Treize parasse de avançar em sua direção. - Pare de mentir!

- Eu só não queria perdê-lo, Duo. – confessou finalmente. Essa era a verdade.

Duo permaneceu com o olhar que dizia claramente que não existiam desculpas suficientes.

- Tinha que ter pensado nisso antes, Treize. Porque agora… é tarde.

Um medo abalou ainda mais o loiro e perguntou, mesmo sabendo ler muito bem nas entrelinhas:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Duo deu um último olhar para Treize, vendo penalizado a angústia nos olhos do mesmo e falou:

- Eu venho buscar as minhas coisas depois.

E assim saiu batendo a porta.

-

Duo estava se encaminhando para o carro. Ele não esperava que Treize viesse atrás de si, pedindo desculpas ou implorando para que ficasse. Isso não era feitio de Treize Kushrenada. Ele poderia ligar e querer conversar, ou apenas esperar que voltasse para a Eclíptica, para lá tentar reaver o que tinham, mas mesmo que doesse, mesmo que soubesse que aquele homem havia sido seu pilar de força e confiança, Duo não tinha como voltar atrás.

Treize mostrara ser exatamente como todos de seu passado: mesquinho e egoísta. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia uma mágoa como aquela. Desde que deixara tudo para trás não se permitira sucumbir. Havia vivido tanta coisa, que não poderia deixar que suas fraquezas voltassem a dominá-lo.

Seis anos destruídos apenas numa noite. Destruídos ironicamente por seu passado ou talvez… talvez por seus próprios sentimentos.

Precisava de um escape para aliviar todo aquele bolo de tensão e sentimentos reprimidos. Pensou em alguém, mas seu celular se provou mais uma vez útil ao tocar lhe mostrando planos bem melhores.

-

Odin abriu a porta de seu apartamento, evitando demonstrar o nervosismo que continha dentro de si. O rapaz a sua frente lhe sorria jovialmente, seus belos olhos violetas lhe fitavam com o desejo de sempre, mas acabaria com aquilo naquela noite. Decidira contar a verdade, dizer a Duo o real motivo de estar querendo se aproximar dele e assim findar o jogo de conquista que o rapaz vinha pensando em ganhar.

- Boa noite, Duo. – cumprimentou, fazendo um meneio de mão para que o rapaz entrasse.

- Muito boa, Odin. – respondeu aceitando o convite e adentrando no apartamento. – Confesso que seu convite me surpreendeu, mas não fiquei menos empolgado por isso.

- Eu o chamei aqui por um motivo. – Odin fechou a porta, começando a falar, não querendo dar chances de Duo iniciar com seus avanços. – Queria con…

Ao se virar suas palavras foram contidas pela boca de Duo. Os lábios macios e mornos do rapaz estavam nos seus. O corpo delgado e menor se moldava junto a si. A mão suave em sua nuca acariciando os fios loiros de seus cabelos… Odin ficou momentaneamente sem reação, apenas permitindo que Duo o beijasse. Sentiu a outra mão do rapaz delicadamente correr por seu tórax, fazendo um caminho abrasador, até alcançar seu baixo ventre e acariciar seu sexo de maneira provocativa.

Foi impossível não deixar que um leve gemido escapasse de sua garganta e perdeu a coerência quando a língua de Duo aproveitou-se do entreabrir de seus lábios e invadiu sua boca. Odin fechou os olhos e se rendeu á vontade do americano, puxando-o para comprimir ainda mais o corpo menor contra o seu, beijando Duo com ardor.

Duo, além de excitado, estava se sentindo triunfante. Sempre teve certeza que Odin sucumbiria e que era questão de saber conquistá-lo para conseguir o que queria. Estava ali para esquecer as perturbações e não pensar, apenas sentir. Odin era uma boa distração. O sociólogo com seu jeito contido, sempre querendo evitá-lo, o excitava e naquele momento estava pronto para se entregar e fazer dele a sua fuga.

- Ainda vai querer continuar com seus conceitos de pai e filho? – indagou provocativamente de contra o lábio do mais velho.

As palavras de Duo foram responsáveis por trazer de volta o senso que Odin tinha perdido. O americano foi bruscamente afastado com um empurrão. Com a respiração ofegante e os lábios ainda queimando pela sensação e sabor inebriante da boca de Duo, foi com tamanho horror que percebeu o que tinha feito. A repulsa maior sentia no latejar de sua ereção confinada em suas calças, que parecia querer impulsioná-lo a esquecer seus conceitos e pudor e apenas saciar sua vontade.

Odin começava a sentir nojo de si mesmo por ter correspondido e ter se deixado levar, seduzido pelo prostituto… por seu filho. Era amoral, mas havia deixado que acontecesse. Sua mente girava numa espiral de constatações, inclusive a de que inegavelmente sentira desejo pelo rapaz.

Duo ainda buscava entender o que tinha feito de errado. Via a expressão de confusão e desgosto de Odin, que o encarava com certa desolação e percebia que talvez não devesse ter provocado o sociólogo com suas palavras.

- O que houve, Odin? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Odin negou com a cabeça e deixou sua voz sair com pesar:

- Você não sabe o que fez, Duo.

Duo sorriu libidinoso e contradisse:

- Claro que sei… E sei bem que você também estava apreciando muito. – falou maliciosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se aproximar de novo, apontando para o volume na calça do sociólogo formado pelo sexo excitado.

A realidade ainda chocava Odin. Era inconcebível.

- Eu não te chamei aqui para isso, Duo.

- Encare como um bônus então. – o americano falou dando de ombros.

- Você não entende? Isso não pode acontecer. – Odin disse segurando Duo firme pelos braços, mantendo-o firme no lugar, para que não chegasse a tocá-lo daquela maneira de novo. Percebeu os olhos violetas vidrados nos seus num misto de surpresa e confusão por sua atitude. – Você pode ser meu filho, Duo.

Duo franziu o cenho e riu.

- Ainda com esse tabu de você ser mais velho? – falou num deboche. – Desencana. Eu não te vejo como um pai.

Odin começava a ficar aflito e frustrado por não estar conseguindo fazer com que Duo enxergasse a verdade.

- Duo, você **é** meu filho. **É**. Deu para entender?

O sorriso nos lábios de Duo morreu e sua expressão tornou-se extremamente séria, enquanto encarava Odin e tentava assimilar a informação. Começava a sentir seu peito tentar conter as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

- Você está brincando? – indagou querendo de alguma forma reverter á situação. – Pois se está, é melhor parar agora.

Odin o olhou com certa culpa e um pouco de angústia.

- Não estou, Duo. O nome de sua mãe é Helen Maxwell, seu irmão mais velho se chama Solo. Vocês moravam no Japão e o ano em que eu estive no país e me envolvi com uma mulher americana casada com o mesmo nome da sua e que tinha um filho chamado Solo, bate com a sua idade. Um DNA pode confirmar isso, apesar de eu já ter certeza.

Duo ficou petrificado. Por um momento sentiu falta de ar e as palavras não conseguiam deixar sua boca. Odin imediatamente ficou preocupado com a palidez do rapaz e tentou lhe chamar a atenção.

- Você está bem? – Duo o olhou de forma perdida e Odin começou a se repreender mentalmente por ter contado tudo tão bruscamente. Mas não tinha outro jeito de deter os avanços do americano, senão aquele. – Fique aqui. Eu vou buscar água.

Odin se afastou, indo até a cozinha, enquanto a mente de Duo girava como num turbilhão de pensamentos perturbados.

Pai.

Odin Lowe dizia e afirmava ser seu pai. Aquele homem que tivera um caso com sua mãe, o mesmo que a abandonara sabendo que estava grávida, o pai que o deixara crescer nas mãos de um padrasto violento… o pai que, quando ele era criança, sonhara tanto em encontrar e conhecer.

"_- Quando eu era menor, tinha esse sonho besta de conhecer meu pai verdadeiro e eu pedi para encontrá-lo. Naquela época, eu ainda acreditava em desejos e não entendia que meu pai verdadeiro nunca me quis."_

"_- Quem sabe esse desejo esteja na fila de espera e vá se realizar ainda."_

Odin se assustou ao escutar o barulho da porta batendo e largou imediatamente o copo de água na pia, se apressando até a sala.

- Duo?

Não havia mais ninguém ali.

-

Satoshi se preparava para ir dormir. Já tinha trocado as roupas normais para seu usual pijama e terminara de escovar os dentes. Foi o tempo de deitar-se na cama, se ajeitar embaixo das cobertas e apagar a luminária da mesinha de cabeceira, para escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo vindo da sala. Franziu o cenho no escuro e pensou em se levantar, mas se deteve. Permaneceu deitado de lado, voltado para fora da cama e manteve os olhos fechados. Àquela hora da noite e abrindo a porta com a chave, só poderia ser Duo. Tinha que se acostumar com as visitas inoportunas do americano a qualquer hora mesmo, afinal, lhe dera as chaves.

Escutou os passos que vieram para seu quarto e o barulho dos sapatos sendo descartados no meio do caminho.

O silêncio permanecia sepulcral e isso intrigou Satoshi.

Logo o colchão pesou a seu lado e a presença do corpo se deitando no outro travesseiro pode ser percebida, mas não existiu qualquer tentativa de abraço, carinho, nada…

Satoshi estava consciente da respiração e sentia o perfume de Duo. Era o americano deitado ali a seu lado, mas algo ainda o incomodava.

- Duo… - chamou tentativamente pelo americano.

- Desculpe. Não queria te acordar. – ele lhe respondeu simplesmente e mais uma vez o silêncio.

Duo pedindo desculpas? Nada de ironias? Cantadas? Tentativas de entrar em suas calças? Tinha algo errado.

Satoshi se remexeu na cama, virando para o lado de Duo e tateou no escuro até tocar o ombro do americano. Um sentimento de preocupação lhe tomou ao perceber que este tremia quase numa leve convulsão.

- Duo… Você está bem?

Escutou uma pequena risada.

- Só estou com um pouco de frio, mas logo passa.

Satoshi piscou no escuro. Duo estava estranho, mas comprou aquela desculpa. Suspirou e puxou o americano para junto de si, não encontrando qualquer resistência quando este aceitou prontamente aconchegar-se com a cabeça em seu ombro, moldando-se a lateral de seu corpo. Assim pode sentir mais fortes os espasmos de Duo e voltou a se preocupar.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

Riu mais uma vez.

- Poderia ficar melhor se deixasse me aproveitar de você já que está acordado.

Satoshi fechou o cenho e resmungou:

- Te jogo pra fora da cama.

Escutou mais uma vez a risada de Duo e isso fez com que seu coração se acalmasse um pouco. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas demais.

Duo, por sua vez, sentiu diminuir a tremedeira que tomava seu corpo, mantendo sua mente distante dos pensamentos, se concentrando apenas nas batidas do coração de Satoshi, que sentia embaixo da palma da mão, que descansava em seu peito. Fora o nervoso intenso e implacável que tomara conta de si, causando aqueles espasmos. Só queria que eles parassem.

Não esperava aquele gesto de Satoshi, mas era agradecido por ele tê-lo acolhido daquela forma. Apesar de não querer vocalizar ou deixar que o outro soubesse, Duo ainda considerava-se seguro perto do japonês. Satoshi sempre acalmara seus medos, frustrações e tristezas, e estar junto a ele era como resgatar sua estabilidade.

Não queria pensar ou lembrar do que acontecera.

Escutou a respiração de Satoshi se abrandar e sorriu sabendo que este adormecera com o rosto apoiado em sua cabeça. Deixaria para pensar depois, bem depois, porque ele próprio sucumbira ao sono nos braços do japonês.

* * *

**_Ultimamente eu não quero acordar do sonho,  
Você sabe que eu adoro sonhar  
Ultimamente, eu não luto pelo que acredito,  
Não há nada mais em que acreditar…_**

* * *

_**Notas da Beta: **__Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Esse cap ficou mto bom... Tenho q confessar que não gosto mto do Treize não! xD... Agora que o Duo deu um pé na B do Treize eu to mais aliviada xD... Vai q a Blanxe louca faz o Duo ficar com ele? O.O Eu tenho um ataque! xD_

_Sem falar que agora o Duo sabe quem é o pai dele, né?! Isso tá igual a novela! xD_

_E ASSIM QUE A GNT GOSTA NÉ! XD \o/_

_Agora é só esperar e descobrir com quem o Duo vai ficar... Cruzem os dedos meninas e meninos... Os próximos capítulos serão decisivos (eu acho xD)!! __See ya!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2 OC+2

**Beta:** Roberta Maxwell

**Agradecimentos: **À** Likaah** por ter me indicado a música **Blind** do **Lifehouse** para escrever esse capítulo. Simplesmente perfeita.

Como eu não consegui desenvolver a continuação da No Matter What a tempo, e para não deixar passar em branco, este capítulo é dedicado a _Mady Richellier_. Feliz Aniversário, _Mady_!

* * *

_Você não sabe porque eles tinham que ter ido tão longe,  
Trocando seu valor por essas cicatrizes, apenas por sua companhia…  
Não acredite nas mentiras que disseram a você  
Nenhuma palavra foi verdadeira... Você está bem_

* * *

Capítulo 18 

Era como estar em casa. Não como na minha casa, onde eu vivi a infância conturbada ao lado de meu irmão e aquele homem. Não… Era uma sensação boa, que poderia chamar de nostálgica. A única coisa que realmente valera a pena na minha vida infeliz. Eu estava sendo dramático em meus pensamentos como jamais tinha sido naqueles últimos anos, mas quem poderia me culpar? De repente, tão rápido, parecia que o mundo, meu mundo, estava caindo em pedaços, começando por meus sentimentos confusos, passando por meu relacionamento estável com Treize que simplesmente chegava ao fim, até a mais recente novidade do momento: "Eu não posso te comer porque sou seu pai".

Alguém no céu ou no inferno deveria me odiar muito, porque parecia me fadar a surpresas incrivelmente desagradáveis. Depois de tanto tempo, eu jamais imaginaria que tudo fosse acontecer dessa forma e me via ali querendo retroceder no tempo e apagar tudo o que colocara a perder a vida feliz que eu levava em Leiden, mas ao mesmo tempo, se tivesse a oportunidade real de fazê-lo, não estaria onde estou agora.

Satoshi Yui era meu travesseiro no momento, enquanto eu me via de olhos abertos pensando todas essas besteiras desnecessárias. Eu não queria admitir isso em voz alta, nem para mim mesmo, mas era ao lado dele que me sentia mais seguro, onde minhas aflições pareciam sumir por completo. Quando éramos apenas garotos e eu ainda tinha meu encanto inquebrável por Heero, já havia percebido isso, mesmo que estivesse cego demais. E eu ainda não queria pensar, pois pensar sobre aquilo também me fazia sentir… E eu não queria voltar a sentir.

Estava tão cômoda a vida que eu levava. Eu tinha no meu trabalho e em meu amante tudo o que precisava para viver em paz, mas não esperava aquela mudança súbita de eventos, onde aquela pessoa que cuidara de mim, que me acolhera e confiava cegamente, seria capaz de um ato traiçoeiro como esconder uma verdade que sabia que seria toda minha felicidade, pelo menos na época em que tudo estava recente. Treize sabia que meu irmão estava vivo e jamais mencionara nada a respeito. Com isso, eu já não acreditava mais na sinceridade de seus sentimentos para comigo. A vontade de ele me preservar não era motivo suficiente para esconder a verdade.

Tanto sofrimento em vão…

Mas eu não fazia mais tanta questão de confraternizar com Solo, não era nem pela raiva que eu guardava por sua inércia de atitudes na época, mas porque tanto tempo se passara com a certeza de que ele estava morto, que para mim era como se aquele homem que viera me encontrar ali não passasse de um mero estranho, por quem eu sentia uma grande mágoa. Eu o tinha tratado da última vez mais civilizadamente por pena, algo que dentro de mim não havia conseguido matar com o tempo. Mas eu temia que ainda pudesse levar muito, para que tivéssemos uma conversa normal, sem ser regada a palavras duras ou ironias. Esse sou eu agora, e pretendia manter aquele Duo paspalho morto, onde era seu lugar de direito.

Em Heero Yui eu não queria pensar, talvez devesse, mas não queria… Não agora.

Por fim, não menos doloroso ou surpreendente, estava Odin Lowe. Um homem de presença social, respeitado mundialmente, que havia entrado em minha vida, se aproximado de mim, por seu glorioso peso na consciência. Ele havia falado com tanta convicção, e eu não duvidava de forma alguma da certeza de suas palavras, da agonia sincera que via em seu olhar. Ainda assim, era chocante saber que uma pessoa a quem no passado eu tinha esperado tanto, de repente chegava do nada e jogava aquela revelação toda minha cara. E o que mais me amargurava, era querer entender o porquê dele ter esperado tanto tempo para me dizer aquilo. Provavelmente estaria sondando, para assegurar se era mesmo verdade, mas por que permitira que eu chegasse tão longe?

Reformulando os acontecimentos da noite anterior, percebia que não tinha deixado muito espaço para que ele falasse. Eu não queria falar, queria afogar as minhas mágoas. Engraçado que enquanto algumas pessoas faziam isso com bebida, eu me consolava com sexo. É meu vicio, e eu sou assumidamente dependente dele, sem qualquer remorso ou intenção de mudar.

Entretanto, eu praticamente seduzi meu próprio pai. Eu o tinha beijado, ele tinha correspondido. Que merda… Ele tinha ficado excitado comigo, mesmo sabendo quem eu era, já minha culpa se amenizava pelo fato de eu sequer ter idéia de que existiria uma ligação assim entre nós.

Inconscientemente me agarrei mais um pouco ao corpo de Satoshi, pensando nas conseqüências de tudo aquilo, se por acaso eu tivesse conseguido mesmo tirar o senso de Odin por completo. Eu teria dormido com meu próprio pai. Não que isso fosse realmente algo assim tão bizarro, já que para mim ele continuava sendo um estranho, mas se fosse parar para pensar no teor de todo contexto pai e filho - o que seria realmente hipocrisia porque aquele homem jamais tivera qualquer presença em minha vida - seria praticamente repulsivo se acontecesse.

Mas o que me abatia não era ter beijado, me excitado ou quase feito sexo com Odin. No meu ponto de vista, isso era o de menos. O que me incomodava e certamente trazia muito rancor e mágoa de volta, era saber que meu pai finalmente aparecera, mas quando eu já não mais o queria. Eu não precisava dele para nada, pois quando precisei, ele não estava lá.

Alguém realmente me odiava, pois eu sabia que só poderia estar acontecendo tudo aquilo para acabar com as defesas que eu arduamente havia construído. Saber que Odin era meu pai mexia com minhas feridas, o passado em que sofri nas mãos de um homem a quem eu insistia debilmente em considerar, chamar e amar como um pai; trazia de volta os velhos sentimentos de rejeição, abandono e sofrimento, que vivi até deixar o Japão. E isso me fazia questionar algo muito importante:

O que Odin queria com isso?

Eu queria uma resposta porque, se ele tinha em mente resgatar o tempo perdido, seria a coisa mais hilária que aconteceria em minha vida. Não queria pensar que ele agiria de forma tão ridícula, já que em anos jamais se importara com minha mãe ou o que teria acontecido comigo. Afinal, Helen Maxwell poderia ter abortado aquela criança indesejada que manchava seu casamento, mas ele, Odin Lowe, jamais quisera saber que fim levara qualquer um dos dois. E eu… estava no meu direito de ressentir e odiá-lo por cada dia de esperança que ele matou em mim.

Senti o corpo que eu me agarrava começar a despertar, ou já despertara há algum tempo e eu perdido em meus pensamentos não percebi, mas percebia agora que o braço que descansava protetoramente em volta de mim, saía de sua inércia para me deixar sentindo falta de seu calor, porém, me acalentou com suas palavras preocupadas.

- Você está bem?

Eu sorri. Era um sorriso sincero, mas ele não viu, pois minha cabeça estava encolhida demais em seu peito e sua cabeça ainda descansava recostada em meus cabelos.

- E por que não estaria? – procurei manter minha ironia usual. – Dormi abraçado a um travesseiro maravilhoso, mas, diga-se de passagem, que eu ainda estou decepcionado por não poder gemer de contra ele.

Ele grunhiu e me empurrou para longe de si. Eu não consegui evitar o riso, enquanto me ajeitava no travesseiro ao seu lado, vendo claramente agora seu rosto contrariado. Era tão diferente de quando éramos mais novos, mas ainda assim, tão similar. Satoshi sempre fora superprotetor e gentil comigo, agora parecia estar querendo lutar contra isso, ao mesmo tempo em que aos poucos perdia aquela batalha. Quanto a mim… Eu não era mais o mesmo, não conseguia mais sequer trazer de volta à tona a sombra do garoto inocente que Sato sentia tanta a falta. Por algum motivo eu queria poder ser, ou conseguir voltar a ser, porque de certa forma, isso o deixaria satisfeito, o agradaria… mas teatro nunca fora meu forte e eu não fingiria apenas para ganhar as afeições dele intactas, como eram antes.

- Você poderia ser menos promiscuo. – ele me disse, olhando para o teto.

- E você mais receptivo. – eu insinuei, levando uma de minhas mãos e tocando o lado de sua face, levemente, com as pontas dos dedos.

Eu esperava que ele estapeasse minha mão para longe, ou que simplesmente se levantasse me deixando em completo vácuo, só não esperava que ele virasse o rosto na minha direção e me encarasse com aqueles olhos azuis que tão profundos pareciam saber mais de mim, do que eu próprio.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Ele conseguiu fazer com que aquele medo se instalasse no peito novamente e que meu sorriso irônico morresse repentinamente em meus lábios. O medo era fácil de controlar e não sucumbir, pois eu o transformava em irritação e ira. Eu simplesmente não queria que ninguém chegasse onde os olhos dele estavam tentando alcançar.

- Você sabe como acabar com o clima, não é mesmo? – eu retorqui, jogando as cobertas para longe em meu pleno intuito de me afastar, até que fosse seguro novamente enfrentá-lo.

Mas o intuito de Satoshi era totalmente oposto ao meu e eu tenho certeza que ele percebeu que impulsionando meus limites era algo favorável, pois segurou firmemente meu braço e com um forte puxão, me jogou de contra a cama.

E mais uma vez eu estava encarando aqueles olhos inquisidores. Ele ainda estava deitado de lado e eu apenas esperava na mesma posição que ele.

- O que aconteceu ontem, Duo? – ele repetiu-se e eu novamente ri.

- Você quer que tenha acontecido alguma coisa? – rebati, buscando restaurar meu controle.

- Eu quero a verdade. – Satoshi foi taxativo.

A verdade não era uma coisa que eu lhe daria de graça, ou de qualquer outra forma.

- A verdade é que eu queria fazer sexo, mas você continua me negando esse prazer.

Ele fechou a expressão, me dando a nítida impressão que sua tolerância estava se esvaindo e foi com surpresa e sem que pudesse reagir, que ele mais uma vez arrancou as munhequeiras pretas de meus pulsos, expondo as cicatrizes que elas escondiam. E de novo eu colocava minha ira para camuflar meu medo, tornando minha expressão tão irritadiça quanto a dele.

- Por que esconde essas marcas, se diz que não se importa com o passado e que não existem mais sentimentos? – Satoshi me jogou bem mais do que uma simples pergunta, pois havia, além de tudo, a afirmação de que descobrira muito mais do que eu queria.

- São cicatrizes, idiota. Preciso ficar debulhando meu senso de estética? – irritado, me desvencilhei de sua mão, e tentei me levantar de novo, apenas para voltar a ser jogado de contra a cama e, desta vez, com o peso do corpo de Satoshi se fazendo presente ao sentar-se sobre minhas pernas. Quando eu tentei lutar para jogá-lo para longe de mim, só consegui que meus pulsos fossem presos no alto de minha cabeça, pelas mãos firmes dele. – Quer sexo selvagem agora, Sato? – ainda arrisquei, mas plenamente sendo intimidado pelo olhar dele.

- Eu disse que queria a verdade. – ele persistiu.

- Passou a noite em claro pensando nisso? – retorqui debochadamente, com irritação em minha voz.

- Não, eu dormi muito bem, obrigado, mas o mesmo tempo que você gastou pensando desde que acordou, eu também gastei. – explicou, fazendo mais força de contra meus pulsos, enquanto eu continuava a prestar resistência. - E pensando eu consegui mais clareza em certas coisas.

Eu realmente não estava com vontade de saber o que ele tinha concluído com seus pensamentos, até porque, era certo que eu não iria gostar. A raiva por estar sendo mantido preso só aumentava.

- Sai de cima de mim, idiota! – eu já não fazia questão de manter minha voz comedida.

Satoshi apenas replicou calmamente.

- Não. E você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ontem. - A forma como ele me encarava, a tranqüilidade de sua voz, me intimidava, mas jamais demonstraria isso.

- Não aconteceu nada!

- Eu não acredito em você. – ele falou estreitando os olhos. - Como eu posso acreditar em uma pessoa que sempre mentiu para mim desde que nos conhecemos? – aquela acusação me trouxe surpresa e por meus olhos ele conseguiu perceber bem isso. -Vê, não é só você que carrega sua carga de mágoa.

Sem jeito, por estar preso, tentei dar de ombros e repliquei, apesar de estar cada vez mais incomodado com as feridas que ele teimava em trazer a tona.

- Eu sinto muito por me preocupar e querer te poupar.

- E eu sinto muito por te conhecer tão bem. Você saiu daqui ontem para voltar para casa e ficar com Treize. Aí do nada voltou, tremendo como se não estivesse agasalhado e isso… - disse vagando o olhar por minhas vestes pesadas. – dá pra ver que estava. E pelo que eu saiba, e você mesmo disse, esse lugar aqui não é seu moquifo preferido… Então o que veio fazer aqui, àquela hora da noite, aceitando meu abraço como se sua vida dependesse disso?

Eu o encarei com fúria. O maldito era bem mais forte do que eu, e assim não conseguia me livrar, mesmo lutando contra sua pegada. Ele não tinha o direito de especular sobre minhas atitudes, nem muito menos ficar me lendo como se eu fosse uma porcaria de um livro.

- Você não sabe de nada, Yui!

Ele aparentou se incomodar com a forma como falei, apesar de não ter dito nada demais.

- Não me confunda e não tente me ver como meu pai porque não sou ele, ou qualquer um que te leva pra cama e depois te chuta com um belo pagamento. Eu percebi o que essas marcas significam pra você… - Satoshi falou amenamente, fazendo me retesar ao acariciar com o polegar, a linha que cortava um dos meus pulsos. – Sua maior fraqueza precisa ficar escondida, certo? Não conseguiria encará-las todos os dias sem reviver o passado, sem trazer de volta aquele Duo que você matou.

- Eles mataram! – explodi, indignado. – Seu pai, Solo, aquele homem…Eu só fiz o favor de enterrá-lo dignamente.

Satoshi riu, quase da mesma maneira irônica que eu estava acostumado a fazer, infelizmente nele, aquele tipo de risada era muito assustadora.

- Grande dignidade que você o deu, virando isso que é hoje.

Que beleza… Estávamos falando sobre coisas abstratas agora e aquilo trouxe menos afronta para mim. Podia lidar com aquilo sem problemas.

- Preferia que eu estivesse morto?

Bingo! Satoshi se retesou e me olhou como se estivesse penalizado pelo que eu supostamente tinha entendido de suas palavras.

- Não, claro que não. – ele falou rapidamente, querendo me certificar que as coisas não eram como eu estava pensando. - Mas se você quer continuar tendo a minha amizade, vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu ontem.

Eu sustentei seu olhar. Aquele era um golpe baixo. Ainda mais por tudo o que tinha acontecido e ele não sabia. Eu suspirei. Era inútil. Eu tinha certeza que era. E, apesar dos pesares, eu confiava nele e, acima de tudo, não queria perder o pouco que tínhamos. Pela primeira vez, em anos eu estava colocando meu orgulho de lado, em prol de manter algo que eu estimava muito.

- Meu relacionamento tão estimado com Treize foi por água abaixo e para terminar a noite feliz, finalmente conheço meu pai, depois de quase ter ido para cama com ele. – lhe lancei um olhar sarcástico e ironizei - Satisfeito, Satoshi?

Ele piscou algumas vezes e indagou como se não tivesse entendido direito o que eu tinha acabado de lhe falar.

- Seu pai?

Contar parecia estar me fazendo bem, porque aquele medo inicial estava passando e apesar de não perder o deboche no tom de minha voz, já não existia aquela raiva crescente que me fazia querer bater em Satoshi até ele me deixar ir embora.

- É, você o conhece… Lembra de Odin Lowe, o sociólogo?- ele fez uma afirmativa com a cabeça e eu apenas confirmei: - Pois bem, surpresa, ele é meu pai.

- Odin Lowe? – ele mais uma vez indagou como se fosse um idiota.

- Vai ficar repetindo o que eu digo por muito tempo? - eu perguntei sem paciência. - Pode pelo menos me soltar?

Satoshi ainda estupefato, saiu de cima de mim, sentado-se na cama e me observando com aquele olhar de comiseração que eu odiava. Enquanto me endireitava, colocando-me sentado e recostado de contra a cabeceira da cama, não me restringi em acariciar meus pulsos que doíam, encarando Satoshi com ressentimento por ter me feito confessar tudo aquilo.

- Eu sinto muito, Duo. – ele murmurou.

- Não sinta, porque eu não sinto. – rebati imediatamente. Ele poderia enfiar a indulgência dele no… onde bem ele quisesse, mas bem longe de mim.

- Mas você queria tanto conhecê-lo. – ele argumentou.

Verdade. Eu sempre quis muito conhecer alguém diferente daquele homem que me registrara e que me maltratara tanto. Mas para quê o queria agora? Para nada.

- Queria tantas outras coisas… - e me afastei de onde os pensamentos me levavam. - Isso é passado.

Satoshi por um segundo voltou seus olhos para as mãos pousadas em seu colo, como se quisesse pensar nas palavras certas a dizer, e eu sequer poderia prever o que ele me falou em seguida.

- Eu queria que você parasse de esconder as coisas de mim… de mentir. – sua voz era tão calma, que parecia mais um lamento do que um pedido. - Se você confia o suficiente em mim para vir até aqui quando mais precisa de conforto, não vejo porque não confiar totalmente.

Ele tinha razão. Como eu o odiava por isso. Veja só o que o desgraçado conseguira: Estávamos ambos sentados na cama, vestidos – que ironia - e conversando civilizadamente. Os deboches e ataques se esvaindo aos poucos e minha única certeza indo abaixo por culpa dele.

- Eu não quero sua pena, Sato. – aquele era mesmo eu? Falando sem minhas pedras nas mãos? - Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso?

- Até você entender que não faço isso por pena. – ele voltou a me encarar e eu continuava sentindo o efeito que seus olhos tinham sobre mim. - Eu não preciso ter pena de você.

Droga… Por que não poderia apenas ficar no meu canto e fingir descaso como sempre?

- Então por que não deixa eu me aproximar de você? – perguntei, chegando mais perto e levando mais uma vez a mão até seu rosto.

- Porque eu não quero te matar também… - ele me sorriu triste e eu senti bem no fundo do meu peito o impacto daquelas palavras. - Porque eu acredito que o Duo que eu conheci não morreu, pois ele ainda guarda as cicatrizes que o fizeram seguir em frente. Eu ainda estou esperando por esse Duo.

Aquela era quase a confissão perfeita para uma pessoa que precisava tanto de segurança sentimental, mas eu não poderia me agarrar aquilo, apesar de não negar para mim mesmo, que era o que mais queria. Eu já tinha sofrido o suficiente por acreditar em sentimentos e também não tinha certeza se ele estava ali me oferecendo amor ou sua amizade incondicional. Não queria arriscar, pois ele até o presente momento, era a única pessoa que não me via como uma posse ou um brinquedo sexual.

Mas eu queria tanto beijá-lo, sem ser rejeitado. E não se tratava de impulso momentâneo, ou minha libido enlouquecida querendo dominar meus atos. Parecendo confirmar minha suspeita de que poderia estar lendo minha mente sem permissão, ele tocou minha face com sua mão, como se imitasse meu gesto. Ele me olhava de forma indecifrável, mas com linhas de ternura em seu rosto, e eu me senti corar estupidamente quando sua boca se aproximou e me tirou a respiração ao colar-se a minha, buscando em seus movimentos lentos e carinhosos, passar exatamente o que ele queria de mim.

Eu fechei meus olhos e correspondi ao beijo, sem pressa, apenas sentindo tudo o que ele transmitia para mim. Me fez lembrar de imediato de nosso primeiro beijo, apesar desse nada ter de desajeitado, pelo contrário. E eu não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas a campainha tocou, fazendo-me chegar a convicção, mais uma vez, de que alguém realmente me odiava.

Nos afastamos relutantes e eu pude ver nos olhos azuis dele, todo o sentimento guardado ali. O vi se levantar e deixar o quarto sem nada dizer. E eu… eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, ou sabia… só não tinha certeza de como.

-

_Eu era jovem, mas não era ingênuo  
Eu vi impotentemente, você se virar para partir  
E ainda existe a dor que tenho que carregar  
Um passado tão profundo que nem mesmo você poderia enterrar se tentasse._

-

Escutar atrás da porta era uma coisa terrivelmente feia, mas eu nunca tive lá grande educação, e então, ao perceber que Satoshi estava demorando muito a voltar, resolvi espiar pela porta entreaberta e vi que quem estava na sala com ele era aquela loira que havia conhecido há pouco tempo. Carey era seu nome, eu acho. Realmente não fazia diferença.

Eu podia escutar os soluços da garota e o nervosismo contido em suas palavras. Completamente desgostoso consegui escutar o que falavam.

"- Você tem certeza disso?" – Satoshi perguntava passando a mão pelos fios escuros de seus cabelos, num gesto de nervosismo.

"- Eu sinto muito, Yui. Eu… Não era minha intenção. Você estava bêbado, eu deveria ter tomado precauções."

"- Isso não poderia ter acontecido em pior momento, mas não adianta ficar discutindo."

Vejam só! Sou ou não sou um homem de sorte? Afastei-me da porta e procurei por meus tênis. Era mais uma vez a hora da minha deixa. Não havia o porque de eu ficar, pois aquele era um problema de Satoshi, mesmo que isso estivesse me incomodando muito. Aquela garota deveria ser namorada dele, ou caso, o que quer que ela fosse ou representasse para ele, era fato que estava grávida… dele.

Por que eu estava querendo um buraco para que me enterrassem vivo agora?

Se eu estava me sentindo mal antes, agora essa dor parecia ter triplicado, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Engoli em seco aquele sentimento que ameaçava me sufocar e deixei o quarto, surpreendendo um abraço dos dois no meio da sala. Vesti o meu melhor sorriso irônico nos lábios e não deixei transparecer qualquer mágoa que ousasse existir.

- Desculpe, eu só estou de saída.

Vi de relance Satoshi franzir o cenho, mas não parei.

- Duo! Onde pensa que vai?

Eu parei ao abrir a porta e, sem me voltar para trás, estupidamente deixei que minha voz soasse perdida demais.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas obrigado por tudo, Sato.

-

_Depois de todo esse tempo  
Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Nunca pensei que estaríamos aqui  
Quando meu amor por você é cego  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isso  
Não conseguia fazer você ver  
Que eu te amava mais do que você possa imaginar  
E que uma parte de mim morreu quando eu deixei você ir…  
_

-

Assim que entrei em meu carro, liguei meu celular que estava desligado desde que deixara o flat de Odin.

Na noite anterior com certeza ele me atormentaria com ligações e eu não estava afim de lidar com isso. Não que agora eu estivesse, mas eu não estava pensando muito bem. Assim que o visor apontou as mensagens que haviam sido enviadas, verifiquei sem espanto algum que havia muitas de Odin, algumas de Treize e uma de Heero.

Bem, as mensagens de Odin e Treize eu já sabia muito bem o que continham e apaguei sem remorso ou curiosidade alguma; já a de Heero, também não era difícil de imaginar o que ele queria. Abri mesmo assim, deixando que um sorriso sarcástico surgisse em meus lábios. Mesmo tendo dito a ele que só estaria livre na segunda, Heero não sabia esperar. Bem, eu não sabia mesmo se estaria disponível na segunda e poderia eliminar logo essa pendência.

Reenviei uma mensagem indicando para que ele viesse me encontrar em meu apartamento. Não estava com tanta vontade de fazer tudo o que queria, então, ele que viesse até mim. Deu tempo suficiente para que eu tomasse um banho e comesse algo, mas não conseguia afastar a impressão que ficara em mim, desde que eu deixara o apartamento de Satoshi. Aquele maldito sentimento me corroia dolorosamente e eu estava sendo incapaz de lidar com isso.

Respirei fundo quando escutei as batidas em minha porta, e fui abri-la. Heero estava lá, impecável como sempre e eu lhe presenteei com um belo sorriso, apesar de só eu saber que este não continha nem um terço da intensidade que costumeira.

- Bem vindo, Heero. O que vai ser hoje?

Ele me olhou de forma suspeita, mas entrou passando por mim.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero de você.

- O mesmo drama de "volte comigo para o Japão" ou nossas brincadeiras embaixo dos lençóis?

Assim que eu fechei a porta, me vi sendo puxado de contra o peito forte e tive minha boca tomada pela dele. Por algum motivo me peguei lembrando do beijo com Satoshi e estranhamente um sentimento de perda me abateu, pois eu estava permitindo que a sensação que eu tivera pela manhã, se esvaísse e que fosse substituída pela eloqüência daquele beijo voraz, cheio de necessidade, mas puramente vazio.

Ele não queria saber se eu estava bem, ou apenas conversar, ou simplesmente passar o tempo comigo. Ele queria aquilo que fazia agora. Me despir peça por peça, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele, acariciar meu corpo, saciar sua ânsia me colocando de quatro ali mesmo em minha sala e me possuir como se não existisse um amanhã. Corresponder foi automático e me fez sentir prazer e esquecer dos problemas; amenizou minhas tensões, me trouxe a certeza de que não havia esperanças para uma pessoa como eu, pois tudo o que restou depois que ele me deu aquele prazer intenso e me preencheu com o dele, foi o mesmo vazio de sempre.

Heero não queria comigo nada além de sexo e, se existia algum sentimento nobre a mais, eu realmente não via ou sentia vindo dele. Eu acreditava agora que o que ele tinha por mim era uma necessidade doentia, uma forma de possuir algo que não tivera a chance de fazer como queria. Seu ciúme exagerado era apenas por não querer dividir seu brinquedo com outra pessoa… E isso eu entendia agora.

Como eu pude amar uma pessoa como ele? Eu não sei dizer…

Meu torpor havia passado e eu já me via no sofá aconchegado de costas sobre o peito dele, envolto por seus braços.

- Estava bem ansioso hoje. – comentei, me referindo a sua chegada afoita. - O que houve?

- Terei que voltar para o Japão amanhã. – Heero respondeu como se esperasse me atingir com a súbita revelação.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, aquilo não me causou impacto nenhum. Solo já tinha voltado e seria impossível para ele ficar muito tempo em Leiden, devido aos negócios que precisava levar a frente.

- Boa viagem então. – eu desejei com sinceridade e deboche.

- Duo… - ele me fez virar para encará-lo, como se pudesse me comover de alguma forma. – Eu não quero deixá-lo aqui.

- Você não tem que querer, Heero. – lembrei a ele que não tinha qualquer poder de decisão sobre mim. - Eu moro aqui, minha vida está aqui e eu não vou voltar para o Japão com você e nem com ninguém.

- Por que essa relutância? – ele me perguntou frustrado. - O que tem de tão especial aqui, que você não teria lá?

Eu realmente pensei naquela pergunta e existia sim uma coisa, mas ele não precisava saber e eu não precisava admitir para me ferir diretamente ainda mais.

- A pergunta certa não seria essa, mas fique sabendo apenas que eu não quero ir e eu não vou.

- Você está com essa pirraça sentimental novamente, porque não baixa essa guarda pelo menos uma vez. Você ainda me ama.

- Será, Heero? Será que eu o amo mesmo? – fiz aquela pergunta para ele, mas no fundo para mim mesmo também.

- Eu posso acabar com as suas duvidas se quiser. – ele ofereceu, não sei se como um ato desesperado, ou com fundo de sinceridade.

Eu sabia que o que ele queria com aquilo, mas eu não precisava que me dissesse nada porque a verdade já estava exposta.

- Você acabou com todas elas a momentos atrás e agora com essas últimas palavras.

Ele pareceu entender muito bem a minha acusação, pois logo tentou amenizar seu erro.

- Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas.

- Estou? – repliquei, pendendo um pouco a cabeça para um lado. - O que você veio fazer aqui além de me pedir para ir com você, se sabia qual seria a minha resposta?

Heero ficou em silêncio, pois foi pego de surpresa por minhas palavras. Eu ri e me livrando de seu abraço e me levantando do sofá, catando minhas roupas espalhas pelo chão.

- Vamos, Heero. Pode dizer. – Eu não era nenhum idiota de quinze anos e a malicia que havia ganhado durante os anos me ajudava a ver muito adiante.

Heero suspirou e eu sabia que o tinha vencido. Ele realmente tinha algo a me pedir antes de partir.

- Eu quero que você convença Satoshi a desistir dessa loucura de faculdade de Arqueologia, para que se volte para assumir a empresa no Japão.

Eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Cheguei até a pensar que ele me proporia para eu ficar na Holanda e lhe dar exclusividade de novo quando pudesse viajar para cá, mas essa de convencer Satoshi, era simplesmente mais do que inesperado.

- Quantos escrúpulos, Heero. – debochei, parando de pegar minhas coisas e olhando para ele, com expressão em puro ceticismo.

- Posso pagar muito bem por isso. – ele ofereceu e eu não esperava menos vindo dele. - Ele é susceptível a você, aposto que com jeito você conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Era difícil de dizer quem era susceptível a quem naquele jogo infeliz. Aquele pedido era baixo, e ele pensava que eu tinha poder suficiente sobre seu filho para conseguir uma proeza daquelas.

- Esqueça. Ele tem convicção daquilo que quer e do que não quer. – eu esclareci, sabendo que eu jamais conseguiria nada do que ele estava me pedindo, simplesmente porque eu não tinha aquela influencia sobre Sato.

- Ora, Duo. Vamos lá. Você sabe que só quero o melhor para ele e acho que você também quer. – Heero disse, se levantando do sofá e aproximando seu corpo do meu mais uma vez.

Ele me envolveu pela cintura e nossos corpos nus se encostaram, enquanto ele vinha sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Pense, Duo. Seria vantajoso para você também, além de estar ajudando seu amigo a sair do buraco que está se enfiando.

Naquele ponto eu tinha que concordar com Heero. Eu não gostava de ver Satoshi se enterrando por simples birra com o pai. E era exatamente aquilo que acontecia. Era bonito acreditar que ele almejava finalizar aquela faculdade e seguir carreira, mas era extremamente estúpido abandonar o que ele tinha por direito e que poderia levar adiante. E eu queria mesmo o melhor para Satoshi. Me perguntava o que Heero faria se descobrisse que ia ser avô, mas não entraria nesses méritos.

- Façamos um acordo então, Heero. – se eu ia entrar naquela furada, queria algo muito mais valioso que dinheiro para isso.

- Diga. – ele solicitou, enquanto me excitava mordiscando meu pescoço e correndo a mão por minhas costas.

Consegui evitar gemer, mas larguei no chão as roupas que estavam nas minhas mãos, e envolvi seu corpo com meus braços.

- Se eu conseguir que Sato volte pro seu mundinho, você vai me deixar em paz.

Ele parou tudo o que fazia, me olhando confuso, e eu esclareci com todas as letras.

- Eu consigo que Sato faça o que você quer, em troca, você vai sumir da minha vida e nunca mais me procurar.

Ele realmente ficou estático e balançado com a proposta. Eu sequer tinha certeza se conseguiria aquela proeza de fazer com que Satoshi mudasse de idéia, mas valia a pena arriscar, pois o que eu queria com todo aquele jogo, era apenas uma resposta.

- É um preço muito alto.

Eu levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas e ofereci:

- É pegar ou largar.

Ele pareceu ponderar por muito tempo, e a sua resposta teve um significado muito grande para mim.

- Faça o que for necessário então.

Eu sorri satisfeito, me entregando para ele mais uma vez, a última vez, guardando apenas para mim a amargura da confirmação de que amor, realmente não existia naquele ato.

-

_Eu dormiria...  
Somente na esperança de sonhar  
Que tudo seria como era antigamente  
Mas noites como essas parecem estar lentamente passando rápido  
Elas desaparecem conforme a realidade se choca contra o chão…  
_

-

Quando Heero foi embora, não posso dizer que nada senti. Seria hipocrisia minha falar que não doeu, mas não por causa de sua partida e sim por tudo o que eu tinha descoberto ali. Tanto tempo desperdiçado para ter uma resolução somente agora.

Deitado em minha cama com minha nudez sendo coberta apenas pelos lençóis claros, meus olhos estavam perdidos na mesinha de cabeceira, onde estava pousado o pagamento deixado por meus serviços. Era mais do que justa aquela quantia, mas eu me perguntava para quê.

Era triste de admitir, mas eu começava a pensar como há alguns anos atrás. Tantos porquês, tanta infelicidade… Não restava muito que considerar, tirando a amizade de Satoshi, não havia sobrado nada do que eu costumava carregar em mim, para poder seguir em frente.

Eu me coloquei sentado na cama e estendi a mão até a mesinha, desviando da direção onde estava o dinheiro e abrindo a gaveta logo abaixo. Busquei a caixa que estava na parte dos fundos e trouxe até mim. Endireitei-me ainda mais na cama, recostando na cabeceira, enquanto abria a caixa preta aveludada e dela peguei entre meus dedos algo que eu jamais me separara durante os anos, mesmo com tantos altos e baixos que eu tinha vivido. Eu continuava a admirar a beleza daquela jóia como se fosse a primeira vez e a coloquei em torno de meu pescoço, como há muito tempo não fazia. Segurei a cruz entre meus dedos, fazendo um carinho simbólico na peça.

O cordão que agora estava em meu pescoço era o mesmo que Satoshi havia me dado quando éramos garotos. O mesmo que ele estimava tanto, pois pertencera a sua mãe. E eu… Eu o estimava por outros motivos. Não costumava usá-lo por medo de perdê-lo, ou macular seu valor na vida que eu levava. Eu não queria que ele ficasse exposto para aqueles que me possuíam. Parecia neurose, mas eu preferia mantê-lo seguro somente para mim, até porque, fora uma das melhores lembranças de meu passado. Talvez por isso eu o estivesse colocando agora. Eu o queria comigo em um momento como aquele.

-

Maldita hora para uma cena daquelas. Eu temia que Duo tivesse escutado tudo e, principalmente, que interpretasse o que vira e ouvira de forma errada, pois aquela despedida me incomodara imensamente.

Eu estava com um grande, enorme, problema nas mãos e, ainda assim, só conseguia pensar em Duo. A conversa que tivemos fora a melhor desde que nos reencontramos, onde quase pude ver, no fundo dos olhos dele, aquele garoto que se perdera há seis anos atrás. E só por essa razão, eu o beijei. Porque sentia que não estava beijando um desconhecido que só queria provar para si mesmo que sexo era a única coisa que as pessoas queriam dele.

Eu queria provar que eu queria bem mais, mesmo que não conseguisse vocalizar isso ainda.

Eu estava angustiado, mas, apesar de tudo, tentei acalmar Carey da melhor maneira possível. Tinha me pegado de surpresa o fato de que por uma noite, estúpida e infeliz noite, eu poderia ter engravidado minha colega. A preocupação era a mesma, mas eu só acreditaria com um exame que confirmasse realmente a gravidez, por enquanto era só uma suspeita. Como os laboratórios só voltariam a funcionar na segunda, fiquei conversando um pouco com ela sobre opções que teríamos se acaso fosse verdade e ambos concordávamos que aborto era a única coisa que não estava em consideração. Havia a adoção e a possibilidade de ficarmos com a criança, mas não decidimos nada.

Quando finalmente consegui que Carey ficasse menos nervosa, a levei para casa. E assim que a deixei, tentei telefonar para o celular de Duo. Estava ligado com certeza, mas ele não atendia aquela merda. E eu estava preocupado porque, além de tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã, ele estava abalado por ter terminado o relacionamento com Treize e por descobrir um pai que há muito deixara de ser um sonho a se alcançar. Eu lamentava verdadeiramente por isso. Odin chegara tarde demais na vida de Duo, pois eu sabia, que mesmo que ele tentasse, não poderia resgatar o que perdera em anos.

Invés de dirigir para casa, fui tentar encontrar Duo. Não era do meu feitio correr atrás, mas não conseguia mais afastar aquele sentimento e não sossegaria enquanto não acalmasse aquela angústia. Como eu não sabia aonde ele morava, fui até o Eclíptica, com a esperança de que talvez ele estivesse lá trabalhando.

Pensar naquilo que Duo fazia como um trabalho, me causava uma grande raiva. Ele não precisava daquilo para viver, não precisava se vender para se manter. Ele era inteligente, estava cursando uma boa faculdade e eu finalmente acreditava no que Treize havia me dito da primeira vez em que nos encontramos. Duo só poderia fazer aquilo porque acreditava que era a única forma que conseguia ser útil e feliz. A mágoa que eu sentia por meu pai só aumentara por conta disso.

Se eu pudesse fazer com que Duo deixasse de pensar assim, se ao menos ele conseguisse ver que os anos não tinham apagado quem ele era, nem quem eu era… talvez…

-

_Depois de todo esse tempo  
Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Nunca pensei que estaríamos aqui  
Quando meu amor por você é cego  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isso  
Não conseguia fazer você ver  
Que eu te amava mais do que você possa imaginar  
E que uma parte de mim morreu quando eu deixei você ir…  
_

-

Eu cheguei no club quando este estava praticamente abrindo. Saí do carro decidido, enquanto uma chuva fina começava a cair e o céu pesadamente acinzentado fazia com que a claridade do meio da tarde ficasse comprometida, ganhando um tom realmente obscurecido.

O local ainda estava vazio, o que me deixava mais à vontade de procurar por Duo. Eu seguia na direção do bar, ao fundo do estabelecimento, quando meu caminho foi interrompido por um dos atendentes.

- Gostaria de uma mesa?

- Gostaria de uma informação. – repliquei de imediato e secamente.

- Que tipo de informação?

- Duo. Ele está?

O atendente sorriu e respondeu como se quisesse aplacar qualquer desagrado meu.

- Duo é muito procurado, mas ele deixou avisado que não trabalharia esse final de semana, mas se quiser posso conseguir outra companhia para você.

Eu não queria droga de companhia nenhuma, mas não poderia ser grosseiro, mais do que já estava sendo com minhas frases curtas e objetivas.

- Treize está?

- Me procurando, garoto?

Eu me virei para encarar o semblante aristocrático e nada satisfeito de Treize. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, também não estaria, afinal, Duo tinha terminado o relacionamento e, pelo que tudo indicava, por minha culpa.

- Não exatamente, mas acho que você poderia me ajudar.

Treize fez um meneio de cabeça dispensando o atendente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu acho que já o ajudei demais, não foi?

Eu não sabia se ele estava insinuando coisas sobre ter me contado o passado de Duo, ou algo relacionado a seu termino com ele. Para mim realmente não fazia diferença.

- Eu preciso encontrar o Duo. Sabe onde eu poderia achá-lo?

Treize me lançou um sorriso debochado e deu de ombros.

- Na cama de alguém, se não está com você.

Aquilo me irritou. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente ao fato de Duo estar se deitando com outras pessoas, ainda mais depois de terem rompido o relacionamento. É como se ele não se importasse.

- Não acredito nisso. Ele não estava bem.

- Geralmente quando ele não está bem é que procura mesmo por isso. – disse com o mesmo tom despreocupado.

Eu desconfiava que ele estava se fazendo de forte, pois ainda me lembrava muito bem de sua ameaça sobre pagar muito caro se Duo sofresse, mas eu não estava interessado em bancar o psicanalista em um momento como aqueles.

- Eu preciso falar com ele. – insisti, mantendo a minha postura impassível.

- Eu não sei onde ele está, mas porque não procura na cama do seu pai. – ele disse com plena amargura. - Ele tem se enfiado muito por lá ultimamente.

Eu estreitei os olhos e fechei a expressão para tolerar a ira que me atacava. Ser lembrado disso não era algo com que eu lidasse bem. Não suportava idéia de que Duo estivesse se deitando com meu pai, e achava até pior do que imaginá-lo dormindo com desconhecidos. Talvez isso acontecesse por eu ter plena noção dos antigos sentimentos de Duo por meu pai. Sentimentos que eu ainda não consegui descobrir se permaneciam intactos ou não.

Mas Treize tinha razão. Infelizmente talvez eu encontrasse Duo com meu pai.

Eu determinei minhas intenções e caminhei para deixar o Eclíptica, mas assim que passei por Treize, parei, sem me voltar para trás, ante as palavras ditas por aquele homem.

- Se você ainda tiver alguma influência sobre ele, não permita que siga o caminho errado.

- Bonitas palavras vindas de você. – retorqui acidamente.

- Eu fiz o que pude, da maneira que eu pude. Não me julgue.

Não desfazia a repulsa que eu sentia por ele, mas decerto Treize tentara a sua maneira manter Duo distante do passado. Ele não permitira que Duo perecesse e agora passava para mim aquela obrigação. O amor dele não era incondicional, mas pensávamos o mesmo naquele ponto: qualquer caminho que Duo seguisse seria melhor do que estar junto a Heero Yui.

Treize não disse mais nada e eu deixei o lugar sem dar qualquer replica.

-

Segui, ainda que receoso, para o hotel onde meu pai estava hospedado. Eu tinha avisado que não o queria perto de Duo, entretanto, ele continuava a procurá-lo. Eu o achava tão estúpido por não perceber o mal que fizera e voltava a fazer. Existia também meu ciúme, que em relação a ele sempre era maior, mas eu rezava para não ter que me confrontar com qualquer cena similar aquela quando, tanto eu, quanto Relena tínhamos flagrado na noite no chalé. Eu tinha medo da minha própria reação.

De qualquer forma eu precisava encontrar Duo.

Eu pedi para não ser anunciado e subi diretamente para a suíte que ele ocupava. Quando me vi de frente com a porta do quarto, hesitei e esperei alguns segundos para ver se escutava algo vindo lá de dentro. Se havia alguém com ele, não dava para saber, pois estava tudo em silêncio. Ocorreu-me a pior das imagens, de ambos dormindo abraçados, e rapidamente a afastei e tratei de bater logo, para acabar com aquela agonia.

Eu achei que estava demorando demais para obter uma resposta e bati mais uma vez, mais forte, e pude escutar meu pai praguejar em japonês e logo a porta estava sendo aberta e eu me dava diretamente com ele. Notei imediatamente a blusa aberta e a gravata desfeita, ainda jogada em torno de seu pescoço… E eu não esperei que ele falasse qualquer de suas gracinhas.

- Estou procurando, Duo. – abri passagem por ele, entrando no quarto e vasculhando o local com o olhar, procurando qualquer traço de que Duo estivesse ali.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e fechou a porta.

- E o que o leva a pensar que o encontraria aqui?

- Não estou de bom humor para sua hipocrisia.

Ele riu e como se não interessasse que eu estivesse ali, foi para o quarto. Eu não hesitei em segui-lo. Me surpreendeu ver as malas dispostas na cama de casal e os armários abertos.

- Como vê, Satoshi, eu estou de partida. – ele avisou, buscando por mais roupas no armário e ajeitando-as na mala. - Amanhã volto para o Japão.

Isso era ótimo e se não fosse por minha apreensão ter aumentado, teria vocalizado com todas as letras um belo: Até que enfim!

- Eu pensei que o encontraria aqui.

- Bem, no meu bolso é que ele não está. – imitando o gesto de esvaziar os bolsos da calça que vestia. - E pode ficar tranqüilo que também não o escondi na minha mala, pois ele se negou a voltar comigo para o Japão.

Algo em meu peito parecia querer explodir. Duo havia se negado a voltar com meu pai. Agora que ele não estava mais com Treize, poderia escolher voltar para o Japão, mas preferira ficar? Era incoerente, apesar de me deixar extremamente feliz, mas eu estava longe de estar aliviado.

- Se quiser, acho que pode encontrá-lo no apartamento dele. Eu estava lá com ele há algumas horas atrás.

Meu sangue ferveu mais uma vez e lutei por meu controle, colocando em primeiro lugar minha ansiedade e preocupação por encontrar Duo. Eu não sabia onde ficava o apartamento dele e passei por cima de meu orgulho para pedir aquilo justamente para meu pai.

- Você poderia me dar o endereço?

Ele parou de arrumar as roupas nas malas e se virou para mim. Seus olhos frios como sempre, me fazendo pensar que eu fizera uma pergunta cretina e que ele não me diria onde ficava o apartamento de Duo. Estranhamente ele me sorriu, com um leve traço de ironia que não me passou desapercebido.

- Espero que o encontre lá. – ele me falou, pegando um papel e uma caneta e escrevendo o endereço ali, me entregando em seguida.

Eu estava muito desconfiado e não me permiti guardar aquela dúvida.

- Por que está agindo tão gentilmente? Isso não é de seu feitio.

- Nada é de graça, Satoshi. Mas se contente em saber que estou ficando benevolente por motivos que só dizem respeito a mim.

Eu não esperava menos vindo dele. Se estava me beneficiando ao me passar aquele endereço, deveria ter muito mais que ele estaria ganhando com isso e infelizmente eu não estava disposto a criar mais discussões naquele momento para descobrir o que passava na cabeça dele.

- Boa viagem pra você.

E essa foi a minha despedida, enquanto eu saia do quarto, deixando para trás aquele homem com o sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-

Eu sequer sabia que Duo tinha um apartamento, mas não era momento para refletir o que ele fazia com um apartamento em separado, já que morava com Treize. Eu sequer sabia porque estava com tanta aflição para encontrá-lo.

A noite já se fazia presente e a chuva agora caía sem piedade sobre a cidade. Eu cheguei ao prédio do endereço que meu pai me dera. Era um bairro de classe alta e um prédio não menos suntuoso. Eu deixei meu carro rente a calçada e corri para dentro da portaria, me protegendo parcialmente da chuva, ao colocar minha jaqueta por sobre minha cabeça.

O porteiro me olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas eu estava pouco me lixando para ele.

- Duo Maxwell mora aqui?

Algo mudou em sua atitude e o porteiro pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Mora sim. Pode subir se quiser.

Receptividade estranha, afinal, ele não deveria desconfiar de um estranho subir para visitar um morador? De novo, me ocorreu a idéia de que aquele apartamento era bem mais que um simples local de reclusão para Duo. Eu aproveitei que estava no lugar certo e a oportunidade do porteiro não ter encrencado comigo, para subir pelo elevador até o andar onde, segundo o papel que meu pai me dera, Duo estava.

Eu fiquei ainda mais alerta quando andando até a porta do apartamento de Duo, vi que esta estava aberta. Totalmente aberta. Eu não me detive em entrar e chamar por ele, ficando realmente impressionado com a suntuosidade do imóvel, mas ninguém me respondeu.

Cozinha, sala, banheiros e quartos… Não havia ninguém. Percebi a janela aberta, enquanto a chuva entrava pelo embalo do vento frio, que fazia as cortinas tremularem e molhava o chão. Eu me adiantei, fechando o vidro e olhei para a cama de casal bagunçada, bloqueando qualquer pensamento que me levasse até as horas anteriores que meu pai disse que estivera aqui.

Concentrei-me no sentimento que cresceu me dizendo que existia mesmo algo de errado. Duo não deveria ter deixado o apartamento há muito tempo e ele não saiu do prédio, já que eu subi pelo elevador e o porteiro mesmo teria avisado se não estivesse no apartamento, e ao contrário, ele me mandou subir.

Uma idéia estúpida me veio na cabeça, muito estúpida mesmo, e apesar de continuar me dizendo isso, me apressei para fora do apartamento e nem me dei conta que já estava correndo os degraus de escada, subindo sem parar até chegar onde ficava a casa de máquinas do elevador, onde encarei a porta do terraço do prédio que deveria estar trancada.

Deveria, mas não estava. Ela oscilava com o vento, batendo de contra a parede.

Sem me importar com a chuva, eu passei pela porta e busquei rondar com os olhos o plano do terraço procurando. Sem demorar, encontrei quem eu passara tanto tempo buscando, mas isso de longe me deixou mais tranqüilo.

A chuva batia contra seu tórax nu e a calça preta que ele usava colava-se aos contornos de sua perna, completamente encharcada. Seus pés estavam descalços pisando em cima daquele parapeito, fazendo com que eu simplesmente parasse de respirar por um instante. Ele encarava o céu e a chuva como se não tivesse dúvidas do que estava fazendo ali e apenas respirasse daquele momento por mais alguns minutos. Eu tinha medo de chamá-lo e assustá-lo. Não queria que ele escorregasse, caísse ou concluísse aquele intuito maluco por minha causa, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Eu me aproximei o quanto pude sem fazer barulho, mas ele percebeu minha presença antes mesmo de eu próprio me denunciar.

- Não acha que este é um momento íntimo demais para ter um público?

Eu parei, já não tão distante dele, e engoli em seco.

- Duo…

Vi pelo retesamento dos leves músculos de suas costas que escutar a minha voz era uma surpresa.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Satoshi? – me perguntou com a voz seca.

Eu ainda encarava suas costas e não tinha porque esconder o que me trouxera até ali.

- Eu estava preocupado com você e vejo que não era à toa.

- Vá embora. – ele ordenou rispidamente.

- Só se eu fosse louco.

Ele respirou fundo e disse displicente:

- Então fique, se é masoquista a esse ponto.

Eu estava nervoso com a posição em que o via. Era óbvio o que ele pretendia, e eu tinha que de algum jeito tirá-lo dali.

- Você não quer descer daí para conversarmos?

- Conversar sobre o quê? Enxoval de bebê para seu filho? – ele riu com um sarcasmo triste. – Não obrigado.

- Então você escutou mesmo…- balbuciei, intimidado por aquela constatação, mas ele ouviu, apesar disso.

- Não faz diferença, mas eu espero que você não deixe seu filho nas mãos de outras pessoas.

Era doloroso escutar aquilo, principalmente pelo peso que aquelas palavras tinham para Duo.

- Essa gravidez ainda não foi confirmada, Duo. – a chuva já me ensopara por completo também, mas eu não me importava, eu só queria tirá-lo daquele parapeito. - Desça daí e vamos conversar.

- Não faz diferença. - Ele replicou de um jeito que até me lembrou meu pai.

- Faria se fosse meu pai aqui? – eu indaguei irritado.

Mais uma vez o vi se contrair e aquilo doeu em mim, por ver que o afetava muito falar sobre Heero Yui. Mas, apesar de minha mágoa, fiquei esperançoso quando o vi mexer em sua nuca e se virar para mim. Ele tirou algo de seu pescoço e jogou em minha direção. Eu segurei e, mesmo sem querer desviar o olhar dele, olhei brevemente para o cordão em minha mão e aquilo me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Era o cordão de minha mãe.

- Estou devolvendo. – ele me disse, com uma ponta de emoção. - Não seria justo que ficasse comigo, já que você está aqui.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para ele, vendo sua expressão séria, mas seu olhar triste. Aquilo mais parecia a droga de um flashback irônico de anos atrás.

- É seu. Eu o dei a você, não o quero de volta. – disse impulsivamente tomando alguns passos à frente, somente na intenção de devolver o cordão, mas parei imediatamente, quando ele pisou mais para a beira do parapeito. – Por favor, Duo. – pedi querendo apenas que ele descesse dali.

- Você sabe tanto de mim, no entanto… - Duo lamentou com ironia.

- No entanto o quê? – perguntei mais uma vez me irritando com o jeito que ele parecia me subestimar. – Você não está deixando eu me aproximar, Duo. Como você quer que eu te ajude?

- Eu não estou pedindo a sua ajuda. – rebateu com o mesmo tom de raiva.

- Você não precisa pedir, Duo. – falei olhando para os olhos violetas que estavam obscurecidos pela noite, querendo mesmo segurar Duo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até que entendesse o que significava para mim. – Eu quero que você entenda isso!

- Eu não quero entender mais nada! – ele replicou em fúria. - É você que não está entendendo as coisas por aqui!

Quando aquela conversa tinha se tornado uma discussão? Nossas vozes haviam se alterado e elevado, enquanto tentávamos expressar o que sentíamos e talvez colocar muito da mágoa que guardávamos dentro de nós.

- Essa é a maneira estúpida que achou para esquecer de tudo?!

- Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça idealista: eu não posso ser o que você quer!

- E ponha outra na sua: eu nunca te pedi para que fosse outra pessoa! É isso que você não entendeu ainda!

-Eu estou cheio! Não vou cair nesse seu truque! Eu te odeio!! – ele gritou.

- Eu amo você! – eu gritei de volta.

-

_Depois de tudo isso  
Você ainda quer partir?  
Talvez você não pudesse acreditar  
Que meu amor por você é cego...  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isso  
Eu não conseguia fazer você ver  
_

-

Ele ficou estático, me olhando surpreso e, até mesmo eu, estava incrédulo pelas palavras que tinha deixado escapar de minha boca. Era algo que eu estava relutante em confessar, pois não queria me precipitar. Eram palavras que eu nunca tinha dito a ele. O sentimento que qualquer um poderia dizer que eu guardava, mas que jamais tinha expressado letra por letra.

E eu não sei se foi pela tensão ter chegado a um ponto tão alto, ou por ter extravasado de vez em minha confissão, mas eu começava a sentir uma pressão estranha. Eu tentei continuar firme encarando Duo. Ele parecia ter perdido a voz, os olhos ametistas maiores do que já eram e, se não fosse pela chuva torrencial, eu poderia jurar que existiam lágrimas.

Eu me angustiei ainda mais ao ver a expressão triste que tomou seu semblante por completo. Há quanto tempo eu não via aquela expressão desamparada? Nem sei dizer… mas era o garoto que eu esperei voltar por tanto tempo que estava ali, ainda de pé naquele parapeito, ameaçando me privar de sua existência.

Eu só queria tocá-lo, tirá-lo dali e ter certeza que ficaria em segurança, mas quando fui dar o primeiro passo, minha visão oscilou e enquanto caía ajoelhado no chão, ainda o vislumbrei pular.

_-_

_Que eu te amei mais do que você jamais saberá  
E que uma parte de mim morreu quando eu te deixei ir…  
_

_E eu te amei mais do que você jamais saberá  
E uma parte de mim morreu quando te deixei ir…_

_-_

* * *

_**Notas da Beta: **NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

_(chorando rios de desespero) BLANXEEEEEEEE..._

_(corre procurando a Blanxe com uma faca)_

_EU NÃO ACREDITO Q VC FEZ ISSO ._

_(encontra a Blanxe lendo um livro)_

_(Larga a faca e agarra)_

_nhaaaaaa... mais um capítulo PERFEITO!!!!_

_KYAHHHHH... gnt... essa fic ta cada vez melhor... agora é só esperar... pq ta na reta final... O que será q vai acontecer????_

_(roendo as unhas da Blanxe... pq as minhas acabaram no cap 17 xD)_

_AGUARDEM..._

-


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de GW não são meus… mas… Satoshi sim… eu criei e desenvolvi este personagem, bem como a historia.

**Pairing:** 1x2 13x2 OC+2

**Beta/Revisora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai

* * *

_Você está pensando em mim também?  
Você chora, querendo o calor de outra pessoa também?  
Meu coração não pede por ajuda  
Eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas ele começou a se despedaçar…_

* * *

Capítulo Final

- Eu amo você…

Suas lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva que caía sem piedade e o molhava por inteiro. Permanecia caído de joelhos, as mãos espalmadas no chão, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos escuros colados emoldurando a face que aparentava antecipar uma derrota. Buscava forças para sair daquela exaustão psicológica, que lhe forçara a confessar um sentimento que o sufocava há anos. Em desespero, utilizara-se dele como último artifício para tentar não perder o americano definitivamente. Tentara convencê-lo o quanto era importante para si.

- Pensei que você não me suportasse. - a voz, tão perto de si, lhe falou.

Sentindo uma mão ser pousada em suas costas em precaução para caso desabasse de vez, ele permaneceu de cabeça baixa, ainda sem coragem.

- Não suporto… Não suporto isso que você se tornou. Não suporto essa fachada oca que você tenta manter erguida. Não suporto… porque ela me separa de você… porque com ela, eu não consigo me aproximar.

Um silêncio, onde somente o barulho da chuva se fazia presente, pairou por alguns segundos, até que ouviu a voz pedir.

- Repete…

Satoshi, sem entender, finalmente arriscou levantar a cabeça para encarar o rosto do americano. Os olhos violetas do jovem ajoelhado logo ao seu lado fixaram-se nos seus. Podia ficar perdido naqueles olhos sua vida inteira, por isso, entendeu o que ele queria que confirmasse.

- Eu amo você, Duo.

O americano deixou um sorriso sincero traçar o canto dos seus lábios. Duo sentiu um calor invadir seu peito, mesmo com toda chuva fria que molhava seu corpo. Talvez viesse esperando aquela confissão há muito tempo, talvez sequer mais acreditasse que um dia ela aconteceria, mas ao ouvir Satoshi reagir dizendo que o amava, foi o suficiente para que fosse invadido por um sentimento que impedira de vir à tona, simplesmente por medo. Sentia outra vez o mesmo calor naquele instante ao lado do japonês, quando ele repetia as mesmas palavras com tamanha sinceridade.

- Isso é bom. – Duo confessou, tocando o rosto do oriental com uma das mãos. – Porque já que atrapalhou os meus planos, vai ter muito que me agüentar com a personalidade ruim que você não suporta e tudo mais.

Satoshi ficou perdido, olhando para o rosto do americano, buscando compreender o sentido daquelas palavras. Não demorou para que um riso rompesse e acabasse com suas lágrimas.

- Você é um idiota.

Duo fechou a expressão, emburrando-se e dando um leve soco no braço do japonês.

- Hey, você acabou de dizer que ama um idiota?

- Amo. – Satoshi confirmou.

-

Duo se moveu na cama ao escutar a campainha. Um pouco contrariado por ter o sono interrompido, se levantou. Vestido num conjunto de moletom preto, que o protegia do frio, foi atender a porta de seu apartamento. Sua expressão sonolenta deve ter mudado radicalmente abri-la, já que não esperava uma visita dele. O homem a sua frente ergueu uma sobrancelha e entrou sem ser convidado.

- Dormindo de cabelos molhados, Duo? – indagou reparando nos fios soltos e aparentemente úmidos. - Vai acabar ficando doente.

Duo sorriu irônico. Estava surpreso por ele ter vindo procurá-lo, mas não tanto para que perdesse a compostura. O jeito como o loiro analisava seu estado e olhava discretamente o apartamento, indicava suspeitar que não estava ali sozinho. Em relação a isso nunca tivera problemas, afinal, trabalhava com sexo, o problema era que podia imaginar quem o outro homem pensava encontrar ali. Para azar dele, essa pessoa passara por lá anteriormente. Ele simplesmente chegara atrasado para um - por assim dizer - flagrante.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Treize, mas eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo. – Duo respondeu, já tendo fechado a porta e agora o seguindo até a sala.

Treize sorriu. Tinham sido apenas palavras tolas, apesar da preocupação verdadeiramente existir, mas queria começar sem trazer à tona as mágoas tão recentes.

- Não duvido disso, mas não impede que eu me preocupe.

Treize parou finalmente no meio da ampla sala, deixando o olhar pairar exatamente onde queria, o que fez com que Duo cruzasse os braços sobre o peito e num tom petulante, perguntasse a ele:

- O que você quer, Treize?

Treize olhava para dentro do quarto que, tendo a porta aberta, permitia uma ampla visão da cama de casal. Vendo a forma do outro rapaz adormecido, confirmava assim que Duo não estava mesmo sozinho aquela noite e menos mal que não fosse Heero Yui quem descansava ali, apesar de não tranqüilizá-lo ver que não era ninguém menos que o filho do mesmo.

- Vejo que não hesitou em buscar companhia para aliviar suas frustrações. – Treize não perdeu a oportunidade de debochar da situação, ainda que não quisesse mostrar seu ciúme e hostilidade em relação ao fato.

Duo viu uma extrema necessidade de se defender. Não para agradar a Treize, mas por não querer mal entendidos quanto ao relacionamento que ainda mantinha com o outro rapaz. Para ele era importante deixar claro que Satoshi não era como os outros.

- Não é o que você está pensando. Ele me ajudou com meus problemas e acabou tendo uma queda de pressão. Só estávamos dormindo.

Treize deu de ombros, não duvidando que as palavras de Duo fossem verdadeiras. Desde o princípio talvez já soubesse que existia algo de diferente entre aqueles dois. Infelizmente, evitar enxergar era bem melhor do que deixar a realidade vir à tona e lhe tirar tudo de uma única vez.

- Isso é bem atípico, vindo de você. – o loiro comentou, voltando-se inteiramente para o ex-amante.

- E você acha que eu não sei. – Duo deixou um sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios, numa rara demonstração de acanhamento pelo que estava confessando.

Não existiam mais chances. Treize soube disso quando viu o jeito como Duo aceitava sua ironia. Por dentro lamentava o fato, mas não traria mais tensão entre eles, não quando queria apenas certificar-se que o rapaz à sua frente ficaria bem.

- Ele é diferente, não é? – perguntou na sua quase afirmação.

Foi a vez de Duo dar de ombros. Não era dado a confissões eloqüentes, não quando já vivera quase todo tipo de sofrimento, mas não deixou margem de dúvidas para o outro:

- Não que você se importe, mas é.

- Garoto de sorte… - Treize sorriu triste, baixando brevemente o olhar para o chão e, em seguida, retomando sua postura, falou: - Eu vim aqui me desculpar.

Duo não acreditava que fosse só isso. Saber que os sentimentos de Treize eram sinceros e não mais poder correspondê-los lhe causava uma certa tristeza, mas não poderia viver mentindo para si mesmo. Armando mais uma vez sua fachada irônica e fechando a expressão de modo a ficar mais séria, Duo cortou qualquer intenção que Treize pudesse ter na mente.

- Eu não vou voltar.

Treize riu, escondendo um tom de amargura que esta continha bem no fundo.

- Depois dessa sua confissão, qualquer esperança que eu tinha foi eliminada, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Eu sinto muito. – Duo lamentou sinceramente, descruzando os braços, deixando sua indulgência lhe dominar. - Eu devo muito a você, sei bem disso, mas…

- Sem "mas", Duo. – Treize cortou, levantando uma das mãos para interrompê-lo em seu discurso. - Eu não preciso que me lembre de tudo o que eu já sei. Meus sentimentos sempre foram sinceros e, apesar dos meus erros, minha intenção jamais foi te magoar, apenas te proteger.

Mesmo que fosse verdade, ainda assim magoava muito saber que Treize o tinha privado de saber que o irmão estava vivo.

- Eu sei. Você foi como o pai que eu não tive. – Duo confessou.

Treize estreitou os olhos e reclamou:

- Se repetir isso de novo, vou me ofender.

Duo riu. O clima que poderia ter se tornado ruim durante aquela conversa, simplesmente não existiu. Ele ficava aliviado por não ter que ficar brigado com Treize, pois mesmo que não fosse para dividir mais uma vida juntos, aquele homem continuava sendo e sempre seria, muito importante para Duo.

- Brincadeira. – Duo levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Treize sorriu e finalmente falou:

- Podemos chegar aos termos com o que aconteceu e você me perdoar?

Duo assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

- Sinta-se aliviado. Minha raiva já passou.

Foi um alívio grande para Treize escutar aquelas palavras de Duo. Seus sentimentos ainda inabalados queriam pelo menos manter a amizade por enquanto, já que nada naquela vida era definitivo, e o mundo ainda poderia dar voltas que levassem o garoto de volta a seus braços.

- O que pretende fazer? Apesar de não querer mais dividir sua vida comigo, seu lugar no Eclíptica…

- Eu sei. Eu vou pensar.

Treize olhou para o quarto mais uma vez e confessou seriamente:

- Acredite, não estou magoado por sua escolha. Meu medo era que sofresse mais uma vez nas mãos do pai dele.

Duo relembrou da escolha feita por Heero da última vez em que estiveram juntos, da forma fácil como ele o tinha descartado de sua vida se assim pudesse manipular o filho a assumir o que lhe era de direito. A dor ainda existia, mas agora bem menos intensa, porque poderia dizer que era de fato a rejeição que o magoava e o que sentia por Satoshi era algo muito mais definitivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Pode deixar que desse mal você não vai morrer, T-chan.

- Vou sentir falta de você me perturbando com esse apelido.

Duo sentiu o coração se apertar. Era difícil colocar uma pedra em algo que vivera por anos, deixar tudo para trás e começar de novo. Mas era o certo, era o que ele queria… o que realmente sentia ser verdadeiro e espontâneo, uma escolha só sua para decidir qual rumo que sua vida deveria seguir. Com um sorriso terno, se aproximou de Treize e tocando uma de suas faces, encostou seus lábios nos dele, tomando um leve beijo para si como despedida daquela pessoa que amava tanto.

- Obrigado por tudo. – Duo murmurou, ainda de contra os lábios do loiro, mantendo os olhos fechados para não correr o risco de seus olhos marejarem.

Treize sorriu, sabendo muito bem o que Duo deveria estar sentindo, pois nele próprio guardava algo similar. Limitou-se apenas em acariciar sua face e antes de ir embora dizer:

- Sempre que precisar… Lembre-se disso.

-

Satoshi escutou os passos adentrando no quarto e a cama ceder ao seu lado devido ao peso. Tinha despertado no meio da conversa de Duo com Treize e permanecera quieto, fingindo que dormia, apenas escutando o que os dois conversavam na sala. Não se manifestara apenas porque não queria atrapalhar, já que se notassem que estava acordado, não seria a mesma coisa de como ambos tivessem a certeza de que conversavam a sós. Muitas partes da conversa lhe acalentavam, outras nem tanto. Não era tolo para ignorar o fato de que mesmo se separando de Treize, não deveria estar sendo fácil para Duo aquele rompimento. O homem fora sua vida durante aqueles anos e, apesar de não saber ao certo o grau de apego que o americano tinha em relação ao loiro, não existia chance de que ele não sentisse nada, terminando aquele relacionamento.

Muitas coisas passavam pela mente de Satoshi, desde as lembranças da noite anterior em que quase perdera Duo pela segunda vez bem diante dos seus olhos, assim como memórias do passado e, sem dúvidas, aquele acontecimento mais recente. Apesar de tudo, a única coisa que de forma egoísta conseguia pensar era que seu pai havia ido embora, mesmo que pudesse existir uma previsão de retorno, e que assim poderia finalmente ter o espaço com Duo que sempre quisera.

Como sempre quisera sentir a proximidade do corpo delgado junto do seu, assim como agora quando Duo se aconchegava bem perto de si por debaixo dos cobertores… Como quisera sentir o hálito quente na curva de seu pescoço, como sentia agora, quando o americano lhe beijava a pele e mordia levemente, fazendo com que seu corpo, mesmo protegido do frio, se arrepiasse. Como sonhara com a sensação da mão morna em seu sexo, tocando-o e estabelecendo um vai e vem lento e torturante… Assim como Duo fazia agora, ao ousadamente deslizar sua mão para dentro da calça de moletom que usava emprestado dele.

Só que não era mais um sonho e, apesar de estar sentindo rapidamente seu sexo corresponder ao carinho, não poderia simplesmente permitir que as coisas fossem rápido demais.

- Duo… - resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados. – O que acha que está fazendo?

Escutou uma risada abafada junto a sua nuca e logo o americano debochou com a voz rouca:

- Será que você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou tentando esquentar a minha mão?

Controlou-se para não rir, o que foi fácil, uma vez que a situação que não se modificara e Duo persistia em masturbá-lo por debaixo dos cobertores.

- Sua mão pode estar suada, quente, qualquer coisa, menos fria.

- É mesmo? – Duo indagou sarcasticamente. - Então me deixe aproveitar.

- Não poderíamos conversar primeiro?

- Conversar? Não. Já conversamos muito. Você já me cozinhou por tempo demais e Sato… eu preciso de você. – Duo falou terminando de forma arrastada.

Satoshi não conseguiu pensar muito, não quando sentia a mesma necessidade que o americano, que esfregava levemente sua ereção de encontro a suas nádegas. Havia se negado até então em ceder, por motivos que já não faziam mais sentido, logo, qualquer coerência desapareceu. Ele se virou, sentindo a perda momentânea do manuseio de Duo em seu sexo, e fitou os olhos do americano que de forma muda lhe pediam para que saciasse sua vontade. Submeteu-se sem mais questionamentos, tomando a boca de Duo num beijo tépido, onde o cuidado foi substituído pelo insano desejo que sempre lhe corroera.

Quando suas mãos tocaram o corpo de Duo, de imediato sentiu o calor da pele exposta. A surpresa por verificar que o americano já estava nu, não durou um milésimo de segundo, sendo apagada pela excitação crescente que era finalmente sentir, sem quaisquer barreiras, a textura do corpo do outro.

Enquanto Satoshi deslizava sua língua dentro da boca de Duo, este fazia questão de retirar as roupas que impediam que o sentisse por completo também e assim que conseguiu despir o japonês, pressionou seu tórax contra o dele.

Duo gemeu. Em todos os lugares em que era tocado, sentia como se pegasse fogo. As mãos de Satoshi, sem qualquer hesitação, desceram para moldar-se as suas nádegas, apertando-as e criando ainda mais atrito de seus membros um de contra o outro. A sensação fazia com que tudo ficasse mais intenso.

Satoshi perdeu o contato com a boca que tanto lhe excitava. Seu sexo latejou um pouco mais forte, quando sensualmente, antes de perder completamente a sensação, Duo delineou seus lábios com a língua. Em seguida grunhiu sentindo seu pescoço ser mordido, nem forte, nem muito de leve, fazendo com que arqueasse um pouco a pélvis numa reação instintiva.

Duo gostava das reações que causava em Satoshi - depois de tantas frustrações em desejar o japonês e sempre ter suas tentativas de aproximação negadas - enfim podia desfrutar de todas as sensações que imaginara ter com ele. Sem querer perder a oportunidade que era tão visivelmente lhe oferecida, Duo traçou seu caminho marcando a mordidas e chupões até o baixo ventre de Satoshi, onde fez um sinuoso trajeto, tocando a ponta da língua no topo da ereção dele, provando o pré-gozo que já emanava em sua glande.

Satoshi se retesou ao sentir Duo sinuosamente deslizar a língua sobre seu pênis. A saliva morna umedecendo sua extensão, a carícia instigando-o, excitando-o sem qualquer limite. A brincadeira se estendeu por mais algum tempo, até que seu sexo foi lentamente possuído pela boca de Duo, até que todo ele estivesse consumido. Quando o americano retroagiu e, mais uma vez, impeliu-se até a base seu membro, Satoshi fechou os olhos, aproveitando apenas a sensação. Inconscientemente, começou a investir a pélvis contra a boca do americano, indo de encontro aos movimentos dele.

Duo gemia a cada encontro com a base da ereção de Satoshi e, excitado pelos movimentos dele, começou a tocar o próprio sexo, sentindo prazer e um pouco de alívio por estar tão tenso. Seus gemidos, abafados pelo ato, vibravam de forma instigante no membro de Satoshi, que percebia seu ápice bem próximo.

Sem querer que tudo terminasse tão rápido, o japonês parou os movimentos e segurou a cabeça de Duo, impedindo-o de continuar e trazendo-o para cima de seu corpo, tomando sua boca mais uma vez.

- Eu quero você. – Satoshi murmurou a milímetros dos lábios de Duo, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Duo sorriu libidinosamente.

- Eu já tive sonhos eróticos com você me suplicando por isso.

- Eu quero você em mim.

Duo franziu o cenho, estranhando o pedido de Satoshi.

- Sato, eu não…

Duo não teve tempo de formular que estava acostumado, ou que - realmente - seu desejo era ser possuído por ele. Sua boca foi calada por outro beijo ávido, que lhe privou da respiração e dos pensamentos coerentes.

Satoshi manteve o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava a cintura de Duo com as pernas e, com uma das mãos livres, ajeitava o sexo do americano em sua entrada.

- Eu quero você… - Satoshi sussurrou entre os lábios, fitando os olhos violetas com desejo e demanda. – Agora, Duo.

Sem conseguir impedir o calor que se espalhou por seu corpo com aquelas palavras, Duo tomou calidamente a boca de Satoshi, enquanto forçava a entrada de seu sexo no corpo dele.

O oriental fechou os olhos, abandonando o beijo e inclinando a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço aos chupões e mordidas de Duo, enquanto sentia a dor daquela rigidez preenchê-lo vagarosamente. Era tortuoso sentir aquela penetração sem qualquer lubrificação, mas era o que queria; sentir Duo de imediato, sem qualquer delicadeza.

Duo gemeu, sentindo seu sexo latejar confinado pelas paredes internas de Satoshi. Era uma sensação indescritível e precisava de algum tempo para se acomodar e não acabar com o ato naquele momento, mas o japonês mexeu o quadril, fazendo que mesmo em milímetros, seu membro saísse e entrasse de novo dentro de si. Tendo aquilo como incentivo, ondulou sua pélvis, causando um estremecimento em Satoshi.

Sem perder a conexão de seu sexo dentro do corpo do japonês, Duo retroagiu sua ereção até que ficasse apenas a glande dentro do outro e, em seguida, fitando nos olhos azuis, deslizou de volta de forma lânguida.

Satoshi grunhiu, mais uma vez jogando a cabeça para trás e a cada arremetida de Duo dentro de si, os gemidos deixavam sua boca cada vez mais intensos.

Duo encantou-se, naquele momento, pela beleza de Satoshi e, mesmo sabendo que o estava tomando sem qualquer lubrificação, seu tesão não permitiu que parasse ou fosse delicado em seus movimentos quando começou a estocá-lo de forma rigorosa, seguindo o ritmo de sua excitação, querendo apenas se afundar mais e mais dentro dele.

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os dedos de Satoshi se enterrarem nas suas costas, em resposta aos seus movimentos e, apesar de prever sua dor, via o prazer estampado no semblante do outro e ânsia quando o mesmo equiparava seus movimentos, forçando o próprio quadril de contra suas investidas.

Satoshi enterrou os dedos nos cabelos úmidos de Duo, forçando sua cabeça a descer para beijá-lo, e num movimento premeditado - colocando uma pegada firme no dorso do americano - o virou de contra a cama, fazendo suas posições se inverterem. A breve perda de contato do sexo dentro de si, fez o japonês grunhir e abandonar o beijo. Satoshi ergueu o corpo e posicionando-se mais uma vez, se empalou de contra a pélvis de Duo, desta vez arrancando um gemido alto do homem deitado abaixo de si, que fechou as mãos em suas coxas, apertando-as com força; e de si próprio, por sentir ser atingido fortemente em sua próstata.

Duo estava embevecido pela troca de posições. Quando ele tinha pensado em apenas se entregar e ser consumido por Satoshi, acabava por estar possuindo-o, sentindo a entrega de seu corpo e, ainda assim, o japonês não deixava de dominá-lo, ditando os movimentos ao erguer o quadril e abaixar-se de novo, fazendo a ereção enterrar-se mais profundamente dentro de seu canal.

Satoshi já não sentia tanto a dor, mas até mesmo essa era bem-vinda, pois se misturava ao prazer de sentir o sexo de Duo deslizando para dentro e para fora de seu corpo. Era aquele momento único que sempre almejara durante sua vida; poder estar com Duo, sem reservas, sem empecilhos, sem o passado e nem ninguém para atrapalhá-los. Era quase irreal, mas a sensação enlouquecedora que lhe abatia toda vez que se empalava de contra o membro do americano, fazia-o recordar-se que mais real do que aquilo, seria impossível, principalmente quando sentiu a mão do americano se fechar em torno de sua ereção e começar a acariciá-la em movimentos leves, lentos, que levaram uma corrente de calor por todo seu baixo ventre.

Seu nome deixou a boca de Satoshi num gemido de puro êxtase ao mesmo tempo em que viu o líquido morno melar sua mão e tórax. As paredes internas se contraíram ainda mais ao redor de seu membro e Duo se pegou investindo de contra o corpo de Satoshi com movimentos que não cessaram durante o ápice dele. Mesmo quando o japonês pendeu para frente, exaurido pelo ato, Duo continuou se arremetendo dentro de seu corpo, levando as mãos até suas nádegas e as apartando, enterrando-se até finalmente alcançar seu gozo dentro de Satoshi.

Minutos se passaram, onde apenas a respiração ofegante de ambos podia ser ouvida dentro daquele quarto. Eles podiam sentir os batimentos acelerados em seus peitos, que estavam colados um no outro, devido à adrenalina que aos poucos se esvaia, deixando apenas a sensação de torpor… de que qualquer ânsia havia ali sido saciada.

Duo elevou os braços, envolvendo num abraço o corpo de Satoshi que descansava sobre o seu, pensando brevemente em como poderia ter sido, se tivesse se envolvido com ele quando ainda eram adolescentes. Seriam as mesmas sensações? Teria sido tão intenso? O amaria mais do qualquer outra coisa no mundo? Eram perguntas que jamais teriam respostas e que deveriam ficar perdidas com o passado que não viveram juntos, mas isso não o privava de pensar muito em como seria um futuro com ele, principalmente depois da loucura que tinham feito ali.

- Regra número um sobre transar com um prostituto: jamais o faça sem camisinha. – Duo balbuciou, sem ter a garantia de que Satoshi estava lhe escutando, ou não.

- Você é tão romântico que me assusta. – Satoshi ironizou, aconchegando a cabeça mais comodamente no ombro do americano. - Você também não se preocupou com isso.

- Você não me deu chance. – Duo riu e debochou, levando a situação para um aspecto não tão mórbido. – Ainda bem que não posso te engravidar, não é mesmo?

- Piada cretina. – Satoshi resmungou, sem forças para se ofender ou brigar com Duo por seu comentário desnecessário.

- Vai ficar aí em cima? – falou, se referindo ao peso do corpo de Satoshi sobre o seu.

- Estou bem confortável. – Satoshi disse, deixando-se pender para cima do colchão, puxando o corpo de Duo consigo e o aconchegando em seu abraço. – Mas eu prefiro assim.

Duo sorriu, abraçando o corpo de Satoshi e suspirando satisfeito contra o peito dele, onde sua cabeça descansava, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava as cobertas para cima de seus corpos.

- Eu realmente não esperava isso vindo de você. – Duo confessou, levantando o rosto para olhar no rosto de Satoshi, que estava de olhos fechados.

- Ainda tem muitas coisas que não sabemos um do outro, Duo. – Satoshi concluiu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos.

- Isso só faz com que tudo fique mais interessante. – Duo ronronou, beijando o pescoço de Satoshi, que inclinou-se ante ao carinho. – Já te falei o quanto eu sou viciado em sexo?

Um sorriso traçou o canto dos lábios do oriental.

- Não… - Satoshi grunhiu, sentindo o outro lamber seu pescoço e uma de suas mãos acariciar seu sexo e testículos, fazendo-o começar a ficar ereto de novo. – Mas não reclamarei se você quiser provar isso na prática.

Duo sorriu de maneira libertina, esfregando seu sexo de contra a perna de Satoshi, mostrando a real prova de seu vício.

- Prática é comigo mesmo, meu caro. – Duo finalizou, tomando a boca de Satoshi mais uma vez.

-

Duo estava saindo da faculdade na segunda. Tinha pleno intento de ir diretamente para o apartamento de Satoshi. Não haviam conversado muito depois que ele acordara e deixara o seu, até porque ainda existia a preocupação da gravidez da amiga dele. Ele lhe explicara como tudo acontecera e sem querer o irritara, quando rira de quão patética pareceu a situação: Satoshi tinha feito uma noitada, completamente bêbado, com a garota e dera o grande azar de possivelmente tê-la engravidado. Satoshi, apesar de tudo, deixara claro os seus sentimentos e dissera que conversariam melhor depois. Infelizmente, para Duo - que nunca fora muito paciente – esperar, calma e quietamente, ele lhe ligar não era uma opção. Depois de sua confissão naquela noite no terraço, a única coisa que queria era ficar perto dele, mesmo que parecesse idiota.

Estava andando pelo estacionamento do campus, a caminho de seu carro, quando escutou seu nome ser chamado e sentiu os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem no imediato reconhecimento daquela voz. Continuou caminhando, mantendo os passos na mesma sincronia, não querendo demonstrar seu incômodo ou nervosismo, mesmo quando a voz se tornou tão nítida que teve a certeza que aquele homem estava a um passo atrás dele.

- Duo, espere.

Respirou fundo e, ainda seguindo seu caminho, indagou com a voz séria:

- Esperar pra quê?

- Conversar. – ele disse, segurando em seu braço e obrigando Duo a parar e a se virar para encará-lo. - Eu sinto muito por ter contado as coisas daquela maneira, mas se não o fizesse, você…

Duo estava mais uma vez diante de Odin Lowe, olhando-o olhos nos olhos. A mera possibilidade de que aquele homem era seu pai biológico já lhe causava uma instabilidade emocional que ele preferia não deixar vir à tona e que apenas passava desapercebida por sua postura determinada - a qual fazia questão de manter.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado e irônico? – Duo finalmente falou, vendo a falta de palavras de Odin. - É que no final das contas, você e aquele infeliz a quem eu chamava de pai há muito tempo atrás, são iguais.

Odin mostrou-se imensamente ofendido por aquela acusação e percebendo que Duo não fugiria mais, soltou seu braço e contestou:

- Não pode dizer isso.

- Eu posso! – Duo firmou ainda mais o olhar, em desafio. - Você retribuiu meu beijo e ia aceitar qualquer coisa,se eu não tivesse aberto a minha boca para falar bobagem. – vendo a vergonha estampada no rosto de Odin, não se deteve em acusá-lo mais. - E você ia trepar comigo sabendo que eu era seu filho e ia gostar de cada minuto de prazer que eu te oferecesse. Essa é a verdade.

Odin não poderia negar as palavras de Duo, não quando carregavam seu peso de verdade, mas como fazê-lo entender que ele, Duo, não permitira que fosse imune as suas investidas? Como convencê-lo do quanto se arrependia por ter se deixado seduzir?

- Você não me deu qualquer chance de contar.

- Não amenize a situação, Odin. A verdade nua e crua é que você sente atração por mim; você me desejou, mesmo sabendo quem eu era. – Duo não via qualquer negação no semblante do sociólogo, o que fazia com que sua repulsa apenas crescesse e a vontade de sumir dali ganhasse de uma vez. - Você não me conhece para me chamar de filho depois de tantos anos e não merece ser chamado de pai por mim por esse mesmo motivo.

Odin percebeu que não conseguiria mudar nada do que Duo pensava. Desde que o conhecera notara a forma como ele lidava com suas mágoas e, sem querer, criara uma grande em relação a si, tão grande que era praticamente inútil tentar fazer com que Duo o perdoasse, tanto por suas faltas como pai no passado, como seu erro em ter sucumbido a uma atração descabida.

- Eu só queria uma chance de provar o contrário. – a voz de Odin saiu quase como uma súplica.

- Arrependimento? Agora? – Duo disse com amargura e deboche. - Você jamais se importou comigo até me ver naquele auditório. Continue com a sua vida como se nunca tivéssemos nos cruzado, porque você nunca vai passar de apenas mais um estranho pra mim.

Odin viu Duo se virar e apressar-se até o carro, não fazendo qualquer movimento para tentar impedi-lo. Não adiantaria de nada, pois o peso em si era grande demais para exigir ou impor qualquer coisa ao rapaz. Se sua consciência agora pesava mais do que nunca, não existia mais como restaurar sua antiga paz de espírito, porque Duo tinha total razão em tudo o que falara.

Mágoas como aquelas que tinha causado, simplesmente não se deterioravam com o tempo.

-

Duo entrou no apartamento de Satoshi, logo o vendo jogado no sofá, onde sua cabeça descansava apoiada no braço do mesmo, e o corpo estendia-se por sua extensão. Seu rosto estava parcialmente coberto por um de seus braços, que estava jogado de forma desleixada tampando seus olhos.

O japonês não se moveu quando escutou o barulho da porta, nem muito menos os passos se aproximando de onde estava. Não precisava perguntar quem era - Duo era o único que tinha as chaves de seu apartamento - além do mais, seu perfume já fora previamente reconhecido. Mas preferiu manter a posição que estava apenas por sentir-se confortável assim.

Sentiu o calor dos lábios úmidos do americano nos seus, ao mesmo tempo em que o peso de seu corpo se fez presente sob seu quadril, indicando exatamente onde o outro havia se sentado. Satoshi sorriu levemente pela constatação de que aquele tipo de carinho e presença se tornariam constantes e diários em sua vida e não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Era como o famoso sonho de uma vida toda se tornando realidade, mesmo que ainda receasse pelo futuro.

- E aí? – escutou a voz rouca lhe inquirir.

Tirando o braço dos olhos e encarando finalmente o rosto bonito que ainda estava inclinado junto ao seu, Satoshi perguntou:

- E aí o quê?

Duo deu de ombros e deixou mais um beijo nos lábios do japonês, realmente satisfeito por agora poder fazer isso sem ser repelido e por ver os sentimentos impressos no rosto do outro rapaz.

- Você está pensativo, reflexivo, isso só pode significar uma coisa. – Duo falou, tendo em mente o que poderia estar chateando Satoshi. - Não veja pelo lado ruim, Sato… Você vai ser pai! – Duo riu, não se contendo mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que poderia irritar o oriental outra vez.

Satoshi não reagiu negativamente e se limitou a suspirar e ficar emburrado.

- Debochado. – murmurou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

- E você já sabe o que vai fazer? – Duo perguntou, finalmente contendo o riso e tentando ser por alguma vez, sério.

- Sem a mínima idéia.

Mas Duo tinha plena idéia do que deveria ser feito, principalmente porque ainda tinha um acordo muito valioso para si vigorando se conseguisse que Satoshi ignorasse certas infantilidades. Se fosse existir um momento propício para falar com o japonês, esse momento era exatamente aquele. Não que Duo se orgulhasse de tal fato, mas era necessário, para o seu bem e o de Satoshi também.

- Conhecendo você, aborto não é uma opção e não acredito também que vá deixar que seu filho vá para adoção.

Satoshi franziu o cenho e concordou com Duo. Jamais pensaria em algo do tipo, mas sua situação atual não era considerada nada boa para quem estava pensando em manter um filho.

- Com certeza não.

Deixando o corpo descansar no tórax de Satoshi, Duo acariciou a face do japonês com carinho e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, adorando poder sentir a pele alva se arrepiar.

- Então só resta a opção deixar nascer e dar o melhor de si pra criança. – Duo concluiu, ainda testando o pescoço com leves mordidas.

- Não sabia que você poderia ter raciocínios como esse. – Satoshi ironizou no intuito de quebrar um pouco a intensidade dos carinhos que começavam a lhe afetar.

Duo imediatamente parou o que fazia e voltou a levantar o corpo para fitar o rosto de Satoshi que, desta vez, lhe encarava com um olhar debochado.

- Você vive me subestimando. – Duo reclamou, logo voltando a se ater ao assunto que conversavam. - Mas o fato é que vai ter que repensar sobre suas decisões.

- É exatamente nisso que não quero pensar.

Era exatamente este o ponto que Duo queria que ele pensasse. Poderia seguir pelo lado mais fácil e simples, que era manipular o japonês e conseguir que ele voltasse para o Japão apenas pelo remorso de deixar faltar alguma coisa para o filho que provavelmente viria ao mundo, mas não gostaria que qualquer envolvimento com Satoshi começasse daquela forma; não depois de tudo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Antes de o seu pai ir embora, ele esteve em meu apartamento. – Começou com o tom sério.

Satoshi suspirou, realmente não querendo ser lembrado daquilo.

- Eu sei.

- Não sabe de tudo. – Duo disse erguendo um pouco o corpo para encará-lo e medindo o tom de voz, confessou: - Ele me pediu para que eu fizesse você mudar de idéia e voltar para o Japão, para assumir os negócios.

Duo viu a calma que pairava nos olhos azuis de Satoshi se esvair completamente e dar lugar a uma raiva que já se cansara de testemunhar.

- Aquele desgraçado! – Satoshi bradou, tentando se levantar, mas Duo o manteve no lugar.

- Eu propus um acordo a ele, Sato. – acabou dizendo o que faltava. - Eu disse que se ele me deixasse em paz, eu faria com que você mudasse de idéia.

Um aperto no coração substituiu a raiva que tinha a pouco surgido. Duo tinha proposto aquilo? De lhe manipular para se ver livre dos assédios de seu pai?

- O quê? – Satoshi perguntou incrédulo.

Duo se ergueu completamente, sentindo-se incomodado de repente e se levantou, vendo Satoshi sentar-se no sofá, o analisando e esperando por uma explicação. Ele não tinha orgulho do que tinha combinado com Heero, mas também não tinha vergonha. Não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Satoshi quando fizera a proposta, e a única coisa que pensara fora em destruir a influência que Heero queria exercer mais uma vez sobre si, ou então, apenas que ele refutasse o acordo e realmente confessasse algum sentimento.

- Eu queria afastá-lo, mas na verdade nunca pensei seriamente em fazer o que havíamos combinado… - Duo falou, incerto de como Satoshi tomaria aquela revelação. Talvez ele o repudiasse com mais um de seus rompantes, talvez ele conseguisse entender sua necessidade de afastar, definitivamente, Heero de si.

Satoshi ainda o olhava com especulação, buscando um sentido que não fosse de todo ruim na súbita revelação. Não queria julgar, não queria que fosse real… mas já que era, estava tentando ver as coisas sem ser cegado por alguma ira desnecessária.

- Você ia fazer isso, só pra se livrar dele?

Duo suspirou e sem perder o contato com os olhos azuis do outro rapaz, deixou um pouco de sua petulância transparecer, mesmo sem ser intencional.

- Estou contando pra você, não estou? Não vou mentir que acho ridícula essa sua pirraça infantil com seu pai. Você fica renegando algo que é seu por direito e que poderia muito bem tocar para frente, independente que isso seja vontade do seu pai ou não. – Duo desabafou exatamente o que pensava, vendo que Satoshi o escutava atentamente. Sem nenhum estresse ou explosão, resolveu continuar. - Apesar disso também ferir o seu orgulho, você terá que pensar em uma outra vida agora, e estou falando isso independente desse acordo que fiz com o seu pai. Estou contando sobre isso porque não queria que já começássemos com omissões.

Duo viu o olhar de Satoshi baixar em sinal de incerteza. Não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça do japonês, mas esperava que não tivesse estragado tudo com aquela revelação.

- Por essa eu não esperava. – Satoshi desabafou, deixando-se recostar pesadamente para trás no sofá, mostrando sua frustração. - De todas as presepadas de meu pai, essa foi a pior.

Satoshi tinha entendido o que Duo quisera dizer com a confissão, apesar de magoá-lo saber que o americano tinha sugerido tal acordo; mas ainda assim, este estava sendo íntegro o suficiente em lhe contar, então isso merecia um voto de confiança seu. Acima de tudo amava Duo e não queria ficar mal com ele por causa de seu pai. Só que era impossível a raiva pela armação não o corroer. Maldito fosse Heero Yui.

Mas se com isso, se aceitando assumir os negócios, seu pai deixasse de atormentar Duo…

Já não sabia o que poderia ser certo ou errado, qual o caminho certo a seguir, e se valia tanto à pena manter seu orgulho acima de qualquer coisa. Queria dar o melhor para seu filho, isso era lógico, já que a criança não tinha culpa de seus erros. Também queria preservar Duo, fazer com que seu pai nunca mais tentasse se aproximar dele. Seria essa a opção mais viável para que tudo se resolvesse por completo?

- Se eu fosse levar em consideração assumir os negócios, isso não muda o fato de que teria que ir embora e me afastar de você. – Satoshi calculou, vendo naquele ponto o grande contra daquele acordo.

Duo sabia que a única coisa que ainda poderia fazer com que Satoshi hesitasse, se aceitasse sucumbir a Heero, era o fato que se separariam. Ele não estava pronto para voltar ao Japão; não sabia se um dia estaria, pois aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças indesejáveis e, além de tudo, gostava da Holanda, estava acostumado com a vida ali. Mas por outro lado, se Satoshi estava disposto a fazer um sacrifício - que era largar seu projeto anterior e se dedicar ao que Heero queria - talvez o mínimo que pudesse fazer por Satoshi era tentar ao máximo, superar.

- Não necessariamente. – Duo disse dando de ombros e raciocinando. - Você poderia terminar seus estudos aqui, o que nos daria por alto uns quatro anos.

- E depois?

- Depois? – Duo repetiu a pergunta feita pelo japonês. - O depois tem muito tempo ainda pra acontecer, mas comigo já formado em Direito, quem sabe posso virar seu advogado particular? Com direito a sexo selvagem no escritório no meio do horário de trabalho.

Satoshi sorriu vendo que apesar da brincadeira de Duo, este falava sério. Ele estava lhe dando a esperança de que quando os estudos terminassem, poderia voltar com ele para o Japão para que ficassem juntos. Talvez faltasse mesmo muito tempo, talvez apenas aquela esperança fosse suficiente; o importante mesmo era aquele momento, o 'agora'que vivia ao lado do americano.

- Provando que vai estar mais viciado daqui há quatro anos? – Satoshi ironizou.

- Vai dizer que a idéia não lhe agrada? – Duo questionou, levantando um pouco o casaco que vestia, apenas expondo seu abdômen bem definido, enquanto uma das mãos deslizava insinuante pela pele exposta, até o fecho de sua calça jeans. Duo sorriu malicioso ante a falta de palavras de Satoshi e abrindo o fecho e abaixando lentamente o zíper, continuou: - Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, você tem uma dívida muito grande a pagar, por ter me deixado com tesão por tanto tempo.

Satoshi estendeu a mão e Duo colocou a sua sobre a dele. O oriental o puxou de modo que ficasse em pé, entre suas pernas. Com o rosto na altura de seu quadril, Satoshi levantou o tecido e começou a beijar seu abdômen.

- Onde está o seu auto-controle, Sato? – Duo perguntou ironicamente, lembrando-se do receio que anteriormente lhe privara de estar com o japonês. – Pra onde foi todo aquele papo de não querer me matar também?

Satoshi parou imediatamente e levantou o rosto, olhando intensamente dentro dos olhos violetas com o semblante tornando-se tão sério que Duo chegou a pensar que tinha estragado o momento, por não conseguir manter sua boca fechada quando deveria dizer nada.

- Acho que já o salvei vezes o suficiente pra não ter que temer mais isso. E farei tantas vezes quanto forem necessárias, se algum dia duvidar de quem você é e do que eu sinto por você.

Duo ficou por segundos parado, olhando para Satoshi num misto de ternura e de sua própria falta de reação, tentando controlar como um idiota, o calor que envolvia seu coração e a forma acelerada como este batia. Apesar de seus sentimentos perturbados, não existiam mais dúvidas de que seu lugar era ali, com ele, mesmo que tivesse demorado tanto tempo para perceber isso.

- Não sabia que você era tão convencido. – Duo tentou brincar, já que não sabia ser tão eloqüente com confissões.

- Quero que conheça o que eu penso e sinto por você. – Satoshi insistiu em manter a seriedade em suas feições. - Você não precisa mais ter medo, e eu não preciso mais hesitar.

- Você é um idiota. – Duo murmurou, sentindo a boca de Satoshi mais uma vez tocar sua barriga. – Mas é bom saber que chegamos aos termos aqui.

- Eu pensei que o idiota fosse você. – Satoshi rebateu lambendo o contorno do umbigo do americano e percebendo que este retirava o casaco e o jogava para longe.

- Um idiota que ama outro idiota. – o americano confessou em meio a um riso acanhado. – Que belo par formamos.

Satoshi acariciava o sexo de Duo por cima do tecido da boxer que este vestia, sentindo-o rígido enquanto abaixava sua calça jeans, ganhando um leve gemido do americano.

- Pra mim não poderia ser mais perfeito. – Satoshi assegurou, mordendo levemente o sexo de Duo por cima da boxer.

Duo chutou os sapatos e meias para longe, assim como a calça jeans que descera até os calcanhares, aproveitando da sensação da boca de Satoshi lhe instigando por cima do tecido que cobria seu sexo, enquanto as mãos lhe acariciavam suas pernas e nádegas.

Satoshi percebeu o movimento da pélvis de Duo que começava a sugestionar-se para frente e satisfez sua ânsia abaixando a última peça que faltava, deixando-o complemente exposto para si. À sua frente,a ereção intumescida parecia pulsar de desejo e sem restrições, passou a língua em sua glande para em seguida tomá-lo de uma vez em sua boca.

Duo fechou os olhos e pousou a mão na cabeça de Satoshi, sentindo e entrelaçando os dedos nos fios escuros, apreciando o calor e umidade da boca do japonês em seu membro. Deixou se perder, pensando em nada além de seus toques e do que sentia a cada segundo. Satoshi não lhe dera a resposta sobre o que faria, se aceitaria voltar para o Japão e assumir os negócios, ou não. Seu maior receio era que Heero tentasse se colocar entre o que estava tentando construir para si, na vida que estava almejando estabelecer com Satoshi, mas - se cumprissem com o acordo - não precisaria se preocupar, se atendo a palavra dada pelo japonês. Mas não sabia do futuro, não sabia se Satoshi estava disposto a ir tão longe só por sua causa… Realmente não importava, não naquele momento em que o amante levava os dedos à sua boca, traçando brevemente o contorno de seus lábios, para em seguida fazê-los adentrar delicadamente nela.

A língua de Duo acariciou seus dedos, umedecendo-os com saliva, chupando-os de forma libidinosa, com movimentos idênticos aos que ele próprio fazia em seu sexo, chupando-o, deixando que entrasse e saísse de sua boca. Queria escutar os gemidos do americano mais uma vez, os gemidos que ele lhe dedicava quando sentia prazer, por isso deixou a brincadeira em sua boca e levou os dedos até as nádegas de Duo, apartando-as parcialmente e tocando sua entrada com os dedos úmidos. Um leve grunhido foi o que recebeu quando forçou a entrada de um deles, sentindo o pulsar de excitação do sexo em sua boca.

Duo sentiu os dedos de Satoshi lhe preencherem um a um, enquanto este continuava a atormentá-lo chupando seu membro. Estava acostumado aquele tipo de situação, mas saber que era Satoshi que o sugava, que estava lhe tocando, acariciando… simplesmente o excitava muito mais do que se estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa. Arrepiou-se ao perceber os movimentos de Satoshi e logo o barulho de um zíper sendo aberto. Duo sentiu a perda dos dedos que lhe instigavam e do calor da boca em seu sexo, mas não reclamou, principalmente por seu corpo ser puxado para frente e logo estar posicionado sentado de joelhos apoiados no sofá, uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Satoshi, com sua boca sendo invadida por uma língua ávida, enquanto suas nádegas eram apartadas ainda mais e o toque da glande do membro do outro se fazia presente em seu ânus.

O gemido de Duo, soando abafado por entre o beijo, enquanto aos poucos fazia com que ele se sentasse sobre seu sexo, fez Satoshi estremecer. Completamente confinado no interior do americano - pelo pouco tempo que tirou para se acomodar – este aproveitou para lhe puxar a camisa e deixar exposto seu tórax, e logo em seguida começar a se movimentar para cima e para baixo. Os ofegos que escapavam de seu lábios, o rosto começando a ficar corado pelo ato, as mexas que já desprendiam da trança castanha, só faziam Satoshi admirar ainda mais a beleza de Duo, enquanto brincava com um dos mamilos eriçado do americano, apertando-os e friccionando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

Quando passou a sentir a língua de Satoshi em um de seus mamilos, lambendo e em seguida os dentes mordiscando levemente o botão róseo, Duo gemeu mais alto, empalando-se de vez contra o membro que o preenchia. As mãos do japonês corriam pelas suas costas nuas, arranhando e instigando-o a impelir-se com mais força e, com prazer, aceitava sua vontade, atingindo seguidamente o ponto que emanava toda aquela eletricidade por seu corpo. Sentindo o sexo dentro de si ficar ainda mais rígido, Duo só teve a certeza de que esse iria gozar durante breves instantes, pois, quase imediatamente a sua compreensão, Satoshi segurou em sua cintura com ambas as mãos e o abaixou de forma firme e forte, de uma única vez, sobre seu membro, fazendo com que sua próstata fosse atingida intensamente e com isso sua visão nublasse por completo com o gozo súbito que o abateu.

Voltou a si um pouco depois, sentindo o líquido viscoso escorrer de seu ânus, enquanto o sexo de Satoshi ainda permanecia enterrado dentro dele. Ainda não conseguira controlar a respiração e sua cabeça pendia encostada no ombro do japonês. As mãos de Satoshi agora lhe faziam um carinho reconfortante em suas costas, acariciando sem pressa, como se quisesse apenas sentir a textura quase sem tocar.

- Você está bem?

Duo conseguiu dar uma curta risada e controlando a voz, falou:

- 'Bem' não seria a palavra adequada pro orgasmo que eu tive, mas pode ficar tranqüilo que já já estou pronto pra outra.

Foi a vez de Satoshi rir.

- Bom saber disso.

Duo conseguiu deixar o torpor e levantou a cabeça para olhar Satoshi, reparando no rosto corado e nos belos olhos azuis.

- Deus… Acho que estou criando um monstro.

Satoshi o beijou e em seguida confirmou:

- Nada que você não possa dar conta, não é mesmo?

-

Heero estava em seu escritório quando recebeu aquele telefonema. Tinha acabado de colocar o aparelho no gancho e era observado atentamente por Solo. Haviam se passado exatamente três semanas desde que deixara a Holanda para retomar suas funções na empresa e, apesar de ter sido tão rápido, não fora surpresa escutar a voz de Satoshi **–** que lhe deu uma posição positiva sobre voltar atrás em tudo o que tinha decidido anteriormente. A sutileza entre eles ainda era a mesma, mantida pela fina linha da boa educação. Também não fora nenhuma surpresa ele deixar bem claro que estava namorando firme com Duo; era algo esperado, depois do acordo feito com o americano, apesar de ter certeza que não era por causa disso que Duo estava junto com seu filho. O choque talvez viesse por saber que Satoshi engravidara uma amiga e agora precisava estabilizar-se para dar condições a seu próprio filho. No final das contas, isso realmente era o que menos importava, já que Satoshi se voltaria, como queria desde o inicio, para assumir as empresas. O resto se ajeitaria com o tempo.

- Nunca soube que você tinha princípios, Heero. – Solo comentou, chamando sua atenção.

Heero arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhou para o loiro com altivez.

- E quem lhe disse o contrário?

Solo sabia de tudo o que acontecera entre Heero e Duo antes da volta do japonês para o Japão e, apesar de tudo, tinha noção de muitas coisas que apenas foram esquecidas nas entrelinhas de toda aquela história.

- Vai cumprir a promessa que fez a Duo?

A promessa era que Duo faria Satoshi mudar de idéia e ele, Heero, não chegaria mais perto do americano. Poderia não ter parecido, mas entre seu filho e Duo, escolher pelo bem estar de Satoshi fora o mais certo a se fazer, mesmo que a princípio perdesse algo que almejava muito.

- É necessário.

- Você já tem o que queria. – Solo, de pé à frente da mesa de Heero, constatou. – Satoshi vai assumir as empresas e você sabe que não afetaria nada.

- Sim, eu sei disso. – concordou, recostando-se mais na cadeira onde estava sentado.

Solo sorriu num misto de ironia e talvez admiração. O homem a sua frente poderia parecer um poço de indiferença, mas finalmente conseguia ver algo a mais.

- Eu sempre o vi como um bastardo egoísta que só usou o meu irmão a seu bel prazer e quando fiquei sabendo do seu acordo com ele, não nego que fiquei chocado. – Solo falou, sem qualquer restrição de dizer o que exatamente pensava, mesmo que aquele a sua frente fosse ninguém menos que seu chefe. - Você agiu de uma forma tão baixa que até há pouco tempo eu julgava ter sido o pior de seus atos. Afinal, quis manipular o próprio filho através do amor que ele sente por Duo e ainda acabar com qualquer esperança que meu irmão guardasse de você realmente se apaixonar por ele. Com isso, você conseguiu o que queria.

Heero sorriu irônico e debochou:

- O que uma barganha não faz, não é mesmo?

Solo riu. Heero jamais mudaria, isso era óbvio, mas não impedia que no fundo guardasse tudo o que não exteriorizava.

- Claro; no final das contas, você conseguiu, mesmo que nenhum dos dois saiba, dar uma prova de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Eu não enganei ninguém. – Heero deu de ombros, sabendo bem das implicações de tudo o que armara e que Solo sequer raciocinara ainda.

- Deve ter sido uma escolha difícil para alguém tão egoísta quanto você. – Solo falou, com um sutil deboche em seu tom de voz.

- Pode ser que sim, Solo… – Heero, observando o subordinado deixar sua sala e, com um sorriso malicioso finalizou, assim que a porta se fechou: - Ou pode ser que não.

Em médio prazo, poderia afirmar que sim. Futuramente, tinha plena intenção de aproveitar toda a reviravolta que a situação poderia lhe proporcionar. Afinal, Satoshi assumindo as empresas, voltaria para o Japão e, sem sombra de dúvidas, Duo o acompanharia. E não havia aquele ditado sobre 'para que serviam as promessas senão para serem quebradas'? Quem era ele para negar tal afirmação?

-

**Fim**

-

**Notas:**

- >Ok, para aqueles que ainda não entenderam o que aconteceu com Duo no lance de saltar e tals… Bem, ele pulou, só não pulou do parapeito do prédio pra fora e sim pra dentro... Ele pulou pra onde estava Satoshi e tals... é questão de hermenêutica, apesar de ser intencional confundir vocês... Megara descobriu sem eu precisar contar, créditos pra ela!

- >Quero agradecer sinceramente a todas as pessoas que mandaram review desde o primeiro capítulo, que acompanharam mesmo e compartilharam suas opiniões e frustrações no decorrer da história. **_Mariana_**_, **Athena Sagara, Karura Shinigami**, **Larcan** **(pet!!!), Pipe, Kisumi, Ayame Yuy, Shanty, Ana Malfoy, Hokuto-Chan, Carine, Laura, Lunne, Tutihh, Litha-Chan, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Mady Richillier, Saiyo, MaiMai, Angel, Joana, Thoru (partneeeer!!!!), Tomas, Kiara Salkys, Anne, Megumi, Akemi Chibi-Chan, Lady Une, Arashi Kaminari, Jamara, Ilia Verseau, Condessa Oluha (agora o Treize é seu!! Pelo menos por enquanto.), Naomi, Asuka Maxwell, Brunaapoena, Larissa, Aika-Chan, Liana, Likaah (satisfeita?), Dasaro347, Niu (chorona), Kel, Rachel Chel, Domidinis, Eichi, Mii, LaHy, Makie, Ansuya, Yuukii, Franzinha2007, Cristal Samejima, Megara-20, Yume, Karoru, Giby a Hobbit**..._ Não sei se deixei passar alguém, mas se aconteceu, peço desculpas, mas muitíssimo obrigada mesmo a todos que incentivaram!

- >Thanks especiais as g-girls do msn que, por vezes, leram os capítulos antes de serem postados, que me cobravam a continuação e sempre me apoiavam: Shii 'Fabie' Chang, que me alegrava com os surtos mais surtados e betou boa parte dessa fic; Litha Barton, que sempre me ludibriava pedindo pra fazer tráfico e, mesmo que sempre me deixasse no prejuízo, me fazia rir com seus ataques de raposa assassina por ter parado no momento mais crítico da história; Likaah Marquise, que adorava fazer comentários eloqüentes sobre as justificativas de Sato ter que terminar com Duo na fic; Niu Maxwell, que chorou como uma boba quando leu pelo msn que o Duo tinha pulado, enquanto eu ria de montão com a reação dela; e a Mady Winner, que anda sumida, mas nunca deixou de torcer por seu amado Heero Bastardo Mor, (viu, Winner, ele não terminou num asilo... Ainda há esperança!). E, apesar de não fazer parte dessa corja, uma reverência a minha amiga K (Karura Shinigami), que sempre me ajudou muito com o Satoshi, sem ela provavelmente a fic estaria travada em alguma parte por conta desse personagem. Thanks, K!!! Tô com saudades!!!

- >Agradecimento gigantesco a Illy que se ofereceu com a maior boa vontade pra adotar, como beta e revisora, as minhas fics que estavam órfãs. Illy me ajudou muito mesmo a acertar esse epílogo e argumentou horrores pra que o lemon entre Satoshi e Duo acontecesse (na primeira versão desse capítulo não existiria lesco-lesco entre os dois). Thanks, Illy!!!

- >Apenas um lembrete de que as minhas fics também são postadas no XYZ Yaoi, aonde existem histórias que escrevo e não são postadas aqui. Lá vocês também podem encontrar traduções de fics estrangeiras e fics de autoras nacionais que escrevem sobre o universo e personagens de Gundam Wing, assim como histórias originais e de outros animes também. Quem tiver interesse o site é: www . xyzyaoi . org (só tirar os espaços, tah)

- >Agora acabou mesmo (Blanxe que não gosta de falar, falou demais dessa vez). Espero que todos tenham gostado da história… A gente se esbarra por ae!


End file.
